Dragon Ball: Seriverse
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: Many years ago, Sai bravely fought through history as a Time Patroller to protect the proper timeline for those who would change it and cause chaos. Now evil rises once again and a new generation must step up to defend it. Rejoin old heroes such as Goku, Vegeta, Chronoa, Trunks and Elder Kai (unfortunately), as they guide the newest heroes on the path to save all of space and time.
1. Return to The Time Patrol

Chronoa, the Supreme Kai of Time, was wondering through the newly re-named "Conton City", enjoying the peace of said city, forgetting all her worries, cares and obligations in the world... Well, except for one. "Oh, that's right! I need to choose someone for that special mission... Now, who should I choose?" She wondered.

Elsewhere, on the field of battle, an unknown figure was sent crashing into the ground as a result of a powerful attack from another figure who floated down to the ground. "Gonna have to do better than that, Enzyme!" The figure boasted, a girl from the sound of it (Voice 13). She was 16 years old on the short side (height 2) with a healthy, medium build (middle build) had short, spiky dark purple hair (Type 5), with sharp lime green eyes (eyes 4, pupils 66), a decently average nose (nose 3), as well as her jawline (jaw 8) and small ears (ears 3). She wore stunning crystal Saiyan armor in the standard female style, with the exception of shorts that reached her knees rather than the simple panties of regular female Saiyan armor. She was Seri Raddis Scallia-Blade, daughter of Erika Scallia and Sai Blade.

Her opponent pulled herself from the ground and turned to face her. It was her friend and rival, Enzyme: a female bio-android... basically a female version of Cell, looking exactly like the green monster, except shorter (still height 4, though) and pink instead of green with purple specks instead of dark green ones, dark red everywhere Cell was black or yellow, white everywhere Cell was purple and light orange skin instead of Cell's pale skin. She also, of course more feminine facial features and C-cup breasts and blue eyes instead of Cell's red ones. She growled and sprouted a mask (Frieza jaw 4) to protect her mouth, indicating she was getting serious. "It's not over yet, you little brat!" She snapped (voice 11), rushing in.

"Bring it-!" Seri said, taking her fighting stance, before stopping as she received a call on her scouter. "Hello?" She asked, dodging Enzyme's flying kick, grabbing her leg and flinging her into a nearby hill. "Quit it! I'm getting a call!" She said.

"Attention, recruit!" Elder Kai shouted over the other end of the transmission, causing her to cringe at the very loud noise up against her ear, which already had heightened hearing.

"Ow! What was that for you old geezer?!" She snapped.

"You've been specifically chosen for that critical mission! Now go out there and do it!" He ordered.

Seri was shocked at first, but that soon changed to excitement and eagerness. "I got the mission?! Yes! Wait 'til I tell Puddin! She's gonna be SO jealous!" She said happily, before taking off.

Enzyme was stuck headfirst in the hill in the embarrasing and hilarious position of having her butt sticking in the air. She strained for a little bit before finally freeing herself. "Alright, Seri, now you're dead meat-!" She started, looking around, before realizing her sparring partner was nowhere to be found and she was all alone. "Where'd she go?" She asked, looking around.

Back in Conton City, Seri flew in for a landing, gesturing to several of her friends: some Saiyans, a few Namekians, an Icegen or two and one particular Majin she was close friends with, almost like sisters. She waved to the light grey kitty-faced Majin as she dashed by with a piece of toast dangling from her mouth, earning a nod of acknowledgment before she disappeared from sight. After the small exchange, Seri took a few more steps before she met with the familiar form of the Supreme Kai of Time, who happily awaited her. Standing beside Chronoa was her bodyguard and Seri's mother, Erika, who smiled proudly as her daughter walked up. "Welcome home." They both said.

Chronoa then giggled. "Great news! You've been chosen for that big mission!" She explained.

"I'm so proud of you, baby." Erika said softly, kissing her daughter on the forehead.

"Thanks, Mom. I'm ready to go! This is my big chance to prove myself!" She said to both god-like women in front of her (remember: Erika has and can still go both SSG and SSB). "So, where's Dad? I thought he'd be here to congratulate me, too." She said.

"He wanted to be here, but right when he heard you passed the test, Trunks and Dumplin needed him for a mission." Erika explained.

"Oh..." She said, sadly.

Chronoa frowned a bit as well, but then smiled. "Well, I saw Trunks not long ago, so they must be back by now. Why don't you go and look for him? I bet he'll be the happiest to hear about your success." She said.

Seri perked right up at this, putting on an eager face. "Okay!" She said. She was about to fly, but Erika caught her by the ankle.

"Not so fast, young lady..." She said.

"Aww, but Mom!" She pouted.

Chronoa stepped forward this time, looking at the young girl sternly. "No buts, Seri! We saw you flying around earlier! Just because you're in a hurry doesn't mean you can fly around without a license! Don't make us warn you again!" She said.

"Puddin flies around without her license all the time!" She whined.

Not too far away, at the Orange Star High School...

"Nya-choo!" Puddin suddenly sneezed in class. "Someone must be talking about me." She said, before feeling an additional shiver down her spine. "And that person must've ratted on me for something... Seri..." She growled at her "cousin"/godsister.

Back to them...

"And she gets in trouble every time for it. But no one likes a tattle-tale. It just gets you in more trouble with her." Erika said.

Seri puffed her chest out at this. "I'm not scared of Puddin! I can take her any day of the week!" She stated proudly.

Both older girls glanced at each other first, then back to Seri. "Really? Correct me if I'm wrong, but hasn't she stuffed you in your locker the last 5 times you fought?" Chronoa asked.

"I-I went easy on her!" She countered.

"All 5 times?" Erika asked.

"Y-yep!" Seri confirmed.

They both sighed and shook their heads. "Well, maybe the 6th time will be the charm. But for now, why don't you go find your father. Ask around, I'm sure someone's seen him." Erika said.

"Okay." She said.

She turned around and was about to walk away, before she bumped into someone. Looking up, she let out a small shriek when she saw it was none other than Puddin standing before her. "Hey, Seri... So, what did you tattle on me for today?" She asked.

Seri gulped, trying to play the innocent route. "Hey, Puddin! I missed you... even though I just saw you a few minutes ago. Learn anything in class?" She asked, hugging the Majin girl, who clearly wasn't falling for the act, pulling her arms away and pushing her back to look her in the eyes.

"I learned you must've ratted on me for something. So, what was it?" She asked.

Seri's brain ran a mile a minute, trying to think of a way out. "I... I was thinking of lyrics for a new rap for you! I was spitballing a few of them, but I got something I think you'll REALLY like. What do you think?" She asked, pulling out her Smart Phone and playing the Puddin Rap for her older sister figure, who seemed to calm down.

"Okay, I liked the song, so I'll let you off the hook THIS TIME." She warned, before giving the Saiyan/Demon hybrid a hug.

"Thanks. Ooh, by the way, do you know where Uncle Dumplin is? I mean, you have some Psychic link to him or something, so you know where he is, right? I'm thinking my dad's probably with him. I need to tell him I got chosen for the special mission!" Seri explained.

Puddin gasped at this. "You did?! Oh, you lucky little brat! I wanted that mission!" She pouted, but soon calmed down. "Oh well. Congrats, though." She said, before focusing, picking up her father's energy and locking onto it. "Got it. Let's go!" She said, the two about to take off, but...

"No flying!" Erika and Chronoa warned them again.

The two younger girls looked at them, then to each other, then back to them again, before quickly taking off and flying towards their location at high speeds. "No way!" They shouted together.

The two girls laughed for a bit, before calming down. "Aah, we're gonna be in trouble." Seri said.

"That's half the fun! Doing something because you want to and it's against the rules! That's how my dad AND your dad do it, so of course, it's how we do it!" Puddin said.

"You're such a bad influence on me." Seri said.

"I know, I'm great." She said, the two girls sharing a giggle again, before closing in on the signature. "Okay, they're coming up!" She said, the two of them descending and landing before Dumplin and I, Dumplin still in his classic Heart Suit while my wordrobe is mostly unchanged, still the classic trench coat, silk shirt, leather pants and fingerless gloves, with my Gharial greaves over my feet (see Devil May Sai), but they were all white instead of the previous black they used to be. I pulled a Jotaro Kujo and did a palette swap to white when I'm not the main character.

"Hey, there's the girls!" Dumplin said happily.

"Puddin, Seri..." I greeted my daughter and niece/goddaughter, before looking at them suspiciously. "Wait a minute, did you two fly here without your licenses?" I asked.

"Yes..." They said in a guilty tone, looking down.

"That's our girls!" I said, hugging Seri as Dumplin did the same for Puddin. "So, what's up?" I asked.

"I got picked for the special mission!" Seri said excitedly.

I was overjoyed to hear this. "You did?! I knew it! That's my girl! You're gonna be one of the best Time Patrollers here. By the time you're done, you'll be as famous as me and your mother, or your uncle, of course." I said, looking at Dumplin.

"Not bad! Not bad at all!" Dumplin agreed.

"She'll definitely do a better job than Trunks." Puddin threw in with a smirk.

"I know right? It seems like all he does lately is fuck up." I agreed.

"I don't even know why Chronoa keeps him on." Dumplin agreed.

"Well, soon enough, you'll be taking his job if you play your cards right." I said.

"Thanks, Daddy!" Seri said, hugging me.

"Well, we'd better get her back then so she can actually DO the mission instead of bragging about it." Puddin said, playfully tickling Seri's side.

"She's right. See you later, Dad! Bye, Uncle Dumplin!" She said her goodbyes as the two took off.

"See ya later girls, Stay out of trouble, but if you can't, try not to get caught!" Dumplin said as we waved them off. "So, hey, be real with me, how did she get purple hair between you and Erika, silver hair and black hair?" He asked.

"Red hair and Blue hair. I was Super Sai-yan while Erika was Cyan Super Saiyan God when we were... You know, conceiving her..." I explained. (For those who didn't read Sainoverse, that's what I call SSB because I think "Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan" or "Super Saiyan Blue" are both fucking stupid)

After landing back in the town square and parting ways with Puddin, Seri hurried up to the Time Nest, where Chronoa and Erika awaited her. "Hey, I'm here!" She said.

"Good timing. There's been a history change in the Scroll of Eternity, so we don't have time to scold you." Chronoa said as they looked at the scroll.

"I'm sure we can find time after the mission. Unless she does a PERFECT job." Erika said sternly.

Seri was somewhat nervous at this, but shook it off. "I'll do my best! Even better than Dad did! Then there will be no need for scolding, right?" She asked.

"ONLY if you do better than your father." Erika confirmed, before handing Seri the scroll. She nodded, before focusing and transporting herself back to the point in time that was threatening to change.

* * *

 **AGE 761**

Goku and Piccolo stood across from Raditz, bruised and bloodied while the older Saiyan was completely unharmed. Goku then rushed in while Piccolo hung back, charging his Special Beam Cannon for the first time. But Goku was soon overtaken and at the mercy of his older brother, receiving none, getting beaten to a pulp and blasted back by a powerful ki blast. Goku started to get up, only for Raditz to disappear and reappear in front of him, preparing for the final blow. "Die!" He shouted, Goku raising a hand in defense.

"Special Beam Cannon!" He announced, firing the powerful drill beam at the stunned Saiyan. But at the last possible second, a dark energy overtook Raditz, his eyes flashing red as he jumped to the side, narrowly avoiding the beam and firing his own powerful ki blast.

"Piccolo!" Goku called, glaring back up at his brother.

He smirked at Goku, once again preparing to finish him off, before his scouter went off, indicating him to a new presence as the time transport was complete and Seri appeared, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Those who follow the path of evil, beware, for I have come to deliver righteous justice upon-!" Seri started, before realizing she was at least 5 feet up in the air. "Eep!" She shrieked as she fell onto her butt, Goku and Raditz trying to figure out what's going on. "Oww, my butt..." She said, holding it as she got up, before realizing they were all looking at her. "I mean... Your butt! Surrender now and leave this planet, or I'll kick your butt!" She threatened.

"Ha! A mere girl thinks she can defeat me! Preposterous! Stand aside or you shall die along with these other fools who dare oppose me!" Raditz snapped.

 **Background Music: "You're Gonna Go Far, Kid" by The Offspring**

"Fine, but remember, I gave you a chance!" She said, rushing in. She reached her opponent and threw a barrage of punches and kicks he defended against, before pushing her back. He prepared to throw a haymaker at her while she appeared to be open, but she suddenly disappeared, his fist going through an afterimage. "What?!" He said in disbelief, before being kicked in the head and sent to the ground.

"I hope you can do better than that!" She said with a smirk, sticking out her tongue. "You'll pay for that, child!" He snapped, rushing in an throwing several of his own punches and kicks which she easily dodged, before grabbing him by the right shoulder/clavical area and flicking him in the forehead hard, stunning him and making him hold his forehead to ease the pain, allowing her to access a bit of her demon powers and turn her fingers into black, demonic clawed fingers with blood red knuckles and 3 inch long razor sharp blood red nails, slashing him several times across his torso, cutting through his armor each time, finishing with a ki blast from each hand right into his face (her grab attack). "Man, this guy's a Saiyan? How could someone the same race as my mom be so weak?" She asked herself.

Raditz was slightly dazed from the hit, so he missed the part about the girl admitting she was half-Saiyan, but he had heard the word weak, assuming she was referring to him. "You dare call me weak, child! You shall pay for your insolence!" He said, powering ki into both hands and launching them towards the girl.

"Look out!" Goku warned.

"I got this." She said, aiming one hand towards her opponent. "Demon Burst!" She announced, firing a blue and green beam one hand, shooting towards the two pink beams and clashing against them, yet still managing to push them back towards Raditz.

"No! Impossible! I'm a Saiyan! How could I lose to a little girl?!" He demanded.

"Because this little girl is something even stronger than a Saiyan!" She boasted, putting more energy behind her beam and making it fly forward with twice the speed and force, easily overtaking Raditz and blasting him back. "Let me know when you're ready to give up!" She said.

"This... Isn't... Happening! I will not allow myself to lose... Not against Kakarot or the green man... And especially not against a girl!" He roared, rushing in.

"Wow. Sexist." Seri said with an annoyed look on her face, shaking her head. She waited for Raditz to get in close before shooting her hand outwards, Raditz stopping an inch from her open palm, fearing an incoming blast, but it never came. "Gotcha!" She giggled, pulling her hand back, curling it into a fist and charging it with ki and fire. "Surprise Lotus Blast!" She announced, shooting her fist forward in an explosive one-inch punch, blasting Raditz back once more.

 **End Music**

Raditz staggered back, glaring at Seri as he recovered, preparing for one final attack, before he was suddenly trapped in a Full Nelson lock by Goku. "What are you doing?!" He demanded.

"Now! Piccolo! DO IT!" Goku screamed to Piccolo, who now had his technique fully charged.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo shouted as he fired the drill beam one final time, which went flying into the two Saiyan brothers, slamming and drilling into and through Raditz an even through Goku behind him.

The two brothers fell to the ground, Raditz furious he lost and was about to die, Goku please as he managed to save his son and planet. "Dammit!" Raditz screamed, Goku merely chuckling before they both hit the ground.

"Serves you right." Piccolo scoffed, walking up to their bodies, before noticing that one person was missing. "What was that? Where did?" He wondered, not noticing the girl maybe 20 feet behind him, which the scene with a satisfied smile, unaware of the two villains who oversaw the whole thing: Turles, basically an evil Saiyan who looks like Goku for no real reason and Lord Slug, an evil Namekian.

* * *

Seri reappeared in the Time Nest where her mother, along with the Elder Kai, who was there because... I don't know, reasons. No one really wanted or asked for him to be there, he just was. "That's my girl! I knew you'd do it! Where have you been hiding those awesome moves?!" Erika said, both happily and proudly as she hugged her victorious daughter.

"I guess I've got as many surprises as Dad's trench coat." Seri answered with a giggle.

"You're entrance could've used some work, though." Elder Kai threw in.

"Hey, no one told me I'd show up 5 feet in the air! Dad told me every time he went back in the past, he was always put safely on the ground!" She pouted.

"What's important is she stopped Goku and Piccolo from being defeated." Erika said.

"Yes. It is your job as a Time Patroller to correct any inconsistencies in the timeline. This time went smoothly, but battles will only get more intense later on." Elder Kai warned.

"Then I'll keep getting more intense with them." Seri said, shadowboxing.

"You know, not even your father could do it alone. We had to step in sometimes and help him. It wouldn't be such a bad idea to have some friends standing by to help. Like Enzyme or Puddin." Erika advised.

"Well, if Puddin does show up to help, let's hope she doesn't use those moves that never work, like her Puddin Pop she never gets to shoot before someone knocks her into a plateau or the Puddin Punch that never hits anyone." Seri said, before gulping as the Majin she was referring to suddenly appeared in front of her.

"I'm sorry, what was that about my moves?" She asked.

"I-I was just saying how they were the most awesome moves ever!" Seri said nervously.

Puddin nodded at this, before giggling. "Oh, I'm just kidding. I watched the fight, too! You were great out there!" She said, extending her arms, wrapping them around Seri's waist and sitting the Demon/Saiyan hybrid on her shoulders.

"Aww, thanks!" She said happily.

"Hey! Show some respect! I wasn't done talking!" Elder Kai snapped.

"Yes, you were." Both girls said at once as Puddin started to walk away, Seri covering her ears and using her knees to block Puddin's earholes so both girls could drown out the old man.

"Hey, wait! You can't just jump ahead like that!" He called after them.

"Looks like they just did." Erika said, following her daughter and niece.

As the two left, they soon met up with Chronoa, who led them to the middle of the town square where a holographic device stood. "It all happened back when Conton city was named Toki Toki City. The place was put in danger by a really nasty person who warped time. A group of heroes defended our city- no, not just the city, but the universe, its history and everything! But one hero stood out above all the others and vanquished that evil person once and for all." Chronoa explained.

"The history you mended was once saved by that very same hero." Erika explained.

"You mean Dad?" Seri asked.

"Yeah, MY Dad!" Puddin said with a giggle.

"Hey, we both know the story and who the real hero was." Seri said, looking down at Puddin with an annoyed glare.

"That's right. And this is that very hero!" Chronoa said, pointing to the hologram projector, only for nothing to happen. "This... Very... Hero..." She said, pressing the button to turn it on. A light came on and started heating up and glowing brighter, but no image appeared. "This very heeeeeee..." She kept trying, letting the "E" drag out for 30 seconds until my image finally appeared. "Eeero!" She finished, panting heavily.

"We need to upgrade this thing. I've been telling you for months now." Erika told her.

"I told you it was my dad!" Seri said triumphantly, only to fall as Puddin let go of her legs and leaned back. "Hey!" She pouted, tackling the older girl.

"So, is it a treat seeing him like this, or what?" Chronoa asked, before looking back to see the feuding girls. She sighed and put them each in an energy dome and moving them apart to separate them.

"I can never understand how you two are best friends one minute and mortal enemies the next." Erika said.

"It's called being family." Seri said, before sticking her tongue out at Puddin.

"Yeah. There are times when I want to kill Seri, but I'd kill for her any day." She said.

"Nya!" They said together, air high-fiving.

Chronoa released them after this and the two calmed down, looking at my holographic image. "Keep working hard and eventually you two will be just as strong as your fathers, if not even greater." Erika said.

"As strong as Dad..." Seri said, looking in awe of my hologram. "Okay, I'll keep working and be as great a hero as Dad." She said determinedly.

"And I'll be as strong as my dad one day. I might even become the Demon Goddess! Nya!" Puddin said, doing a flash jump with one fist high in the air.


	2. Patrolling the Parellel Quests

Seri waited near my holo-statue for Puddin and Enzyme, who agreed to join her on her parallel quests. Enzyme, who actually had her flying license, was the first to meet up with her. "Okay, I'm here, brat. Where's Puddin?" She asked. (BTW, I forgot to mention it last time, but Enzyme is in her Perfect Form).

"I don't know, I haven't seen her ye-" Seri started, before they heard a scream.

"INCOMING!" Puddin shouted, riding on her hover craft, slamming into the holo-statue base and flying over it. "I hate those things..." She said with swirls in her eyes.

"I know, the handling on ANY of those vehicles are TOTAL crap." Seri said, helping up her godsister.

"It also doesn't help you're on your phone all the time." Enzyme added with a teasing smirk.

"My scouter is my phone and it's always over my eye! Not a lot I can do about it!" Puddin said in an annoyed tone.

Sensing a fight, Seri quickly stepped between the two. "Love the new outfit, Puddin! It's just like Uncle Dumplin's." She said.

"Yeah! He figured if I'm going on all these new crazy, dangerous missions, I should wear the 'ultimate suit.' And he taught me his best moves, too!" Puddin said, admiring her outfit, before looking at Seri's. "Looks like you swapped out your Saiyan suit, too" She said.

"Yeah. They're a replica of the outfit my dad first wore when he started on the Time Patrol. I kept my old colors, though." She said, striking a pose in her new outfit. Like she said, it looked exactly like my old outfit: shorts and a sleeveless shirt, shinobi tabi on her feet and her arms and legs wrapped up to the knees and elbows in scarves with access length that trailed behind her about 2 feet, magically flowing as if drifting in a breeze despite their being , my old outfit was black and hers was the same chrome-like color of her Saiyan armor. "Except his was regular cotton. Mine's a new material made by BladeCorp. It's a new kind of metal that feels like silk, but it's stronger than Adamantium. Not as strong as Bladenium, though." She explained.

"Awesome!" Puddin said, admiring the outfit.

"I don't get your whole obsession with clothes." Enzyme said.

"Probably because your don't wear any." Seri said.

"Because I don't have any body parts I need to hide like you two do." Enzyme explained.

"Anyway, we're wasting time. Let's go." Seri said, the three of them heading to the reception area to take on a quest. The three of them entered their time machines and went into a parallel timeline, appearing in a snowy village, where Elder Kai awaited them. "We're here old man!" She said, jumping out of her pod, Puddin and Enzyme quickly doing the same.

"So, what are we here for?! Taking down an army of Saibamen?! Overthrowing Frieza's army?!" Puddin asked excitedly, jumping in place and doing a few stretches and leg movements.

"Beating up an annoying Majin?" Enzyme asked with a smirk, a tic mark appearing on Puddin's head.

"Nope. Just the basics today." Elder Kai explained.

"WHAT?!" All three girls demanded.

"Basics!? But I'm working on a special Elite mission! I'm way past basic!" Seri said angrily.

"And my dad's the Demon God! And let me tell you, that power got passed down." Puddin said, equally frustrated.

"And I've been on the patrol for 2 years! Everyone says I'm at least on Trunks' level!" Enzyme said.

"Well, that makes sense why you're here, then." Seri smirked.

"Yeah, being on Trunks' level is nothing to brag about." Puddin agreed, the godsisters high-fiving.

"Enough! You will listen to what I have to say!" Elder Kai barked at them, doing his furious dance (Unh! Unh! Unh! Everybody do the Elder Kai!). "I'll teach you what it means to be on the Time Patrol! Now, activate your trusty scouters, if you would." He instructed, Puddin simply stretching and putting her hands behind her head as Seri and Enzyme followed the orders and attached their purple and red scouters respectively to the right side of their head. They did so and noticed the scouter pointing out several items of interest around the area. "See all those items lying around? Well, pick 'em up!" He instructed.

"On it! The girl's said, splitting up for the 3 items, Enzyme heading to the right onto a small island with a couple of pine trees, Seri flying over to an ice shelf and Puddin diving underwater.

Enzyme was the first to retrieve her item, frowning in annoyance and disappointment when she found it was... "I got a small item capsule. Seri, how about you?" She asked, using the scouter as a communicator.

"Looks like I got an all energy crystal." Seri said happily, giggling at Enzyme's annoyed growl. "Now we just need to see what Puddin got-" She started, before something erupted from below the water, sending a massive jet of water upwards,

"YEEOOWW!" The Majin squealed as she burst from the water, a decent-sized fish clamping its jaws tightly on her rear. She glared at it angrily, pulling it off of her and holding it in front of her, causing it to trash frantically to escape (It was at that moment the fish knew... He fucked up...). "You wanna take a bite out of me, huh?! Well then I'm taking a bite back!" She said, blasting it with a ki blast from her free hand, before tossing the poor creature into her mouth, angrily devouring it.

"Find anything besides a feisty meal?" Seri asked with a giggle, her and Enzyme flying up to and reuniting with the Majin.

"Yeah. I found a small all-energy capsule." She said.

"Nice. That seems to be all of them. Now, let's head over to the next area!" Elder Kai said.

"Got it!" The girl's confirmed and headed through the portal to the next area.

He was already there when they reached the next area. "Ah, you made it here in one piece! That makes me a contented Kai." He said.

"I can't tell if he's messing with us anymore." Puddin said.

"I know, right?" Seri agreed.

"Now, your scouter can zero in on friends, look through your scouter and find them." He said.

"Yep." They confirmed.

"I'm not seeing anything..." Enzyme said.

"Nope. Me either. Puddin?" Seri asked.

"Nope, looks clear- wait!" She said, noticing an unconscious body through the scouter. "It's Krillin!" She said.

"What the?! He's down for the count! It's okay, though. You can help him." Elder Kai explained.

"We're on it!" Seri acknowledged as the three flew over to the unconscious warrior.

"And remember! When you're down and out, you can provide assistance to your allies." He added.

"I don't see me getting taken down." Puddin boasted... oh, if she only knew...

"I do." Enzyme added, to which Puddin stuck her tongue out at her.

Seri rolled her eyes at this and focused her energy into Krillin, healing him and getting him back on his feet. "Whew, man... I got my clock cleaned... Thanks. I needed that." He said, before looking up as he sensed something. "Hang on... Something's coming this way..." He said.

True to his word, a quartet of Saibamen flew in towards the heroes. "Alright! One for each of us!" Seri said eagerly, flying towards them.

"Finally! Time for some fun!" Puddin said, following after her.

"Good. I was worried I wouldn't get to punch something!" Enzyme said, taking off after them.

"Hey, wait!" Krillin said, before sighing. "Well, I can't stand here and let the girls do all the work." He said, joining the 3 of them.

 **Background Music: "Time of Dying" by Three Days Grace  
**

Puddin was the first to reach hers, landing several stretching punches to its face before it dodged and rushed in, trying to attack her, but as soon as it swiped its claws at her, she vanished. It let out a confused grunt before she appeared behind them and grabbed him. "Noogie!" She announced, punching it in the head several times, before stretching her arms to pull herself back, then launch herself forward and kick the Saibaman away, sending it to the ground below, before she readied her next attack. "Puddin Pop!" She announced, firing her version of the Big Bang attack at the tiny green creature, blasting it. "And that takes care of that!" She said, about to fly off, before being hit by a weak ki blast in the back. Looking back, she saw that the Saibaman was somehow still alive. "Okay, these things are stronger than I initially anticipated." She said, slightly surprised, before rushing in, landing a few punches and kicks, before sending it flying back with an uppercut, chasing after it and kicking it higher into the air, kicking it a few more times to send it flying, rolling into a ball and crashing into it to send it flying even further, getting in front of it and kicking it into the water. "NYA!" She said as she delivered the final kick. "But not quite strong enough!" She said, flashing a peace sign near her eye in victory.

Next was Enzyme, who was beating on her Saibaman pretty well, before it dodged a punch and bit onto her arm. "Ow! Get off me, you little freak!" She snapped, waving her arm frantically, before thrusting it outwards in a wide swing, managing to send the Saibaman flying. "Okay, he is so dead!" She snapped, rushing in. The Saibaman rushed in as well and swung its claws at her, but she suddenly vanished. It looked around in confusion, failing to notice her right behind it until she stabbed it in the back with her tail, draining his life forcing and learning his techniques, before delivering a powerful axe kick, sending him into the water below. He burst from the water with a furious screech, rushing at her, ready to attack, but this time, she grabbed it and pulled it into a bear hug close to her chest. "You're going out with a bang!" She said, using the Saibaman's self-destruct technique, destroying the Saibaman and leaving only a walnut-sized nucleus behind, which quickly reformed back. "Good as new!" She said with a smirk, clenching her fist.

Seri was doing a good job avoiding the Saibaman's attacks and landing a few of her own in between, visibly wearing it down before she decided she had her best opening, throwing a strong punch directly to its face, stunning it. She then delivered a spinning right back fist, a palm to the face, then a round kick, followed by 5 side blade kicks, then a double palm strike to the face, sending the Saibaman flying, but she chased and past him, channeling ki and demonic energy into her right fist, then uppercutting him, a total of 10 hits. She then rose up after him, delivering a knee to his stomach and following up with 3 spinning round kicks, transitioning to 4 knife hands, 2 to each side of his neck, delivering another knee and finishing with another side blade kick that sent him flying, but she teleported so she was right in his path as he flew towards her. "Demon Shredder!" She announced, creating her demon claws like she did against Raditz and repeatedly slashing the poor plant monster up to 30 times for a devastating total combo of 50 hits in all. The Saibaman fell to an island below, but glared up at her and tried to get back up. "Okay, this is sad. Time to put him down for good." She said, aiming her pointer and middle fingers, still in their demon claw state, like a gun, red, black and light purple energy charging up at the tips. "Demonic Impact Bolt!" She announced, firing a powerful energy bolt that exploded upon impact, vaporizing the Saibaman.

 **End Music**

As the three teens finished their respective Saibaman, Krillin was simply running from his, flinging back multiple Destructo Discs (I know he should be stronger than the Saibamen, but they're implied to be what knocked him out, so... there's wiggle room). The three girls looked at each other and shook their heads, pulling their arms back. "Ka...me...ha...me..." They chanted together.

"HA!" Enzyme shouted as she fired the beam.

"NYA!" Puddin and Seri shouted together, firing their beams along with the bio-android, Krillin diving to the side, catching the Saibaman off-guard and leaving him unprepared for the triple kamehameha waves that engulfed and vaporized it.

"Oh, yeah! Victory!" Puddin cheered.

"Yeah! We just crushed the basics! That's proof we didn't need to review them!" Seri said.

"What she said, this was a waste of time." Enzyme said, crossing her arms.

"No, wait... I'm sensing something else..." Krillin said.

"Your scouters can reveal hidden enemies. Why not give it a try?" Elder Kai suggested.

"We could find their energy if we sensed for it, the scouters are useless." Enzyme criticized.

"Well, they do help us find hidden items." Seri defended the device on her head.

"Yeah, then send us into water for fish to bite our butts." Puddin said, rubbing hers.

"You should've paid more attention." Seri said with a shrug, checking her scouter. True enough, she found 3 power levels not too far away. Flying to the area, they quickly found the source.

First, an Icegen, or more stereotypically known as Frieza's race. He was short and thin (min. height and weight), quite young from the looks of it, not even in his teens. He was a solid navy blue with a pretty standard appearance for their race. (the default load-out for the race before you alter it in character creation)

The next was another Icegen, much taller than the first one and considerably bulkier, but not overly so (max height, mid weight). his skin color was silverish white, mainly white but with tints of silver. His body armor was black. His eyes and those gems things on their armor were dark purple. The skin under the eyes within the helmet like Cooler has were dark blue, like navy blue kind of dark. He had no horns and his crest was large, leaving for a longer, thinner dome (Type 19), dark shading under his eyes (Type 9), his eyes just an intimidating, solid dark purple (Type 40), a pointed, but average nose (Type 3), an average mouth with his jaw extending to make a helmet-like chinstrap ( Type 3), and decently large, rectangular ear vents (Type 4). Unlike his companion, who wore only the standard bio-armor, he wore the more protective Hero suit. (side note: I still don't have Xenoverse 2 yet, so I don't know if they have better armor options or anything now)

They last one was a tall, muscular Namekian with upward pointing antennae along with a spiky mohawk crest, their usual green skin with lime yellow/green... muscle clusters, I don't know what you call them. Piccolo's pink things, which were circled by thin blood red tissue, which also made a small separation between his arms/shoulders and his chest. He wore silver arm braces and thick dark brown gloves that went up halfway to his forearms, white bandages over his stomach and light brown pants and shoes. As our 3 heroines landed, he was the first to walk up to them. "Are you the warrior chosen for the special mission?" He asked.

"Yep! That's me! Along with my cousin and my sidekick." Seri confirmed, pointing behind her at the two girls.

"Sidekick?!" Enzyme demanded. "I'm stronger than you are, you little brat!" She snapped.

"But she still kicks your butt when you fight. Usually literally." Puddin said.

"She's just so small and fast, I can't catch her!" Enzyme defended herself.

"And you three are?" Seri asked.

The younger Icegen stepped up first. "My name is Kouri. I'm Yukio's younger brother. He once fought alongside your dad! He said your dad was the best fighter he'd ever seen, So I wanna see what you can do." He explained, taking his stance. (Voice 1)

The second Icegen stepped up after him. "My name is Noelle. I'm a big fan of your dad, too. He was the first one to really give us Icegen a chance when he started hanging with Aisu and taking him with him on missions. People began to trust us all more from that first chance he gave just one of us, now they don't fear us anymore. So I wanted to meet his daughter to see if you're anything like him. And if you're willing, I'd like to fight you and test myself against you. If you're as capable as your father before you, then maybe I'll be able to prove myself." He said with a bow. (Voice 7)

"Wow... Okay, I'd be happy to see what you've got." Seri said, before looking up at the Namekian before her. "And what about you, big guy?" She asked.

"I am known by many names... Mountain Dew Slayer... Thunder Slug... The Minty axe... But you... You may call me... Evelyn..." He said.

The Colonel then popped up on the codex. "I am NOT kidding." He said.

"Evelyn, huh... REAL masculine." Enzyme scoffed sarcastically.

Evelyn, however, didn't seem to catch the sarcasm. "Shouldn't be. It's a woman's name. And there aren't even any women in my race. But back to my point... Many people believe that **I** am the strongest of our new generation of time patrollers, that I was guaranteed to be put on that new mission and save history and have the chance to be a great hero like Sai... So I couldn't help but feel a little under-appreciated when some little girl gets the mission. So I'm thinking I still deserve a shot at that mission. So maybe, if I beat you... Ol' Supreme Kai of Time will re-consider and give me that mission instead." He explained. (Voice 15)

Seri was mildly annoyed at this, while Puddin was furious at this warrior coming from nowhere and wanting to beat her cousin for something as petty as a mission, special or not, but before she could say anything, Enzyme stepped up. "I don't think so, big guy... Seri is FAR from perfect, but she earned her right to be where she is today and to take on the mission Chronoa gave her, while you think just because you're big and tough, you deserve to take what is hers. Well strength isn't everything. And if you want to prove that, maybe you should go through me first to see if you're even worth her time." She said, putting herself between him and Seri.

"Aww, you're the best sidekick ever!" Seri said, hugging her, several tic marks appearing on the bio-android's head.

(You are SO dead after this, Seri!) She mentally snapped.

With that, the group's split off into 3 one-on-ones and began their battle.

 **Background Music: "Riot" by 3 Days Grace**

Round 1: Enzyme vs. Evelyn!  


Evelyn rushed at Enzyme and threw a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at the Bio-Android as he assessed his strength. (Not bad, but no match for me. Seri's even stronger than this.) She thought, blocking another punch and pushing him back, landing a quick and powerful combo of her own, before blasting him back with Gravity Impact. "Many people think you're the strongest Time Patroller of our generation, huh? Something tells me that 'many' is an exaggeration." She taunted.

"Strength doesn't JUST lie in the body! It's also in the SPIRIT!" He shouted, firing a powerful ki blast at her.

"Oh, right. They got strong ki blasts..." She said, shielding herself, but this blast was far more powerful than his fists and broke through her defenses, leaving her open as he delivered a fierce punch to her stomach, then a kick to her back, sending her crashing into the island they were just standing on. She get up and looked back over her shoulder, seeing the Namekian rocketing his fists down towards her. She quickly rolled to the, getting up an glaring at the Namekian. "Bio-beam!" She announced, firing twin pink and red beams from her eyes, blasting the poor Namekian away and into the water. "Ahh, there are just not enough eye beam attacks, anymore." She said, dusting herself off. She was about to just sit back and watch the other two fights, when suddenly, the ground began to rumble and a massive hand burst from the water, trying to slam down on her, but she jumped to the side and dodged it, then another hand came from the other side, forcing her to dodge with Instant Rise. "What the!?" She demanded.

Then, a massive form rose out from the water below, easily looking Seri straight in the eyes even 50 feet in the air. Evelyn had transformed into a Super Namekian, capable of standing its ground against a Great Ape. **"Not even YOU can prevent this!"** He roared, swinging at her in mid-air.

She still managed to dodge, but for someone so big and strong, he was also quite fast. "No big deal... This just means you have a bigger butt for me to kick!" She snapped, firing a volley of ki blasts into his face, which seemed to barely faze him as he swatted away at her like a fly.

 **"None who have ever witnessed this form have survived! It is the greatest teachings of the Namekians and my ultimate technique! I call this form... Ultimate Evelyn!"** He roared.

"Oh, how cute. He named i- OH SHIT!" She screamed as she was hit by a massive ki blast from his mouth, sending her flying. "Okay... It relies on Stamina... And it's almost impossible to hurt them while they're in this state... I think I know what to do..." She said, flying in. She barrel-rolled to the right over his left fist, then to the left to go under his right fist, delivering a flying right kick to his chest, pushing off and doing a triple backflip to avoid his hands smashing her in front of his chest. Now, she was still at a good distance to blast him with Gravity Impact, managing to knock the beast down. He stretched his arm and grabbed her as he fell, but as he reeled her in, he found his grip getting looser and looser, realizing his hand was shrinking with the rest of his body as he returned to normal, leaving her right in front of him in a very vulnerable position.

"Uh... Ready to give up?" He asked.

"Nope. Just ready to put you down." She said, blasting him with another Bio-Beam, knocking him out.

Round 2: Puddin vs. Kuori!

While all this was happening, Puddin attempted to fight Kuori, but found herself unable to match the legendary Icegen speed. They were all known to be one of the fastest races, but because of his small size, Kuori seemed almost untouchable. She tried ki blasts, close combat and trying to stretch her arms out to grab him, but nothing worked, all the while he peppered her with his own ki blasts. "What's the matter? Can't keep up?" He asked, turning his back to her and swinging his tail back and forth to taunt her.

Puddin smirked at this. "You're not bad, but it's not over yet. It would be, though, if you weren't too scared to fight me hand to hand." She taunted. Getting a read on his energy, she sensed she was stronger than him, both physically and with ki (although not by much in ki), the only problem being he was too fast, but if she could trick him into fighting up close and personal, it would be over in an instant.

"Oh, is that what you think? Fine then! Coming at ya!" He said, rushing in, firing a barrage of ki blasts to put her on the defensive and allow him to get closer with little risk to himself, but as soon as he reached her and threw a kick, she disappeared, reappearing behind him and landing a powerful combo, sending him flying, chasing after him and kicking him to the ground. "That was just a warm-up! Get ready for my full pow-!" He started, before she knocked him out with a Puddin Pop.

Round 3: Seri vs. Noelle!

Meanwhile, Seri seemed to be evenly matched with Noelle. However, he seemed somewhat hesitant to fight, giving Seri a significant advantage. She was attacking relentlessly, managing to land several hits on her Icegen opponent, despite his best efforts to block, dodge or counter. However, this advantage came to an end as he quickly dashed back away from her next kick and put his hands up to his head with his fingers spread out. "Solar Flare!" He announced, releasing a blinding flash of light.

"Ahh! My eyes!" Seri shouted, clenching them shut and holding her arm in front of her to protect from the blinding light. This left her open to be blasted away into a hill by a Ki Blast Cannon, a weaker and less lethal Gravity Impact. She recovered from this and rubbed her eyes to ease the pain, opening them to a blurry world, but everything was clearing up, enough for her to see a silver, black, dark purple and navy blue figure with a tail walk up to her. Her vision finally cleared up enough for her to register Noelle in front of her, but before she could attack, he breathed a freezing icy mist, freezing her from the neck down almost instantly. "What the?!" She demanded.

"It's over. Stay down. You were impressive and put up a very good fight, but this is where it stops, before either of us gets hurt. I've frozen you solid, but it should melt by the tie I leave." He explained, turning to walk away, before feeling an intense heat and the sound of ice cracking and breaking, turning back to see Seri flying towards him, throwing a flaming round kick at him. "What?!" He said in disbelief, before the foot connected with his chest and sent him flying.

"You Icegens... You always think the battle's over before it is. There's one thing you always forget about the Saiyans... We never give up!" She said, rushing in and throwing a powerful combo of punches and kicks at lightning speeds, before knocking him into the water with a flaming, spinning downward spear kick. "And demons hit REALLY hard." She added.

He pulled himself out of the water, resting on land one one knee. He had taken serious damage, but was still capable of going. However, it seemed that he wouldn't. He stood up and started to turn away. "Very impressive indeed. That's it then. I forfeit. You win." He said, starting to walk away.

"No way! I sense you still have WAY more power you're not showing off! And I know your kind has AT LEAST one more form and I can tell you can reach it! Show me! Or I'll blast you!" She said, charging her Demonic Impact Bolt.

He looked back at her once, a small glare in his eyes before saying one word. "No." He said, vanishing.

 **End Music**

"Woohoo! Another win for the girls!" Puddin cheered.

"Yeah. Those guys could talk big, but they sure couldn't back it up." Enzyme said.

"I don't know... For some reason, I feel like I lost this fight..." Seri said, looking back where Noelle had stood.

"No way! You totally won, Seri! He ran off scared!" Puddin said, hugging her cousin.

"Yeah... But if I ever fight him again, I WILL make him fight at full power." Seri said determinedly.

* * *

 **Enzyme: A Bio-Android developed by Bulma Briefs and Lance Blade to create a being with Cell's impressive abilities and fight on the side of good. She is a little snarky, sarcastic and appears not to care, but she truly does care for her friends and when she someone needs her, she's there for them.**

 **Evelyn: An actual NPC from the game who shows up on the mission that I turned into an OC. Despite his girly name, he is a powerful time patrol with the potential to go far and the drive to do so.  
**

 **Kouri: Damon Wolf Club's OC. Kouri** **is Yukio's younger brother. He usually relies on ranged attacks, only going in for a combo to get the enemy off him and set up for Ki Blasts, but he tends get excited and start rushing the enemy, forgetting that he lacks physical power. Kouri is kind, cheerful, and sociable, with as much emotional control as you can expect from a ten-year-old kid.**

 **Noelle: Israel Pena's OC.** **He mainly stays in his fourth form but he does have access to Cooler's fifth form. This is where their personalities come to play, he has a Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde kind of situation. Whenever he's in this 4th form, Noelle is friendly, noble, and heroic. He doesn't like to take lives. When he's in his 5th form however, his personality switches. He'll become ruthless, deadly, sadistic, and slightly deranged. He'll even call a Saiyan 'monkey'. Because of this, he's more willing to kill and will take joy at taking lives. Heck even during a mission or a battle, he considers everyone his enemy and will try to dominate every one of them. Noelle needs to overcome this in order to achieve the Golden form of his race.**

 **Due to his personality in his 4th form, Noelle prefers long range attacks. Considering his morality, he'll try to knock out his opponents or immobilize them by using techniques such as the Solar Flare. Noelle can breathe out ice mist to freeze his enemies. If push comes to shove, he'll use the Mafuba, or Evil Containment Wave, in order to seal away his opponents. Aside from Ki blasts, Noelle can also use the Kamehameha for offense and the energy barrier for defense.  
**

 **Because of his personality change in his 5th form, Noelle will want to fight up close and personal. TFS pointed out how the 5th form looks like Super Shredder and Toriyama grew inspiration from the Predator just like how he grew inspiration from the Alien movie franchise for Frieza's 3rd form. This gives me an idea. When he turns to his 5th form, bone armor forms around his wrist and/or hand. After which, he creates tekko kagi claws (Shredder's claws) out of Ki energy. He can also create Ki blades, like Goku Black. He does use long range attacks, but they're lethal. These attacks are the Death Beam(s), the Supernova, Death Saucers, and Goku Black's Super Black Kamehameha.**


	3. Saiyan Invasion

We see a Saibaman desperately trying to flee for its life after seeing its brethren get eliminated by the team of Puddin, Enzyme, Seri and Dumplin while the four of them were training by hunting the plant monsters. "Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine!" Seri shouted, chasing after the last one and obliterating it with her Demonic Impact Bolt. "Woohoo! I got the finisher! MVP!" She cheered.

"Good job, Seri!" Puddin congratulated as the others flew up.

"Yeah. You managed to kill one of the things literally everyone should be able to kill." Enzyme said, sarcastically.

"Good work out there today, girls!" Dumplin said as he floated up to them.

"Thanks, daddy/Uncle Dumplin!" Seri and Puddin said together.

"Thank you, Lord Dumplin! I am not worthy!" Enzyme said, bowing.

"Hey, it's cool. I'm a god, but that doesn't mean I'm as uptight and snooty as Beerus and the kais." Dumplin said.

"Yeah, you're one of the fun gods! Too bad Dad wasn't here. That would've been, like maximum fun." Seri said, slightly sad when she mentioned me and my absence.

"Eh, this Time Patrol stuff's a tough job. Trunks is dragging your dad all through time chasing after the people behind these anomalies." Dumplin explained.

"Yeah. That's why your job is so important. You're fixing the changes in history so your dad can stop the bad guys from ruining history and stop Trunks from making the situation worse like he always does." Enzyme explained.

"And then the whole family can go on a Saibaman hunt! Or maybe even take down Frieza's army!" Puddin said.

"Yeah!" Seri cheered, then giggled. "You know, it's funny, out of all my siblings, Dad always said I was the only one that wasn't a handful..." She started.

Flashback...

Seri was asleep in her crib as a baby while I at the age of 23 struggled to control my other toddler children, stopping a couple of silver-haired, red eyed girls (Heaven and Hellen, Sai and Moka's twins) from going in the oven and returning them to their crib, before stopping a black-haired baby boy with blue and red eyes (Alan, Sai and Lady's son) from falling down the stairs. "Alright, now I just have to find-" I said, starting to walk down the stairs, before jumping over the railing to get out of the line of fire of a baby Zabrak boy with silver hair between his spikes (Spike, son of Sai and Zabrea, a Zabrak assassin), who held a taser at the ready. "No! No, Spike!" I said, jumping onto the couch as he crawled towards me, still aiming the taser at the ready. "Okay, Spike! We're all friends here... Put... The taser... DOWN!" I tried to reason with him, but with the most evil laugh ever heard from a baby, Spike pulled the trigger, firing a lightning bolt from the taser (meant for demons, obviously) into my chest, causing me to heavily convulse.

End Flashback...

"But I'm definitely a handful for the bad guys!" She finished, everyone chuckling a bit. They returned to Conton city, where a droid awaited them.

"Emergency! Emergency! Distortion in history occurring!" It alerted.

Seri nodded at this. "I'll see you guys later! I've got a mission for now!" Seri said.

"Knock 'em dead, Seri!" Puddin cheered.

"Literally." Enzyme added.

"Unless history requires them to live!" Dumplin threw in as well.

"Don't worry! I got this!" Seri assured them, hurrying off to the Time Nest. She entered the time vault where the two Kais were already waiting with a scroll.

"You're here. Good. That scroll shows there's been another change in history." Elder Kai explained, handing the scroll to Seri.

"This is when the two Saiyans, Nappa and Vegeta arrive on Earth." Chronoa explained.

"Two Saiyans this time, eh? That's quite a pickle, isn't it?" Elder Kai asked, shaking his head.

"No problem! Nappa's not a threat and Vegeta was way weaker back then than he is now. I can handle them." Seri said determinedly, doing a few stretches, before stopping when she realized something. "Wait, shouldn't you already know everything that happened in the past?" She asked.

"Well, I- er... Never mind that! These changes have been picking up in frequency lately! So try your best to stop them and figure out the cause! And be careful out there." He told her, before she went back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 762**

Nappa stepped forward to combat the Z-Warriors, surrounded by evil energy as Seri appeared behind the rest of the Z-Warriors, taking her stance as Krillin and Gohan shied back a bit. "Heh. Looks like another bug came to get squashed!" Nappa said with a smirk.

"Good luck with that, baldy!" Seri snapped.

"Who are you? Are you here to help us?" Tien asked.

"Yeah. I came to make sure these Saiyans go down." She confirmed, rushing in at Nappa and throwing a round kick to his head that sent him flying.

"Something about you seems a bit weird..." He started.

"Excuse me, triclops?!" She demanded, glaring back at him after throwing a Ki Blast that sent Nappa flying through a large plateau.

"But you don't seem like a bad person!" He quickly added.

"Who cares who it is! We have to hold them off until Goku arrives!" Yamcha said.

(Hey, I thought he was supposed to die fighting the Saibamen?) Seri wondered in her mind.

 **Background Music: "This is Gonna Hurt" by Sixx AM**

"I'll kill you all!" Nappa screamed, flying in and bowling everyone else out of the way, flying towards Seri, who matched him move for move, eventually finding an opening and kneeing him in the stomach.

"Galick Gun! Fire!" She announced, firing the purple beam point blank into Nappa's face.

"WHAT, BUT THAT'S VEGETA'S MOVE!" He screamed as he was blasted away.

"Good work! That was a powerful hit! It will take a while for him to come back from that!" Piccolo said.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, as Nappa got up and suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Piccolo and bringing his elbow down right on top of his head. "I'm back!" He announced.

"Mr. Piccolo, no!" Gohan screamed.

"Don't worry, Gohan, we got this!" Krillin said, rushing in with Tien. Nappa looked up at the new threat and manage to hold the two of them back, singing patty cake all the while, kneeing Tien in the stomach, smacking away Krillin and connecting his fists, slamming them down on Tien and sending him to the ground.

"Good effort, but I'm the patty cake champion." Nappa said, before Seri appeared behind him and threw several powerful punches and kicks to the massive Saiyan's back. "Ah! What hit me!? What hit me!?" He demanded, spinning around after a small gap in Seri's combo to see. "Oh, you hit me!" He said, before shouting in pain as she axe kicked him to the ground.

"And for good measure! Big Bang Attack!" She shouted, firing the powerful ball of ki towards the large Saiyan, who screamed as it hit him, before being launched away by the explosion.

Off to the sidelines, Vegeta was intrigued when he saw this technique. "What an interesting move! What did she call it? Big Bang Attack? How curious. I might have to try that sometime." He said, admiring the technique.

Yamcha, Krillin and Gohan all flew in, but were each knocked away with no effort, allowing Seri to rush in again, landing a trio of left round kicks, turning her back to him and hitting him with 3 right rear kick, before turning back to complete a 360 and face him, hitting him in the face with 3 more side kicks. She started to throw a punch, making Nappa flinch before she stopped it for a moment. "Too easy." She said, using her Surprise Lotus Blast, sending him flying once again. She chased after him and passed him, waiting for him to reach her before using her Demon Shredder attack to do some serious damage, sending him falling down below.

He crashed into a and destroyed a plateau when he crashed on it, burying him under the rubble. The Z-Warriors cautiously approached it, before Nappa suddenly burst forth from it, roaring in rage. "That's enough! Playtime is over!" He roared, charging forward, punching Tien's arm when he blocked his attack so hard, his arm was ripped off, then kicking him to the side, rushing to Yamcha, the next closest person, grabbing him and headbutting him, before flinging him into a plateau.

"Take this, you bastard! Destructo Disc!" Krillin screamed, throwing the deadly energy disc at the hulking Saiyan cutting my cheek.

"Argh! No! My face! My precious modelling career!" He snapped, several magazines with him on the cover taking up the screen. It then cut back to Nappa as he began to power up. "You know... I was trying to be a team player... Trying to be a nice guy!" He growled.

"You've been beating us half to death!" Krillin snapped.

"I said TRYING!" He shouted, flinging a powerful ki blast from his left arm.

"Well, you're failing- OH GOD!" Krillin said, jumping and barely avoiding the blast. He was wide open for the next one.

"AND SO ARE YOU!" Nappa screamed, about to throw another blast from his right hand, but then...

"I'm back!" Piccolo announced, firing a ki blast into Nappa's back, scorching it and causing him to shout in pain and stop his attack, trying to reach back and soothe the pain on his back.

 **End Music**

Suddenly, Gohan stopped, looking into the distance as he felt a familiar presence. "That presence... It's so strong, yet familiar!" He said.

"It must be Goku! He's kept us waiting long enough!" Piccolo snapped.

"But something's a little off... who's that other presence closing in?" Krillin asked. "I'm sensing a presence along with Goku... something evil." He said.

 _[Whoever or whatever it is, it's slowing Goku down and the others can't hold out much longer. We have no choice! Find an opening and get over to Goku!]_ Elder Kai instructed.

Seri watched as Piccolo landed a powerful swipe of his claws to Nappa's face, sending him flying. "Ow! He hit me!" Nappa said in pain, before Yamcha hit him with a flying kick. "Ow! He hit me, too!" He said before crashing to the ground.

"That feels like an opening." She said, rising up, sensing for the energy and getting a lock on it. "I'll check it out! Keep the pressure on him! And try not to die!" She said, flying off. (Tien and Yamcha probably will, but that's supposed to happen.) She thought.

* * *

She arrived in the wastelands where Goku was fighting a darker version of himself, dressed in purple and black Saiyan armor. He broke through Goku's guard and prepared to punch him in the face, but looked up in shock as Seri flew in from nowhere, sending him careening back with a flying kick to the face. He growled at this, but then smirked at Seri's surprise. (Turles?! But he shouldn't be here!) She thought, knowing who the tyrant was, since as Time Patrollers, we all had to have a firm grasp of Multiverse theory and the possible villains in those Multiverses.

"Thanks!" Goku said with a nod of thanks to her, before glaring at Turles. "Now I'm in a hurry, so stay out of me way!" He snapped.

 _[Who in the universe is that?! He's not supposed to be there! He looks like a Saiyan of some kind... In fact, he looks just like Goku!]_ Elder Kai said in shock. Okay, he didn't know the Multiverse stuff, but that's because it's not his main job.

"He's from an alternate timeline. He shouldn't be here." Seri explained quietly.

"My name is Turles. I watched you fight. You put on quite a show, actually. So, would you consider joining me? You can do whatever you want... Destroy planets, eat good food, drink all you like... Whatever you wish." He said.

"I'd never join a scumbag like you! I'm taking you down!" Seri snapped.

"Well the, you can die!" He shouted, rushing in at her.

 **Background Music: "I against I" by Massive Attack (Ft. Mos Def)**

Seri dashed in as well, holding back Turles' assault with some difficulty, before Goku threw a kick in from the side, knocking Turles away. Seri quickly chased after him and threw a round kick, sending him at Goku, before he suddenly released a powerful red energy dome around him, knocking Goku away, then catching Seri by the throat as she flew in. "You're quite good. But you lack proper control and discipline. Allow me to correct that." He said, punching her in the stomach and throwing her to the ground, pelting her back with ki blasts.

"Oh, no!" Goku shouted worriedly, rushing in to help, but Turles knocked him away with a blast from his other hand without much difficulty.

Seri shouted in pain, before channeling that pain into anger. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She shouted, unleashing a small, but fiery explosion that almost looked like a miniature nuclear explosion with her evasive/counter attack. "Enraged Inferno Burst!" She announced upon releasing the explosion, sending Turles flying back. She jumped to her feet, glaring at Turles, her hair standing up, a reddish tint added to its natural deep purple as rings of fire began to slowly going from her feet to above her head like how ki flares around someone charging their power. This strange appearance lasted only a second before fading, Seri herself not even noticing it.

"Impressive indeed. But you're going to have to do more than that to deal me any serious damage." He boasted.

She smirked at this. "Are you sure about that." She said.

"What?" He asked, confused at first, before smelling smoke coming from two different places. Looking up, he screamed in alarm when he noticed his hair was on fire and quickly put it out, before letting out a horrified gasp as he noticed his tail was on fire, grabbing it and blowing on it to put it out, succeeding in doing so and sighing in relief.

He lowered his guard at this, however, allowing Goku to crash into him, throwing a barrage of punches and kicks, ending with a powerful haymaker that sent him flying, chasing after and getting in front of where he was flying, sending him back with another kick, disappearing and reappearing in his path again and connecting his fists, smashing them down on Turles and sending him to the ground, where he was blasted with a kamehameha. "Had enough, yet? If so, get out of my way and leave this planet in peace. If not, there's more where that came from." Goku threatened.

Turles got up with a grunt, glaring at Goku. "Are you daft? I'm not finished yet. I can still put you down easily, even with your little helper. I won't stop until everyone kneels before Turles!" He shouted rushing in at Goku, but Seri appeared in his path once again.

"That won't happen. Your dreams will end here with you." She said, turning her fingers into claws again and lighting them on fire, swiping upwards and knocking him into the air. "Hypersonic Hellfire Raze!" She announced, dashing past Turles several times, leaving deep slashes on him with her claws and burning him at the same time. Turles received one more slash before Seri brought both burning claws down on his face, swatting him to the ground and leaving a large crater.

 _[Seri, do you read me?!]_ Trunks' voice came through her scouter.

"Trunks?" She asked.

 _[You're father is currently en route to your location! Turles is a dangerous opponent! You'll need teamwork to bring him down!]_ He said.

Seri looked back to Goku landing another powerful combo from behind Turles and sending him flying with another kick. "I think we've got it handled, back up isn't necessary, but seeing my dad is always nice." She said. He grabbed Goku's arm as the brighter-skinned Saiyan threw a punch and flung him into a plateau, before rushing at Seri again. This time, instead of rushing in herself, she disappeared when he reached her and threw a punch, landing several kicks to his back while rolling in the air to change to the other leg and throw different kicks, before throwing a double axe kick that sent Turles to the ground, but this time he recovered and launched himself back up.

 **End Music**

Seri blocked both of Turles' incoming punches and kicked him back. He prepared to re-engage, before his scouter alerted him to a strong new power coming in from the side as I flew in at insane speeds towards him. He scoffed at this. "Hmph... I guess that's enough for now." He said, before vanishing.

I growled at this as I came to a stop in front of Goku and Seri, looking at my daughter. "Good job, sweetie. Keep up the good work." I told her, before flying upwards and vanishing to try and chase after Turles.

Goku and Seri sighed at this, landing on the ground, Goku looking back up at the sky. "He's gone... But who was that guy, anyway?" He asked.

"Let's just say, he's someone that shouldn't be here." Seri said.

"Yeah, you're right. Besides, there's no time to stop and wonder. I have to get to Gohan fast." He said, before looking at Seri. "I have no idea who you are, but thanks. You really helped out." He said.

"No problem. It's what I do." She said. Suddenly, they both felt a powerful energy fading.

"Oh, no! That enormous presence I sensed vanished! I have to hurry!" He said.

"I'm coming, too!" Seri said, readying herself.

"Uh, you wanna come with me?" He asked.

"Like I said, it's what I do." She said.

"Alright! Let's go!" He said, the two of them taking off.

* * *

When they arrived, they grimaced to see Yamcha, Piccolo and Tien were all dead while Gohan and Krillin could barely stay standing. They landed in between their allies and enemies, shocking both parties. "Krillin! Just stay back! We'll take it from here!" Goku said.

"Got it!" Krillin confirmed, putting a hand on Gohan's back. "Gohan, we'll go." He said.

Gohan looked back at Goku in shock, before nodding. "Good luck, dad!... And stranger we've never met, but trust!" He said, taking off with Krillin.

"Finally! There you are!" Vegeta said, taking off and landing on a plateau, Goku landing across from him and the two taking their iconic stances.

 **Background Music: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

As Goku and Vegeta began their battle, Seri dashed diagonally forward and to the right to dodge a ki blast from Nappa and close the distance between, landing several punches and kicks, jumping up and smashing her head into his chin, launching them both into the air, Seri doing a backflip and launching herself towards Nappa again by shooting a stream of fire behind her from each hand, once again smashing her head into his face, sending him flying, rocketing past him, connecting her fists and slamming them down onto his head, sending him crashing to the ground. "To cause me... An Elite Saiyan Warrior such trouble... What are you?" Nappa demanded.

Seri took a fighting stance and narrowed her eyes, the screen borders blocking everything else dramatically. "I'm Seri!" She said in a gruff, intimidating voice, before rushing forward and hitting Nappa in the face with a flying kick, staggering him. She dashed forward to close the distance, throwing a left knife hand just under his right arm, hitting him in the ribs and making him arch forward slightly, allowing her to throw a powerful right punch to his face, causing him to reel back a bit, allowing her to catch him in the side with a right reverse round kick, hitting him and forcing him to turn his back to her, allowing her to hit him in the back with a powerful double palm strike, releasing a burst of ki that sent him flying into a plateau.

Meanwhile, Goku was struggling against Vegeta, trying everything he could to get the upper hand against the older, more elite Saiyan who continued to overpower and pulverize him. "It's over, Kakarot! I am a Saiyan Elite! You are nothing compared to me! This is a wall that no amount of effort could overcome!" Vegeta said as he beat Goku down, knocking him down to a plateau, but Goku flipped in mid-air and recovered, landing on his feet on the plateau.

"Kaioken!" Goku announced, activating his power boosting ability and rushing in at a speed that matched Vegeta's.

"Kaio-what?" Vegeta asked confused, before Goku smashed him in the face with a devastating haymaker, then proceeded to pulverize him with a crushing barrage of punches, knocking him away and chasing after him, before Vegeta vanished, flying in from a different angle and kicking Goku in the face, knocking him away. "Okay, not bad. But still nothing compared to me. Now witness the power of a Saiyan Elite!" He shouted, rushing in.

Back with Seri, she was using her smaller size and greater speed to easily dodge anything Nappa threw at her, including large boulders when he literally started throwing stuff at her. She dodged right, then left to dodge a couple of tire-sized boulders, before he threw one bigger than Seri. She turned her fingers on her right hand to claws and slashed through the boulder, finding Nappa charging at her directly behind it, but she'd seen this attack many times before when sparring with Enzyme and countered with a Gravity Impact, launching Nappa through a plateau and into a mountain behind him. "Dammit! Dammit! I'm an Elite Warrior! I can't lose to a little girl like you!" He snapped, rushing in again, throwing a punch, but this time Seri jumped over him, twisting in mid-air and tapping her blood red nails against Nappa's neck, visibly doing nothing, but then. "How... Could this... Happen?" Nappa asked as he slowly lost muscle control and collapsed.

"Your anger slowed your down and made you lose focus. In the end, I didn't defeat you. You defeated yourself." Seri said in an almost sagely tone, before brightening up. "Well! One down! I wonder how Goku's doing?" She asked, before turning in the direction of the other fight to see Goku on the ground with a barely harmed Vegeta flying proudly above him. "Really? You had one job, Goku..." She said, annoyed, rushing at Vegeta.

The Saiyan Prince, meanwhile, continued to boast. "Haha! I beat Kakarot! Your planet's greatest champion!" He boasted, before turning to see Seri charging at him. "Oh, who's this?" He asked, having just enough time to say that before she speedblitzed him, hammering him with a fast and powerful combo. "Oh god, no!" He shouted, taking a few more hits before she knocking him to the ground. "What are you?" He asked in disbelief, surprised a small girl just did more damage to him than a fellow Saiyan, low-class or not.

"Not doing that joke again. Just beating you this time." She said, rushing in. Vegeta threw a punch when she was close enough, but she disappeared and started hitting him in the back, kicking him into a plateau, then blasting him through it with a devastating barrage of ki blasts.

"What is happening right now?! Why is this so difficult! I can destroy planets!" He demanded, struggling to get up, right when Seri appeared in front of her.

"Me, too." She said with a sinister smirk, readying the. "Final Flash!" She announced, blasting the Saiyan Prince with his own future beam. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH- I SHOULD USE THAT MOVE, LATER!" He screamed as he was engulfed by the beam and sent flying.

 **End Music**

The beam stopped and Vegeta got his feet on the ground, staggering back, holding his stomach and trying not to go down. He managed to recover a bit, looking down furiously. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" He screamed, flying up into the air, charging his Galick Gun.

Seri made a move to stop him, but Nappa suddenly stood in her way, firing a powerful ki blast forward at her. "DIE!" He roared as he threw the deadly beam, forcing her to brace herself.

Luckily, Goku recovered and got beneath Vegeta, powering up the... "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." He started.

"FIRE!" Vegeta shouted, firing the deadly purple beam.

"HA!" Goku roared, firing his own incredibly powerful blue beam, the two connecting and appearing evenly matched at first.

"WHAT?!" Vegeta demanded.

Meanwhile, Nappa smirked as he believed he finished Seri off, but my daughter still stood proudly, having tanked the attack with nary a scratch on her, leaving him shocked. She smirked at this, before pulling her own arm back. "Demon Burst!" She announced, firing a blue and green beam one hand, shooting towards the massive Saiyan, who briefly struggled to hold it back, before she pulled back and shot forward even more power into the mighty beam, easily overtaking the hulking Saiyan.

"Times foooouuuur!" Goku shouted, using Kaioken to add more power to his own beam, easily overpowering Vegeta and sending him flying.

* * *

The Saiyan Prince screamed as he was propelled higher and higher into the air by the powerful beam, before managing to dash to his left and get off it. He roared in anger before flying back down and landing not too far away from Nappa, the two Saiyans looking at each other and nodding, before turning back to our heroes. "In that case," Vegeta said, making a strange energy ball in his hand. "I'll just have to become a Great Ape!" He roared, flinging the ball behind them, shocking them both. "Burst open and mix!" He announced, clenching his fist and activating the energy ball to give off energy similar to the moon. "Now watch as we reveal our giant monkey..." He started, Seri gasping and covering her eyes. "FORMS!" He finished.

She sighed in relief at this. "Thank the gods, I thought he meant penis." She said, relieved.

The two of them breathing heavily and chuckling evilly as they grew and transformed into giant monkeys. "Oh... No way..." Goku said in horror and disbelief.

Nappa laughed evilly as he glared down at Seri. **"The tables have turned!"** He said with a smirk.

"It's not over yet!" She snapped back at him.

 **"This is the end for you!"** Vegeta roared.

 **Background Music: "The Vengeful One" by Disturbed**

Seri quickly dodged to the left as Nappa stomped forward and tried crush her under his right hand, flying up his arm, firing ki blasts all the way, throwing a larger and more powerful ki blast the size of a beach ball into his face, staggering him. Goku flew at Vegeta, but was swatted away, knocked into a pillar of a mountain, only having enough time to brace himself as Vegeta threw a punch at him, knocking him through the pillar. Seri had kicked Nappa between the eyes, staggering him before flying at Vegeta. He noticed this before she could surprise him, however. **"You may have beaten my normal form, but you stand no chance against my Great Ape form!"** He boasted, swinging at her.

She avoided a few swats he tried to hit her with in the air, moving to punch him in his snout, but he suddenly opened up and tried to crunch down on her with his jaws, forcing her to hold then open. "Ngh! So heavy!" She groaned, before scrunching her face in disgust as smelled Vegeta's breath. "And his nasty breath doesn't help." She said, before looking back to see Nappa. "Uh-oh." She said.

 **"Got you now, you little brat!"** He shouted, throwing a punch. It hit her and sent her flying and bouncing off a cliff, but also obviously hit Vegeta in the process. **"Oh, sorry, Vegeta."** Nappa apologized.

 **"GODDAMMIT, NAPPA!"** Vegeta roared at his subordinate.

 _[This is bad... Nappa transformed into a Great Ape, too. Slowing down Goku has caused a lot of trouble.]_ Chronoa said.

"Yeah. One of them is bad enough." Seri agreed. She had taken on Great Apes in the past, but it was always a struggle. And that was against one any time.

 _[The potential of Saiyans is scary!]_ Elder Kai said.

"Yeah... So remember I'm a Saiyan!" Seri said proudly, powering up and rushing in, avoiding a mouth beam from Nappa, but was caught by Vegeta's devastating mid-air roll attack, sent flying right back where she was before. "Ugh... And sometimes that just gets you in trouble..." She groaned.

 _[If they aren't defeated, we won't be able to return history to its normal course!]_ Chronoa said.

 _[You should fight them one at a time. Start out by defeating Nappa!]_ Elder Kai suggested.

"On it!" Seri confirmed. She rushed in at Nappa, dodging a swipe from Vegeta as she went, flying in and landing several punches and kicks to Nappa's head, staying on the move to avoid getting swatted again. She managed to break through his stamina, forcing him to stop and take a break, when she noticed Vegeta was preparing to fire a mouth beam at her. "Perfect!" She thought, using Instant Rise to get away and letting Nappa take the blast to the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

 **"ARGH! Vegeta, WHY!?"** Nappa screamed, holding his face.

 **"I was aiming for the girl, but consider that payback for punching me in the face!"** Vegeta countered. He aimed at Seri again as she flew higher into the air, but Goku flew right in front of his eyes and blinded him with Solar Flare

Seri stopped about 100 feet in the air above Nappa. "Look out below!" She called, lighting herself on fire and spinning as she descended at high speeds, crashing down into Nappa's stomach. He gasped as this knocked the air out of him, causing spit to fly from his mouth, before he looked to the side to see Goku rush in and throw a powerful round kick to his face, knocking him out, making him revert to his base form.

 **"Damn. Nappa lost. Stupid idiot."** Vegeta cursed, firing a beam from his mouth and obliterating Nappa.

"No! How could he?!" Goku demanded.

"We can't change it now, but we can give him the beating he deserves!" Seri said, the two of them flying in. Seri destroyed a boulder he threw at them with a ki blast while Goku powered through and kicked Vegeta between the eyes, staggering him, before Seri slammed into his stomach, doubling him over and allowing Goku to fly behind him and grab his tail, lifting him up and slamming him into the ground.

It was a valiant fight, but it was clear to Gohan and Krillin as they watched from the sidelines, they were needed. "Gohan, I'll go with you!" Krillin said.

"Right!" Gohan said, the two of them joining the fight.

"He turned into a Great Ape, but he'll come back when we cut his tail off!" Krillin said.

"Then let's do it!" Seri said.

 _[Leave cutting off the tail to the little guys. You just focus on drawing the Great Ape's attention.]_ Elder Kai said.

"Got it! I got the perfect thing for that! It's a good thing my uncle and cousin are total showboats." She said, flying into the air and executing the ultimate move of the Church of the Fuck Box... "The Savior Has Come!" She announced, doing the infamous pose.

Vegeta had grabbed Goku and Gohan, crushing them in his hands and throwing tehm to the ground, preparing to stomp on them, before looking up at Seri in confusion as she did this. **"What... The... Fu-"** He started, before she then fired her Demon Burst into his eyes.

"Hey! Watch the language!" She shouted.

Vegeta screamed and held his eyes desperately to soothe the pain. **"ARGH! AGAIN WITH THE FUCKING EYES!"** He roared, before letting out a surprised and pained gasp as Krillin threw a Destructo Disc, removing his tail.

 **End Music**

Vegeta laid weakly on the ground. "Defeated by an idiot, a little girl and a midget. Yeah, I think I'm done here." He said, pulling out what looked like an iPhone and typing in a few numbers, calling down a space pod, weakly crawling to it.

"You're not going anywhere! You think you can kill all of our friends and threaten our lives... and just leave?!" Krillin demanded, raising his hand like he was going to create another desructo-disc.

"Would you be surprised if I said yes?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm going to end this! And you! Right now! Now die!" Krillin said, the energy for the disc slowly forming in his hands, but Seri stood in the way, holding her arms out and shaking her head. "Why are you stopping me?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, Krillin, but Vegeta's role in the universe is not over. He has to live." She said.

"But-!" Krillin started.

"Krillin, it's okay!" Goku said, before looking to Vegeta. "Vegeta, are you sorry?" He asked.

"W-what?" Vegeta asked out of confusion and pain.

"If you say you're sorry, Vegeta, then you can leave." Goku said.

"You can't be serious?" Vegeta said in disbelief of Goku's mercy... or possible stupidity. Neither he nor Seri could decide which.

"But Goku, he killed our friends!" Krillin said.

"But... if he's sorry... truly sorry... There's nothing we could do." Goku said.

"I'm sorry. Yep. Totally sorry. I just feel terrible." Vegeta said as he started climbing back into his pod.

"Krillin, let him go." Goku said.

"But, Goku-!" Krillin started.

"I'm sorry. Yep. I'm very, very, VERY sorry..." Vegeta said, before his pod closed.

 _"That you're all still alive! Suckers!"_ He shouted, slightly muffled by his pod, laughing before flying off.

"Next time, I'll beat him on my own." Goku said, before looking at Seri. "Thank you." He said, to which she nodded, sparing one more look at Vegeta's retreating pod, before returning to her own time.

* * *

She returned to the Time Vault where the two Kais and Erika awaited her. "Welcome back!" Chronoa said.

"Perfect job as always, sweetie." Erika said with a proud smile.

Elder Kai scoffed at this. "I don't know about PERFECT, but very nicely done." He said.

"I do know it was perfect. Because she's my daughter." I called out.

"Good to have you back." Trunks said, the camera dramatically revealing us at the top of the stairs, coming down with Dumplin and Puddin not far behind us.

"Daddy!" Seri said happily, running over and hugging me, which I happily returned.

"Good to have you back." Erika said, joining in to complete the family hug.

"Welcome back, you two." Chronoa said.

"It's good to be back." I said.

"Yeah. It was rough out there." Trunks said.

"Oh, boohoo, it couldn't have been half as bad as when Demigra was roughin' us up." Dumplin said, annoyed.

"How are you the leader of the Time Patrol when you complain so much?" Puddin asked, equally annoyed.

"Maybe not that tough, but it was still difficult... To the point we failed our mission." Trunks said, the two of us bowing our head in apology.

"They pulled a Krillin and escaped with a Solar Flare." I explained.

"Don't worry about it. If they were that easy to catch, we'd have gotten them a long time ago." Chronoa said.

"Yeah, come on, now! You're only supposed to bow your head to the Demon God!" Dumplin said, playfully punching me in the shoulder.

"Yes, the bottom bitch always did prove to be a handful." Towa said as she walked in, having both a new outfit and new form, white horns coming from her much longer hair and some war paint on the sides of her face near her eyes, her new outfit looking similar to the old one, but was more black than red now, as well as being sleeveless with long gloves that reached halfway up her upper arms. (A combo of two of her forms in Dragon Ball Online: Darkness Towa and Demon God Towa)

"Hi, mommy." Puddin said, happily.

"It's her! What is she doing here! She's pure evil!" Elder Kai snapped, earning a glare from Puddin and Dumplin.

"Don't talk about my wife like that, you old bastard!" Dumplin snapped.

I turned towards the 4th wall. "Time to explain. My canon is that Dumplin's second wife, the Towa that was the 'bottom bitch', turned back to her ways of evil, while the 'top bitch' that is Puddin's mother, remained loyal to her family and helps the Time Patrol, helping to keep the timeline stable when a distortion in history occurs and the time patrollers aren't around or ready to handle it." I explained.

"We've been using the scrolls to perform special missions, but there have been so many changes in history lately, that we're a bit shorthanded. That's why we've had to ask for help from you and Elder Kai." Trunks explained.

"And such help he is, you really know how to pick 'em, Trunks." I said sarcastically. "Seriously, why is he here, he literally does nothing but add in the two sense of a crotchety old man. He does nothing to further the story or help out in any way Chronoa doesn't do already." I said in annoyance.

"Hey, you respect your elders, sonny! And your gods!" Elder Kai snapped.

"I respect gods that are useful and do things." I countered.

"ANYWAY!" Trunks said, stepping in between Elder Kai and I. "Everyone here has informed me that you're quite capable. They said you're a cut above the rest, apparently." He said to Seri.

"Yeah! I'm combat ready!" She said with a salute.

"Never should've let Penny babysit." I said, shaking my head.

"Elder Kai admires your persistence and the way you keep finishing mission after mission." Trunks said.

"That's my girl." I said.

"Of course she does. She takes after her mother." Erika said, putting a hand on Seri's shoulder.

"That's enough! Don't spoil our new agent! I never said that! You've got a long way to go, recruit!" Elder Kai snapped, doing a furious dance.

"Shut your mouth, old man. Seri's done her job perfectly. She deserves any praise we give her." I growled at him.

"Talk to my daughter like that again and you'll wish you were back in that Z-sword." Erika said darkly.

"Don't listen to Elder Kai, that's not true at all. You've been doing excellent work!" Chronoa assured her.

"It comes from all the training with me and her parents... But mostly her uncle Dumplin!" Dumplin smirked.

"Yep! You've been kicking some serious bad guy, butt, Seri!" Puddin said, hugging Seri. "And even if you can't do it on you're own, I'll be there when you need me." She assured.

"Aww, thanks, everyone!" Seri said, smiling brightly, while scratching the back of her head, slightly embarrassed.

"Stop that right now!" Elder Kai snapped, doing his angry dance again, before panting as he got winded.

I held my arm out at the winded Kai, contemplating about using one of my many beams or blasts to destroy him. I inhaled sharply, almost wanting to do it, but holding myself back. "It'd be SO easy..." I said, but shook my head and lowered my arm.

"Anyway, history was somehow restored, but there are far too many anomalies." Elder Kai said.

"We can agree on that. When I was doing this, people just got stronger, now people from other dimensions are showing up and people are surviving things they shouldn't and transforming when they shouldn't." I agreed.

"Why are all of these people suddenly appearing out of their proper places and times?" Elder Kai asked.

"You mean 'why are they not appearing in their proper time and place'?" Puddin corrected the question.

"The same reason as last time!" Dumplin snapped.

"Right. Just like Dumplin said. Sai and I were chasing the pair behind all of this. They've been enlisting villains from different timelines and using them to sow chaos." Trunks explained.

"And who's this you speak of?" Elder Kai asked, everyone face-vaulting.

"We just went over this like 2 minutes ago!" Towa said in exasperation.

"You were there at the end, you saw them, too! For Beerus' sake, old man!" Erika sighed.

"They're denizens of the Demon Realm who have come from a time in the far future to steal energy from the past. The wicked scientist, Towa and her abominable creation Mira!" Chronoa explained.

"I wasn't... wicked..." Towa pouted, grinding her toe into the ground like a child that got scolded.

"Mom, you WERE pretty wicked, you're just better now." Puddin said, putting a reassuring hand on her mother's shoulder.

"For those of you wondering how you're gonna tell the difference between my wife and the bottom bitch, my wife will be called Towa and the bottom bitch will be called Nowa, like 'Not-Towa', it's clever. And she's in her old outfit and doesn't have a Demon God form." Dumplin expalined to the 4th wall.

"And this time, when I kill Mira, the fucker's gonna STAY DEAD." I said in annoyance.

"I know you'll be ready for him, dad. And I'll be ready for whatever changes in history these bad guys throw at me." Seri said determinedly.

* * *

In a different timeline, we see a destroyed West City, Turles just finishing with it, letting out a satisfied sigh. "Looks like I overdid it a bit." He said, sitting down against a barely standing building. On the other side of it stood Lord Slug, the evil Namekian.

"I've been looking for you both." Nowa said as she walked up with Mira, stabbing her staff into the ground. "Turles... Slug... You're not the easiest people to find." She said.

"Nowa..." Turles said.

"I believe I told you to never act on your own." Mira said threateningly.

"What I do is none of your damn business!" Slug snapped. Turles stood up and pushed off the wall as a strange masked Saiyan walked up beside the demons. He looks familiar, but I JUST can't put my finger on where we've seen him from before. "Don't order me around, Mira! I don't recall ever becoming your servant! I'm only cooperating with you for now so I can get my revenge on that Saiyan brat, but that's all!" He snapped again.

Turles walked between the group, trying to ease the tension. "Now, now. We mustn't bicker among ourselves." He said, before looking at Nowa. "Do you have what I've asked for?" He asked.

"Yes, you can take it with you." She said, walking up to him and pulling a Tree of Might fruit apparently from her ass, handing it to the dark Saiyan and Evil Namekian. "The demon realm has amplified its effects. whoever eats the fruit of the Tree of Might will gain incredible power beyond compare." She explained.

He chuckled evilly at this. "Now I'll be able to crush Kakarot with a single blow! You can count on it!" He said.

"Well, you know what to do." She said.

Slug scoffed, putting away his fruit and turning his back as Turles put his fruit away as well. "Heh. I wonder about that." He said as they walked away.

As they did so, Mira turned to Nowa. "You know, you should really just reprogram those two." He said.

"They're fine, Mira." She assured him. "Oh, come on. Why bother, anyway? They're wreaking havoc throughout history well enough on their own." She said, doing the Street Fighter Karin laugh pose, although she didn't laugh. She then turned back to Bardo- I mean the Masked Saiyan! "Besides, I have everything well in hand." She said.


	4. Breaking Chains of Command

**Seri's current original move:**

 **Blast Super- Demon Burst: combining her Ki and demonic energy, Seri unleashes a powerful one-handed beam on par with the Kamehameha  
**

 **Strike Super- Surprise Lotus Blast: A surprise Ki-infused one-inch punch that send the opponent flying with explosive force**

 **Blast Super- Demonic Impact Bolt: A quickly executed, high speed, long range ki blast that explodes upon impact, doing moderate damage**

 **Strike Super- Demon Shredder: A slashing version of Meteor Crash, deals massive damage**

 **Blast Ultimate- ? [Coming Soon]  
**

 **Strike Ultimate- Hypersonic Hellfire Raze: Moves at blinding speeds, repeatedly dashing past the opponent and slashing them with burning claws before knocking them to the ground with a final powerful strike**

 **Evasive Skill- Enraged Inferno Burst: Sends enemies flying with a powerful explosion with the force and heat of a small nuke**

* * *

Erika and I watched as Seri powered up, trying to reach any new form, be it Super Saiyan, Super Sai-yan or Devil Trigger. But so far, nothing worth noting was happening. Her hair began to flare up and stand like it would in a new form, but did change color. Also, she turned her fingers into demonic claws and the veins on her arms became visible, dark purple and black, but the demonic transformation still wasn't going past her fingers. She shouted and tried to push the transformations over the edge, but it didn't work and she dropped to one knee, back to normal. "Seri!" Erika said, running up to her.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" I asked her.

"No... I'm not... I don't get it. You were able to do your transformations when your were 13 and mom could go Super Saiyan God and past at 14! Why can't I do any of that. I can't even use my Devil Trigger past my fingers." She said, looking down at them, turning them into demon fingers again, but only for a second before the reverted to normal.

"How old you are has nothing to do with it, sweetie. Unlocking ANY transformation is never easy. Every time, we were pushed to our very limits and beyond. Both physical and emotional." She started.

"Yeah. I would've been an absolute goner if I hadn't discovered and activated my Devil Trigger right when I did. The powers are great, but the situations needed to unlock them, I'd wish only on my worst enemies." I said.

"But then, how else will I unlock my powers?" She asked.

"There are plenty of ways. First and foremost, you just have to keep trying." I said supportively.

"Yeah. Your aunt Onia and Aunt Spara both unlocked their Super Saiyan forms up to Super Saiyan 3 just by training. Same with Goku and Vegeta." Erika said supportively.

Seri listened to the knowledge we dispensed, looking at us determinedly. "Alright, then! I'm gonna keep training and unlock every form I can and it's gonna be awesome!" She said, fist pumping.

Later...

"This is not awesome! This is the opposite of awesome!" She screamed as she dove out of the way of a charging Great Ape Bardock, hitting him in the back with Demonic Impact Bolt, but then found herself in between a triangle the ape now formed along with Great Ape Nappa and Vegeta. She managed to land a hypersonic uppercut to Nappa and fired a barrage of ki blasts at Vegeta's face, but the Prince ape powered through and smacked her to the ground. "Okay, then! Let's try this!" She said, flying high into the air, aiming down with her Ultimate. "Raining Inferno Eruption!" She announced, shooting down a stream of Hellfire on Great Ape Vegeta, leading to an explosion that also did decent damage to the other two apes. She panted heavily after this, exhausted from fighting three giant enemies on her own. "Yeah... Whaddya... Got to.. say... about that...?" She panted, because of all the smoke from the explosion, she was unaware of the boulder Nappa had just picked up and now threw at her. "Oh, no..." She said, getting knocked out by the boulder and being brought back to Conton City's medical bay.

Thankfully, because of her demonic heritage, she healed fairly quickly, just needing some rest. She snapped back awake, looking down sadly. "Looks like it didn't work. I'm no stronger than before I went on the mission." She said sadly.

"I wouldn't say that." Enzyme said as she, Erika and Puddin walked up.

"Mom, Puddin. Enzyme." She said, gasping in surprise when her mother and Puddin hugged her, but returning it.

"My baby..." Erika said.

"Don't you scare us like that!" Puddin sobbed into her shoulder.

"I'm fine." She assured them.

"But you could've been killed. Lucky, that demon blood of yours makes you seriously hard to kill and that Saiyan blood gave you a power boost after the whole ordeal." Enzyme explained. "Which is good because you've got a new mission and I think you'll need it. And if it makes you feel any better, you took out Bardock and did some serious damage to Vegeta with that Ultimate of yours." She said.

"What?" She asked, sitting up.

"There's been another change in history. And you have to stop it." Puddin said.

"I'm ready." She said, determined as ever.

"Before, I would've been a bit worried... But as of now, I know you're ready." Erika said, all of them able to sense Seri's clear power up from her zenkai boost. She hurried to the time Nest and observed the events that took place.

* * *

 **AGE 762**

Gohan stood petrified in front of Zarbon, Dodoria and Frieza, who sat in his bubble car in his first form, not looking like he'd have anything to do with the battle, but still radiating a horrifying energy Gohan knew he couldn't stand against. "You idiot!" Krillin shouted, flying in and landing in front of him, turning back to the young half-Saiyan. "Get out of here! Now! Hurry!" He shouted, the two of them quickly flying off.

Frieza sighed a this, casually looking to his two minions. "Dodoria, Zarbon, show me your power!" He ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Dodoria said as the two of them took off after Gohan and Krillin.

* * *

"Another change in history, is it?" Elder Kai asked.

"What else would it be?" Seri asked.

"Good point. Those two will have a hard time getting away with both Dodoria AND Zarbon after them. You'll have to go there and help them out. Do what you have to!" He instructed.

"Oh it." She said, focusing on the scroll and returning back to the time in crisis.

* * *

 **AGE 762  
**

Due to Gohan's superior... everything, he had managed to get far enough ahead to escape while Krillin was still being pursued by the enemy. He quickly turned around and brought his fingers up to his forehead. "Solar Flare!" He announced, blinding Dodoria.

"Ahh! My eyes! My eyes!" She screamed, holding her eyes (remember, in TFS' world, Dodoria's a girl)

Krillin smiled at this, but that smile quickly faded when he heard a voice behind him. "Thought you could get away, did you?" He asked as Krillin turned to face him.

Seri then appeared beside Krillin, facing the recuperated Dodoria. "I've got your back!" She said.

"You're here to help us?" Krillin asked.

"That's what I said." She confirmed.

"Krillin!" Gohan called.

"Gohan, keep going! You've gotta get that Namekian kid out of here!" He ordered.

"Okay." He complied, flying off.

"Let's get 'em!" Dodoria said, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Get out Alive" by Three Days Grace**

Seri rushed in as well, expertly dodging Dodoria's slow, almost clumsy attack and landing several of her own, kicking the pink monster down to the ground below. Meanwhile, Zarbon had landed a few good hits on Krillin, before noticing Dodoria's predicament, rushing up from behind and grabbing her, wrapping his arm around her neck. "Dodoria! Go after the runts! I can take care of this myself!" He said.

"Right!" Dodoria complied, flying after Gohan.

"No!" Seri said, bringing her head back into Zarbon's face, swinging her legs upwards, then slamming them into his chest, knocking him back.

She was about to chase down Dodoria, before Elder Kai interrupted. _[Listen! Your job isn't taking that ugly lady down! It's helping Krillin and Gohan escape!]_ He explained.

"Then shouldn't I stop Dodoria from getting Gohan?" She asked.

 _[No! Gohan's got a headstart! He can wait. But Krillin's still in trouble with Zarbon! But I bet if you do enough damage, he'll find an opening and escape. I am worried about Gohan, though, so you look for an opening to escape, too.]_ Elder Kai explained.

"On it!" She said, rushing at the green alien.

Zarbon's focus was once again on Krillin, so he didn't notice as Seri rushed in and threw a flying knee to his side. "W-what?!" He asked in surprise and pain.

She and Krillin started to land several good hits on him, before he managed to knock them back with Bloody Counter, rushing after Seri and landing a small combo of kicks on her, sending her to the ground. However, she managed to recover safely with a superhero landing, launching herself back at him, front flipping and slamming both feet into his stomach, landing several ki-enhanced strikes, allowing Krillin to rush in and send him to the ground with an Orin combo. "Nice work, partner!" She said.

"Oh, yeah!" Krillin said, the two of them high-fiving.

"This can't be right!? How can I be having trouble against creatures like you, whose beauty pales in comparison to mine?!" Zarbon demanded.

"Bitch, I'm adorable!" Seri snapped, pouting.

"Oh, boy. This guy's full of himself..." Krillin said.

Seri ignored the comment, teleporting in front of Zarbon. "It's not your looks that makes you powerful, it's what's on the inside! And by that, I mean ki and muscles." She said, throwing a palm out, causing him to flinch, but she stopped before it hit him, then turning the palm into a fist, putting some ki into it and jabbing him in the chest with Suprise Lotus Blast.

 **End Music**

With that last strike, Zarbon was knocked back and winded, Krillin finding his opening. "Yeah!" Krillin said, quickly flying off.

 _[Now!]_ Elder Kai instructed, Seri nodding and flying off as well. Zarbon recovered and growled, chasing after Krillin again.

* * *

Seri continued to fly after Gohan, stopping when she saw Vegeta and Dodoria talking. "Hey, old man. It looked like Dodoria stopped chasing Gohan. He's chatting it up with Vegeta now." She said.

 _[Well, good then. That means Gohan got away from Dodoria. So in the end, history will continue as normal. Shouldn't you be coming home, then?]_ He asked.

"Yeah. I can't find anything out of the ordinary... here..." She said, looking up as she sensed a strange disturbing new presence, looking up to see a very large, brute-looking Namekian standing on a high ledge. "Oh, wow... That's an anomaly if I've ever seen one..." Seri said, blushing super red as she noticed the very large bulge in the front of his pants. "I thought Namekians were supposed to be eunuchs..." She said.

"You may be a time patroller, but you'll never survive my boundless fury!" He shouted, rushing at her.

 _[Who in the universe is that?]_ Elder Kai said.

 _[It's the wicked Namekian, Slug! He's like Turles, Nowa and Mira pulled him from another timeline!]_ Chronoa explained.

 _[Aren't Namekians supposed to be our allies? Why do I feel such evil from him?]_ Elder Kai asked.

"Well, Frieza's race is supposed to be evil, but they're tied with Majins for the majority of the Time Patrol!" Seri added, jumping back to evade a powerful uppercut, firing several ki blasts at Slug.

 _{Slud is no ordinary Namekian. He's a Super Namekian, born with a heart of Malice.]_ Chronoa explained.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Seri shouted, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Land of Confusion" by Disturbed (it KIND OF works...)**

She rushed in and used her smaller size to his advantage, dodging his attacks while landing several quick ones on him. She used Instant Transmission to get behind and avoid another uppercut attack, using Demon Shredder to lay the hurt on the towering Namekian. She then delivered a powerful knee to his side, making him flinch a bit, but he recovered quickly and glared back at her, swinging his massive arm back at her. Dodging this one more attack, she side-winded around in front of him and blasted him back with a Demon Burst. "I'm just getting warmed up, so you might want to consider surrendering before I do something that will really hurt you." She warned him.

He got up and scoffed at this. "You think a few little hits like that are enough to stop me?! You're full of yourself, kid! Why don't I show you just how outmatched you are!" He snapped, creating two large ki balls in his hand. Seri prepared for him to throw them at her, but then they simply hovered around him, confusing her. He used that moment of confusion to stretch his arm out and grab her, reeling her in and causing the ki orbs to hit her, leaving her open for a powerful punch to the gut, which stunned her long enough for him to blast her back with eye lasers, laughing triumphantly. "That's just a small taste of my power!" He boasted.

"He's pretty tough..." Seri said, getting back to her feet with slight effort. "But I can keep going." She said, glaring up at him.

 _[Do you read me?]_ A new voice rang through her scouter.

"Trunks?" She asked.

 _[I'm on my way to your location! Just hang in there a little longer!]_ He told her.

"I can do that!" She said, rushing in, barrel-rolling around his arms as he shot them at her again, shooting a few ki blasts at him on her way towards him.

 _[Please hurry, Trunks... This is all wrong somehow...]_ Chronoa said.

Seri reached the hulking Namekian and traded blows with him, narrowly dodging a punch to the face that left a small cut on her cheek, She turned her fingers into demonic claws again and slammed them into his chest stunning him and allowing her to launch him back with Demon Burst. "Had enough yet?" She asked.

He growled at this. "Don't get cocky, you little brat! This still ain't over!" He snapped, firing a powerful beam from his mouth. She dodged around it, but was caught off-guard when he shot his arm out once more and reeled her in, delivering another painful punch to the gut and stunning her, allowing him to land a powerful barrage of punches, before an eye beam blasted her back into a plateau, at which point he shot his fist out again and completely punched her through it, laughing maniacally afterwards. "Now you're mine!" He shouted, rushing in, but finding nothing. "What?!" He demanded, before a flying, flaming kkick to the right side of his face sent him flying and burnt the entire right side of his face.

Seri now floated their with her arms out and legs in plain view, the hands and feet of both limbs on blue fire. "Give up peacefully and I'll take you in without any further harm. Resist and this will only get worse." She warned him.

He growled at this. "Pathetic little runt! You think you can take me down?! I'll show you just how weak you are compared to me!" He said, creating the two orbs that orbited him once again, sending them out, then firing eye beams at Seri to distract her, forcing her to dodge one attack or the other. She barrel-rolled around the eye lasers and fired multiple ki blasts, destroying the orbs and forcing him to block the oncoming ki blasts, growling a bit. "You damned brat! I've had about enough of you! I'm gonna crush you!" He snapped, stretching his arm out after her, but suddenly, she disappeared.

She then reappeared behind him. "Okay, but I gave you the chance." She said, landing several fast and brutal hits to the Namekian's unprotected back, before flipping and hitting him in the head with an axe kick that sent him to the ground. "Raining Inferno Eruption!" She announced, shooting down the hellfire on the vulnerable Namekian, who shouted in pain as he was engulfed by the flames and blasted 10 feet into the air by the following explosion, leaving a small crater as he crashed back into the ground.

 **End Music**

He struggled to get back up after the blast, looking up with her at a glare as if he planned on continuing, despite barely being able to stand. But suddenly, Trunks came flying in. "Heh... Lucky you..." He said, disappearing.

"Darn it... Sorry... Kinda messed that up for you. I'll get him, though!" Trunks said, flying off after him.

Seri rolled her eyes at this. "Leader of the time patrol, everybody... When he shows up, it gets worse somehow..." She said, about to return to the Time Nest, before sensing something.

* * *

Not far from where Seri was now, Dodoria suddenly powered up dramatically, surrounded by the purple energy. "Stop mocking meeee! Graaaaagh!" She screamed, rushing at Vegeta.

 _[Dodoria's power level is rising! History will be altered if we don't act!]_ Elder Kai said.

"Way ahead of you!" Seri shouted, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Girl Fight" by Brooke Valentine**

She threw a flying kick to Dodoria's side as she was in a power struggle with Vegeta, stunning her and allowing Vegeta to throw a haymaker, sending her into the water.

 _[This is where Vegeta joins in...]_ Elder Kai said.

"Who are you? And why are you trying to help me?" He asked.

"Oh, uh... I'm a Saiyan too. We gotta stick together, right?" Seri answered nervously. She wasn't technically lying, but she wasn't completely telling the truth.

He scoffed at this. "Whatever, who cares? It can wait until Dodoria is dead." He said, turning his attention back to the pink alien.

"That conniving Vegeta! He went and brought reinforcements! It's the same with those runts, too! You're teaming up with those Earthlings!" Dodoria snapped.

Vegeta landed several hits on Dodoria, kicking her back, before looking confused. "Earthlings? What are you talking about? Did you hit your head or something?" He asked, rushing in before Dodoria fired a beam from her mouth at Vegeta, forcing him to dodge, before she went for Seri, the two of them trading blows.

"I didn't come here because he asked. I do what I want when I want. And right now, I want to take you down!" Seri said, delivering a brutal knee to Dodoria's stomach, before tearing into her with Demon Slasher and sending her to the ground with an overhead slam.

"None of that matters, anyway! I'll destroy both of you right now!" She said, getting up and firing a beam at Seri, who dodged it and the onslaught of powerful ki blasts she unloaded on her afterward.

"You can fucking try!" Vegeta said, appearing behind Dodoria and elbowing her in the back, knocking the wind out of her, before spinning around and knocking her into the air with a powerful upwards kick, delivering a knee to her back, a punch to the face and grabbing her leg. "C-c-c-combo!" He announced, throwing her down onto the ground in front.

"Assist combo!" Seri announced, flying in as Dodoria recovered, she tried to punch Seri, but she dodged and threw a rear kick into the left side of Dodoria's face, sending her flying, chasing after her and kicking her into the air, teleporting after her and kneeing her down into the water.

Her and Vegeta looked at each other and nodded, powering up and aiming at the water. "Crossover combination!" They announced, both firing down a massive barrage of ki blasts, exploding the entire area around where Dodoria had landed, doing massive damage and making the water several feet deeper.

Amazingly, Dodoria was still alive and pulled herself out of the water, panting heavily. "How can this be?!" She demanded.

"We Saiyans grow stronger the more we fight. The stronger the opponent, the stronger we grow. I almost died on Earth, so I'm much stronger." Vegeta explained.

"And I had myself a pretty rough fight not long before this I've more than grown from." Seri said, charging up.

"That's why we're an entire race of warriors!" Vegeta announced, the two of them rushing in once again and hitting Dodoria with rapid punches and kicks, a left haymaker from Vegeta and right haymaker from Seri launching her back once more and making her roll across the ground.

"Wait, Vegeta! I'll tell you a secret if you leave me alive! I'll tell you the truth about the destruction of your home planet!" She pleaded.

"What?" Vegeta asked.

"Don't you see? Planet Vegeta wasn't wiped out by an asteroid! Lord Frieza annihilated the Saiyan home world with his own two hands! " She revealed. Vegeta was silent for a moment as she laughed. "Shocking news isn't it? I'll just be going, then." She said, starting to leave.

"Don't misunderstand me, Dodoria. I don't care about my planet or my people. I'm just angry because your kind has used me like a slave since I was a child!" He snapped, powering up a ki blast.

"Wha-?!" Dodoria asked in shock and fear.

"To put it simply. He's mad. And all that anger he's charging is coming at you. So here's a head start!" Seri said, disappearing and reappearing behind Dodoria, sending her flying with a powerful kick, then blasting her even further away with a Demonic Impact Bolt.

 **End Music**

She recovered quickly and just as swiftly continued to fly away the direction Seri had launched her. "Gyaaaah! Lord Friezaaaa!" Dodoria screamed desperately, fleeing from Vegeta as he powered up his devastating ki blast. But she wasn't nearly fast enough and was obliterated by the Saiyan.

"Frieza is afraid of Saiyan potential... Of my potential..." He said. "But who was that, anyway?" He asked, looking around for Seri.

* * *

She arrived back in the Time Nest, greeted by Erika, the Kai's and I. "Good work out there. Time has returned to its natural course." Elder Kai said.

"Of course. She's our daughter." Erika said, stroking her hair.

"You're doing us proud, Seri. You might even be better than I was at that point." I said.

"Thanks, Mommy. You too, Daddy." She said, hugging us.

"We did some research and found out that the pair manipulating history are some pretty serious criminals. Turles is one of the last remaining Saiyans. He leads the Crusher Corps in their devilry. Slug leads an army of demons and has conquered a number of planets." Elder Kai explained.

"They sound just like the kind of people the Blade Clan deals with with a smile on our faces." Seri said, clenching a fist.

"That's my girl..." I said proudly.

"Those two... Goku defeated them both in different histories... I'd say they're out seeking revenge." Chronoa explained.

"And those who seek revenge should remember to dig two graves." Erika said, looking at Seri.

"One for Turles and one for Slug." She finished her mother's sentence.

I put a fist to my mouth, inhaling deeply. "I'm just so blessed with the perfect family..." I said on the verge of tears.

"Trunks and Sai have been after them, but haven't been able to catch them quite yet." Elder Kai explained.

"We're doing our best, they can jump to any point and place in history. That's pretty damn hard to follow." I defended.

"There must be some way we can stop them..." Elder Kai said in thought.

"You're right. We have to think..." Chronoa said, also posing thoughtfully.

"Wait for it..." Erika said.

"BUT, I have other things to do. You go ahead and work that out." She said, all of us face-vaulting.

"Hey! Were you even listening?! We're supposed to be working together!" Elder Kai scolded her.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm really busy, okay?" She said a bit whiny, pointing to him.

"With what?" I asked.

"I'll admit, this IS a good reason." Erika said.

"Tokitoki's going to lay an egg soon! So I have to make sure everything is ready for when it arrives!" She explained.

"That IS a good reason." I said.

"Oh, how about that. Congratulations, then." Elder Kai said.

"Tokitoki is a divine bird that manipulates time. His eggs hold the time for a brand new universe." Elder Kai explained.

"That bird is definitely full of surprises." I said, remembering when he saved me from the collapsing chasm of time after I saved him from Demigra.

"But is no one going to explain how a BOY bird is laying an egg?" Seri asked.

"Magic bird. Enough said." Erika said with a shrug.

"To put it simply, Tokitoki's eggs have the power to create Time itself. That's why making sure Tokitoki produces healthy eggs is so important. It's one of the many duties of the Supreme Kai of Time." She explained.

Elder Kai laughed at this. "To think I'll actually get to see the start of a new history." Elder Kai said, rubbing his nose.

"I'll admit, that's gonna take a spot in my top ten most insane things I've lived to see." I said.

"It'll be in my top 3!" Seri said excitedly.

"What are the other two, you ask: discovering her great-grandparents are gods and joining the time patrol to save the universe." I explained.

"So, anyway, I've gotta go now..." Chronoa said.

"And I've got to keep her out of trouble. I'll see you later, my beloveds." Erika said, kissing me on the lips and Seri on the forehead, before following Chronoa.

"Oh, but wait... We still don't have a plan..." Elder Kai said.

"We'll just have to give them a pounding the next time they mess with history, right?" Chronoa said before leaving.

"Well, I guess, but... Yeesh. It looks like brute force is all we've got." Elder Kai said.

"I'm starting to see why it takes so long to get the bad guys..." Seri said.

"The three of us all got it rough. Just do your best." Elder Kai told her.

"Yeah. The only way the villains can win is if we give up. So that's why you never can." I told her.

She raised both clenched fists determinedly. "You got it, Dad! I'll do my best and never give up! Turles and Slug won't know what hit them the next time we fight..." She said as we now cut away to Seri now being in our house in Conton City. "Because I don't know what I'll hit them with yet, either..." She said, heading over to a trunk full of magic weapons and digging through it.

* * *

 **Blast Ultimate- Raining Inferno Eruption: A devastating downward stream of Hellfire that ends with a massive explosion, dealing incredible damage to enemies in the vicinity  
**


	5. Boo, Ginyu Force! Yay, Puddin Patrol!

Seri clashed blades with her older sister Saphyra (see RWB-Sai), the two of them sparring to better their sword skills, both of them wielding a katana. Seri pushed Saphyra back and rushed in, striking fiercely, but Saphyra managed to block each attack and push her back. "You're definitely strong, sis. And you know you're way around a blade, but just swinging wildly isn't going to be enough. Even the greatest blade in the universe is useless if you don't use it properly." Saphyra explained.

Seri glared at her for a moment, before sighing. "You're right. I have to rely more on skill, not just power." She realized.

"Yes. Our whole clan is notorious for being incredibly powerful, but relying more on skill than just brute strength. We're tacticians, not clumsy brawlers." Saphyra agreed. "But you know, in my personal opinion, I don't think you need a weapon. You've been doing great without one and you're only going to keep getting stronger." She said.

Seri grinned from ear to ear upon hearing this. "You really thinks so?!" She asked, getting in her sister's face.

Sapyhra smiled at this. "I know so." She said, hugging her little sister.

"Thanks, sis!" She said, happily, returning the hug, before pulling away. "Alright, then! Time to keep patrolling and kick some bad guy butt!" She said, bouncing in place and shadowboxing a bit, before taking off.

Saphyra giggled at her sister's antics. "If spirit and determination were all that mattered, she'd be unstoppable." She said.

* * *

Seri headed into the Time Nest, meeting up with Puddin on the other side of the barrier thing. "Hey, Puddin." She greeted her god-sister.

"Hey, Seri. What's up? Looks like you just got through with a good training session." She said.

"Yep. Just got done training with Saphyra. What about you?" Seri asked as they headed towards the Time Vault.

"Oh, cool, you two had some sister time. Same here. I was just spending time with my cute little sis, Flanny!" Puddin giggled.

"I'm guessing she didn't enjoy it as much as you did?" Seri asked with a small smirk.

Puddin puffed her cheeks out at this. "Hey, I'll have you know my baby sister LOVES spending time with me!" She pouted.

"If you say so." Seri said, remembering the last time she hung out with the sisters. Puddin had hugged Flan, earning a blunt "Fuck off" in response.

And with that, the two of them arrived at the Time Vault, where Chronoa, Erika, Elder Kai, Trunks, Towa, Dumplin and I were already waiting for them. "Perfect timing. There's been another change in the scroll." I said.

* * *

 **AGE 762**

Vegeta and Jeice stood over the Dragon Balls as Vegeta jumped back and allowed Jeice to do his pose. "It's the Ginyu Force's Red Magma, Jeice!" He declared.

Then Vegeta tiptoed in with his right arm up, his fist closed except for his index finger pointing into the air. "And then there's me! Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force!" He announced as Krillin and Gohan stood there, dumbfounded.

* * *

Back with Seri and the others, they watched in shock... and somewhat annoyance. The Ginyu Force was a notorious enemy of the Time Patrol in both the main timeline and parallel quests. Not for their particular difficulty, but because they were unbearably annoying. "What is Vegeta up to now?" Elder Kai asked, shaking his head.

"He just said he's Captain Ginyu!" Puddin said, annoyed at the old Kai's ignorance. He was supposed to know all of this stuff!

"Exactly! That's my father! His opponent stole his body!" Trunks explained.

"Senile old bastard... How many times do we have to catch you back up on the timeline?" Erika grumbled. At least 3 times now, she had informed him of the events that transpired while he was sealed in the sword.

"Why do we need him again?" I asked.

"Oh ho. That's one heck of a technique." He said.

"Yeah. If there's one attack I definitely DON'T want to get hit with, it's that one." Seri said with a shiver, remembering her uncle Dumplin's stories of being trapped in Ginyu's body.

"Don't remind me." Dumplin grumbled, rubbing his head to rid it of the memories.

"But wasn't Goku the one who had his body swapped with Ginyu before?" Chronoa asked.

"Well, at least we know where the timeline split." Puddin said.

"Yeah. It has to be Nowa and Mira's doing!" Trunks said.

"Certainly isn't my doing." Towa said, sitting in a nearby seat, filing her nails.

"Remember, everybody, 2 Towa's in this story: the evil one and Puddin's mom. I understand some of you keep getting tripped up on that." I explained.

"Sai, we should go after them." Trunks said.

"Right. Let's go. Seri, you focus on restoring the timeline." I said, the two of us heading into the timeline through a different scroll.

"I won't let you down, Daddy." She said, before looking at Puddin. "It might be dangerous. You want to come with me?" She asked.

"Always happy to support my other little sister figure!" Puddin said, hugging her from behind.

"Oh, goodie..." Seri said joylessly, doing her best impersonation of Flan, before giggling as the scroll took them back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 762**

The Ginyu Force ran through their poses and announced themselves separately, before announcing themselves as the Ginyu Force together, before they all began resonating with the evil energy. Recoome and Guldo then stepped up to battle as Krillin, Gohan and Vegeta hesitantly stood their ground, Vegeta letting out a grunt of anger. Not far away, Puddin and Seri emerged on a nearby ledge on a mountain.

"I'll save them. You jump in if the odds start to change." Seri instructed.

"No problem. I got your back!" Puddin said with a nod as Seri took off.

She then flew in and landed beside Vegeta and behind Krillin. "I'll fight with you!" She said.

"I'll deliver the Dragon Balls to Lord Frieza! Recoome! Guldo! You take care of the rest!" Ginyu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" They agreed, rushing in.

 _[Recoome, Ginyu and Guldo... I feel a strange energy within them. Your father's after Mira and Trunks is tailing Ginyu to find Nowa. You have to protect Krillin and Gohan!]_ Elder Kai informed.

 **Background Music: "10,000 Fists" by Disturbed**

"On it!" Seri said, swinging her right leg in an outside crescent kick to deflect a punch from Recoome aimed at Krillin, leaving him wide open for a lightning fast barrage of punches to the face. One more powerful punch launched him back, Seri disappearing and reappearing in Recoome's path and slamming him with a Surprise Lotus Blast, launching him into the water.

Soon enough, he erupted from the water, looking around furiously for Seri, not seeing her anywhere. "Hey! Come out here and fight! Where'd you go-?" He started, before she suddenly appeared behind him and hit him in the back with a Demon Burst. "Oh, no!" He shouted as he was blasted away, only for her to appear in his path again and pulverize him with another barrage of punches, connecting her fists above his head and slamming him to the ground. He grunted as he got back up, looking at Seri. "You do well, you do well." He said.

"Naturally!" She said.

"But now, it's time! For! Actioooooooon!" He sang, rushing in at her and throwing a barrage of attacks, but she easily stayed ahead of them with her superior speed. She eventually moved to the left, avoiding a powerful right haymaker and bringing her knee up into his stomach, doubling him over, before sending him flying with a spinning round kick.

"How's this for action?!" She demanded, firing a Demonic Impact Bolt at him, but he brought himself to a stop and managed to jump over the deadly beam. "No way!" She said in shock.

"Listen here, little girl! You think just because you magically appear from nowhere, you're the best there is at what you do!" Recoome started.

"Well, I mean, I WAS picked from hundreds of Time Patrollers for this super important mission, so..." She started.

"But let me tell ya somethin', girlie! You ain't no Wolverine! And you ain't got what it takes to step up to a **5 TIME CHAMPION!"** He roared.

"I was doing a pretty good job so far!" She started.

"The name's Recoome! And it rhymes... With doom! And you're gonna be hurtin'... All... Too SOOOOON!" He announced, doing several poses, stopping in that Superman like pose with his arms at his side and one leg behind him.

"Bored now!" Seri said, disappearing, reappearing above Recoome and driving both knees down into his neck, bringing him to the ground. "You talk too much. Not enough fighting." She said, before looking back over at Gohan and Krillin fighting against Guldo while Vegeta shot at him from a distance. She then rushed in and landed a powerful combo on the smaller fighter, knocking him down into the water, chasing down after him and hitting him with another combo that launched him back into the base of a mountain.

The two of them burst out of the water and back onto the land. Seri rushed at Guldo again, but this time, he managed to use his time ability to freeze her in place. "Ha! You thought I'd be a push-over didn't you?! Well, my psychic powers are unrivaled!" He started.

 _(Okay, Puddin! Your turn!)_ Seri called telepathically to the Majin.

 _(I'm on my way!)_ She confirmed, rushing in.

"You stood there and mocked me! The whole world stood there and mocked me! Well, now you find yourself a slave to my whim!" He laughed.

"You talk too much." Puddin said, appearing beside him and using her Mach kick, hitting him with two high speed flying kicks and launching him into the distance, where she then hit him with a Big Bang attack, blasting him back into a hill.

Guldo cringed in pain for a moment, before opening his eyes with a glare. "D-dammit... They tricked me... Well, they may have caught me off-guard once, but I will still crush them! As I... Am... Their.." He started before Seri appeared in front of him and threw a dog treat at his head. "I fucking hate you all..." He growled.

"I know." She said, obliterating him with a Demonic Impact bolt.

 **End Music**

Recoome was supposedly unconscious on the ground, but got back up. "What?! I did a double knee drop to his neck! He shouldn't be done!" Seri said in disbelief and slight anger.

"I'm getting bored! Can I end this already?" He asked, powering up. "Recoome... Ultra... Fighting...!" He started. Seri rushed in, preparing to finish him, but Goku suddenly appeared and elbowed him in the gut, bringing him down.

"Aww, man! I wanted that takedown!" Seri pouted.

"What's going on... Recoome is..." Jeice said in disbelief.

"That attack was supposed to be nothing!" Burter said in shock.

"So, what's it gonna be, guys? How about packing up and going home? Or would you rather end up like that one?!" Goku asked, gesturing back to Recoome.

"Who are you?!" Burter demanded.

"I'm Goku! A Saiyan from Earth... So they tell me." He said.

"Blast it! The Ginyu Force won't be insulted by a couple of monkeys like you!" Jeice shouted, rushing in with Burter.

 **Background Msuic: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

Seri masterfully blocked a barrage of Jeice's punches and kicks, disappearing and reappearing behind the Red Magma and delivering a painful kick to the small of his back, before landing her own attacks. "You know, you should change your name to 'The Red Lava', since you're above ground. It's only magma when it's below ground!" She told him, delivering a powerful axe kick, making a deep, cartoonishly Jeice-shaped hole in the ground. "That's better!" She said.

He burst from the hole, looking at her furiously. "You attack me and have the nerve to criticize my nickname!? That's it! I'm not showing you any mercy, you Saiyan ape! Take this!" He shouted, creating a number of crusher balls around him, flinging them at her. "Crasher Volcano!" He roared as he flung them at her.

"You think that's hot?! Try this!" She shouted, spitting out a ball of hellfire to counter each of Jeice's Crusher Balls, the attack cancelling each other out, engulfing the two in smoke.

"What the-?! Hey! What's going on here!" Jeice demanded between coughs, trying to see through the smoke.

Seri, however, being part demon, was completely uneffected by the smoke and could even see through it. "Good. I can leave him here for a little bit and deal with Burter!" She said to herself, dashing out of the smoke and rushing towards the Blue Hurricane, who was currently blitzing Goku from every side, the Saiyan managing to defend himself, but just barely. And he definitely had no time to counterattack. Using her enhanced senses, she was able to see Burter despite his great speeds and mapped out his path, rushing in and clotheslining him just before he could hit Goku.

This caused him to do a triple backflip through the air before he recovered, looking around. "What the hell was that?!" He demanded, before she suddenly hit him with a burning flying kick to the small of his back, sending him flying again. This time, Seri chased after him and grabbed his foot, doing Goku's classic Dragon Throw, before flinging him at Jeice, who began to get his bearings as the smoke started fading, just enough to allow him to see Burter come flying in and smash into him.

"You know, you're nickname doesn't really fit, either. You're the Blue Hurricane, but you're ultimate attack is the Blue Tornado, not to mention, tornadoes are usually faster than hurricanes and come with a lot less warning." Seri reasoned.

The two villains growled as they recovered, Burter punching the ground as he got to all fours, looking at Jeice, who was now back on his feet, but hunched in exhaustion. "She's making a fool out of us, Jeice!" He snapped.

"That's it, girlie! Prepare to feel the heat of the fearsome Red Lava! I mean manga! I mean- aahh!" He shouted in anger and confusion.

 _Elder Kai came over the comm, laughing at this point._ _[Fwa ha ha ha! Just look at them! They're panicking!]_ He laughed.

"Yeah. Mom says to respect your foes, but I can't help laughing at them." Seri agreed.

 _[Well, with Goku here, everything should be fine. That Goku... Always swooping in right at the end and having all the fun for himself...]_ He sighed.

 _[I know, he's a total kill stealer!]_ Puddin said.

"Hey, I don't know who you are, but thanks for helping Krillin and Gohan. You think you can help me keep these guys off them while they get the Dragon Balls?" He asked.

"Sure!" Seri said.

"Thanks! Alright, guys, use the radar and get the Dragon Balls!" He said.

"Got it!" Krillin said, the two taking off.

"No! Burter, we gotta stop 'em!" Jeice said, rushing after them, but Puddin appeared in his path and sent him to the ground while Seri hit Burter in the back with a Demonic Impact Bolt, sending him crashing to the ground beside Jeice.

 **End Music**

Turles landed behind the two exhausted Ginyu Force members. "Who the hell are you?!" Burter asked.

Turles smirked at this. "Think of me as an ally. I brought a gift." He said, pulling out a fruit from the Tree of Might and breaking it in half, giving each of them a half.

 _[Hurry, stop Turles! He's giving them fruit from the Tree of Might!]_ Chronoa pleaded.

"No!" Puddin and Seri said together, rushing in.

But it was too late. Each of the duo ate their half of the fruit and gained an unbelievable boost in power. _[Fruit from the tree of Might. That's quite the souvenir he brought with him. Only divine beings like us are supposed to be allowed to eat that holy fruit.]_ Elder Kai said.

"Not very holy if you have to KILL AN ENTIRE PLANET to make one." Seri said.

 _[Turles must've found some way to smuggle it through time.]_ Chronoa said.

 _[That criminal! He has to pay for what he's done!]_ Elder Kai said.

"We have to deal with the Ginyu Force first. But he's next!" Puddin said, landing beside Seri.

 **Background Music: "The Remedy" by Seether**

Jeice slammed into Goku and started dealing the Saiyan massive damage while Seri and Puddin struggled to defend against Burter's constant speed blitz strikes, attacking at a FAR faster rate than he had been before. However, Seri managed to blast him back with her Enraged Inferno Burst, allowing Puddin to rush in and catch him with another Mach Kick. "Go help Goku!" She shouted, rushing after him and delivering a powerful combo, sending him flying, rushing after him and smashing him to the ground with an axe kick.

"You got it, cousin!" She confirmed, rushing at Jeice, who had Goku on the ground and was preparing to finish him with a Crusher Ball. Seri flew in and kicked the Crusher Ball away, conveniently sending it flying into Burter after Puddin had sent him flying stunning him and leaving him open for a Big Bang Attack from the Main. Seri then shot a fireball from her mouth at Jeice, blasting him to the ground, where she teleported after him and hit him with a brutal combo, knocking him away and hitting him with a Demon Burst that blasted him back even further, causing him to crash into a mountain, peeling off and falling into the water below.

After a few moments, Jeice burst from the water once more, glaring at them in rage. "This can't be happening! You're just a couple of monkeys! You can't beat us! We're the mighty Ginyu Force!" He shouted in a mix of anger and panic.

"Then what would you call the last couple minutes?" Seri asked challengingly.

"OVER!" He shouted, using his Crasher Volcano again and launching the Crusher Balls at the two Saiyan heroes, who dodged them while he created a nearly endless onslaught of them.

"Go right!" Seri shouted to Goku, rushing to the left.

"Got it!" He said, following her instructions.

"Over this way, shorty!" She shouted at him.

"I am not that damn short!" He shouted, focusing his aim on her.

"Oh, don't pull a Vegeta on me." She said, casually dodging his attacks.

"Alright, that's it! I'm putting everything into this one!" He said, charging up an extra heated Crusher Ball. "Prepare to feel the wrath of the Ginyu-" He started, before she teleported in front of him and punched him in the face. "Ah! You goddamn Wanker! You punched me in the!=-!" He started, before she did it again. "Ah! You did it again!" He groaned, pulling his hands away, at which point she attacked again. "Stop it! Stop it!" He shouted, before she did it again. "PISS!" He shouted in rage. (Oh, what did the cap'n tell us to do in this situation?!) He wondered, thinking back.

An image of Ginyu then appeared in the background as his voice rang out. _"Jeice, if you ever find yourself being punched repeatedly in the face, always remember to-"_ He started, before Seri punched Jeice again.

"Oh, she cut off the cap'n!" He groaned.

"So, are you gonna dodge any of these or-?" She started.

"OHH, THAT'S what the cap'n-" He started, before he was punched again.

"Well, good luck dodging that." She said, using Instant Rise to get high above him.

"Wait, what?" He asked, turning around just in time to see Goku fire the Kamehameha, blasting him back and making him crash into the ground.

Meanwhile, Burter was knocked back by another of Puddin's attacks, before using his mach dash to evade her next attack. "That's it! I'm not losing to a blob like you!" He snapped.

Puddin gasped at this, before glaring at him furiously. "Did you just call me a blob?! How dare you!" She snapped, rushing in.

Burter, however, smirked at this. "Ha ha! You fool! You fell right into my trap!" He exclaimed, activating his blue Hurricane attack

"Whoa!" She shouted, as she was dragged in, his outstretched arms and leg hitting her multiple times, before she got an idea. "If it works for you, it can work for me!" She said, extending all of her limbs outward and elongating them, the intense winds spinning her like a top and making her outstretched limbs repeatedly smack into Burter, dazing him.

Puddin glared down at him angrily. "If I was a blob like the one in the old movie, I'd absorb and dissolve you until there was nothing left." She said darkly, terrifying Burter. "But don't worry, I'm not that cruel..." She said, causing him to sigh in relief. "So instead, I'll just quickly and MOSTLY painlessly blast you until there's nothing left of you!" She said, holding her arms out to the sides, gathering energy, then moving them back in front of her.

"No, please!" He pleaded.

"Last... BLAST!" She announced, firing the blue beam down on the alien, engulfing him and disintegrating him into nothing.

 **End Music**

"Hey, do you feel that?! Someone's coming!" Goku shouted.

Then, a familiar form landed in between us and Jeice. It was Trunks, who promptly did a crazy pose, revealing that... "Captain Ginyu of the Ginyu Force has arrived!" Ha announced. "I've come to get my comrades out of this pickle. Captain Ginyu has come to save the day!" He boasted.

 _[I'm sorry. Captain Ginyu stole my body from me!]_ Trunks apologized over our comms.

 _[WHAT?! Trunks, how could you fall for that?!]_ Chronoa demanded,

"Dammit, Trunks!" Seri snapped.

"Trunks, you ruin everything! If you just didn't show up, we'd have this done by now!" Puddin shouted.

"And you're way stronger than Vegeta is now!" Seri said.

"You've ruined EVERYTHING beyond compare to what my not-mom has done." Puddin agreed.

 _[I'm sorry... I've failed... I'll return to base immediately!]_ He said.

"You can't return to base immediately! You don't even have your body!" Seri shouted.

 _[She's right! Apologize later, we have to find a way to fix this!]_ Chronoa said.

"On it!" Puddin and Seri said together.

Goku looked at them, confused. "Uhh, I don't know what you're talking about, but is it true he's stronger than Vegeta?! Oh, boy! I can't wait to fight him!" Goku said eagerly.

"Well here's your chance. Hit him hard!" Seri said as Gunks (Ginyu Trunks) and Jeice rushed in.

"Aim for the most tender spots you can think of!" Puddin added.

 **Background Music: "Wolf in Sheep's Clothing" by Set if off (it kind of works)**

Puddin and Goku rushed at Gunks while Seri fought with Jeice. Yet even in the midst of battle, Gunks still felt Jeice needed to be scolded. "Jeice! You missed your fighting pose?! How could you?! I won't tolerate this insubordination!" He snapped.

Jeice pushed Seri back, before bowing and apologizing. "I'm sorry, sir!" He said, before standing straight. "But how was I supposed to know you'd come back in a now body- ah!" He shouted in pain as Seri used the opening to teleport in front of him and punch him in the face one last time. "Oh, that's just not fair!" He shouted, holding his face in pain.

Ginyu sighed at this. "Jeice, what have I told you?" He said in an annoyed/disappointed tone. He suddenly cried out in pain and surprise when Puddin hit him with a Mach Kick and Goku blasted him away with a kamehameha. "How dare you! I was speaking to my subordinate!" He shouted, rushing in at the, swinging his sword at them, Puddin pushing Goku out of the way, dodging or deflecting the blade and landing several hits on the body snatcher.

"Ha! Nice try, Ginyu! For all his MANY fault, the real Trunks had skill with his sword! You might as well just be swinging a hunk of metal!" Puddin said, dodging one more slash, flipping upside down and hitting him in the head with a round kick.

"I'm coming, Cap'n!" Jeice said, trying to rush in and save his beloved leader, but Seri hit him with a Demonic Impact Bolt, stunning him and allowing her to teleport in front of him, creating her demon claws and tear into him with Demon Shredder, kicking him away at the end.

"No need for that, Jeice. You're relieved of duty!" Seri said, shooting at him with Demon Burst, but he managed to dodge it.

"Nice try, but Jeice doesn't listen to girls!" He snapped, preparing to rush in.

Then, Trunks showed up in Ginyu's heavily battered body. "Sorry I was so slow getting back..." He said, looking back at the one who stole his body. "Ginyu! Give me back my body!" He demanded.

The Ginyu Force leader merely laughed at this, however. "Ha! You think I'll give you back your body just because you asked?!" He laughed.

"No, because if you don't, we're going to pulverize you. And we aren't worried about hurting your body to get you out of it, either." Puddin threatened.

"Wait, what?" Trunks asked, looking at her.

"Enough bickering! This body is mine and you shall all be destroyed in the name of Lord Frieza! Jeice, go!" Ginyu ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Jeice shouted, the two of them rushing in.

"It's cute they think they can win." Puddin said, using Mach Kick to send them flying in different directions.

"I got Jeice!" Seri said, rushing after him.

The two of them met and traded blows while the others rushed in at Ginyu. Due to Trunks being in Ginyu's severely beaten and bruised body and the significant power gap between Goku and Trunks, Ginyu was easily managing the three on one fight, Puddin being his only real threat. "Yes! This body is truly powerful! It will serve me well when I create an all new Ginyu force!" He boasted.

"That won't happen! I'll get my body back and take you down!" Trunks said.

"Ha! Good luck with that, weakling!" Ginyu shouted, kicking Trunks to the ground.

Puddin sighed at this. "Quit your day job, Trunks!" She said, kneeing Ginyu in the stomach, punching him in the face and unleashing on him with Meteor Crash.

However, he eventually managed to blast her back into Goku, stunning both of them and allowing him to rush in, knocking Goku to the ground and blasting Puddin back with a Burning Attack "You fools! Even if I've lost three of my men, as long as I have this body and at least one member of the Ginyu Force left, I cannot be defeated!" He boasted.

Back with Seri, she blocked a number of Jeice's punches and kicks, before he finally landed a punch to your face. "Say goodnight, monkey!" He shouted, throwing a round kick to her head, but the camera suddenly zooms in on Seri's eyes and darken the borders around them as she narrows them, raising her arm and blocking the kick.

"Sorry. Not my bedtime." She said.

"W-what happened?! You weren't this strong after I had eaten that fruit!" He said in fear.

"Read up." She said, tossing him a Saiyan handbook.

"Okay, let's see here... full moon, lose your tail, stronger every time you-... Oh... Well, I'm right fucked then, aren't I?" He asked.

"Right in the Down Under." She said, hitting him with an uppercut to his face, then a knife hand to his side, breaking his armor and knocking him upside down, sticking her hand in his face.

"Clever Girl..." He said, before being vaporized by a Demon Burst.

Ginyu looked in horror as he saw this. "No! JEICE! All of my men... I'm the only one left... Please... All of you... Just allow me a customary moment of silence." He said, lowering his head.

"No." Puddin said, appearing in front of him and axe kicking him to the ground.

 **End Music**

Ginyu got up and glared at Goku, panting heavily. "Dammit... This time!" He shouted, preparing. "Change now!" He shouted.

"Now!" Trunks shouted, diving in the way. "Yes! I got my body back!" He said happily, inspecting it.

"Oh, great. Now things will be so much better." Puddin said unenthusiastically.

"Woohoo, yay, congratulations. I'm so happy." Seri cheered sarcastically at the same time as Puddin.

"I have to get back to the Time Nest now. I'm sorry." He said, vanishing.

"Oh, of course, leave us in the middle of a big fight." Seri said.

"At least he can't mess anything else up from here." Puddin said. "He's screwing up too much to JUST be screwing up. He might be doing this on purpose!" Puddin snapped, before gasping. "I bet my not-mom got to him and he's working for her as a plant or a double agent now

Suddenly, Turles appeared and got Goku in a Full Nelson lock. "Now! Do it!" He shouted.

"Thanks a lot, whoever you are!" Ginyu said, before doing the attack again. "Change now!" He shouted, sending his soul into Goku's body and vise versa, Ginyu in Goku's body and Turles now standing against us as we stood against them with Goku in Ginyu's body. He laughed at this. "Wonderful job, guy I've seen somewhere before!I'm making you an official member of the Ginyu Force!" Ginyu announced.

Turles chuckled at this. "I appreciate the offer, but I'll pass." He said.

"What?!" Ginyu demanded.

"I have other things I need to do." Turles explained.

 _[Ooh, that Turles! And just when things were about wrapped up!]_ Elder Kai snapped.

 _[Actually, if anything, Turles just helped fix the timeline. Goku and Ginyu needed to switch bodies for history to be put right.]_ I said.

"Good point, Daddy! Thanks!" Seri said.

 _[I'm sorry... The truth is, the whole situation is my responsibility.]_ Trunks said.

"Yeah, we all already knew that." Puddin said, rolling her eyes.

 _[I wasn't able to repair this line of history. I'm terribly sorry.]_ He apologized.

 _[There are some problems, but we're still here. It wasn't the way it was supposed to happen, but like Sai said, Ginyu and Goku were supposed to switch bodies.]_ Chronoa said.

 _[Right. So you two just need to defeat Turles and injure Ginyu enough to make him switch bodies again. Just make sure Goku is the one he switches with.]_ I explained.

"Got it, Dad!" Seri said.

"We won't let you down, Uncle Sai!" Puddin said.

 _[That's my girl.]_ Dumplin said.

"Well, now Turles is out of hiding. Let's get him!" Seri shouted.

 **Background Music: "Frontline" by Pillar**

Goku rushed at Ginyu, determined to get his body back while Seri and Puddin rushed Turles, equally determined to put an end to one of the fiends endangering the timeline. Seri rushed in first, throwing a couple of punches and kicks, but Turles managed to break through them and knock her to the ground. "Hmph. Disappointing. Here I thought you'd gotten stronger." He said.

"Strength in numbers, asshole!" Puddin said, rushing in from behind him and hitting him with a powerful dragon fist combo, knocking him to the ground.

"Hands off my new recruit!" Ginyu snapped, blindsiding her with a flying kick.

"Give me my body back!" Goku shouted, rushing at Ginyu, trading blows with him, Ginyu finding several openings and landing several hits on Goku in between blocks.

"Not a chance! It's not as strong, but you should still be grateful I gave you a beautiful, stylish body as mine!" He exclaimed.

"I don't want it! I like my body better! And Chi-Chi definitely won't be happy with a body and face like this." He said.

"Too bad!" He shouted, knocking Goku to the ground, laughing triumphantly. "This body is perfect! So strong... And it has no weaknesses!" He boasted.

Meanwhile, Seri had recovered and was waiting for an opening to attack Ginyu, finally finding one. "Weakness: IDENTIFIED!" She shouted, rushing in and throwing a flying kick between the captain's legs, causing him to cry out in pain.

"She kicked me in the dick... Why!? Why did she kick me in the dick?" He squealed weakly.

Meanwhile, Puddin was once again fighting Turles, driving the villain back against a wall. However, the advantage of having the enemy cornered was balanced by the disadvantage of fighting with Goku, who rushed in and began attacking Turles, knocking him out of the way of Puddin's Dragon Fist combo. "Fuck you, Goku! Stop helping me! You're just making this worse!" She snapped.

"Well, I want to fight, too! You can't just hog all the action to yourself!" He whined like a child.

She sighed angrily at this, a tick mark appearing on her head. "Fine. If he's closer to you, you can fight him, but if he's closer to me and I'm beating the snot out of him with a combo, BACK OFF!" She compromised. She then rushed after Turles, hitting him with a combo and knocking him into the water. They continued to trade blows underwater, Turles almost catching her off-guard by vanishing and appearing behind her, but she did the same and got the upper hand again, delivering another painful combo and sending him flying with a kick, chasing after him, throwing a haymaker to launch him even further, out of the water and into the air in the field above where Seri and Ginyu had been fighting. She prepared the dragon fist once more, but Turles was again knocked back by a barrage of ki blasts. "GOKU! You'd be better off to me dead!" She snapped, firing a Big Bang Attack at him, forcing him to dodge back to a safe distance, allowing her to rush in on Turles and deliver a final Mach Kick, bringing him down.

 **End Music**

Turles somehow managed to vanish after Puddin's last kick, leaving her in the air above Goku's body. Ginyu smirked evilly at this. "Change now!" He shouted.

"There it is! Please make it in time!" Goku shouted, launching Ginyu's body into the path of the beam, the two fighters returning to their own bodies. "Finally. It's all back to normal.

"Dammit!" Ginyu snapped, looking up at Puddin again. "This time!" He shouted, preparing the attack once more.

"Puddin, no!" Seri shouted.

Suddenly, a frog landed beside Goku. "Perfect!" He said, grabbing it.

"Change now!" Ginyu shouted, shooting his soul out.

"I won't let you!" Goku shouted, throwing the frog into the beam, leaving the frog trapped in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in the frog's, leaving him to hop away in horror. Watching from a distance, Turles growled at this before vanishing again.

* * *

Seri and Puddin returned to the Time Nest where we all waited for them. "Given what we now know, we can be sure Turles and Slug are definitely working with Nowa and Mira." Chronoa said.

"That bitch! There's no low she won't stoop to!" Dumplin snapped.

"They have to be working with her. Neither of them have the ability to time travel on their own." Erika said.

"Well, the next time any of them show their faces, I'll be ready to punch those faces!" Seri said.

"That's right. We were able to beat her once before, but Nowa's scientific ability is absolutely frightening." Chronoa said.

"Like how she rebuilt Mira from a tiny, pulsing blob and completely recreating him after I threw in through the sun." I said.

"Agreed. And Mira's no ordinary fighter, either." Trunks said.

"He's been revived with a massive amount of energy. He's more powerful than ever before." Chronoa said.

"No problem. I'll beat that pathetic brother of mine, no sweat!" Puddin said.

"Either way. We can't afford any mistakes dealing with them... Right, Trunks?" Elder Kai said, looking at him.

"Right. I'll have to do better next time. I'm sorry." He said, bowing. "I fell right into a trap that Towa left for me. I'm so ashamed." He said.

"You should be! History was almost utterly ruined beyond repair!" Chronoa scolded him.

"Yeah, Trunks, look into retiring!" Puddin added.

"You're just like Goku. You drop your guard too often. You should've known better." I told him.

"And you two have the nerve to say Seri and Puddin have a long way to go." Erika said, hugging Seri and glaring at Trunks and Elder Kai.

Chronoa then looked at the two young patrollers. "Nowa's brains and Mira's brawn are no laughing matter. You need to be careful." She said.

"We will." Seri said.

"We're ready for anything they can throw at us! ANYTHING!" Puddin boasted.

"Sai and I will go after Mira! You two need to stay here and watch over history." Trunks said.

"And you need to not fuck up next time." Puddin countered.

"A guardian of history, eh? I imagine Turles will turn up again." Elder Kai pondered.

"And when he does, we'll take him down. Slug, too! It's a promise!" Seri said determinedly.


	6. Feud With a Fearsome Family

A male Saiyan was knocked to the ground by Dodoria, looking up at the pink monster and desperately backing away. He wore the standard Saiyan Time Patrol armor, normal looking eyes (eyes type 4, pupils type )15, ears (type 3) and nose (type 1), with a massive mohawk (type 21) and a decent goatee (type 19) for only being 17. "No, wait! Please! We can talk this out!" He spoke (voice 8), backing away.

"Another dead Saiyan. Another one bites the Dust." Dodoria said, almost as if she was about to start singing, before opening her mouth and preparing a ki blast, but before it could be fired, Seri flew in from nowhere and hit Dodoria with a powerful Sonic Kick. The Saiyan looked at her in awe, watching as she walked towards him, almost in slow motion with a pink background with bubbles floating around behind her as she approached.

"Are you unharmed, good sir?" She asked in a voice like silk.

"W-what?" He asked.

"I said, quit staring at me, it's creepy!" She snapped, his fantasy shattering.

"O-oh. Right. Sorry." He said, getting up.

"So, are you gonna be okay?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah, I'll be fine! It's just Dodoria! I mean, I eat punks like Appule and Raspberry for breakfast-!" He started.

"RASPBERRY!" Puddin screamed in the distance, a huge explosion being heard, followed by a dozen screams from Frieza's soldiers, the previously mentioned and now very charred Raspberry flying past the two Saiyans.

"What the hell was that?!" He asked in shock.

"My cousin. Anyway, care to finish your thought?" She asked.

"Oh, right! So, I eat punks like them for breakfast! Dodoria can't be that much worse, right?" He asked.

"About as worse as a rabid, bloodthirsty hyena is compared to the world's most docile mini poodle." She answered.

"O-oh... Right. Well, no big deal. Thanks for the back-up, sweet cheeks, but I got this!" He said, approaching as Dodoria as she got back up.

"Uh-huh. Good luck with that." She said, closing her eyes and humming for the seconds to pass by, drowning out the screams of pain and sounds of painful punches and kicks landing until the poor Saiyan was thrown down to the ground once more at her feet. "So, you still think you got this, buddy?" She asked.

"Noo-ho-hoo! Please he-he-help!" He cried and pleaded.

"Sure thing." She said, firing a Demonic Impact Bolt into Dodoria's mouth as she prepared another beam from her mouth, completely filling it and exploding, taking the pink monster's entire head off. "There you go. Here's a Senzu bean." She said, tossing him a Senzu bean as she walked passed.

He was astonished at this, before popping the bean into his mouth and regaining all his lost stamina as his injuries disappeared. "OH, suck it, Kale!" He cried out, before looking back at her. "Hey, wait!" He shouted, chasing after Seri. "So, you were pretty good out there." He said.

"Thanks. Sorry I can't say the same for you." She said.

He drooped a little at this, before trying his luck again. "So, hey, my name's Roota! Maybe you heard about me? One of the strongest Saiyan Patrollers here? Second only to that girl assigned to the Elite mission? What's your name?" He asked.

"Seri." She simply answered, causing him to gasp.

"You mean, you're the one who was assigned the elite mission!?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep. That's me. So if you're trying to impress me by how strong you're supposed to be, it's not working. Sorry." She said, heading off after Puddin.

"Ouch. Harsh, Seri." Puddin said.

"Oh, come on, you would've done the same thing." Seri said.

"Good point. The tough guy routine only works if you're actually a tough guy. Well, we saved him and finished the mission, I'd say our work here is done." She agreed as the two headed back to their pods.

* * *

The two went from the Time Machine Station to the Time Nest, hurrying ahead to the vault, where the two Kai's were waiting along with Erika, Towa and Dumplin, a scroll on the table in front of them, all of them looking slightly disturbed. "Of course, they'd go for him next..." Dumplin growled. "It's the way they did it before, why change it now?"

"Because it didn't work last time." Erika said.

"But they have more help than last time." Towa added.

"Something wrong?" Seri asked.

"Yeah, you guys are looking like the world's about to end. I mean, I guess it COULD, but Seri can handle it no probllem. And if I'm backing her up, there's no stopping us. How bad could it be?" Puddin asked.

Elder Kai then turned to them. "Frieza, the Galactic Emperor. Of all people, Nowa is lending him her aid." He said.

"Frieza?!" They said together, shocked.

"Yeah. He's a real piece of work on his own. And that's without Turles and Slug pulling strings behind the scenes." Erika said.

"Plus, Trunks and Sai are still searching long and hard for Mira." Chronoa added.

"Which means they won't be around to help out against Frieza and the others." Towa added.

"Exactly. You'll have to stay focused! Frieza is a dangerous opponent. An unbelievably dangerous opponent!" Elder Kai said.

"Ahh, I ain't worried. These two have been trained by the best. Frieza's nothing but a speed bump for these two!" Dumplin said, giving the girls a thumbs up.

"You know it, Daddy!" Puddin said, returning the thumbs up.

"Thanks, Uncle Dumplin." Seri said with a smile.

"You're good, but you're still new to this! Don't do anything rash out there and come home safe!" Elder Kai said worriedly.

Chronoa giggled a bit at this. "If you're so worried, you should just say so." She said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Elder Kai snapped, before turning back to the girls. "Well, good luck out there!" He said.

"Thanks!" Seri said, turning to Puddin. "Same plan. You wait in the sidelines and if I need help or the situation changes, you take action." She said.

"You can count on me!" Puddin confirmed.

"Wait." Erika and Towa said, walking up to their respective daughter.

"Mom..." Seri said.

"Mommy..." Puddin asked, waiting for her mother's response.

Both mothers then pulled their daughter into a hug. "Just come home safe... please..." Erika said, shedding a few tears.

"You two take care of each other out there. And good luck." Towa said, holding her tears back, but her voice a bit shaky.

"We'll come back alive. Don't worry." Seri said, the two of them heading back to the past.

* * *

 **AGE 762**

The two heroes emerged on a large mountain, observing Nail nervously standing his ground against Frieza, still in his first form, but radiating enough dark energy that he was already on par with his second form. He must've said something that set Nail off, because he suddenly jumped forward and delivered a knife hand to Frieza's neck, which didn't even faze the tyrant, who grabbed the arm and slowly pulled to the side until he completely ripped it off, causing the Namekian warrior to scream in pain, both girls wincing. "That had to hurt." Puddin said cringing.

"Yeah. I'd better get down there-!" She said, before the girls sensed another powerful energy off in the distance.

"Wait! That's Turles and Slug! And they're over by the Dragon Balls!" Puddin said in shock.

"Krillin and Gohan are with the Dragon Balls! They're in danger!" Seri said.

"I'll go! You stay here and help Nail!" Puddin instructed.

"Okay! Be careful!" Seri agreed.

"I will! You, too!" Puddin said, before flying off.

 _[Frieza hasn't realized it yet, but Nail is just stalling for time. Dende is on his way to tell Gohan the password for the Namekian Dragon Balls. But he won't last a second against a powered up Frieza! So help Nail buy some time for Dende. And do be careful!]_ Elder Kai explained. At this point Frieza began powering up, unleashing massive winds and sending dust and rocks flying as Nail struggled to hold his ground.

"Right, now to stall a psychotic alien tyrant who can destroy planets long enough for an immortal dragon to perform the miracle of bringing people back to life. No pressure." She said, jumping down beside Nail. "I'm here to help!" She explained.

He was a bit shocked at this, but shook it off. "Thank you!" He said.

Frieza chuckled at this. "I'm surprised anyone would be foolish enough to challenge me. You are utterly uneducated about your place in the universe. Soon you will be more than happy to tell me how to use the Dragon Balls." He said threateningly.

 **Background Music: "Time is Running Out" by Muse (there aren't a lot of time songs! And I think it fits!)**

"Fat chance!" Seri snapped, rushing forward at the same time as Frieza, the two crashing into each other and trading blows, neither one gaining the advantage until they slammed their right knees into each other, pushing off each other and doing double backflips to land on their feet. He fired at her with a number of Death Beams, but she masterfully evaded them with the vanishing step, eventually vanishing and reappearing behind the tyrant, kicking him in the back of the head and sending him flying. He got up and started to make a Death Slicer, but Nail shot his arm out, grabbing Frieza and reeling him in to receive a punch to the stomach.

"How dare you, scum!" Frieza snapped, blasting him away with a wave of psychic energy. He then rushed at Seri, they two of them trading blows, neither of them gaining an advantage.

Seri suddenly got an idea and braced herself, allowing Frieza to land a punch to her cheek, knocking her back. "Damn! You're too strong! I'd better get out of here!" She said, in a tone that made it clear she was acting, turning and flying away, looking back to see her plan worked and Frieza was chasing after her.

"You won't get away without telling me how to use the Dragon Balls!" He shouted.

"Then get ready for a chase!" Seri said, doing a loop-d-loop, now behind Frieza and making a u-turn, heading back to where Nail was and confusing the tyrant, forcing him to stop and turn in confusion, which quickly turned to anger.

"Get back here, you coward!" He roared, flying after her. When he was close enough, he used his Death Crasher move, rushing forward and slamming into her back, knocking her into a nearby mountain. He attempted to go after her, but Nail rushed in and hit him with the Evil Flight Strike. "Oh, I almost forgot about you. I was having fun ripping your arm off over and over. How many do you think we got to? I think we got to 24." Frieza said.

"Shut up!" Nail roared, blasting him with the Mystic Flash.

It seemed as thought that might have dealt with the emperor, but his voice then rang out from the smoke. "Tell me, have you ever heard of Planet Vegeta?" He asked, becoming visible as the smoke cleared, revealing he was barely even scratched.

"N-no..." Nail said worriedly.

"Funny. Because I expect to hear the same from the next person when I ask them about Namek." He said, punching Nail in the face. "This will be your final warning! Now be sensible and tell me how to use the Dragon Balls! Do you want to die?!" Frieza snapped.

Nail laughed at this. "Even if I did tell you... it's it's too late..." He said weakly.

"What?" Frieza asked.

"Remember the little Namekian you passed on the way to Guru's? On his way to the humans with the password! By now he's probably already there and they're about to summon the dragon!" He laughed as Frieza growled furiously, about to explode with rage. "Yeah! If I had to guess your biggest mistake, it'd be not stopping him." Nail continued to jab at the enraged tyrant.

"That or the purple lipstick." Seri said along with Nail for one final barb.

"I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU!" Frieza shouted, flying off as fast as he could.

 **End Music**

"Whew. That's taken care of." Seri said.

 _[Great job, Seri! Now go and help Puddin! Hurry!]_ Chronoa said.

"I'm on it!" Seri said, before looking shocked as she felt their power levels skyrocket. "Oh, man! They're even stronger now! I better get to Puddin quick! Even She can't hold out against that kind of power!" Seri said, using instant Transmission.

* * *

As Seri fought Frieza, Puddin rushed to where Gohan and Krillin were. Gohan took a defensive step back as Turles looked down at the Dragon Balls. "In but a very short time, the Dragon Balls will grant me eternal life! If I eat enough fruit from the Tree of Might, even Frieza and Mira with all their power won't be able to stop me! I'll utterly destroy Kakarot and then the entire universe will kneel before me!" He boasted.

However, Slug rushed in from nowhere, looking ready to fight. "The Dragon Balls belong to me, Turles!" He snapped.

"So, our goals are the same, then." The dark Saiyan growled.

"The universe is mine to rule! ...And there's no place for you in it!" The hulking Namekian snapped.

"There's no place for either of you in this universe!" Puddin said as she landed in front of them, a few feet to Gohan's right.

"You again! You're really starting to annoy me!" Slug snapped.

"That's one of my specialties." Puddin boasted.

"Hm... How would you feel about a temporary truce?" Turles asked.

"So, first thing's first, is it? Heh... Alright, I'll agree to that!" Slug agreed, the two intergalactic criminals facing off against the Demon Demigoddess. "We'll make you regret interfering in our business!" He snapped as they both pulled out a fruit from the Tree of Might, taking a bite and gaining massive power boosts, crushing the fruits in their hands.

Puddin was a bit shocked at that, before glaring at them angrily. "That's such a waste! Those took two entire planets to make, you assholes!" She snapped.

"And that was how little we cared for those planets!" Slug laughed.

 _[Stay alert! Those two are far more powerful than your remember them!]_ Elder Kai warned her.

"This is fruit from the Tree of Might infused with the power of the Demon Realm! My energy keeps expanding I'm completely invincible!" Slug laughed.

"Yeah?! Well I don't need planet fruits or energy from the Demon Realm. I was born with all the power I'd ever need... Straight from the Fuck Box!" Puddin shouted, powering up before rushing in at them.

 **Background Music: "Indestructible" by Disturbed  
**

Puddin rushed in at Slug and hit him with her usual combo, before knocking him away, then teleporting after him and laying a brutal beatdown with the Kaioken Assault. She ended this assault and began another without the life-threatening technique, landing a few hits on Slug, before he teleported out of the way. He landed a few hits on her, before she herself vanished and started the combo again, curling up into a ball and smashing into him, sending him flying. He recovered and faced her as she launched herself towards him again, firing a ki blast at her which she easily deflected and landed some fierce punches and kicks on him, knocking him back again. She tried to chase after him, but was hit in the back with a larger, more powerful than normal ki blast from Turles.

"You think you can beat us? Your power next to ours is like an anthill next to mountains!" Turles boasted.

"Yeah, but the ants in that anthill could probably eat their way through those mountains and make them crumble!" She shouted, kicking Slug away again as he rushed towards her, before blitzing the Saiyan with her rushing combo, sending him flying multiple times, before a final axe kick sent him into the water. Turles burst from the water after Gohan and Krillin, Slug stopping Puddin from reaching the dark Saiyan, but she once more dispatched the hulking Namekian with a good combo, before chasing after Turles again, hitting him with another rush combo while avoiding a few more attacks from Slug, beating Turles into the air and to the ground with an Orin Combo. He managed to recover and teleport behind her, hitting her with a few punches, before kicking her away, but she recovered almost instantly.

"Don't forget about me, now, girlie!" Slug said, appearing in front of her and trying to stomp down on her, the two of them attacking her together. Luckily, however, Gohan managed to rush in and kick him away, allowing Puddin to continue her assault on Turles, hitting him with another good combo before sending him to the ground just as Gohan kicked Slug and sent him flying back. The Namekian got back to his feet, suddenly struggling a little bit at a strange sensation washing over him. "What's this?! I feel a powerful surge of dark energy!" He said.

"This must be Nowa's doing! She must've poisoned the fruit somehow!" Turles choked out dryly.

"Yeah, that's one thing my bottom bitch other mother was good at! Screwing people over!" She said, laying one final smackdown on Turles, breaking his stamina and kicking him to the ground, before rushing at Slug.

"No! I'm not finished yet! I can make it through this! And then I will make Nowa pay!" He shouted, shooting his arm out, Puddin blocking it with some effort, before he laid on a powerful combo, managing to break through her guard before he grabbed her and began pummeling her with his ultimate attack, beating her with a fearsome combo, before knocking her away and laughing arrogantly, but this was soon silenced when he heard the noise of someone appearing behind him, turning around just in time to see a huge ball of energy in her hand, ready to be launched at him, a technique once known as the Big Bang Attack, but appropriated by Puddin into the...

"PUDDIN POP!" She announced, firing it at him point blank and blasting him away, causing him to crash into a hill, struggling to pull himself out. Eventually, he succeeded, but as soon as he did, he saw Puddin standing on top of that hill above him. "If it makes you feel any better, you're right! My not-mom will pay for what she's done here! But not from you, she'll face justice at the hands of the Time Patrol, along with both of you!" She said, decimating him with the Kaioken Assault, kicking him back towards where Turles was and finishing with an overhead smash, making a small, cartoonishly Slug-shaped crater in the ground next to Turles, the Namekian Warlord stuck about 4 feet down into the crater.

 **End Music  
**

Puddin thought the battle was done, but the two space criminals suddenly stood back up and began glowing with a completely new aura, instead of the dark purple and black, this was now dark blue and white, their powers even greater than they were before. "N-no way!" She said in shock, before looking back at Gohan and Krillin. "You two, hurry! Get out of here!" She shouted, turning back just in time to defend against an onslaught from the two, almost breaking through her guard, but she managed to blast them back with Dimension Cannon.

She suddenly heard laughter in the background, looking over to see Nowa and Mira watching from a distance. "Looks like my experiment was a success." Nowa said.

"You! Not-mom!" She snapped, about to rush towards her, but Slug came in and threw a powerful uppercut she was forced to dodge.

"Shaving off life to unleash a new level of power. It's a new spell I was testing. And those two were my willing test subjects." Nowa explained."How long can anyone stand alone against such might?" She wondered.

"As long as I have to!" Puddin snapped, blocking a kick from Turles and blasting him away with a Big Bang attack. But then, Slug suddenly came at her, throwing a haymaker Puddin wasn't ready for, only watching in shock as it came at her.

But before it could connect, Seri suddenly appeared in between the two, sending Slug flying back with a Surprise Lotus Blast. "Well, you don't have to anymore." She said.

"Good timing." She said, as the villains faced off against them.

"Dammit! She ruined the experiment. Mira, get rid of her!" Nowa snapped.

"Of course!" He said, about to rush in, but stopped when the wall that was my chest and abs appeared in front of him. "Oh, my god, you could grind meat on them- ah!" He shouted as I knocked him back with an uppercut.

"Stay the hell away from my daughter, Mira." I growled.

"Dammit! Sai! Trunks!" Nowa snapped as Trunks appeared beside me.

"You two won't have your way! We'll stop you like we did last time!" Trunks said.

"Dad!" Seri said, happily.

"Oh and hey, Trunks is here, too. Hooray, we're saved..." Puddin said sarcastically.

"Hey, girls. You two finish your fights with those universally misplaced freaks, I'll make sure they don't get in your way." I said.

"Got it!" Seri said, turning back to face Turles and Slug.

 **Background Music: "Hell" by Disturbed**

Slug shot his arm out at Puddin while Turles rushed in at Seri. Both heroes lunged to the side, Seri clasping her hands above her head and slamming them down on Turles' head while Puddin rushed towards, then past Slug, turning and grabbing him from behind, wrapping her legs around his waist and her left arm around his neck. "Noogie, noogie, noogie!" She announced as she landed three small, but painful punches to Slug's dome, before releasing her legs, stretching out with her arms and reeling herself back in and delivering a powerful kick to the hulking Namekian's back, sending him flying.

"There's more power... So much more!" Turles laughed as he punched and kicked away and a guarding Seri. "And once I've finished you, I'll make Nowa regret giving me so much power!" He said evilly, trying to blast her with Meteor Burst, but she suddenly vanished, appearing above him.

"That's a hell of a way to repay somebody. And I've got an answer for that: Raining Inferno Eruption!" She shouted, blasting down on the Saiyan with a stream of hellfire, before the resulting explosion sent him flying, crashing into Slug after Puddin sent him flying once again with a powerful round kick.

"This power is incredible! You may have landed a few lucky hits, but you'll never bring down the great Lord Slug like that!" Slug boasted, rushing at Puddin and throwing some powerful punches and kicks she managed to avoid and creating his Dark Twin Star ki blasts, firing them at her, but she then vanished and appeared behind the massive Namekian.

"How's this for a lucky hit?!" She demanded, beating him into the air, then knocking him down with the Orin Combo. She then vanished and appeared in front of the downed Namekian once again, kicking him back. At the same time, Seri had landed some vicious slashes on Turles with her Demon Shredder, before blasting him with Demon Burst and knocking him back into Slug once again, the two heroes rushing in and switching targets, but before they could land too many hits on the space criminals, Turles unleashed a Break Strike and launched our two heroines into the air, Slug lashing his arm out to grab Seri, reeling her in and punching her in the stomach, before blasting her away with his Darkness Eye Beams.

"Ha! Mustn't lower your guards, time patrollers! Now it looks like we have the advantage!" Turles laughed, rising and landing a few punches on Puddin and almost hit her with his Sudden Storm, but she suddenly disappeared, reappearing in front of Turles, looking furious.

"Well you just lost that advantage, buddy, because now you pissed me off!" She snapped, breaking out the Orin Combo once again to pulverize the Saiyan and knock him to the ground, teleporting after him and unleashing a regular combo of her own style, sending him flying with a kick, before charging up one of her favorite attack. "Last... Blast!" She shouted, firing the golden beam at the Crusher Corps commander, bringing him down.

Seri rose up after getting hit with the eye beams, glaring back at the Namekian, who laughed arrogantly as ever. "I told you you'd never escape my fury! I am the ultimate conqueror and the universe will be mine!" He laughed.

The laughter was silenced, though, when she teleported right in front of him and punched him in the stomach so hard, her fist outline could be seen from his back. "You might actually be a threat if you had spent more time fighting and less time boasting." She told him, blasting him away with a point blank Demonic Impact Bolt.

 **End Music**

Turles and Slug were pushed to their limits. They put everything into one final ultimate ki beam, Turles shooting a beam from his hand and Slug's beam coming from his mouth "Ready for this?" Puddin asked.

"Always." Seri smirked, aiming her hand at the incoming beams. "Demon Burst!" She shouted, firing the blue and green beam.

"Kamehame-nya!" Puddin shouted, firing a kamehameha, the two beams combining and cancelling out the two beams fired by the space crooks, the two of them screaming and flinching as the beams hit and obliterated them.

 _[Good job, you two! That was a spectacular display of power! But I don't think they're finished just yet.]_ Elder Kai said.

"Turles and Slug definitely are, but if you meant Nowa and Mira, I agree." Puddin said, seeing a charred limb as the only remains of Slug.

"We'll go find Gohan and the others." Seri said.

 _[Good. Thank you. The fight with Frieza is happening as we speak. The sky just went dark. That means they used the Dragon Balls just as happened in the past.]_ Chronoa said.

"But doesn't that mean we're on track?" Puddin asked.

 _[Yes, but it also means Frieza won't hold back much longer. And Towa's still giving him power!]_ Elder Kai said.

"Oh, yeah. Best to check in on that." She agreed.

"Just like before, I'll handle the main threat, you jump in if things go South." Seri instructed.

"Right!" Puddin said as they rushed to the scene.

* * *

Puddin once again landed and watched on a distant mountain as Seri landed in the middle of the group, a large cloud of smoke and purple lightning dispersing to reveal Frieza in his Final form, surrounded by the dark purple evil energy. "So this is Frieza's final form? He's smaller than I thought. I thought he'd be huge." Krillin said, although he still sounded nervous.

"It's a good lesson not to judge a book by its cover." Piccolo said.

"I agree. Especially when that book can wipe out your entire race." Frieza said, vanishing and reappearing right in front of Krillin, hitting him with a haymaker and knocking him out in one punch.

 **Background Music: "Terror Time Again" by Skycylce (okay, this one doesn't really fit, but Frieza IS terrifying)**

The group was stunned and horrified by Krillin's instant defeat, before going on the defensive as Frieza lashed out. "Dammit! All that time making wishes was for nothing! I'm sorry, but I can't protect you from this!" Piccolo said, before his guard was broken and Frieza sent him flying with a Death Slash.

"I told you, I'd leave you alive long enough to regret your choice." Frieza hissed.

"Don't worry! I'll help you out!" Seri said.

"I'll show you something great!" Vegeta shouted, rushing in and hammering away at Frieza, who still managed to effortlessly hold back the Saiyan.

"You're really confident, Vegeta. Or, have you forgotten how much you feared me?" Frieza asked, breaking through Vegeta's attack and blasting him away with a round of death beams.

"Laugh while you can, Frieza! For I am the Super Saiyan you feared your entire life!" Vegeta boasted.

Frieza chuckled at this. "You make the worst jokes." He said, before suddenly becoming deadly serious, repeatedly beating Vegeta with devastating fly-by punches and kicks, despite Seri's best attempts to stop him. He then burst out laughing. "When I use a bit of my full speed, you can't keep up. You call yourself a Super Saiyan?" He taunted the Saiyan Prince.

Vegeta huffed and panted heavily, starting to doubt himself, but refusing to give up. "I... I am a SUPER SAIYAN!" Vegeta screamed rushing in, but was quickly beaten down with a number of devastating hits from the tyrant's tail.

Finally, Frieza grabbed the weakened Vegeta by the neck with his tail, throwing him into the mountain Puddin was hiding on, dealing the Saiyan Prince a fatal blow and taking Puddin off-balance from the cliff shaking. Seri was shocked at this, before rushing forward at Frieza. "I got this! The rest of you get back! Hurry!" She said, dodging a kick from the tyrant, taking him off his feet with a spinning/sweeping heel kick, spinning the full 360 to face the now airborne monster and deliver a knee to his purple chest piece, knocking him back.

"Well, well, you're quite strong. I almost want you as an underling." Frieza said.

"Sorry, but I don't work for sadistic creeps like you!" She snapped.

He chuckled at this. "That's fine. You've already defied me by aligning yourself with the scum that stole my chance for immortality. And for that you must die!" He said, rushing at her and throwing a knee, but she managed to stop it with her elbow, the two once again trading blows in rapid succession, before pushing off each other, then blasting each other back with a Death Slash and Demonic Impact Bolt respectively.

Thankfully Goku showed up and helped even the fight. "Frieza! I'm Goku, a Saiyan from Earth! For the sake of the Saiyans and the Namekians and all the countless people you've mercilessly killed, I will defeat you!" He snapped.

"I'll kill every little Saiyan remaining!" Frieza snapped, rushing in and landing a number of hits on Goku.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Seri said, rushing in from the side and landing several hits on Frieza, allowing Goku to recover and blast the tyrant with a Kamehameha. He then rushed in and delivered a lightning-fast combo, kicking Frieza away, teleporting after him and kicking him away again, teleporting once more and delivering an axe kick to take Frieza to the ground, hitting him with another Kamehameha.

But eventually, he saw that what they were throwing at him simply wouldn't be enough to bring him down. "Frieza, can I ask you to do something? I'd like to ask if you could give me a little bit of time. I don't know if it'll work, but there's something I have to try!" Goku asked. And with that, he dropped to the ground and raised his hands to the air, preparing an attack he could only hope would be enough.

 _[Oh! It's a Spirit Bomb! That's sure to take care of Frieza!]_ Elder Kai said.

"But it takes a while to charge. I'll keep Frieza off him." Seri said, dropping down to block the tyrant's path to the Saiyan.

"Wait, what are you doing? Why are you throwing your hands in the air, like you just don't care?" Frieza demanded, looking at Goku, becoming furious. "CARE, DAMN YOU!" He shouted, rushing in.

"Not on my watch!" Seri shouted, grabbing his tail and yanking him back, jumping and doing a grab in similar fashion to a certain Majin. "Give me your lunch money, Frieza!" She taunted as she noogied the tyrant, kicking him away.

 _[Hey! Don't steal my moves!]_ Puddin snapped.

"How dare you! I am the emperor of the universe!" Frieza roared, charging her and attacking with every limb he could throw at her while she struggled to guard.

Finally, Goku looked up in awe. "There it is!" He said, seeing the Spirit Bomb was now complete. "Take this!" He roared, flinging it down on the unaware Frieza.

"Oh. Somehow I completely forgot about that." He said, trying to fling his Death Ball into it, only for the Spirit Bomb to EAT IT (an actual "Om, nom, nom" was heard). "Oh, my god!" He said fearfully, trying to hold it back, but failed and was engulfed in the massive attack.

 **End Music  
**

Goku and Seri dropped to the ground in exhaustion at this point, Gohan and Krillin running up to their father and best friend respectively, helping him back to his feet. Everything seemed to be going perfectly... Until a Death Beam hit Piccolo through the chest. "By the way. Not dead. 'Kay, thanks, die." Frieza said.

"Fuck... you..." Piccolo said as he dropped to the ground. "Oh, whew. For a moment there, I thought that was gonna be me." Krillin said.

"Oh-ho-ho! You're next!" Frieza laughed, before becoming deadly serious.

"Wait, what did I ever do to you?!" He asked.

"Remember my tail!?" Frieza demanded.

"Did I miss something?" Seri asked, as Frieza's tail looked perfectly intact.

"Can't you take a joke?" Krillin asked with a smile. There was a pause for a few moments... Before Krillin was flown through the air, screaming until a small ki beam in his chest exploded, killing him. **Krillin Owned Count: 28 (I miss those)**

"Oh, out of all the people I've blown up, that one will hold a special place in my heart." Frieza said.

 **Background Music: "Pain" by Three Days Grace**

Goku was shocked at this, before becoming enraged, a golden aura slowly forming around him. "How dare you..! You'll pay for this..! You'll pay for this!" He growled, before unleashing a blinding light, now standing tall as a Super Saiyan. "Curse you, Frieza! Now I'm MAD!" Goku shouted, rushing in and kicking Frieza in the head, sending him flying.

"Aah!" Frieza yelped at the sudden hit. He quickly recovered, however and glared furiously at Goku. "Prick!" He snapped, bombarding Goku with ki blasts. But when the smoke cleared, the Super Saiyan was completely unharmed. "What the hell are you!?" Frieza demanded.

"Super Saiyan. Now you're screwed." Seri answered quickly and simply, suddenly at Frieza's side, catching him and Goku off-guard. "Bye!" She said, blasting him away with a Demon Burst.

 _[History's progressing as normal. It won't be easy for Goku, though.]_ Chronoa said.

"Don't worry, I'll stick around and help until I'm sure he's got this." Seri assured.

"I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" Goku said, rushing in and landing several hits on Frieza, one final kick knocking him away and making him skid a few feet across the ground. He got back up and prepared to shoot a Death Beam at Goku, but the Saiyan instantly appeared in front of him and grabbed his had tightly. "I'm going to break you." He growled.

"What?!" Frieza demanded, yelping as Goku squeezed and cracked a few bones in his hand.

"Like a Kit-Kat Bar!" Goku snapped.

"W-what?" Frieza asked, now more confused than anything, before Goku kicked him away once again.

"Dominating!" Seri shouted, flying in and locking her fists together, swinging them down on Frieza.

"Eep!" He had just enough time to say before she slammed the fists down on him, then blasted him with a Demonic Impact Bolt.

"Whew. Okay, I think Goku can handle it from here." Seri said.

 _[Yep. Frieza is toast.]_ Puddin agreed.

 _[I agree. Everything seems to be fine. You two can come back home now.]_ Elder Kai said.

 _[This went too smoothly... I'd like to believe everything is alright, but I have a very bad feeling...]_ Chronoa said.

Finally, after one final, incredibly powerful uppercut from Goku that launched Frieza at least 20 feet into the air, the tyrant was pushed to his limit, creating a massive Death Ball above his head, flinging it down at the planet below. "Begone!" He shouted, everything going white as the attack hit the surface.

 **End Music**

However, when the massive light died down, the planet was indeed in shambles, all of the ground below shattered and broken apart, lava filling all the cracks in between. Frieza growled at this. "I didn't use enough power!" He explained.

"Aww, couldn't perform under all the stress?" Seri taunted.

"I see. You were afraid of getting caught in the explosion. You failed." Goku said.

"Thinking of your safety at a time like this?!" A new voice rang out, Frieza's older brother, Cooler suddenly flying onto the scene, holding Puddin by the throat.

"Puddin!" Seri screamed.

"Hands off, creep!" She snapped, punching him in the chest, clearly hurting him, because he threw her towards Goku and Seri, but she managed to stop herself from crashing into them, flying beside them, ready to fight.

"Brother!" Frieza said in shock.

 _[Who in the Universe is that?! He wasn't there a second ago!]_ Elder Kai said.

 _[He's just like Cooler and Slug. Towa must've pulled him from some other point in time.]_ Chronoa said.

"I'll kill you for dragging our honor through the mud, you Saiyan ape! I don't know what the two of you are, but you'll get the same! Even the grey one! Your cute looks won't save you here!" Cooler snapped.

"Y-you think I'm cute?!" Puddin asked, a little embarrassed.

"Puddin..." Seri deadpanned.

"Now... Die!" The brothers said together, powering up with evil energy surrounding them.

 **Background Music: "4 Minutes" by Madonna**

The girls rushed in at Cooler while Frieza lashed out at Goku. Impressively, Cooler was doing a decent job handling both Puddin and Seri, if struggling just a bit. However, he found the right opening in both girl's defenses, blocking their attacks, kicking Puddin in the stomach and then kicking Seri in the side with the same foot, sending her flying at Frieza at just the right moment so the younger Icegen's tail hit Goku and Seri. With only one target, Cooler was quite a bit more efficient, landing several hits on Puddin, before she finally disappeared behind him, landing a few hits of her own, before knocking him down with an Orin Combo. "I'm not just cute, pal, I'm also pretty damn tough!" Puddin told him.

"We'll see how long that lasts for!" Cooler shouted, flying up towards her at insane speeds, headbutting her in the stomach, then throwing some punches and kicks.

Despite getting the first hit when Seri was thrown at him, Frieza was confused and surprised by the sudden arrival of a second enemy, startling him long enough for Seri to recover, landing several punches and kicks on him before sending him flying with a Surprise Lotus Blast, which Goku followed up with a Kamehameha. "Good job!" Seri said.

"Thanks, you, too." He said.

"Think you can handle him?" She asked.

"Yeah, you go help your friend with the other one." He said, blocking Frieza's path as he tried to attack Seri. "Thanks." She said, rushing towards Cooler. At this moment, the older tyrant had Puddin by the neck with his tail, spinning and flinging her at Seri, who flashed past her with another vanishing step. She landed several hits to the front of the purple monster, before vanishing and appearing behind him, landing several more attacks from behind, sending him flying with a Demon Burst.

He flew out of control for about 10 feet, before someone caught him. Shrugging off the pain and opening his eyes, he was shocked to see it was Puddin who now held him. "First thing you need to know about me, I don't like abusive relationships. And if you try to abuse me, you're gonna get abused yourself REAL QUICK!" Puddin said darkly, using another Orin combo, then powering up a large ki blast as Seri unleashed a massive barrage on the tyrant, Puddin flinging her ki bomb as soon as the barrage ended.

Cooler got up, panting slightly, before looking over to see Frieza also taking quite the beating. "Frieza! It's time!" He shouted. The brothers cleared a fair distance away from their opponents, once again flying side by side as they powered up, Frieza's muscles explosively expanding out to make him look as like a cross between himself and a Gorilla. Meanwhile, Cooler's transformation was more balanced, his muscles also growing and expanding considerably, but the rest of his body did as well, making it look less ridiculous. Plus, he grew shark fin-like blades on his forearm guard, a couple of upward curving spikes on his back and a large crest on his head and a mask that covered and protected the lower half of his mouth.

"Behold! This is my full power!" Frieza boasted, instantly clearing the distance between him and Goku and delivering a fierce punch to the Saiyan's stomach that made it look like his arm disappeared inside of his nemesis.

 _ **"And this is MY full power! It's better because it's bigger and looks like the Super Shredder!"**_ Cooler said with an almost mechanical echo to his voice. He then rushed towards Puddin and Seri, grabbing them by their necks and slamming their heads together, before throwing them in different directions.

"Ohh... My head..." Puddin groaned, before glaring at him. "Okay, buddy, now you're in trouble!" She snapped, rushing at him and landing several hits, but he looked like he barely even felt them. He then retaliated, landing some painful hits on her. She vanished and reappeared behind him along with Seri as she came rushing in, but they were both stopped by the tyrant's tail, allowing him to turn around, kicking Seri to the ground once more and continue his assault on Puddin.

 _ **"You know, I wasn't kidding when I said you were cute, but if you even wanted a chance with me, you need to know your place! Beneath me!"**_ He said, slamming his tail into her and sending her to the ground.

"Okay... Try this!" Puddin roared, aiming her hand at him. "PUDDIN PO-!" She started, before a powerful haymaker sent her crashing into a wall.

"Puddin!" Seri shouted, before glaring at Cooler. "You BASTARD!" She roared, flying at him and landing several hits, leaving deep slashes in his arms, legs, stomach and even going a decent ways through his carapace (the armor on his chest and stuff), before rising into the air. "Raining Inferno Eruption!" She announced, blasting down on the monster with Hellfire hotter than even the lava all around them, finishing with a massive explosion, the tyrant flying out from said explosion with some harsh burns, but appearing to be FAR more pissed off than hurt.

 _ **"ENOUGH!"**_ He roared, rushing at Seri, landing several crushing blows, before hitting her with a flying knee, going for several feet before they finally stopped, Cooler lowering his knee and quickly bringing it back up to launch Seri about a foot into the air, connecting his fists and smashing them down on her, sending her crashing into the ground right next to where Puddin was brought down, the two heroines defeated and unconscious.

 **End Music**

"Oh, no!" Goku said, trying to rush and help the girls, but Frieza kept them back. "I'll destroy you and this whole planet!" Cooler shouted, raising his hand and making his own Death Ball, flinging it down towards our two heroines, but suddenly, Erika appeared and grabbed the two of them, taking them back to the Time Nest, leaving Cooler's attack to hit nothing. "What?!" He demanded.

* * *

The two girls panted heavily back at the safety of the Time Nest. "I don't get it... We had them for most of the fight..." Seri said.

"Yeah, but then that Cooler guy showed up and sent everything to Hell!" Puddin snapped.

"Yes. Cooler is even stronger than Frieza. We could've never expected him to show up." Chronoa said.

"It's not your fault, girls. They just played dirty. And you two did great for what you were up against." Erika said.

"Luckily, I can play just as dirty." Towa said, pulling out her staff and making it glow with blue energy, which also surrounded the scroll. "I can keep the time looped for right now, so that each time Frieza wins, it'll simply repeat, so they won't be able to get the energy of the defeated warriors. In the meantime, you two go train your asses off until you could stand up against Cell, let alone Cooler and Frieza." She explained.

Erika rolled her eyes at this. "I wouldn't go THAT far, but yes, you two definitely need to train, but I have no doubt you'll reach Cooler's level and beyond in no time." Erika said.

"Yeah! Next time, that Shredder wannabe's going down!" Puddin said determinedly.

"Don't worry, Mom. I'll keep training. And the next time we face them, I promise, we won't fail again." Seri said with equal determination.


	7. Transormation Finish

**(Thank you to Israel Pena for writing a later fight scene with me and contributing to most of this chapter)**

"But the Big Gete Star allowed me to cheat death! How could this be?!" A Metal Cooler screamed before it was obliterated.

Seri panted heavily as she and Puddin defeated a small army of Metal Coolers. They could barely keep afloat from how exhausted they were, but they had done it. "That's it... We won." Puddin said.

Seri was about to agree, before looking up in horror. "No, it's not! Look!" She said, pointing to the real Cooler in his Final Form rushing at them. "This is the end of you!" He shouted. The two tried to defend themselves, but it was too late. Cooler rushed in and sent Puddin to the ground with a downward tail swing, then turned towards Seri and hit her with a round of Death Beams, an emergency drone appearing and bringing the two back to the Time Machine Station.

"URGH! I can't believe we lost to that jerk AGAIN!" Puddin snapped, punching a tree and breaking it in half.

"It's that Final form of his that's the problem. We can handle Frieza in any form he takes and if he stays in his fourth form, or even his metal form, we can bring Cooler down, but it's that last form we just can't seem to beat." Seri said.

Puddin thought for a moment, before finally getting an idea. "I've got it! Come on!" She said, taking Seri's hand and dashing off, Seri struggling to keep up.

"Whoa! Puddin! Slow down!" She called, trying her best not to lose her footing, lest she be dragged along behind the Demon demigoddess.

* * *

"So, what are we doing again, Puddin?" Seri asked, looking at her cousin who was holding her hand and practically dragging her along with her.

"We need to find a better way to deal with that wannabe Shredder form of Cooler's! We can handle everything EXCEPT that form, so we need to find someone else who can use it and show us its flaws and weaknesses!" Puddin explained, looking around and sensing power levels of nearby Icegens, hoping to find a particularly strong one that might have the form in question.

Not too far away, Noelle was by himself, throwing punches in the air. He had a pair of red and black headphones on, listening to some music as he was training. The Frost Demon was unaware that the two were looking for people of his race with Cooler's 5th form, as he's one of the few with access to that form.

Puddin finally sensed the energy level she was looking for, finding herself aimed in Noelle's direction. "Him? Really? Didn't you beat him up without even trying last time?" Puddin asked.

"Well, yeah, but he wasn't trying himself. He was holding back." Seri explained.

"Perfect." Puddin said, walking up to him. "Hey, Chistmas guy! Feel like helping us out?" She said, waiting for a response, but not receiving one due to the headphones.

Noelle suddenly sensed a spike in energy behind him and immediately recognized who they belong to. He mentally cursed himself, since things didn't go well last time they met. He took off his headphones and turned around, his suspicions confirmed. "Hello ladies. What brings you two here," Noelle greeted them.

"Hey, Noelle. So..." Seri started.

"So, can you transform into that big crown monster like Cooler can?" Puddin asked bluntly, getting right to the point.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about" The Icegen replied, looking away.

"Noelle, please. We need to fight someone with Cooler's final form to figure it out and find a weakness, or we'll never beat the real Cooler in that form." Seri pleaded.

"Yeah and if we can't beat it, history's doomed. My mom's already working her ass off to keep the timeline from falling apart while we train to fix it." Puddin said impatiently.

"Maybe it's best that you look for someone else or better yet, let me do the mission," Noelle offered before whispering to himself. "Shut up. You aren't getting free. Not with me still around."

Seri raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you okay, Noelle?" Seri asked.

"After the way Cooler beat and humiliated us!? No way! We are gonna be the ONLY ones that bring that bastard and his brother down!" Puddin snapped.

"Yeah, I'm fine," The Frost Demon quickly said but whispered back to himself. "Don't you dare call them that! They're capable. You aren't going to get your fun."

"Okay, something's up with you..." Puddin said suspiciously, crossing her arms.

"Noelle... I don't know why you don't want to use that form, but please... We need you to help. You're the only Icegen we know that has this transformation. Maybe even the only one in Conton city that has it." Seri said.

"Please leave. You need to run," Noelle warned them before clutching his head in pain.

"What the hell?!" Puddin said taking a step back and getting in her fighting stance.

"Noelle..." Seri said worriedly, before also stepping back and taking her stance.

The Icegen closed his eyes and suddenly erupted into a laugh, an insane laugh. He hunched his body over before throwing his head back up. He opened his eyes, and they were no longer dark purple. Instead, they were dark red. He gave them a sinister smile. "Hello ladies. Noelle isn't here at the moment," the Frost Demon said, erupting into a roar and immediately transformed into his 5th form. "Now you face death."

"Whoa! He just went ballistic!" Puddin said.

"Such power! It's too much for him to control!" Seri said in shock.

"Not quite. Let's just say someone else is in control of the wheel," "Nolle" responded. "However, you are correct about me having too much power." He said, forming tekko kagi claws made out of his Ki. "Now then, who wants to die first? The monkey product of bestiality or the overhyped wad of bubblegum? I haven't gotten a chance to kill someone since that entire planet." He taunted.

"Overhyped- oh, you're so dead!" Puddin snapped, rushing in.

"Puddin, wait!" Seri called, reaching after her, but it was too late.

 **Background Music: "The animal I have Become" by Three Days Grace  
**

"Noelle" initially stood there unfazed before instantly vanishing. He suddenly appeared behind Puddin, giving her a devastating kick to the side of her head that sent the Majin flying.

Puddin recovered, but looked back at him in shock. "What the hell was that?! He was so fast, I barely saw him! And he hit like a freaking truck!" She said, holding her head.

"Leave her alone!" Seri shouted, rushing in. "Noelle" swung his tail, but she managed to dodge it, disappearing and reappearing in front of the Frost Demon, kneeing him in the chest, but he didn't even seem to be fazed by it.

"Pathetic," "Noelle" growled and immediately slashed her multiple times with his claws, drawing blood from her body. He kneed her in the stomach, causing her to gasp for air. "As expected from a monkey." He wrapped his tail around her neck very tightly and instantly appeared next to Puddin. "Noelle" slammed Puddin with Seri, using the Saiyan/Demon hybrid as a baseball bat.

The two tumble away, Puddin recovering first and looking at her god-sister. "Seri!" She shouted, looking her over. The wounds of course were healing instantly, but Seri was still cringing, obviously still in deep pain. "You son of a bitch!" She shouted, rushing at the monster in front of her.

"Puddin... Don't..." Seri grunted, slowly getting back up with decent effort.

"Noelle" shifted his left claw into a Ki blade and instantly stabbed Puddin's right shoulder before she could react, blasting her face with a powerful ki blast with his right hand which sent her back.

"Come on, don't tell that's seriously all you got. I'm not even close to a quarter of my full power," "Noelle" informed them. " No wonder you couldn't beat Freeza and Cooler. You two are two weak."

"We're not weak... I'm not giving up..." Seri said, getting back up. "I can take anything you can throw at me and give it all back!" Seri shouted, powering up. "I am a Saiyan and a Blade! I have the pride of a warrior and a hero! I cannot fall! And I won't fall! I'll take you down!" She shouted, rushing in.

"And I'm the daughter of the Demon God Dumplin! His power, the power of a god runs through my veins!" Puddin shouted, getting back up. "Let me show you!" She shouted, suddenly surrounded by an intense red energy, rushing in along with Seri. They still weren't quite on par with the massive being before them, but together, they managed to find openings in his defenses or even break through them, landing hits that actually shook the mighty Frost Demon before them.

After last hit, "Noelle" chuckled. "Alright then. Time for me to get serious," the Frost Demon declared, powering up. He charged towards Puddin, instantly vanishing and appeared behind her. He used his Ki blade to cut her right arm off and shot dozens of Death Beams through her body. He vanished and appeared behind Seri, his claws impaling her stomach. "Where's that confidence now, monkey?" "Noelle" whispered into her ear.

Puddin collapsed to the ground after this attack, unmoving. Seri just looked on in horror at this, not even feeling the blades piercing through her. She felt pain, but not from the impalement. Pain in her heart, that one of the people she loved in this world most might be gone. "Puddin..." She said quietly, before all that pain and sadness turned into anger and rage. "NOOOO!" She shouted, unleashing a massive wave of both heat and energy from her body, blasting back the Frost Demon. When he recovered and looked up, he was shocked to see a form unlike anything he'd seen before. Seri's hair now stood upright as if she was a Super Saiyan, but instead of the familiar golden color, it was a strange new orange color, along with two tiny black spikes in her hair "Noelle" soon identified as small horns (think Adam Taurus' horns, but to the sides of her head, not the front). Her fingers had changed into their demonic claw forms, but the entirety of her hands were now black and demonic, along with her elbows, knees, and shoulders, which all had 3 inch long conical spikes coming from them. Her feet were also a demonic black and her toes changed into red claws, her big toes resembling iconic raptor toe claws. She also had a long yet thin whip-like tail emerging from her demonic pelvis and finally, a set of crow-like wings, each 5 feet for a 10 foot wing span.

"What the? I've never seen this form before. I know it can't be the Super Saiyan transformation, but it looks similar," "Noelle" muttered to himself. "I guess I'll have to go 100% then." The Frost Demon roared and powered up to 100%, his power seemingly matching hers. "Alright monkey. Let's see if you can finally prove to be a challenge to me."

 _ **"Let's go then, monster."**_ Seri said, her voice having a faint demonic ring to it. The two rushed in, speeds now appearing to be similar. The two threw punches and kicks, matching each other move for move, but Seri demonstrated a clear edge in strength, "Noelle" feeling extra resistance and slight pain clashing fists and feet with her. He swung his tail at her head, only for her to quickly swat it away with her own tail, shooting a deep pain through it and making it feel like he couldn't even move it. She was also clearly speeding up, landing several hits on him, dealing damage as well as grazing him with her many spikes. At one point, he had almost landed a kick to her head, but with a quick flap of her new wings, she produced a sudden powerful wind, pushing both of them back and taking her just out of range of his foot.

"I have access to Noelle's moves, you know," the Frost Demon revealed, placing hands near his face. "Solar Flare!" He released a bright light, blinding her. Taking this as his opportunity, "Noelle" appeared behind Seri and created two Death Saucers, throwing them. They attacks made contact with his targets, her wings, and slices them off. He then landed a kick on her back and pulls her tail, creating a Ki blade and using it to cut her tail off. The Frost Demon finished it off by blasting her body with dozens of Death Beams.

Seri screamed in pain, her eyes clenched tightly in pain, before she suddenly snapped them open, furious. "Hellfire Retribution!" She announced, her body turning black, before releasing a massive outward explosion of black fire, launching "Noelle" away, sending him crashing into a nearby cliff. He opened his eyes to see Seri, looking in horror as all the wounds he inflicted on her appear gone, even her wings and tail he could've sworn he severed her back in their proper place. _**"And I have access to healing that makes anything Frieza's pathetic technology can do seem like a joke. Not to mention, powers I never even though possible..."**_ She said, her wings suddenly glowing with a demonic red energy. She then shifted to the left, swinging her right wing forward, the bend in the wing slamming into "Noelle's" jaw, ripping the mask away, before she weaved down and around to the right, swinging her left wing upwards, slamming into the bottom of his jaw and launching him upwards, causing him to painfully rip upwards through the cliff.

"Noelle" stopped himself and growled in anger. The Frost Demon flew upward into the sky until he was very high up. He cupped his hands together, forming a black orb of energy. He's using Goku Black's Super Black Kamehameha, and it seemed he was using enough energy to destroy the planet.

"Ka..."

"Me..."

"Ha..."

"Me..."

"Noelle" suddenly disappeared and instantly appeared right in front of Seri before she could even notice.

"HA!" The Frost Demon roared as he blasted the Kamehameha at Seri's head and upper torso up close, much like what Goku once did to Cell.

He panted heavily, but smirked, believing he had defeated his foe, before gasping in shock and disbelief, taking a step back as the smoke cleared, revealing Seri's wings folded in front of her. She then opened them to reveal she was completely unharmed once again. _**"Thank you, Noelle. I think I understand everything I need to about this form. Now I'd be happy to have it out of my sight. Your services are no longer required."**_ She said, lowering her head and raising her tail, aiming her horns and the tip of her tail at "Noelle", blue ki energy charging from the left horn, red demonic energy coming from the right and Hellfire in the form of black energy coming from the tail. _**"Demo-Saiyan Cannon!"**_ She roared, the 3 energies flying from their appendage and combining into an EXPONENTIALLY more powerful Demon Burst, slamming into Noelle and engulfing him slamming back into the cliff once more, leaving a deep crater in it. When the smoke cleared, Noel was back in his 4th form, bruised and exhausted, but alive.

 **(pause music)**

Seri panted a bit, slightly tired, before calming down and returning to her base form, turning back and rushing to Puddin's side. The Majin was now conscious once again and her arm reattached, now struggling to get herself into an upright position. "Are you okay?" She asked, hugging her.

"Yeah, I'm fine... Better than fine after watching the show and seeing you beat the mask off that guy! That was amazing!" She said happily, returning Seri's hug.

Back with "Noelle", his eyes were flashing between dark red and dark purple. Both personalities were clashing for control, with his right arm unconsciously reaching into his pocket. It took out an energy capsule and popped it into his mouth. "Noelle" took control as his eyes flashed dark red. The Frost Demon gave an evil grin and transformed into his 5th form, skyrocketing into the sky.

 **(Resume music at chorus)**

"Surprise, bitches!" "Noelle shouted out loud, catching their attention. He suddenly created the planet destroying Supernova, the same size as Cooler's and threw it towards the girls. "DIE!"

"No way! You kicked his ass!" Puddin said in disbelief.

"Then I'll just have to keep kicking!" Seri said, powering up again and managing to achieve the new form she took on once more, flying at hypersonic speeds, crashing into the Supernova and struggling to push it back, greatly reducing its speed, but not stopping it. She struggled a bit more, unable to stop the sphere on its current course. "Hey, Noelle... Do you wanna know my favorite show? It's Kirby... Right Back At Ya!" She announced, readying her horns and tail again and firing the Demo-Saiyan Cannon into the ball, launching it right back at the Frost Demon, slamming it into him and sending him flying, before shooting a Demonic Impact Bolt, detonating the Supernova high enough above the city where it wouldn't hurt anyone, sending Noelle, once again back in his 4th form, plummeting to the ground. He crashed and left a huge crater, everyone gathering around as the smoke cleared, shocked to see that he was unconscious, but still alive.

 **End Music**

Moments later, Noelle woke up. His eyes were back to being dark purple. As the Frost Demon sat up, he saw the destruction around him. "No. No no no!" Noelle muttered. "He did it again! Seri, Puddin, where are they? Are they alive."

The two of them then walked up to the Icegen. "It's okay, Noelle. We're both fine. Everyone's fine. Nobody got seriously hurt... Unless you are. Are you okay?" Seri asked.

"Yeah, you took quite the beating during that fight. And you got blasted twice." Puddin said.

"You idiots! What the hell were you two thinking?! He could've killed you!" The Icegen snapped, his voice filled with anger and fury. However, he started to break down into tears, covering his eyes with one hand. "I'm so sorry for what he did. I already have enough blood on my hands thanks to him. I was so scared that he would add yours too." He sobbed.

Seri walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. Everything turned out fine. It was a close call, but you didn't seriously hurt or kill anyone. Still, I'm sorry. I didn't know you couldn't control it and I should've been more considerate when you kept insisting not to fight. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Yeah... Sorry, man." Puddin agreed.

"It's alright," Noelle muttered, "I'm just glad he didn't kill you or destroy the planet."

"It's fine. Everyone came out alright in the end." Puddin said.

"Yeah, but while you obviously know this, you need to work on getting that form under control." Seri told him.

"I'm well aware," He said.

"Maybe the two of us should spar together. I'll help you learn to control it. I've got a new form now that can keep yours in line." Seri suggested.

"OR! Or... He could just never use that form again." Puddin suggested nervously.

"I would love that," Noelle said, answering Seri's question. "Wait, you got a new form? The Super Saiyan transformation?" He asked

Seri opened her mouth to answer, before stopping to think. "Hmm... I don't even know what it was to be honest. Maybe I should just show you." She said, focusing a bit and re-entering the new form she achieved.

"It has elements of Super Saiyan, but it's also like uncle Sai's demon form." Puddin observed.

"Wait, why do you need wings if you can already fly?" The Icegen asked.

"Uh... Because they're cool? I don't know. They came with the transformation. But they did help push you back a few times." Seri answered.

"I see. That's cool," he said, to which she nodded. "I'm guessing you've got everything you needed to beat Cooler and Frieza then, huh?" Noelle asked them.

"I think so, yeah." Seri said, looking at Puddin. "But what about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm plenty ready, don't worry about me." Puddin said confidently.

"Alright, then. Let's go." Seri said, turning back to Noelle once more. "Thanks again for the help. Bye." She said, the two of them hurrying to the Time Nest.

"Bye," The Icegen said softly, looking after them.

* * *

Soon, our heroines returned to the Time Nest, where a weary Towa was still keeping the time looped. "We're back!" Seri said.

"Good. I can't hold this much longer!" Towa said through a decent strain.

"Don't worry, Mom. You're work here wasn't in vain." Puddin said.

"Are you sure you can handle them this time?" Erika said.

"More than sure. I'm positive." Seri said, raising her power just a little, allowing Erika to see just how much her power had skyrocketed.

"Incredible! I'd say you're about on par with the androids, never mind Cooler." Erika said in shock.

"And I've picked up a few techniques to push me beyond their level." Puddin said, cracking her knuckles.

"Great job, you two! Now hurry! History's starting to break out of the loop!" Chronoa said, Goku being defeated by the brothers and history resetting one more time, before the blue energy faded and Towa sat down, exhausted.

"We're on it!" Seri said, picking up the scroll.

"When we're done with them, not even the Big Gete Star will allow them to cheat death!" Puddin said, joking about how nearly every Metal Cooler they fought earlier screamed that as they died.

"Good luck to both of you! And be careful!" Elder Kai said as the two sent themselves back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 762**

Goku floated across from Frieza above the ruins of Planet Namek, looking down angrily at the devastation Frieza caused, before telling the Icegen he failed in his attempt to destroy Goku and the planet. Cooler suddenly appeared from nowhere and tried to rush Goku from behind, but Seri suddenly appeared in between the warriors and blocked the tyrant's punch, before Puddin appeared next to her and delivered a round kick to send Cooler flying.

"You again!" Frieza shouted.

"I was wondering where you had gone. I thought you were wise and ran away, but clearly you didn't learn your place." Cooler said.

"I only learn things I benefit from." Puddin said.

"We've found our place. Now it's time to put you in yours." Seri said, the two of them powering up, the brothers doing the same, before they all rushed in.

 **Background Music: "Fighter" by Christina Aguilera**

Much like before, Goku focused his attention on Frieza while Seri and Puddin went after Cooler. The older tyrant swung his tail, but Seri ducked under it and Puddin did a barrel roll in midair to avoid the tail, stretching out her leg as it came down to deliver a kick to Cooler's dome, snapping his head downward, leaving him open to Seri to punch him dead center in his back, causing lean back and shout in pain, letting Puddin hit him with a barrage of strikes from Meteor Crash. "Never forget, Cooler, I'm more than just a cute face!" She told him as she continued to beat him.

He suddenly shot his hand out and grabbed her fist, catching her off-guard. She was shocked at this, before throwing her other fists out, only for him to catch it as well. "I can see that. You're also quite the pest... That needs to be exterminated!" He said, pushing back

"Well, here's the exterminator!" She said, activating her Kaioken X20. "But you're on my list to get sprayed." She said, kicking him away once again, beating him down more with the Kaioken Assault.

Meanwhile, Goku was been struggling against Frieza. "Buying time? To let those brats escape?" He asked, knocking Goku out of the air, to the ground. Goku got to one knee and looked up, only to see Frieza standing in front of him, holding his finger out for a Death Beam.

"You're gonna wish you escaped when you had the chance!" Seri said, kicking him in the side of the head and sending him flying, hitting him with a Demonic Impact Bolt, blasting him and leaving him stunned in mid-air, allowing Seri to rush in and slam her fists down on him, sending him flying to the ground, where Goku caught him and delivered a devastating backbreaker with his knee, before throwing the tyrant away.

"Cooler! It's time!" Frieza shouted.

"Agreed!" Cooler confirmed, flying beside his brother, the two powering up to their current final stages of power.

"This is it... What we've been training for." Puddin said.

"But we're ready for him this time." Seri said.

 _ **"Now, let us begin!"**_ He shouted, rushing in, spinning and swinging his tail, knocking both of them back in different directions, chasing after Puddin. He landed several hits on her, about to throw a powerful haymaker, but she suddenly caught it after once again activating the Kaioken.

"No... Let's finish this!" She said, kicking him away.

"The two of you have brought enough terror on the universe! This is where it ends!" Seri shouted, rushing in and delivering a flying knee to the massive tyrant.

He managed to stop himself, glaring at them. _**"How dare you!? You think you can stop us?! We'll destroy this entire planet! Starting with you!"**_ He shouted. He rushed in and threw a punch, only for her to easily catch it in her new form, blue flames suddenly engulfing his hand, causing him to yelp in pain and pull back, shaking it off and blowing on it to put out the flames. _**"What?!"**_ He demanded looking up.

 _ **"This planet will indeed explode. But the two of you will be it's only victims! I'll send you right to the core of the attack, which will be the heart of the explosion!"**_ Seri announced, rushing forward and delivering a powerful kick that sent Cooler flying into Frieza, at which point she teleported in front of the two. _**"Hybrid Massacre!"**_ She announced, her body glowing puprle with blue ki and red demonic energy as she unleashing a devastating and blindingly fast combo on the two brothers, each strike having the force to create an earthquake, finishing with a powerful outward strike from her wings, sending the two flying forward, Frieza crashing into the hill leading up to the hole where his Death Ball was, Cooler flying right over it.

He managed to bring himself to a stop directly above the core, though about to rush in and attack, when he suddenly sensed something above him, looking up. "PUDDIN POP!" She announced, firing down the powerful blue orb, hitting the tyrant with it and blasting him even further down, right into the deadly ball of destruction his brother had made and the super-heated core.

 **End Music**

 _ **"No! This can't be!"**_ Cooler shouted as he plummeted into and disappeared in the blinding light of the core.

"Gone as quickly as he came." Puddin said.

"But he couldn't take the heat." Seri said.

Frieza huffed heavily, before looking up as the sky darkened. "What?" He asked, before looking in the distance to see Porunga. "T-that's!" He said in shock.

"I see. So King Kai used the Dragon Balls. Okay, then." Goku said, looking to the side. "I don't know much about you, but you two really helped me out. Let ME be the one to finish this, though." Goku said.

"If you say so." Puddin said.

"Good luck, Goku." Seri said, the two of them vanishing.

"Thank you." He said, looking back at Frieza.

* * *

Elsewhere, Trunks was knocked back from a powerful attack from Mira. The blue demon moved in for the kill, but I blocked his path and kicked him in the chest to get him away, glaring at him furiously. He smirked at this, but that quickly vanished as Puddin and Seri showed up. "Brother!" Puddin said.

"Puddin. Seri. So, Cooler couldn't seal the deal." He huffed, disappearing.

"Hurry after him!" Trunks told me.

"He's mine." I said, vanishing as well.

"Good luck, Dad!" Seri called, hoping I'd hear.

"Damn. Looks like he did a number on you." Puddin said, looking at Trunks, who held his arm in pain. In the distance, a strange masked figure watched them, before suddenly disappearing as well.

* * *

With that, the three remaining warriors returned to the Time Nest. "Excellent work! Even surviving a fight with Frieza is enough of a feat on its own!" Elder Kai congratulated.

"You did well." Chronoa said.

"Yeah. And Seri, that new form of yours was incredible! Unlike anything I've seen before." Erika said.

"Yeah, I know, it surprised me, too. It's like I went Super Saiyan and activated my Devil Trigger at the same time and they kind of mixed together, maybe with a little bit of Dad's Super Sai-yan thing, because my hair turned orange, not gold and orange is a mix of red and yellow." Seri explained.

"You're definitely stronger, but it seems both forms together are holding some things from both sides back." Erika added.

"Well, only time will tell. But in the meantime, just enjoy it." Chronoa said.

"Still, I was shocked when Cooler showed up." Elder Kai said.

"Right. To think Towa and Mira could gain such powerful allies..." Chronoa said.

"While we were tied up, they must've recruited whoever was free." Trunks said as he walked up.

"Yes, Trunks, we know this, we're just surprised she's getting people so strong." Puddin explained.

"But nice work from you as well." Elder Kai said.

"Oh? Where's Sai?" She asked.

"Gone after Mira." Trunks explained.

"Hopefully he brings 'em back in body bags." Dumplin said.

"Those two arrived from the future and brought disaster, Nowa and Mira." Trunks explained.

"I told you looking for a second Towa was a bad idea, Dumplin." Erika said.

"I shoulda been happy with just one waifu. Two of 'em just made for trouble." Dumplin added.

"Yes, you should've. But, she probably would've started trouble on her own, anyway. No need to blame you." Towa said.

"There seems to be no limit to their power. You're not ready to fight them. You might have to one day, though. So be prepared." Trunks said.

"Everyone's power has a limit. And we'll push them to theirs soon enough." Seri said.

"Yeah. They're the reason our family's broken up, so I'm gonna make sure their plans get broken up." Puddin said determinedly.

"That's what I like to hear!" Dumplin said.

"Anyway, you've all done enough for one day. We'll call you when we need your help again." Elder Kai said.

"Oh, Puddin, Seri? You two wait outside the Time Nest. I've got something for you!" Chronoa said.

"Okay, see you there." Seri said, the two of them leaving.

* * *

After a few moments of waiting outside the portal leading to the Time Nest, Chronoa finally emerged to meet our heroines. "Sound the trumpets! You two are no longer mere apprentice Time Patrollers, but you can now consider yourselves among our Time Patroller Elite! I hereby award you with your flying licenses! You can now fly in the boundaries of Conton City!" She congratulated, handing them their licenses.

"Awesome! I've been looking forward to this since we joined!" Seri said.

"Yeah, now we don't need those crappy vehicles! I say this calls for a celebration. Let's head to the best Ice Cream shop in the city!" Puddin said.

"That's all the way on the other end of town!" Seri said, before smirking. "I'll race you!" She said.

"You're on!" Puddin confirmed, the two of them flying off at full speed.


	8. Trunks' Troubling Timeline

Seri laughed as she flew freely through the skies of Conton city, until she peered down at a familiar figure down below. Celeria is a female Saiyan and a rogue amongst the Time Patrol. Not in that she doesn't do her job, but that she's a racist bully who leads a small gang of equally racist Saiyans and torment the Icegen residents of Conton city, as she associates them all with Frieza, as well as half-breed Saiyans, believing them lower than regular Saiyans. They were picking on an Icegen when Seri suddenly flew down, landing on Celeria's head, causing the older Saiyan girl to stumble and fall, Seri jumping and floating a few feet in the air as she fell. "Hey, Celeria, check it out! I got my flying license. I'm all clear for take-off in Conton city!" Seri boasted.

The Saiyan bully looked up at her and growled. "Yeah?! So what?! I could get that license whenever I wanted! Then i could fly all over Conton and bowl over whoever I wanted, especially half-breeds like you!" She snapped.

Seri took a moment to think after this. "Huh, strange. I was informed you had to beat Frieza in order to get a flying license. But last I checked, you got beat down every single time you tried to take him on. Didn't he use your ass as a dart board for his Death Beams last time?" She asked.

Celeria turned red from anger and embarrassment at this as Seri took off. "Dammit! After her!" She snapped.

"But, boss, we don't got our licenses. If one of the Kais or Trunks catch us, then-" One of the goons started.

"Shut up, I know! Just get her!" She snapped, rushing off after Seri, her goons reluctantly following.

Seri looked back with a mocking shocked expression to see Celeria and the others chasing her. "Why, Celeria! You're breaking the laws! You know you can't fly without a license!" She said teasingly.

"Yeah, well right now, I'm trying to use my hunting license! I'm clear to bag a pesky half-breed like you!" She snapped.

"Good luck with that!" Seri said, flying towards the grassy Namek-like area of Conton city.

She reached the mountain where Frieza, Cooler, Ginyu and Zarbon stayed around as mentors, flying circles around it. "What, you think you can escape me by playing ring around the mountain?!" Celeria demanded.

"Uh, actually boss, I think this is a plateau." One of her thugs said.

"I don't give a damn, focus on the half-breed brat!" She snapped back at him, looking forward to see Seri was no longer in her line of sight. "Damn! She must've sped up a little! Get back here, brat!" She snapped, powering up and flying faster to the point she made a full circle around the mountain and almost crashed into the thug at the rear of the pack. "Wait, what the?! Where'd she go?!" She demanded, doing a few more laps and even reverse laps, trying to see if Seri was still around, but could find her, looking every which way, before looking up in time to see Seri sitting on the edge of the mountain, eating potato chips and drinking a soda, which she apparently finished, because she then dropped the cup, which bounced off Celeria's face.

"Looking for me?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh, that's it, hybrid! Taste Galick gun!" Celeria snapped, powering up a beam along with all her goons, before they were suddenly all sealed within green energy spheres as Chronoa floated up.

"What do you all think you're doing?! You've broken 2 of Conton city's most important laws! No flying without a license and no ki beams in city limits! You guys are going away for QUITE a while this time." Chronoa said.

"What?! But- but the little hybrid brat started it!" Celeria snapped, pointing to Seri, who continued to act innocent.

"I have no idea what she's talking about. I just came to tell my good friend Celeria I earned my flying license, then she turned it into an argument that escalated until she and her friends illegally chased me all around Conton city and prepared to try and attack me with Galick Guns! For no reason!" Seri said innocently at first, turning to dramatic and betrayed/heartbroken at the end.

"I saw the whole thing. And while you aren't exactly innocent, you didn't do anything wrong. You're free to go, Seri. In fact, Trunks wanted to see you at the Time Nest, so you should go there for now." Chronoa said.

"Will do. See you later, Celeria!" Seri said teasingly as she flew off.

"Fuck you, half-breed!" She snapped.

* * *

Seri arrived at the Time Nest, where Elder Kai was waiting for her. "I'm here, Elder Kai. What's up?" She asked.

"Ah, Seri! There you are! Good timing. It seems as though no matter what we do, these changes to history persist..." He said in a troubled tone, before raising an eyebrow in thought and looking back to her. "Say, have you seen Trunks around? I can't seem to find him anywhere. You could go see the change in history, or you could go see Trunks." He said.

"It might be one in the same." She said, heading to the Time Vault.

"Fair point. If that is the case, we really should look for him." Elder Kai said, following her. (There's some dispute about when this is supposed to take place, but the androids show up before Cell in the show and TFS did this one first, so that's what we're doing first.)

* * *

 **AGE 780**

With the sun high in the sky, Gohan stood across from Cyborg 17, ready to fight, while the mechanized being simply smirked in mild amusement. "Gohan? You're still alive?" He asked.

"We'll fix that soon enough." 18 said, landing behind him. "Kill him now. Full power." She ordered. The three of them leapt into the air fast enough to make it look as if they'd vanished from where they were standing.

We now cut from early in the afternoon to late at night, heavy rain pouring down as a 14 year old Trunks flew over the city, looking around for his mentor. He finally spotted him, however, but was horrified when he did. "Gohan!" He said worriedly, landing near his master, who laid face-down in a small crater in the ground, which had now filled up to his ears with water, so even if the cyborgs didn't kill him and simply left him to die in the whole, he drowned by now. "Gohan... Gohan! GOHAN!" Trunks screamed in anguish and loss, tears falling from his eyes, before he began screaming, grabbing and pulling on his hair, before clenching his fists and turning Super Saiyan for the first time.

* * *

We now cut back to the Time Nest to see the Trunks of this time observing the scroll. "Gohan!" He said sadly. He then turned around as he saw Seri approaching. "Oh, it's you, huh?" He asked.

"Yeah. Elder Kai thought someone should check up on you." She explained.

"I see." He said, turning back to the scroll he was looking at.

"Is that?" She asked.

"Yeah. This scroll right here... It holds the history where I came from." He said.

"That's neat." She said.

"In it, everyone was wiped out by 17 and 18. Even Gohan, who was the last to go." He explained.

"Yeah, he lasted way longer than I thought he would." Puddin said as she and Enzyme walked in and sitting on the table.

Trunks growled a bit, but let it go as he continued his story. "If Mom hadn't built that Time Machine, then I... and everyone else in the world would be..." Trunks said, looking at the scroll.

"I can't say that I approve of building a machine that can fiddle around with history." Elder Kai said as he walked up.

"No one cares, old man, you had your uses in the Buu saga, but now you're obsolete." Eznyme said.

He huffed at this, before shaking his head. "Oh well. No use crying over spilled milk, I always say." He said.

Suddenly, the scroll began glowing, catching everyone off-guard. "Oh, no! Not this history, too! We have to act fast!" Trunks said, horrified.

"YOU can't-" Seri started, before someone else called out.

"Trunks!" Chronoa said, standing at the bottom of the stairs beside Erika with her arms crossed.

"Yeah?!" He demanded.

They walked up to him, looking at him, sternly. "You... understand, right?" She asked.

Trunks hesitated for a bit, before answering. "I do..." He said, sadly.

"I'm sorry, but Gohan has to die. We can only change history to the way it originally went, not how we want it to go." Erika said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I know. Then good luck." He said, handing the scroll to Seri.

"Kick some metal butt, Seri!" Puddin cheered.

"You're tougher than any android out there. Except me." Enzyme said.

"Thanks." Seri said, taking the scroll and focusing to send herself back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 780**

Gohan was flying through the skies, heading to where the cyborgs were attacking, scanning the wreckage, before stopping in shock to see none other than Android 16, overflowing with evil energy. And yes, 16 is an actual android. robot with a human mind, not human with robot parts. "Another cyborg?! There were more than just 17 and 18?!" He asked, landing in front of the mechanical monster, ready to face him.

"I will destroy the son of Goku!" 16 snapped, rushing in and throwing a punch, but Seri then appeared, pushing Gohan out of the way and kicking 16 in the face, sending him flying into a building, which collapsed on him.

"Whoa! Who are you?! I didn't think there were any strong fighters left!" Gohan said.

"I'm just here for him. That's all." Seri explained.

"I will eliminate all that stand in my way!" 16 announced as he emerged from the rubble of the building and flying in.

 _[Dammit! It's 16! He's not supposed to exist in this history. Well, that doesn't matter! You've got to save Gohan! Do it for history! And for me! Please!]_ Trunks pleaded.

"Then I'll do it... for history!" Puddin said, rushing in as well.

 **Background Music: "Monkey vs. Robot" by James Kochalka Superstar**

Seri landed the first punch, running through a combo and sending him flying teleporting after him and kicking him to the ground. She then teleported after him and landed another decent combo on the android, before jumping back as he attempted to protect himself with an Energy Field. Gohan then rushed in and landed a few hits, but 16 easily countered and knocked him back a good distance. "Rocket Punch!" The android announced, his right fist flying from his hand and smashing into Gohan's face, sending him flying even further into a large building, causing it to collapse.

 _(That is so cool!)_ Seri thought in awe as she saw the attack, before the android turned around and fired a large ki blast from his handless arm, revealing a cannon behind where the hand was. "Shit!" She said, jumping out of the way. "Gotta admit, you androids have some impressive hardware! But my hard fists will just have to smash that hardware!" She said, dodging another blast and firing a Demonic Impact Bolt into his chest, launching him back.

"I can't believe such a strong fighter still existed." Gohan said in disbelief.

"Watch out!" Seri called, pointing down.

"What?!" Gohan asked, looking down to see 16 rushing up at him. "Damn!" He said leaping backand avoiding 16's rush attack, the two engaging in a power struggle that Gohan was clearly losing. 16 was clearly able to block all of Gohan's attacks and land at least two of his own after every 3rd or 4th punch from Gohan.

 _[No! Gohan!... Dammit!]_ Trunks snapped.

"Don't even think about it, Trunks! I'll handle this!" Seri said, rushing in, transforming her hands into demon claws and slashing 16's back, deep enough to reveal wiring and circuitry. She slashed him several more times, before delivering a final kick to send him flying into a large building.

"Situation becoming critical. Probability of victory decreasing substantially. changing tactics." 16 announced, flying towards our heroes as they rushed in, firing eye beams as he did so.

The two of them managed to dodge as they rushed in towards the android. "As long as you and the other cyborgs exist, there is no future for humanity! I'll do everything I can to rid the world of you heartless monsters! Even if it kills me!" Gohan said, trading blows with 16 and leaving him open for Seri to dash around the side and deliver a powerful kick to send him flying, teleporting after him and kicking him to the ground.

"You don't belong in this world! And so for everything to continue as it should, you must be destroyed!" Seri shouted, blasting down on the android with a Demon Burst, an explosion on the ground where he was indicating his apparent destruction.

 **End Music**

The heroes breathed a few heavy breaths from a difficult fight, but soon recovered as they landed back on the ground. "We did it. We beat him. Thank you-" Gohan started, but Seri suddenly sensed a familiar energy.

"Thank me later, look out!" She said, pointing to where Mira suddenly appeared.

 _[This is bad! It's Mira!]_ Trunks said.

"Seri. Gohan..." He said, before stopping and examining the older half-Saiyan for a moment. "You're just full of hidden potential, aren't you? He asked.

"W-who is this?! This energy is massive! And incredibly sinister!" Gohan said with a glare.

"Gohan, get out of here! You can't handle this! And you need to stop the androids!" Seri told him, holding her arm out in front of him.

"What?! I can't just leave you-" He started.

"Gohan, you have to go! Way more people than me are counting on you right now!" She said.

Gohan growled a bit, before sighing. "You're right!" He said, taking off.

"You're not going anywhere!" Mira snapped, rushing after him and grabbing his ankle. "All your energy will be fine fuel to further my evolution!" He snapped.

"Let him go!" Seri snapped, rushing at him, but he blasted her down with a black beam from his hand, blasting her down to the ground, before he flung Gohan to the ground, sending him skidding a few feet beside her, tearing up the concrete as he was dragged over it.

She got up with some effort, glaring up at him. "Dammit! I lost more energy in the fight with 16 than I thought!" She snapped.

 _[This is bad! There's no way Gohan is strong enough to beat Mira! And after the fight with 16, even the two of them together don't stand a chance!]_ Elder Kai said.

"I can still stop him!" Seri said, getting up and flying towards Mira, the two of them trading blows, neither one gaining a distinct advantage, although Mira was slightly faster and hitting harder, slowly wearing Seri down, but she managed to hang in there.

"Hang on!" Gohan said, rushing in at Mira.

The automaton saw this and scoffed, kneeing Seri in the stomach, before punching her back into a building, catching Gohan by the throat. "Fools... I will put you out of your misery now!" He said, squeezing tighter, making Gohan cough and gag more as he struggled to breathe.

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, Trunks slammed his fist on the table. "They will... Gohan will... Dammit!" Trunks snapped.

"Hey!" Elder Kai snapped as Trunks lunged for another scroll.

"What are you doing, Trunks! Stop it!" Chronoa said, trying to keep him from the scroll.

"Not this time! I won't let Gohan die! Not from Mira or the androids!" He snapped, grabbing the scroll.

"You're not ruining history any more than you already have!" Puddin said, snatching the scroll away.

"You calm down right now, or we'll make you! If you try to grab that scroll and change history, we'll assume you ARE a plant from Nowa like we thought and treat you like as much of a hostile as they are." Enzyme warned, getting between him and Puddin, taking up her stance.

Trunks growled and grabbed his sword. "I'm not a plant from Nowa, but I won't sit by and watch Gohan die again!" He snapped.

"Then you won't have to." Erika said, suddenly appearing behind him and chopping his neck, knocking him out.

* * *

 **AGE 780**

Gohan landed a few kicks to Mira's side as the demon strangled him, but it didn't seem to faze him. Seri then rushed in, forcing him to throw Gohan to the ground and trade blows with her, managing to push her back, the connect his fists and slam them down on her. She managed to land in a kneeling position, glaring up at him. He aimed his hand down at them, creating a black and red ball of ki in his hand, before a green and black blast came from the sky and sent him to the ground. "What?!" He demanded, glaring up at Erika as she flew down and landed beside Seri.

"Mom!" Seri said.

"Another Saiyan?!" Gohan asked in disbelief.

"Go after the androids. My daughter and I will handle this one." She said as Mira growled furiously.

"I understand. This is a family battle. Good luck!" Gohan said, flying off.

"No!" Mira said, about to chase after him.

 **Background Music: "Mama said knock you out" by LL Cool J  
**

"Demon Burst!" Seri shouted, readying her attack.

"Anarchy Cannon!" Erika announced, mother and daughter each firing their signature one-handed beams into the automatons back, blasting him forward and causing him to fall to the ground face-first. "Never take your eyes off of a threat, Mira." She told him.

Mira lifted his head up and growled, punching the ground before getting up and facing him. "Very well. I shall take your energy instead. Your energy alone dwarfs his, Erika. But with both your energies, I will be unstoppable!" He said.

"Maybe, but without it, you're plenty stoppable!" Seri said, activating her Demo-Saiyan form.

"What is this?!" Mira said in disbelief, never having seen a form like that before, leaving him open for a knee to the stomach, at which point Seri took advantage of the position and turned her leg, jabbing her raptor toe claw into his stomach a slicing all the way down his left leg, causing him to shout in pain, before Seri delivered a spinning back fist to the back of his head, sending him flying.

Erika teleported to where the automaton was flying to and connected her fists, bringing them down in an overhead smash onto Mira's head, sending him crashing to the ground. "It's over, Mira. You were no match for Sai, you're no match for me and your no match for our daughter. Surrender now and help us bring down Nowa and we'll spare your life." She said.

"I will not betray Nowa! I am the strongest being and I will revive and rule the Demon Realm!" He snapped, getting up and rushing at Erika, who easily matched him move for move, managing to land several hits in between stopping his punches, before the locked up in an Injustice 2 style clash.

"Your first mistake was becoming our enemy again. But your second and BIGGEST mistake was ever DARING to touch my daughter." She snapped.

"I will crush anyone who stands in my way!" He snapped, before she pushed him back.

He tried to throw a punch, but Erika was ready first, her fist surrounded by green and black ki. "Anarchy Bomb Strike!" She announced, slamming her fist into his face and blasting him back with a large ki explosion.

"It will take... more than that... To defeat me!" He growled as he slowly got back up.

"Of course it will. That's why she's here." Erika said, pointing to Seri behind her.

"Me?" Seri asked in surprise before Erika looked over her shoulder at her.

"Yes, dear. This is your mission. Finish it and knock him out." Erika said.

"You got it, mom!" She said, disappearing and reappearing in front of Mira.

"Not this time!" Mira said, throwing a punch, but Seri easily caught it with her right fist. "What?!" He demanded.

 _ **"You heard her... Mama said knock you out!"**_ Seri snapped, punching him in the face with her free hand, sending him reeling back and doing a 360, facing her and shaking off his dizziness just in time to see the next punch rocketing at his face. _**"I'm gonna knock you OUT! Mama said knock you OUT!"**_ She said, hitting him with two more powerful punches that each sent him reeling like the fist, but now, she poured green, blue, red and black energy into her right fist until it was like a glowing bowling ball on the end of her arm. _**"Demon Fury Strike!"**_ She roared as she delivered the final punch to Mira's face that sent him flying into the distance, crashing through several abandond skyscrapers, before hitting the ground and skidding 10 feet to a stop. "I just knocked you out." Seri said, back in her base form as the two landed in front of Mira.

 **End Music**

Mira growled as he looked at the mother and daughter combo who had thoroughly damaged him. "How could you beat me?! Even against two of you, I am far stronger! I must be!" He said.

"I was stronger than you when we fought last and I've only gotten stronger since then. And I had some help from someone easily on par with you." Erika said, looking to Seri proudly in the end.

"We trained and earned our strength, Mira. We didn't simply steal the energy from someone else! That's your greatest flaw! Even Frieza learned you have to work hard and train to TRULY better yourself." Seri added.

He simply sneered at them a bit more. "Damn you!" He snapped, before retreating.

"Whew. It's over." Erika said.

"Thanks, mom. I wouldn't have been able to beat him without you." Seri said.

"Don't sell yourself short, sweetie. In your Demo-Saiyan form, you were easily a match for him. Keep training and you'll eventually be able to whoop him even in base form." Erika said.

"Yeah." Seri agreed, before looking into the distance. "Gohan's energy just faded. He's dead." She said, looking down sadly at the loss of a great warrior.

"Yeah. It's sad, but this is the true history. This needed to happen. Whether we wanted it to or not." Erika said.

"Right." Seri complied, the two of them returning to the Time Nest.

* * *

"You did well today." Elder Kai said as Dumplin was repeatedly bitch-slapping Trunks to try and wake him up, Deadpool style.

"Yeah, good work, ladies! Put that back-stabbing stepson in his place!" Dumplin called back, before slapping Trunks again. "Come on, princess! Rise and Shine!" He said.

Chronoa looked down sadly at this. "That was a heavier bit of history for him than I realized... I was careless. But I never imagined he'd try to take off like that" She said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to think we shouldn't leave him alone with these scrolls." Puddin said.

"Maybe you're right. If he'd actually gone through with the whole thing... Well, it'd be one more mess to clean up. And that'd be even more difficult." Chronoa said.

"Yeah, it's kind of hard to kill a person we'd saved over and over as a child." Seri agreed.

"Yes. So thank you for doing that, Erika." Chronoa said.

"No problem. It's my duty to protect this world and it's history. And my daughter, of course." She said, hugging Seri.

"I think Trunks could use a break after this one. I'll keep an eye on the scrolls for a little while." Elder Kai said.

"And I'll keep an eye on Trunks... After he wakes up, of course." Enzyme offered, looking back at the still unconscious Trunks as Dumpling continued slapping him.

"I'm afraid you'll have to do the work of two for a while, Seri. Sorry about that." Chronoa said.

"I'll do whatever I have to to keep this place running like normal." Seri said determinedly.

"Yeah. And I'll give her an extra hand when she needs it." Puddin added.

"Thanks, Puddin." Seri said with a smile.

"Um... Guys! It may be a bit early for the whole happy resolution!" Enzyme said, picking up a scroll, now glowing with the evil purple energy.

Elder Kai took the scroll and opened it, observing the changes. "Well, it seems there was a problem left over from the previous change in history." He said handing it to Chronoa.

"Oh, dear. It seems Android 16 wasn't completely destroyed." She said.

"What? I didn't finish 16?! He must be tougher than I thought, then, to survive that." Seri said, surprised.

"He isn't supposed to be in that timeline at all. Someone activated him and then revived him." Elder Kai explained.

"It must've been Nowa." Chronoa said.

"Jeez. You have to give my alternate self credit, she's presistent." Towa said.

"Oh, you were quite the handful yourself back then, baby." Dumplin said.

"WAS a handful? I think you underestimate how much trouble I still can be." Towa said seductively.

"Oh, my gods, why!?" Puddin screamed, covering her face in embarrassment.

"ANYWAY, I'm sure 16 is going to be even stronger than before... Can you handle this for us?" Chronoa asked.

"I got this!" Seri said determinedly, taking the scroll and going back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 785**

Trunks sighed in relief as he found that he was safe. "We actually made it back. We're in my era. No matter what, I have to bring peace here!" He said determinedly, taking a few steps forward and clenching his fist, before spotting Seri. "Oh! You are-!" He started, jogging towards her happily. She then scowled, however, causing Trunks to turn to the side, immediately going Super Saiyan to respond to the threat of 16. "!6! You're supposed to be dead!" Trunks snapped.

"Wel, clearly he's not!" Seri said.

"Destroy!" 16 roared, charging at them.

 **Background Music: "Domo Arigato Mr. Roboto" by Styx**

16 rushed towards the two half-Saiyans, who each jumped in a different direction to avoid the rush attack. 16 brought himself to a stop and broke to the right, rushing after Trunks, but Seri hit him in the back with a Demonic Impact Bolt, causing him to crash to the ground. "Now, he's open!" Trunks shouted, rushing in and swinging his sword as 16 got up. He landed a few lucky hits as the android was still recuperating, but was quickly knocked back afterwards.

Luckily, Seri appeared behind him and caught him. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. Let's try that again. From behind!" He shouted, rushing around behind 16, who hit him with a spinning back fist.

However, Seri was there to catch him once again. "You should REALLY stop announcing your attack strategy!" She told him. _(I'm starting to think Trunks sucks in EVERY timeline.)_ She thought to herself.

"Rush him!" He shouted, rushing in again.

"Dammit, Trunks!" Seri snapped, this time rushing after him. Once again, Trunks was knocked away and 16 prepared for Seri's attack, but was caught off-guard when she suddenly stopped before her punch reached him. "Gotcha." She said, hitting him with the Surprise Lotus Blast. This sent the android flying. He recovered, but Seri was nowhere to be seen. He then realized she was behind him, but it was too late as she unleashed her Demon Shredder on him, once again slashing him with demonic claws and revealing machinery and wires, before kicking him to the ground.

Suddenly, as the two once again stood in front of 16, ready to fight, Perfect Cell suddenly appeared behind them, shocking the two. "Damn! Now we have two opponents far stronger than us! We need a plan!" Trunks said.

"I got it! You go this way and I'll go this way." Seri said, flicking her head towards Cell when she instructed Trunks who to attack, then towards 16 when explaining she would fight the android.

"Alright!" Trunks said as they each faced their opponent. Surprisingly, Trunks was managing to do quite well against Cell, as he remembered the bio-android's attacks and movements from their previous encounters, even throwing the monster into the air and hitting him with a devastating Heat Dome Attack. Meanwhile, Seri was increasing her body temperature to high levels to overheat and weaken the metals in 16's body, slowing him down and allowing her to catch him in a lengthy combo, before a final kick sent him flying away, with her chasing after him shortly after.

16 glared at her as he slowly got up. "You are a formidable opponent, but no one shall interfere with my mission to kill the remainder of Sun Goku's allies!" 16 said, ripping off his arms an firing downwards. Soon enough, the massive pressure of the ki he shot into it made the ground explode in several places, creating several pillars of energy shooting out from all over the ground.

"Whoa! That's a new one!" Seri said in shock as she dodged and maneuvered her was through the pillars towards the android. She caught him and landed another powerful combo, before seeing Cell and Trunks fighting in mid-air. "Trunks! Double attack!" She shouted, flinging 16 into Cell.

"You got it!" Trunks said, vanishing and appearing below the airborne villains along with Seri as she entered her Demo-Saiyan form. "Heat Dome Attack!" He said, firing one more powerful upward beam at the artificial enemies.

 _ **"Demo-Saiyan Cannon!"**_ Seri roared as she fired the massive tri-colored attack at the enemies, the beam combining with Trunks' and becoming even more powerful, leaving the androids with no chance. And with that final attack, Cell was obliterated as 16 was reduced to scrap metal and wires.

 **End Music**

Trunks panted heavily, but calmed down now that the threat had passed. "It's all finally over." He said in relief. "Everyone..." He said, before starting to turn towards Seri. "I have to thank you, too-" He started, before seeing she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Everyone turned towards Seri as she reappeared in the room. "Ahh, you're back." Elder Kai said.

"Good work. You did a fine job." Chronoa said.

"Yeah, you did. That's my girl." Erika said, putting a hand on Seri's shoulder.

"Way to go, Seri!" Puddin congratulated.

Seri looked up at her mother and smiled. "Thanks, mom. You too, Puddin." She said, looking to her godsister.

"Hey, he's waking up." Enzyme said as Trunks got up and started walking towards them all.

"Trunks..." Chronoa said.

"I'm sorry I acted so rashly back there." He said, bowing in apology.

"Just don't do it again." Chronoa said.

"You're luck you're the boss or I'd fire you." Puddin said.

"I understand how you feel, but I can't allow you to do things like that. It's dangerous." Chronoa explained to him.

"Yeah." He said.

Enzyme leaned in towards Puddin at this point. "You know, this is really only mounting more evidence towards the plant idea." She said.

"Definitely." Puddin agreed.

"I owe you all an apology, too. I'm sorry." Trunks apologized to the rest of the room.

"I guess I'll let it go this once." Seri said.

"It's alright. Just have a little more control next time." Erika said.

"Yeah. Or else the control's gonna be my fist! Or worse, the fuck box!" Dumplin warned.

"D-duly noted." Trunks said nervously, before looking at Seri. "And thank you for all that you did." He said.

"Of course. It's my job to make sure history goes right and make sure no one dies that doesn't have to. And to that end, I'll keep fighting until history is never threatened again." Seri said dutifully.

Everyone soon began to leave, but then Trunks gave one last look at the scroll as Elder Kai, Chronoa and Seri looked back from the upper level of the Time Vault.

* * *

 **AGE 780**

With the sun high in the sky, Gohan stood across from Cyborg 17, ready to fight, while the mechanized being simply smirked in mild amusement. "Gohan? You're still alive?" He asked.

"We'll fix that soon enough." 18 said, landing behind him. "Kill him now. Full power." She ordered.

Gohan glared back and forth between them. "I will never die! Even if my body breaks! Another will rise in my place! To dismantle you heartless androids!" He snapped. And with that, the three of them leapt into the air fast enough to make it look as if they'd vanished from where they were standing.

* * *

"Gohan!" Trunks said in both surprise and pride.

Elder Kai looked to Chronoa at this. "Are you sure? It looks like history has been slightly altered." He said.

"A change like that will vanish when I put the scrolls together." She explained, before thinking. "But still... maybe I should leave it." She said.

"Hm... Well, you don't think a little change like that will do any harm, do you?" Elder Kai asked. "Let's just let that one slip by." He said, giggling a bit.

"Yeah. It's only a small change. And if anything, I think it might have changed things for the better. Everyone deserves a happy ending." Seri said with a smile.


	9. All Kinds of Androids

Seri, in her Demo-Saiyan form rushed in at a 5th form Noelle, the two slamming their fists into each other, before trading several blows in an attempt to gain the advantage over the other, but neither one succeeded and after bashing their knees into each other, they separated, each doing a triple backflip to gain some distance. "Not bad at all. You've gotten stronger." Seri said, panting a bit.

"Every time he trains, I automatically become stronger. This form is a multiplier after all," "Noelle" boasts. "Don't think that I'll lose to you again, monkey!" He widens his hands open, shooting Death Beams from all of his fingers and thumbs. Instead of shooting in a straight line, the beams curve with the intention to attack her from all around.

Seri readied herself and repeatedly disappeared and reappeared, dodging the Death beams before appearing behind the Frost Demon with her back to him and moving her wings so that the bend of the wings him each side of "Noelle's" neck, stunning him and allowing her to throw a round kick that sent him into a large plateau. "You're attitude could still use some work, but you're starting to control yourself a little better, strategizing more and not always trying to kill your opponent." She said.

Noelle" powers up, obliterating the plateau and stare at Seri. "Considering that you can easily regenerate," "Noelle" says before suddenly appearing in front of her, instantly delivering a powerful kick to her jaw. "Why should I hold pack against you?!" He catches her by grabbing both sides of her head and undoes his mask, blowing a breathe of ice onto her eyes which blinds her. He disappears and reappears behind her, grabbing her tail and spins her around. After a few seconds, he throws her at another plateau. He charges and shoots a Black Kamehameha, drilling her to the plateau at a faster rate.

Seri shouted in pain as she was blasted through the plateau, melting the ice around her eyes, glaring at "Noelle". "Okay... No more holding back!" She snapped, rushing in at him, but disappearing. Sensing the obvious tactic, "Noelle" swung his fist back to hit the opponent he had believed to be behind him, but hit only air. Eyes widening in shock, he looked back in front of him just in time for Seri's knee to slam into his gut. "Demonic Whirlwind!" She roared, spinning violently in a circle, her claws and spikes landing several cuts on the Frost Demon while her tail and wings hit him with harsh, bruising blows, before she turned to face him and slammed her wings, fists, feet and tail into him, sending him flying back and causing him to fall to the ground in pain and exhaustion.

"Huh. This is a new feeling. Pride in someone else," "Noelle" says as he is lying down flat on his back. He wipes some blood off of him and looks at it, gripping his hand into a fist. "Unfortunately, it's overshadowed by all this unyielding rage!" With a roar, the Frost Demon blasts off himself off the ground and tackles Seri from behind in a few seconds. He immediately wraps his left arm around her neck and forms Ki tekki-kagi claws with his right. "Hey, monkey, let me ask you something. Ever had double penetration before, especially from behind? No? Then let me be the first!" "Noelle" stabs her in the back with the claws, causing her to shout in pain again. "Now to showcase a classic Pokemon move. Seismic Toss!" The Frost Demon flies higher into the sky, taking Seri with him. Performing a midair back flip, he flies towards the ground. He spins them around, speeding up his attack. Once they've gotten closer to the ground, "Noelle" blasts his opponent to the ground which creates a crater.

Seri grunted as she struggled to get up, glaring at "Noelle", before getting an idea. She got to her feet and fired Krillin's scatter Kamehameha, the beam splitting apart and raining down around "Noelle", but none of them hitting him. The Frost Demon was about to laugh at how she missed, before realizing her plan: now he couldn't see her through the smoke the attack created. He sensed around for her energy, but before he could find it, she delivered a flying knee to his head, sending him flying, before a downward tail whip smashed him head first into the ground. "Seismic toss is alright, but it only does your level in damage. Personally, I've always liked..." Seri started, her fist being consumed in pure red flames as "Noelle" got to his feet slowly and unsteadily. "FIRE PUNCH!" She announced, slamming the fist into his jaw and sending him back into a large rock formation, leaving a good-sized crater in it, but not breaking through it.

ust as things appear to be over, a light blue beam is fired from the crater and strikes her left leg, freezing it. Another hits her other leg, freezing it as well. The same goes for her body parts until only her head is left unfrozen. Noelle walks out of the crater towards her. "Fire Punch is nice and all, but it only does 75% damage," the Frost Demon says. "Ice Beam, on the other hand, deals 90% damage. And thanks to it, you're wide open." He bring reels his right fist back and throws it. Seri closes her eyes and expects to be hit with a hard punch. However, she receives a simple flick to the nose instead. She opens her eyes and looks at the Frost Demon in confusion, who smirks at her. "Fooled ya." He opens his hand and hits her face point blank is a Ki blast, blasting her out of her icy prison.

Seri skidded back a few feet as she looked up at the Frost Demon, pouting slightly. "Thanks." She said, getting to her feet, both of them returning to their base forms. "We've both improved a good amount since last time. And you really are getting better at controlling your dark side." She said.

Seri smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "You'll eventually learn to keep him under control. I know it. My form was a little hard to control at first, too. my Demon and Saiyan both wanted me to kill you for what you did to Puddin, but I knew you didn't really mean to do it. And if I can restrain myself, you can to." She said with a smile.

They suddenly heard a whistle, turning to see Puddin and Enzyme standing about 10 feet away, the former waving to them. "Hey, you two! You done with your date yet?" She teased, causing the two to quickly pull apart and step a few feet away from each other.

"I-it's not a date! We were training!" Seri snapped.

"Well, that 'double penetration' joke ain't helping your case any." Enzyme stated bluntly.

Noelle blushes, remembering that he said that to Seri. "Noelle can't be blamed for the actions of Evil Noelle! That guy's an idiot!" Seri countered.

"They're the same person!" The Majin and Bio-Android said together. He doesn't know what to say and just continues to blush, doing his best to hide it.

"So, did you guys need something or did you feel sparring? I've been wanting to test out my new planet busting attack!" Seri said, growling a bit at the end.

"Chronoa sent us. Scroll trouble." Enzyme said.

"Great! We should check that out! Gotta go, Noelle! BYE!" Seri said quickly, running up and grabbing her two friends and dragging them along with her before anyone had the chance to get out another word.

"Always try to ruin everything, do you?" Noelle mutters to himself, specifically at his darker half. Afterwards, he looks at Seri as she flies off for her mission. "So cool..." The Frost Demon can feel his cheeks heating once again into a blush, causing him to cover them.

* * *

The trio soon arrived at the Time Nest, where Elder Kai once again awaited them. "Hey, Elder Kai. What's the problem this time?" Seri asked.

"Is it just Trunks having more issues, or is it a real emergency this time." Puddin asked.

"Trunks has calmed down and resumed his regular duties, thank you very much!" Elder Kai huffed.

"Yeah, because he totally deserves to do those duties." Enzyme said under her breath.

"But as always, our work is far from finished. Nowa is messing with the scrolls once again. You ready for another Time Patrol, Seri?" He asked her.

"Always." She confirmed.

* * *

 **AGE 767**

An Imperfect Cell stood across from Androids 17 and 18, the defeated Piccolo and Android 16 laying in between the group. "You've got to be kidding me!" 17 snapped as he rushed in at the incomplete Bio-Android.

"Solar Flare!" Cell announced, using Tien's technique to blind the younger android, allowing him to turn and swing his tail, smacking 17 back into his sister and knocking them both down, the bio-android charging forward and expanding his tail, somehow managing to absorb both androids at once and attain his final, Perfect form, laughing triumphantly.

* * *

"Oh, that's bad." Seri said.

"Yeah, it is. I'm so glad I was CREATED already in my perfect form. I'd hate to look like that thing." Enzyme said in disgust at the Imperfect Form Cell had at first.

"THAT'S your biggest concern right now?" Puddin asked with a sideways glare.

"Exactly! Cell absorbed both 17 and 18 at the same time and attained his perfect form!" Trunks said worriedly.

"That's not what happened before?" Elder Kai asked.

"It isn't. He absorbed 17 and then later 18." Trunks explained.

"That's it. I'm forcin' you to sit down and re-read the events of Dragon Ball Z after this!" Dumplin snapped.

"But last time he absorbed them both, right?" Elder Kai asked.

"Yes, but the order of things is different." Trunks explained.

"Yeah. If Cell is in his Perfect Form already, he'll be way too strong for the others to handle." Seri added.

"Right. Cell saw how much stronger my dad and I became after training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. So to test out how powerful Goku and the rest of us could get, he devised the Cell games. But if he's achieved his perfect form, I don't think the Cell Games will happen." Trunks elaborated.

"Well, that sounds like trouble. Why don't you pop in and pay Cell a visit?" Elder Kai asked. "You're far stronger than you were back then, so that might get his attention." He explained.

"But then there'd be two Trunkses in the same era, that'd mess up time even worse." Enzyme said.

"Th-this is getting ridiculous." Trunks said.

"Wait, with all these changes, does that mean Krillin and 18 won't be able to get married?" Chronoa asked.

"Oh, no! That can't be allowed to happen! My bestie needs to get her man!" Puddin said.

"I thought I was your bestie!" Seri said, looking up at Puddin, holding back tears.

"Oh, you know I love you." Puddin said, hugging her, making her instantly brighten up. Enzyme facepalmed at this.

"Is that possible?" Trunks wondered, also wondering if that was such a bad thing. She may be different than the 18 of his timeline, but Trunks still held a small grudge against 18.

"It is! Jeez, you can be so dense!" Chronoa snapped at her second-in-command. "Anyway, Seri. Time to get to work! Trunks will be able to lend you some support on this one." She explained.

"Oh good. Trunks will be helping." Seri, Enzyme and Puddin said all together, all of them being sarcastic of course.

"That's right! I know this time period well, so I'll be happy to guide you." He confirmed.

"Yeah. You're the worst at Romance stuff, but you do know how to punch things." Chronoa teased him.

"Can you please drop that for a while, please?" Trunks asked, scratching his head.

"Yeah, yeah. Anyway, do your best out there." Elder Kai said, handing Seri the scroll.

"I'm on it!" She said, going back to the appointed time.

* * *

 **AGE 767**

As Piccolo and 17 stood across from each other, prepared to fight, 16 and 18 watched from the sidelines, 18 sitting on a rock, not particularly interested. Then, Seri appeared by Piccolo's side.

 **Background Music: "I am Machine" by Three Days Grace**

Piccolo struggled to defend against 17's attacks, but the android was left open to a knee to the side of the head from Seri. "What the... Did a little girl just bulldoze me?" He asked, holding the side of his head.

"Don't take it too hard. I am the great-granddaughter of a couple of kami's." She said.

"What the hell's a k-" He started, before Piccolo hit him with a flying kick that sent him to the ground and skidding across it a few feet. "But seriously... What the hell's a kami?!" He demanded.

Piccolo and Seri stood side by side with their hands out, aimed at the android. "It means god... Now bow." They said together, firing a combined ki blast that created a huge explosion.

17 was on the ground after this, but quickly got back up and looked at them furiously. "I'm gonna beat you like a rug! Take this!" He shouted, flinging the Electric wave at them.

"Dodge!" Piccolo shouted.

"I'll keep him distracted you work on your next attack." Seri told the Namekian.

"I got just the thing. Just give me a few seconds and get out" He said.

"You got it." She said, rushing in at 17. He threw a punch when she was close enough, but she disappeared, reappearing behind him and delivering a kick to the back of his head. This caused him to stagger forwards a few steps, right into Seri's rising knee which collided with his chin and knocked him skyward.

"Oh, that was a cheap shot, you little bitch!" He ranted as he was knocked into the air, before recovering and glaring at Seri as 18 laughed.

"She rocked your shit!" The older android laughed.

Piccolo was now ready and unleashed a devastating volley of ki blasts... that 17 simply dodged... before he stopped, the blasts all completely missing him. "Um... I stopped dodging! Seriously, are you even trying to hit me?!" He asked.

"NOOO!" Piccolo shouted in response.

"The hell do you mean 'no'?" He asked, before realizing he was now surrounded by a dome of ki blasts. "Oh... OHH... Oh... Shit." He said.

"He wasn't aiming at ya... But now he is!" Seri smirked.

"Hellzone Grenade!" Piccolo announced, bringing the ki blasts in towards 17.

(Aww, man! It even has a cool name!) 17 complained as the blasts slammed into him.

 **End Music**

Finally, the darkness energy left 17 and Seri stepped back, her work finished. "He's weakened now. You should be able to handle him." She said to Piccolo.

"Thank you... But just who are you-?" He started, before looking up in horror to see Cell observing them all on top of a large nearby hill. "Oh, shit, no!" He said, terrified at Cell's increase and power, which would only skyrocket if 17 was absorbed.

"Hello, Piccolo. Thank you for helping me find my brother and sister, but now you can go. This is a family event." He said, rushing in and uppercutting Piccolo, turning and preparing to rush at 17, ignoring Seri.

"No!" Seri snapped, grabbing Cell's tail and throwing him back into the hill. "17, 18! He's after you. And if he absorbs you, he'll become stronger than you could imagine! You need to go!" She shouted, hoping at least 18 would run, as long as they weren't absorbed at the same time.

"No way! If he wants us, he'll have to fight to get us!" 17 snapped.

"This freak is pissing me off, so I'll enjoy destroying him. Try not to get in our way." 18 said.

"Oh, it's on." Seri said, getting ready to fight.

 **Background Music: "Get Out Alive" by Three Days Grace**

Seri rushed in at Cell, the two decently matched before Cell threw a punch at her, which she ducked under, then jumped up and hit him with a headbutt, staggering him back. "Ow, my beak mouth!" He shouted in pain. She rushed in to punch him in the face, but he executed the Solar Flare, blinding the half-demon, allowing him to grab her. "Any last words, my petite demonic friend?" He asked, but because he was holding her by the throat, her attempted "Go to hell" only came out of choked gibberish. "Well said, good game." He said, blasting a hole in her side and throwing her into the water.

"Dammit... She was only a little girl..." 18 said.

"That is sad." 16 said.

"Aww don't worry. She's in a better place now." Cell said, stepping forward, before feeling a hand on his back in the same area he blasted Seri in on her front.

"You're right. I am in a better place. Behind you, getting the surprise attack." She said, firing an Evil Explosion, blasting him forward. "I am SO glad I'm half-demon right now." She said.

"Whoa... Not bad." 17 said.

"It was, but it won't matter... I'll kill her and absorb you both. And once I have achieved my perfection, I'll take my time killing every person on this planet. Even the mighty Goku!" Cell laughed until someone tightly grabbed his shoulder.

"Would you care to repeat that, you son of a bitch?!" 16 demanded, before delivering a powerful haymaker, staggering the bio-android.

Cell wiped his mouth of blood and looked at 16. "Got another one in ya?" He asked.

"Stop. It!" The purely mechanical android snapped.

"18, run. 17 will not listen to reason." He said.

"And what about you?" She asked.

"I will eliminate Cell." He said, taking his stance.

"Right behind you." Seri said, taking her stance beside the redheaded android.

"But I thought you were only programmed to kill Goku?" 17 asked.

"This Cell is composed of 10.78% of Son Goku's DNA. These parameters... Are acceptable." He explained, his eyes flashing, before he rushed in.

"Oh, okay, I guess we're doing this now!" Cell snapped, rushing forward and slamming his head and shoulder into 16's own. He delivered a haymaker that knocked 16 back, attempting to stab him with his tail, but Seri caught it, throwing the bio-android away, before telporting after him and kicking him back down into 16, who grabbed him and threw him into the ground.

"Join me! Quickly!" 16 called to her.

"On it!" She said, appearing beside him, aiming her hands down as he snapped his forearms off, revealing energy guns beneath them, the fighters charging their respective limbs.

"Oh, god, what is happening right now?! Where the fuck am I?! Hang on... I see a light!" Cell could be heard in the crater he was in.

"WALK TOWARDS IT!" Seri and 16 shouted together, before unleashing dual Hell Flashes into the hole.

"What the HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLL?!" Cell shouted before the blast drown him out.

 **End Music**

"I'll end your misery! Come out and face me!" 17 shouted at the missing bio-android, who slowly rose up behind him, before completely leaping out.

"It's your funeral, pal!" He said, giving 17 only enough time to scream before he was absorbed.

* * *

Seri returned to the Time Vault. "Great work out there! You stopped history from being changed again! I'm impressed." Trunks said.

"Nice one, Seri!" Puddin cheered.

"Yeah, you beat Papa Cell up something fierce." Enzyme said.

"We can't say they lived happily ever after, though." Elder Kai said.

"Yes, you can! That is LITERALLY the timeline, asshole!" Dumplin snapped.

"Well, technically Cell doesn't." Towa said.

"Eh, screw him! He's the bad guy. They never live happily ever after." Dumplin said. Everyone thought for a moment, but Dumplin stopped them. "No one correct me!" He warned.

"Either way, Cell absorbed 17 and 18 and attained his perfect form, right?" Elder Kai asked.

"Yeah." Trunks confirmed.

"So, you know that part, but not how it ends? How do you help in this story again?" Erika asked.

"I mean, really! We've established this at list twice already!" Puddin said.

"Maybe you should go lie down, eat some oatmeal and watch jeopardy." Enzyme suggested.

"That's the original flow of history. We can't change that. What concerns me is we haven't seen Nowa or Mira yet this time." Chronoa said.

"They're probably hiding. Not-mom and my bro are way too scared to show their faces to us." Puddin said.

"Maybe... But one thing is clear... You can be sure this won't be the end. We have to keep an eye on the timeline." Chronoa said.

"You always do." Seri said.

"Right. Don't worry, you can leave that to me." Trunks said.

"NOW I'm worried." Puddin. Seri and Enzyme said together.

Trunks hung his head in shame at this, before quickly recovering. "You should go rest for a while. Thanks for everything." Trunks said.

"Alright. We'll catch you later." Seri said as the three of them left.

* * *

Later, the three girls were sparring in the World Tournament area, the three of them managing to quite decently switch between targets while defending themselves from one of the other in a crazy triangular tornado of attacks. Eventually, Puddin and Enzyme tried to attack Seri from either side with a round kick, but the half-Saiyan escaped with a Vanish step, causing the two aliens to kick each other in the face. "Dammit! Watch it, Puddin! I was aiming for Seri!" Enzyme snapped.

"You watch it! It's a fight! You're supposed to hit whoever's open!" Puddin snapped back.

"Yeah? Well you're looking pretty open to me!" Enzyme said, attacking.

"Right back at ya!" Puddin said, vanishing and reappearing behind Enzyme and landing several hits to her back before the bio-android managed to recover and extended her insect-like wings, a powerful pink ki surrounding them as she spun in the circle, using her wings like blades to slash at Puddin, forcing her to jump back, giving Enzyme some room to recover, before rushing at Puddin, the two trading blows before they both finally remembered something. "Wait..." Puddin started.

"Where's Seri?!" They asked at the same time, looking up just in time to see Seri in her Demo-Saiyan form, charging up her Demo-Saiyan Cannon.

 _ **"I told you I wanted to test my planet-buster attack!"**_ She called down, before firing the beams downwards and engulfing her sister-like companions. When the beam ended and the smoke cleared, the two were splayed out on the ground, twitching like they'd been electrocuted and their eyes dizzy swirls like feinted Pokemon. "Ahh, that was fun. Come on, girls. They probably found the next anomaly by now." Seri said, dragging them along by their ankles.

"Cheap shot..." Puddin lisped groggily.

"When my zenkai boost kicks in, you're gonna regret that..." Enzyme slurred as well.

* * *

"Oh, there you are." Elder Kai said.

"Sorry we're late. I had to drag these lazy butts here." Seri said, hopping down the stairs and letting go of her friends, who woke up once they made contact with the floor.

"Not cool, Seri." Puddin huffed as she got to her feet.

"You are SO gonna pay for that." Enzyme said again as she got up.

"Ya gotta stop goin' easy on her, Puddin." Dumplin said.

"Yeah, they're both big girls. They can handle a beating every so often." Towa said.

"She cheated and blasted us when we weren't looking!" Puddin said with a pout.

"It's a legitimate strategy!" Seri defended.

"ANYWAY, Trunks found something strange in the scrolls he was reviewing." Chronoa said.

"After Cell reached his Perfect form, he came up with something called the Cell Games." Trunks explained.

"We already went over this, we know what the Cell games are." Enzyme said.

"Seriously, did you and Elder Kai develop alzheimer's at the same time?" Puddin asked skeptically.

"Uh... Well, anyway, here's the problem! One of the participants shouldn't be there." Trunks explained.

"Mira?" The girls all asked at once.

"That's right." Chronoa confirmed.

"He exists outside the ordinary flow of time, so I'll be able to go and fight with you." Trunks explained.

"Greeeaaat..." Seri said, trying to hide her disappointment as Puddin and Enzyme snickered.

"Karma." They said together.

"This time, the two of you can support us!" Trunks said to the kai's.

"You can count on us!" Elder Kai said.

"Alright, then! Show the newcomer how it's done, Trunks!" Chronoa said.

That was the straw that broke the camels back. "EXCUSE ME?! 'Show the newcomer how it's done, TRUNKS'. Are you blind?! He's caused just as many, if not MORE problems than we're supposed to be fixing every time he's shown up to help! Who's been fixing all those problems?! Me! I'm not trying to be arrogant or take all the glory, but telling HIM to show ME how it's done?! I'm sorry, that's just insulting!" Seri snapped.

"She's not lying." Enzyme added.

"Uh... Yeah, right... Well, I'll do what I can. How does that sound?" Trunks asked.

"Better." Seri said. (Although, I'm still not expecting much.) She thought.

* * *

 **AGE 767**

Cell and Goku squared off in the arena, Cell tapping his head in some form of taunt before Goku came at him. From a distance in the nearby wastelands, Mira was watching before Seri and Trunks appeared behind him. "You won't get past me, Mira!" Trunks snapped.

"So, they sent Trunks, huh?" Mira asked.

"On my honor as a Time Patroller, I'm taking you down right now! Stand back, Seri! I can handle this myself!" Trunks said, rushing in.

"Oh, yeah, totally. You got this, Trunks." Seri grumbled, rolling her eyes and pulling out a capsule, activating it and producing her VR headset, putting it on and starting up Pokemon: Malachite. "Alright! Now it's time to catch Tetrodos! The first Poison Type legendary! And it only took them until Gen 20 to make one." She said as she prepared to catch the massive green and yellow, black-spotted, multi-headed legendary serpent. (Now watch, the Switch Games will wind up having a Poison legendary and I'll wind up a jackass for saying that).

 **Background Music: "I'm awesome!" by Spose**

Trunks rushed in and threw a round kick, but Mira easily blocked this and began to pummel the half-Saiyan, delivering his own round kick to send Trunks flying, teleporting into the path of Trunks' flight, connecting his fists and bringing them down on the lavender-haired boy, sending him to the ground, where he made a small crater. Trunks got up and flew up after Mira, who rushed to attack him again. He managed to block the combo this time, but was eventually kicked away. "Uh... Hey, Seri! Think you cou-huah!" Trunks was cut of as a punch to the stomach knocked the window out of him and a kick to the side of the head knocked him out of the air. "I'm just saying, if you could help- Ack!" He yelped in pain as he was hit in the back by a death beam. "Maybe you could- oh god!" He shouted as he was kicked in the back. "Bit off a little more than I could chew! I'd really appreciate some support!" He pleaded as Mira pummeled him once again and kicked him back into the same crater as before.

"Nah, you got this, Trunks. I believe in you." Seri said as she mimicked throwing a trainer throwing a Pokeball, jumping in delight as she apparently caught her target.

Trunks managed to dodge his next attack and landed a decent combo, sending Mira back a ways, before the automaton recovered, rushing in and hitting him with another combo, kicking him away and hitting him with a couple of Death Beams. Mira then flew up and grabbed Trunks by the collar and lifted him up, preparing to finish him when he noticed Seri. "Why is she just standing there? Wait a minute! She's the one who beat me before! Now she will pay for it!" He said, throwing Trunks into a nearby boulder, knocking him out.

 **End Music**

"Now, for you..." Mira said, turning to face Seri.

she sighed as she heard this. "Really, Trunks? That's as long as you lasted! I Just BARELY managed to catch the legendary. I was hoping you'd last until I could get to the big boss after." She said, saving and putting away her devices, readying herself for the fight as Mira rushed in.

 **Background Music: "Remember The Name" by Fort Minor  
**

The two clashed and traded blows before she raised her left knee to deflect Mira's right hook over her head, then kicked out with that foot out, hitting Mira in the chest and sending him flying back. She then rushed in, barrel rolling around his Death Beams and delivering another kick that sent him flying, followed by an elbow sending him even further, before teleporting after him and sending him to the ground with an axe kick. "Wow. I would've thought you'd be stronger since the last time we fought, but you're just as easy to knock around as you were the first time. And my mom didn't even have to soften you up this time." Seri taunted.

Mira growled and slammed his fist on the ground at this, launching himself at Seri, throwing slow, but powerful punches and kicks she had some difficulty blocking. "No! I cannot be defeated again! Not by a little girl! I am the strongest! I must be!" He snapped as he continued to pound into Seri's defenses. He focused more strength and power into his next attack, almost guaranteed to break through Seri's guard, but as he threw the punch, she vanished, appearing behind him in her Demo-Saiyan form.

 _ **"Strength is earned. Not stolen from others."**_ She said, hacking away at his back with Demonic Shredder. _**"Demonic Tornado!"**_ She announced, spinning like a tornado, beating and slashing him with her wings, fists, tail, elbow and knee spikes and her feet, racking up a combo of at least 50 hits before sending him flying with a double strike to the face from her wings. _**"You take the strengths of others for yourself and waste it only on yourself. You don't deserve the power you have."**_ She told him as he growled and struggled to get back to his feet.

She threw a punch at him, but he managed to catch it. "Enough!" He shouted, punching her in the face and staggering her, allowing him to hammer into her with several crushing attacks. "You have no right to speak to me this way! All the power I have attained Has allowed me to evolve beyond you! I am the strongest being! I do not listen to weaklings like you!" He ranted, not noticing as Seri's body turned completely black. He threw one more haymaker, but she suddenly released a powerful blast of black flames with Hellfire Retribution that launched him back and forced him to put out the small fires threatening to sear parts of his body, before glaring at her.

 _ **"Well, this 'weakling' has done a pretty good job of beating a being supposedly far stronger and more advanced than her."**_ She said. He growled at this and rushed forward, his anger blinding him. _**"Havoc Eye Beam!"**_ She announced, her eyes giving off a blinding flash, before she fired a dark red beam from each eye at the automaton.

"Ahh! My rage has blinded me!" He shouted in pain, covering his eyes from the flash, leaving him open for the beams to knock him back, but he managed to get his feet on the ground and skid about 5 feet, coming to a stop.

 **End Music**

The two stood in a stand-off, appearing to be equally matched, before Nowa suddenly appeared beside Mira. "Sorry for the wait. Everything is ready." She said.

"Hmph. About time." Mira said, crossing his arms.

"What are you planning this time, Nowa?!" Trunks demanded.

She giggled at this. "I imagine you'll have your fair share of fun today." She vaguely explained, waving goodbye before teleporting away with Mira.

"Uh- yeah! Showed you! Good thing I was here!" Trunks boasted.

"I hate you to the core of your being." Seri said.

"Wait! Do you feel that?!" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Cell's power is shooting up all of a sudden." She confirmed.

"It must be a result of Towa's dark magic." Trunks said.

"So, I'm guessing I'm on my own from here?" She asked.

"Yeah. Sorry. This is all the help I can give you. But the old me is here, too. So there's that." He said.

"Well, that's a relief." She said, but of course, she was thinking something quite different. (Oh great, the bigger fuck-up.) She thought.

"Cell's more dangerous than before, but this isn't the first time we've seen that trick. Although, they may have some extra surprises in store, so stay on your guard." He said.

"Don't worry. I always am." She said, flying off.

* * *

She arrived at the ring just as Gohan was stepping in and Cell deployed 7 Cell Jr.'s to dispatch the other Z-Fighters. _[Cell Jr.'s are a real threat. Make sure they don't hurt anyone while you're fighting.]_ Trunks informed.

"So, keep doing what I've been doing, then?" She asked,

 _[Pretty much.]_ He confirmed.

"Yeah, I figured." She said, rushing in at a Cell Jr. wrecking Yamcha.

 **Background Music: "Not Gonna Die" by Skillet**

Seri rushed in and knocked away the Cell Jr. attacking Yamcha, before throwing her elbow back into the one coming up behind her to attack, doubling it over and knocking the wind out of it, before she spun around and delivered a round kick to its head, sending it flying. "Thanks. I thought I was done for! i owe you one, whoever you are." Yamcha said.

Tien knocked away the one attacking him, blasting it with a tri-beam, before the one Seri had knocked away rushed in and punched him in the face, sending him reeling to the right, but he used the momentum to catch it with a reverse round kick, knocking it back a ways, but it was still easily capable of going, while Tien wiped some blood away from his mouth. "Damn... They're really strong!" Tien cursed.

Cell gave Gohan a bit of room to watch as everyone besides Seri struggled, despite the half-Saiyans best attempt to help them. "Everyone... is going to die... If I really do have the power in me, I have to find some way to bring it out... But I have absolutely no idea how to do that!" He cursed.

16's head was knocked off his body and rolled next to Hercule. "I have a favor to ask you." He said.

"Whoa! A talking head!" The world champion shouted in fear.

"I need you to get me as close as possible to the boy." 16 explained.

"Look, pal! I don't know if you can see, but that kid's right next to Cell!" Hercule said, shaking.

16 smirked a bit at this. "Don't you want to be the world champion?" He asked.

Hercule growled at this, before complying, grabbing 16's head and rushing in. "Alright! Get ready! Here you GO!" Hercule shouted, throwing 16 in between Gohan and Cell.

"It's the android!" Gohan said in shock.

"Gohan. It is okay to fight for a cause that is just. You must release the anger inside you and let it flow freely. I have come to love everything in this world. From its trees... to its birds... to its people... to its birds... Please... defend this world I love." He pleaded.

Gohan was shocked at just how much this machine had grown to care about the Earth, causing him to space out and take all of it in, so he was completely caught off-guard when Cell stomped on 16's head and destroyed him. "You've prattled on long enough, you failure." Cell snapped.

16's inspiring words resonated in Gohan and his hatred for Cell disregarding such caring and love mad him hate the Bio-Android even more. Something finally snapped in Gohan and he went Super Saiyan 2.

"You're going to pay for everything you've done!" He snapped, delivering a painful punch to Cell's stomach and a kick to his head to send him flying. He then turned his attention to the nearest Cell Jr., rushing forward and punching it in half. One tried to use a destructo-disc on him, but he stopped it with only his aura and vaporized the Cell Jr. with a Masenko. The last one tried to run away, but it ran right into Seri who kicked it skyward and obliterated it with a Demon with that final attack, the last of the Cell Jr.'s was destroyed.

 **End Music**

Cell was slightly winded, glaring at Gohan, before looking up in shock and awe at the wormhole appearing above the hill he bitch-smacked Mr. Satan into before. From the other side, an army of Metal Coolers amassed on a hill on Namek, before flying through the wormhole. "Guuuys! Are you seeing this?!" Seri asked in shock as she saw swarms of Metal Cooler rushing towards the portal.

 _[Metal Cooler! Her and now?!]_ Trunks asked in horror.

 _{Ooh, bae is shiny now!]_ Puddin said dreamily.

 _[Really? That's your biggest concern right now?]_ Enzyme asked.

 _[Who is this Metal Cooler character? And why are there so many Cooler's?!]_ Elder Kai asked.

"Dammit, old man..." Seri said, rolling her eyes.

 _[Basically a bunch of robot Cooler controlled by the real one with a sentient Malware chip stuck to what was left of his head after Goku blasted him into the sun.]_ Dumplin said.

 _[That's... actually not the worst summary ever.]_ Erika said.

"Yeah, but he's not supposed to be here! Goku and the others finished him MONTHS before the Cell Games." Seri said.

 _[Eh. Months is pushing it. Definitely weeks, though.]_ Enzyme corrected.

"Well, we gotta do something! The Z-Fighters will be overrun in seconds and even Gohan and Cell can't take that many of them!" Seri said.

One Metal Cooler flew up to Cell and took Frieza's signature stance. _"The Cell Games are open to anyone, are they not? We will be entering as well."_ It explained...


	10. Bringing in The Crew

_Previously, on Dragon Ball: Seriverse..._

 _One Metal Cooler flew up to Cell and took Frieza's signature stance. "The Cell Games are open to anyone, are they not? We will be entering as well." It explained._

* * *

Cell smirked at this. "Very well. Welcome to the Cell Games!" The Bio-Android welcomed, before smashing his fist through the mechanical Icegen and ripping him in half.

 _[That wormhole! It's something like a tunnel through space and time. The Metal Coolers went through it in order to compete in the Cell Games. You have to destroy them!]_ Trunks said.

"There's too many! They just keep coming!" Seri shouted, using Evil Explosion to destroy one while dispatching two more with a Death Slicer, but 3 more then swarmed her. They eventually managed to knock her to the ground, all rushing in a ki blast in one of their palms, readying for a deadly attack. Seri braced for a painful attack, but then...

"Puddin Pop!" A familiar voice rang out, a familiar blue ball of energy flying out and obliterating the three Metal Coolers, before Puddin dropped down beside Seri and offered her a hand. "We thought you could use some help." She said.

"Not to sound ungrateful, but we might need a bit more help." Seri said, hitting another Metal Cooler going after Yamcha with a Demonic Impact Bolt.

"Everyone else is on the other side of the wormhole. Let's go!" Puddin said, blasting the final Metal Cooler on their side of the wormhole with a giant explosive ki blast, before the two rushed to the other side.

There, the two saw a line of their friends in a stand off with 6 Metal Coolers, with many more fast approaching from the distance. The two landed in a small gap in the line their friends made, looking at those who stood beside them. Some faces, like Enzyme and Noelle were expected, but others such as Evelyn, Roota and even Puddin's sister Flanny were a surprise. (take your time and look back if you have to if you don't remember Evelyn and Roota. If you don't know who Flanny is, A: Shame on you, B: Google it)

"OMG! Lil' sis is here!" Puddin said happily, hugging Flanny, who glared even more than she already was.

"Fuck off." She said simply, to which Puddin drooped down in sadness, before dejectedly dragging her feet as she moved back to Seri's side.

"You could've been a little nicer than that." Noelle said to Flanny.

"Maybe if she gave me some breathing room." She said.

"Hey, Flanny! What made you actually step out and join the fight today? You usually just stay in your room and watch Naruto." Seri asked.

The dark bluish-gray Majin sighed at this. "Dad made me come out here and help. It was either that or I'd have to pay my own part of the rent this month." She explained.

"Still nice to see you. Hope you don't burst into flames from the sun." Seri teased.

"I'm not a vampire, brat." She snapped, but smiled a little. Her god-sister was just slightly less irritating than her actual sister.

But two figures there were unknown to the group: the first being a decently tall, medium-built, barefooted man with long, shaggy dark brown hair and a small, triangular beard, wearing jeans and Gogeta's fusion vest and pink gloves with a gun holstered on his right side, the Power Pole on his back and sharp-looking shades covering his eyes. "No way, could it be?! Our fathers said they knew him, but I always thought he was just a legend..." Seri said in awe.

"Yeah, but it has to be. The legendary fusion warrior..." Puddin started, but before she could say the warriors name, he did it himself.

"WE! ARE! LIRRRAN! WE'VE COME TO STOP YOU, METAL COOLER!" He roared.

The next was a girl about Puddin's size (3rd tallest, medium build) with long magenta hair (type 31) and dark purple eyes (type 5 eyes, type 66 pupils), wearing an equally dark purple vest loosely hanging on her shoulders, over a black tube top that exposed most of her chest and scarred, yet muscular midriff, incredibly tight, torn up dark purple shorts with a lavender waistband, dark purple ninja gloves with black wrist ties and dark purple battle suit boots with lavender toes and black undersides. "And you are?" Enzyme asked.

"Name's Lila. Erika saved me once, said I owed her a favor. Now she's cashing it in, so I'm here." She explained.

 _"Most amusing. A rag-tag collection of monkeys, puny earthlings, living spit-out bubblegum, a simple Namekian and a traitor who needs to learn his place!"  
_ One of the Metal Cooler's said, looking down the line of heroes until his gaze fell upon Noelle.

"Says the living sex doll." Noelle countered.

"Burn." Flanny, Enzyme, Evelyn and Lila said together.

"OOHH, BURN!" Puddin, Roota, Lirran and Seri cheered together.

 _"How dare you speak to me with such insolence! You shall be the first to die!"_ The speaking Metal Cooler snapped while the others all growled and glared furiously, before they all rushed in.

 **Background Music: "Panzerkampf" by Sabaton (this is a long one, so maybe have a second song ready)**

Roota rushed in first, receiving a left hook from the front Metal Cooler while several others rushed forward at the others. The punch turned Roota back towards the way he came, but cleverly using his momentum to bring his back leg up and keep turning until he landed a spinning rear kick to the Metal Cooler's head, finishing his 360 to face the now-dazed robot, rushing forward and delivering a powerful combo, finishing it with an Dynamite Kick. "MegaSuperUltraHyperAlphaWhatever!" He roared as he delivered the final kick, breaking the robot into pieces. "Oh, yeah! I'm super good!" He boasted. Sadly, that allowed two more Metal Coolers to rush him and string together a devastating combo, before he managed to stop them with a Fake Blast, blinding them and giving him enough time to charge an ultimate. "Makazapolopolis!" He mispronounced the Special Beam Cannon, but still fired the beam and reduced the two robots to scraps, which piled on top of the one he previously killed. "Oh, yeah! Seri, check it out! 3 already!" He said, looking to my daughter, but was shocked to see the pile of bodies she had, counting at least 15.

"Not bad." She said simply, walking towards the nearest Metal Cooler she could find.

Meanwhile with Noelle, he's currently fighting 5 Metal Coolers at once. They shoot him with Death Beams, but he manages to evade them. He counters by shooting a breath of ice at them, freezing four of them at once. However, one survives and shoots a large Ki blast at Noelle. The Frost Demon dodges it, causing the attack to hit Roota instead.

"Whoops. Sorry," Noelle says with a hint of sarcasm in his voice and a small smirk on his face. He immediately destroys the Metal Coolers and the four frozen ones with a Kamehameha. "Huh. I believe that's 15 down already for me, why should I keep score? This is an important mission after all." The Frost Demon flies off to fight more Metal Coolers.

Seri managed a perfect guard against the Metal Cooler, then tore him apart with Demon Shredder. Another tried to attack her from behind, but she did a Z-vanish, reappearing behind him and landing several powerful hits before she destroyed it with a Demonic Impact Bolt. Soon, at least another 15 was in front of her. She felt something press up against her back and looking over her shoulder, it was Noelle, who had 15 Metal Coolers after him as well, the two groups combining and adjusting their positions to now completely surround the two in a dome of 30 Metal Coolers. "Well, this is a bit of a tight spot." She said.

"Tell me about it. These things are relentless. Destroy one, and more will replace it." Noelle responded.

The two began knocking the robots aside or delivering the occasional kick to destroy one when there was enough of an opening, but eventually, more and more Metal Coolers showed up to the point those openings were nonexistent and the two were swarmed until the mechanized Frost Demons completely covered them. But then, beams of light shot out from between the Metal Coolers as an enormous ki appeared beneath them, blasting them all away to reveal Seri in her Demo-Saiyan form and Noelle in his 5th form... who then delivered a sudden punch that sent Seri flying, much like Hulk did to Thor in The Avengers. _**"Hey! What was that for!?"**_ She demanded.

"That was for calling me an idiot," "Noelle" answered. "Now get up. More of them are arriving." He said, rushing at them. Two Metal Coolers flew towards "Noelle", but the Icegen anticipated this and created tekkoi-kagi claws with his Ki. He stabbed one with both claws and ruthlessly ripped it in half. The other tried to flank him from behind, but the Icegen shifted one claw into a Ki blade and bisected the robot. He then shot large Ki blasts at the pieces to keep them from reforming. A horde of Metal Coolers tried to gang up on them, but "Noelle" blinded them with a Solar Flare. Taking this opportunity, he charged up a Black Kamehameha and appeared above the crowd.

"Death from above!" "Noelle" shouted, firing the attack and obliterating the middle. Afterwards, he appeared on the ground and attacked the rest of the Metal Coolers. Using his Ki blades and claws, he hacked and slashed the robots apart into pieces. They tried to use their numbers to their advantage, but the Icegen mowed them down with his superior power level and devastating attacks. Facing 10 final Metal Coolers, he created a Death Ball and threw it at them like a bowling ball to bowling pins. He turned around as the attack hit them, creating an explosion that made the scene right out of an action movie.

"No army of tin cans can defeat me!" The Icegen declared. He fired a Death Beam from each of his fingers at the Metal Coolers. The beams pierced their bodies, causing them to explode.

Enzyme dive-bombed and landed on a Metal Cooler, using him like a surfboard to shoot down several Metal Coolers with eye beams, stomping on the robot to completely destroy it and flying towards several more Coolers, surrounding her wings with ki and doing a 360, turning her wings into ki blades and decapitating the robots, extending her tail and aiming it at them. "Tail Terror Beam!" She announced, firing a beam from it and vaporizing the rest of their bodies. "Heh. That was easy! Is that all you got?!" She demanded, before looking around to see more Metal Coolers had surrounded her. "Oh." She said as they rushed in.

However, before any of them could reach the Bio-Android, they were hit in the chest with royal blue mana kunai, which exploded and destroyed the Metal Cooler they were stuck in. Back on the ground, Flanny tossed another mana kunai while looking at the Metal Coolers who turned their attention to her and began advancing. "It's been a while since I let out my inner Uchiha. Well, now's as good a time as any." She said, rushing forward with insane speeds, stabbing or slashing the Metal Cooler's in front of her with the kunai, stunning all of them and allowing her to turn around after running past all of them and obliterating them with ki blasts. One came up behind her and tried to attack, but she dodged, turning to face the robot and punching it in the stomach, launching it back. A second later, the dent where she punched it let out a glow, before an explosion went off in its stomach and reduced the Metal Cooler to scrap.

"Alright! Great work, sis!" Puddin cheered, holding her hand up for a high five.

"Meh." The younger sister responded, walking away and causing Puddin to deflate a bit.

Lila was taking on a group of Metal Coolers near the large plateau in the middle of the canyon, managing to break apart a good number of Metal Coolers and take several hits. Eventually, however, she was backed up against the plateau with 4 metal coolers right in front of her, 6 more floating not far behind them. She looked panicked at first, before apparently getting an idea. "So can you metal guys get any harder? We're about to find out." She said, lifting her top and flashing them, catching them all off-guard, before pink beams charged up from her nipples. "Boobie Beam!" She announced, firing two powerful beams from her boobs that easily destroyed the Metal Coolers foolish enough to be right in front of her.

"Ohh, that's hot." Puddin said in awe, her mouth agape and she was drooling slightly.

"Ditto." Flanny finally agreed with her sister, in equal amounts of awe and also drooling a bit. (remember, they're omnisexual)

Roota was runing for his life away from a swarm of Metal Coolers, but was tackled and thrown to the ground by one blindsiding him from the left, being beaten by 2 more Metal Coolers, but then long, stretchy arms grabbed them and pulled them back to Evelyn who smashed them together. "Dude, I may have a woman's name, but at least I don't fight like one. Get your act together." The Namekian said, using Mystical Flash to destroy a Metal Cooler coming at him from behind, then using Evil Flight Strike to destroy a group above him.

A Flying Nimbus then flew overhead with Lirran flying on it, knocking away several Metal Coolers in front of him, using his guns to blast a few dozen unsuspecting Metal Coolers focused on other patrollers. "FLY-BY, BITCHES! FEAR THE ALMIGHTY POWER THAT IS THE GUN!" Lirran roared as he blasted another few more Metal Coolers and extended the power pole, swinging it like a bat and taking out 5 more robots rushing him from the front.

Seri was fighting several more Metal Coolers when they suddenly surrounded her, but she smirked at this. "Bad idea, guys." She smirked, using Giant Storm to create a massive area blast and easily destroy all of them.

"Noelle" then landed beside her. "Huh. I'm starting to see why Noelle has taken a liking to you." The Icegen's dark side said.

Seri blushed was shocked at this and tripped over herself a bit making a response. _**"Oh, y-yeah? I mean, totally! Yeah, I'm... unstoppable!"**_ She said nervously, almost to the point of being incoherent.

"Noelle" gives her an unreadable look. "Yup. It's reciprocal." He said.

 _ **"Uh... Yeah, well... I gotta go fight more guys now. Bye!"**_ She said, flying away to take on a larger group ganging up on Flanny.

"Noelle" shook his head and reverted back to 4th form. Noelle, realizing what went down, angrily cursed at his dark half for what he said to Seri.

Everyone was giving it there all, but it was clear that no matter how many of them were defeated, there were many more to replace every one defeated soldier. Soon enough, our heroes began to wear down. Seri was uppercutted into the air and, after destroying the Metal Cooler, she could see the others greatly struggling. A small firing squad of Metal Coolers used their Death Beams to blast Enzyme's left arm off, leaving her looking like Cell after Vegeta's Final Flash. Puddin and Flanny were thrown into each other and were being mercilessly beaten. Roota was struggling not to drown as a Metal Cooler used its foot to keep his head underwater. 3 Metal Coolers had Evelyn against a cliff wall and fired endless death beams at him, betting who would hit his glubok first. Lirran had been grabbed right off the Nimbus and thrown into a plateau. Lila had been thrown face-down on the ground so she couldn't use her Boobie Beams and was now being stomped on and even Noelle, back in his 5th form was tackled by a dozen Metal Coolers and brought to his knees, where two more robots were savagely beating him.

 _ **"No... All my friends... They're hurt... They're going to die... I can't... I won't... LET THIS HAPPEN!"**_ Seri screamed, powering up, reaching an all new level of strength for her and a blinding light engulfing everyone. When the light faded, everyone looked to Seri in shock as she was now different. It looked like an even more evolved version of her Demo-Saiyan form: her hair even spikier and sparks of electricity crackling around her, her horns had grown and curved out slightly (Frieza Race Head Type 14) and more parts of her body became demonic: the entirety of her forearms were now demonic, rather than just her hands and wrists, with dozens of half inch spikes now covering her forearms, the same going for her legs, her shins now becoming demonic along with her feet and knees, getting two rows of their own small upward curving spikes, the spikes on her shoulders becoming more hook like, her tail was now thicker and more powerful with 3 menacing spikes sticking out of the end (think: Tigrex tail) and the feathers of her wings were now longer and sharper, looking like they were capable of slicing a person in half.

"Whoa... That's Seri?" Flanny asked, surprised. She had never even seen or heard of Seri's first transformation, so seeing the next step up was even more shocking.

"Another new form!" Puddin said.

"And feel that power. This one makes the last form seem like a joke!" Enzyme said.

"EVEN LIRRAN IS AWESTRUCK!" Lirran shouted.

"Super Saiyan 2? No. Her first transformation wasn't even similar to Super Saiyan. Regardless, I can sense an enormous amount of power coming from her," "Noelle" stated, forming a smirk behind his mask. "She really is something. I can definitely see why you like." The Icegen performed Explosive Wave, repelling the surrounding Metal Coolers away from him. "But she better not think she can leave me in the dust with that new form of hers!"He announced.

 _ **"Behold. This is Demo-Saiyan 2. Not even the Big Gete Star will allow you to cheat the death I bring."**_ She said, disappearing and reappearing in front of the Metal Cooler drowning Roota, grabbing its head and easily crushing it, throwing it aside and pulling him out of the water, before teleporting to Puddin and Flanny's sides, swinging her arms and sending the robots attacking them flying, feathers flying off her wings, surrounded by ki, stabbing into them and easily destroying them. _**"Get up. The battle isn't finished yet."**_ She told her god-sisters, before rushing at another large group of Metal Coolers and using her wings to destroy them, not even bothering to use her hands to fight. She stuck out both middle fingers and pointed them in front of her in a way it looks like she's holding a rifle. _**"Flip Bird Blast!"**_ She roared and fired a beam from each middle finger, which combined into one larger, more powerful energy blast and exploded a duo of Metal Coolers in front of her.

"You're looking chipper," "Noelle" stated as he shot a Death Beam at a Metal Cooler that was trying to attack her from behind. "Also, Flip Bird Blast? I could've thought up of a better name. Then again, it's better than that Patroller's "Boobie Beam"" He said.

 _ **"I don't know, that was epic. I may have to try that sometime."**_ She said.

"Do that and you might give Noelle a nose bleed," the Icegen chuckled.

 _ **"Now I DEFINITELY have to do it!"**_ She laughed, before rushing in and slicing 3 Metal Coolers in half with her tail, before destroying them. She smacked away a bunch of robots attacking Evelyn, before creating a power ball and throwing it, inducing the Great Ape transformation in Roota. _**"Evelyn, we need your giant form. Take Roota and guard the portal."**_ She ordered, shooting down a few eye beams to destroy Metal Coolers heading to the wormhole.

"You got it." He said, growing and getting the Great Ape's attention, getting him to follow him to the wormhole and the two easily stopped any Metal Coolers from getting through. Everyone was now on the defensive, destroying the Metal Coolers with little to no effort. However, they still showed now sign of slowing down.

 _"Struggle all you want! Eventually, your feeble biological bodies will give out!"_ A metal Cooler said before Seri's fist went through its head.

 **End Music**

"Don't be too sure!" Trunks shouted, getting various groans of disappointment from the Time Patrollers all at once.

Seri: _**"OH, COME ON!"**_

Flanny: "Oh, gods, not him!"

Puddin: "Not again!"

Enzyme: "Dammit, Trunks, Go home!"

Lirran: "LIRRAN DOES NOT APPROVE!"

Roota: "Boo this man!"

"Noelle": "You're not wanted OR needed here!"

Trunks sweatdropped at this, but shook it off. "It's all over for you, Cooler!" He snapped.

 _"Another fly buzzed in. Do you really think you can hope to defeat us?!"_ A Metal Cooler demanded.

"I already did!" He announced.

 _ **"WHAT?!"**_ Everyone demanded at once.

"Give me some credit. Do you really think I'd dive in here headfirst without a plan?" He asked.

 _ **"YES!"**_ Everyone said at once again, to which he face-vaulted.

He got back up however and explained his master plan. "My mom's a brilliant scientist and I've always loved tinkering with machines. I've programmed a self-destruct sequence into the Big Gete Star's main computer! There was only a few moments before all you Metal Coolers were blown to smithereens... but all that time is officially. GONE!" He smirked.

Finally, the mechanical monsters all came to a halt and started sparking and twitching as light began to shoot from their bodies and they started exploding one after another. Then, a Burning attack flies past Giant Evelyn and Great Ape Roota, slamming into the wormhole and destroying it. "That takes care of that." Trunks said as everyone recovered, returned to their base forms and regrouped with him.

"Alright... For once, you did something useful." Flanny admitted.

"Good job, Trunks. You finally get one! Even if it is just one." Puddin congratulated, although that actually seemed to make him deflate more.

"Y-yeah... Thanks. So, Seri. Could you and maybe one or two of the others go check on everyone else, please?" Trunks asked.

"Sure, let's go, guuuuys..." Seri said, turning back to the wormhole, before deadpanning as she remembered Trunks destroyed it, turning to the older Half-Saiyan. "Trunks... How exactly do we get back now if you destroyed the wormhole?" She asked, trying to stay calm, but was clearly seriously annoyed.

"Through the... Oh, yeah... I guess we have to take the long way back." He said, realizing what he did.

"OOOOOHHHH, YOOOOUU FUCKED UUUUPPP!" Roota shouted.

* * *

Seri and Puddin reappeared in the wasteland that was once the Cell Games arena, appearing on either side of Gohan as he faced off against Cell at his true Full Power. "Cell!" Gohan snapped.

The Bio-Android simply laughed at this. "Oh, thanks to my Saiyan cells, returning to full health after a near death experience has only made me even more powerful!" He laughed. However, Gohan began chuckling at this. "What's so funny. Have you gone insane or something?" He asked.

"No, that's not it. My own pride killed my father. I'm happy that I can avenge him. That's why... I want to kill you... with my own two hands!" The young boy shouted, rushing in at his opponent.

"Fighting for his father, huh?" Seri said, thinking about me and how I've been MIA for a few weeks now, hoping I was okay. "That's something I can get behind!" She said, rushing in as well.

"I'm with ya!" Puddin agreed, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Warrior Inside" by Leader**

Seri and Puddin reached Cell first and unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks that Cell just managed to defend against, leaving him open for Gohan to rush in and deliver a flying kick to Cell's face, sending the Bio-Android flying, before he teleported after him and delivered a vicious combo, another powerful kick sending him flying, teleporting after him and sending him to the ground with an overhead slam from both fists. "It's over, Cell! I'm gonna make you pay for every life you've taken! Starting with my father's!" Gohan shouted, rushing in as Cell got back to his feet.

Unfortunately, Cell recovered more than he'd expected, dodging Gohan's next attack and gripping him by the throat with his left hand, putting his right hand to Gohan's stomach and firing several powerful and painful point-blank blasts into Gohan's stomach. "You've gone mad, child! With my perfect power, no one can stop me!" The monster roared, preparing a Special Beam Cannon and prepared to fire that into Gohan's gut.

"Don't be too sure about that!" Seri shouted, rushing in and knocking Cell away with a flying round kick as Puddin caught Gohan and gently shook him to snap him back to consciousness as he started to fade.

"Gohan, start charging all of your energy for a kamehameha! We'll hold him off." Puddin told him.

"It'll take 5 minutes... You think you can hold him back for that long?" He asked.

"I know we can." Seri said. The two rushed in, but without the extra person, actually found it to be quite the challenge holding the android back while Gohan powered up. He managed to backs-step their attempted double roundhouse kick, giving him an opening to use his Gravity Impact to send them both flying. The two fell to the ground and glared up at the Bio-Android. "Damn! He's already stronger than Gohan right now, so there's no way he'll win the beam struggle. And he's still more than fast enough to dodge it. We need a way to slow him down." Ser said.

"I got just the thing. You break his stamina and I'll handle the rest." Puddin said.

 _ **"On it!"**_ Seri confirmed, transforming to Demo-Saiyan 2 and rushing in at the monster, now easily able to hold her own against the bio-android, easily blocking or dodging his attacks and landing several powerful attacks of her own, firing a beam from her mouth and hitting him in the face, staggering him and allowing her to deliver a lightning-fast combo, delivering at least 50 solid attacks to the villain's face and torso, before delivering one more knee to his chest to completely knock the wind out of him. _**"Puddin! He's all yours now!"**_ She called.

"You got it!" Puddin said, teleporting beside the android and delivering a round kick to send him flying. She then surrounded her fist with an immense amount of golden ki, rushing in at Cell as the ki took form around her fist, becoming the head of a giant Meganium while its neck flowed down the rest of Puddin's arm and bayond "PUUUUDDIIIINNNN PUUUUNNNNCHHHH!" She roared.

"MUUUUUUUUR STAAAAAAAAAAKE!" The Meganium roared along with her in a rather derpy voice, before headbutting Cell as Puddin's fist collided with him, the ki Meganium then flying off with Cell going right through it, doing massive damage and even breaking off small bits of the bio-android, such as half of his left wing, the right part of his head crest and a few chips from his shoulders, arms and torso, the monster finally falling to the ground, a football field of distance between him and Gohan.

 **End Music**

Cell struggled to get back to his feet, looking up and seeing Gohan ready to fire his Kamehameha. He knew that if the boy's attack reached him, he was finished, so he readied a Perfect Kamehameha to do battle with Gohan's one-handed version of the Turtle Destruction Wave. The two appeared to be equally matched for a moment, before Gohan let out one final scream of determination, he lunged forward, putting every last bit of his energy behind it, Goku's image appearing behind him and assisting him to overpower Cell, overtaking the monster's blast and engulfing him, obliterating the Bio-android and bringing his reign of terror to an end. Gohan panted heavily, exhausted but pleased with himself, collapsing to the ground.

"He did it." Piccolo said in awe as all the other Z-Fighters flew above him.

"Yes! Yes, I did it!" Yamcha cheered.

"Amazing. He actually pulled it off. He won." Tien said, holding Vegeta over his shoulder.

"Sure. He did it. With some big help from the Puddin Punch!" Puddin boasted, holding up her arm and flexing.

"I'm just trying to figure out what YAMCHA thinks he did to help." Seri giggled as they returned to their time.

* * *

Trunks and the others waited for them back in the Time Nest. "Welcome back!" Chronoa said.

"Good work out there. Nice punch, sis." Flanny said.

"Aww, thank you, Flanny!" Puddin said, lunging at her younger sister for a hug, but the smaller majin stretched her arms out to hold her back at a distance.

"Still not a hugger!" She said, trying to keep Puddin back as she noticed her arms slowly retracting as Puddin forced her way forward.

"Aww, look at our girls." Dumplin said proudly as him and Towa looked at their daughters one-sided affection.

"You did good out there, too, Seri." Noelle said.

"Thanks." Seri said with smile towards the Icegen, before Roota pushed him aside.

"Good? She did GREAT out there! Incredible, even! She was the real hero out there!" The Saiyan insisted.

"Jeez, chill out! Puddin was MVP out there and Gohan finished the fight, I just helped where I could. No need to make a big deal about the small stuff." Seri said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah... Right," Noelle muttered, visibly annoyed from being rudely pushed aside by the Saiyan. His darker half was mentally urging him to kill the little suck up, but the Icegen ignored him.

"Either way, that was a wild ride, wasn't it? I never expected to see a swarm of Cooler's show up." Elder Kai said.

"Nothing but scrap in the end." Enzyme said.

"Well, that scrap nearly got the better of us back there. Things could've gone way worse." Lila said.

"LIRRAN REFUSES TO ACCEPT DEFEAT!" Lirran screamed.

"But everything turned out alright, thanks to Trunks." Elder Kai said.

"Except when he wasted our time having to come back here when he blew up the wormhole. Could've waited until Seri and Puddin went through, THEN blown it up." Evelyn argued.

"Still, I really didn't expect Trunks to be able to pull off a stunt like that." Chronoa said.

"Huh? Hold on a sec. But I thought that was why you sent me in the first place?" Trunks asked.

Chronoa became nervous at this, knowing she was caught, but tried to play it off. "Hmm? O-Oh yeah! I had that all planned out!" She lied as everyone looked at her suspiciously. "Why are you looking at me like that?! Everything turned out fine, didn't it?" She asked.

"Good grief... you don't have it easy, do you?" Elder Kai asked Trunks, who chuckled nervously.

"You know, this is great and all, but shouldn't someone be looking for my dad? You know, both one of and the son of one of the most powerful demons alive, grandson of two gods? The one who saved all of you and all of space and time? He's been missing for a while. Someone should check on that." Seri said worriedly.

"We've been lookin', but we can't find him anywhere." Dumplin said, putting a hand on Towa's side.

"It's like he's disappeared completely from space and time." Towa answered.

Suddenly, the flash of a Time Patroller returning went off and when it faded, someone was laying on the floor. Me. I was covered in scorch marks from ki blasts, as well as dozens of cuts and bruises and even parts of my skeleton exposed, such as the left half of my lower jaw, the upper part of my skull near my right eye, a few ribs visible from the hole in my upper right side and my wings and left foot reduced to bone. "Daddy!" Seri screamed in shock.

"Sai!" Erika and the other adults screamed, hurrying to my side, my Saiyan wife lifting my upper body and holding me close. "My god? What happened to you? I can't remember the last time I saw you this beat torn apart!" Erika said, trying not to cry.

"As soon as I followed Mira... It was a fucking ambush... We thought they only picked out a small handful from history: Turles, Slug and Cooler... But we were wrong. They got an army... Android 13, 14 and 15... Buutenks and Buuhan... Broly and Janemba... Cooler's Armored Squadron... Bojack's crew. Hell, even soldiers from the Red Ribbon Army and the Frieza Force... And some weird Saiyan in a mask. Plus, they've all been amped up. The weakest of them are at least as strong as Cooler in his Final Form. From that first instant I chased after Mira, I was fighting at least 10 people at all times. If they were any stronger, my stamina would've given out and I would've been done for. I was lucky to escape back here when I did. Buuhan was readying a blast that would've finished me if I had been any slower." I said.

"Damn... They've really been busy. And the fact they've managed to gather a small army like that... It's just horrifying." Chronoa said.

"We may be in some real trouble now... We'll need to hit Towa and Mira directly to try and get an upper hand. With them dealt with, we may just be able to deal with the others. They may lose the powers Towa and Mira gave them, maybe even return to their proper places in history!" Elder Kai said.

Seri was horrified as she saw my condition, before becoming furious at the people that did this to me, looking up determinedly. "Then that's what we'll do. The next time they show their faces, I'll rip them off and slice them to bits with a destructo-disc. And that's a promise!" She said darkly, Hellfire coming to her hands.

* * *

 **Roota: A goofy, but well-meaning Saiyan, he does his best to help out where he can in the Time Patrol, but that isn't much help. Recently, his attraction to Seri has pushed him to work harder, but his advances are often met with outright dismissal.**

 **Lirran: The legendary fusion of two mighty and famous heroes, Lirran is a wandering hero, going wherever the wind takes him to find those in need. And to shoot the living hell out of any bad guys he can manage to find.**

 **Lila: A shameless rebel, Lila defies the system and lives her life however she wants, but her heart is in the right place, so she does what she can to protect history. Despite a few scars, she has quite the impressive body, a fact she uses to her advantage as arguably the dirties fighter in Conton City, distracting people with her body, before blasting them with a Boobie Beam, among many other low blow tactics. From getting in so many fights so often, she's even on par with Namekians and some Majins as a tank.**

 **Flanny: Puddin's younger sister. While she can be lazy and anti-social, she is willing to (very rarely) step up and do her part in the Time Patrol. With the power of the Demon God from her father and incredible magic from her mother, she could be one of the most powerful fighters the Time Patrol had to offer... if she ever stops watching Naruto or reading manga to join the fight.**

 **Tetrodos: Based on the Hydra and the Basilisk, Tetrodos is the first Poison legendary, capable of coating the entire world with a poisonous fog with a mere yawn, but it can also create an anti-venom for any other Poison Type Pokemon. It's name is based on Tetrodotoxin: the incredibly potent and deadly poison of the pufferfish and venom of the blue-ringed octopus. I'm throwing you an idea at this point, Pokemon!**


	11. Majin Mayhem

A now 17 year old Seri laid on her back, her head hanging off the side of Flanny's bed as the Majin sat on the floor beside her bed, reading a Naruto manga, Seri attempting to help the Majin 'NEET' expand her interest in anime besides simply Naruto and Boruto. "What about Attack on Titan?" Seri asked. (NEET: Not in Education, Employment or Training)

"Eh. I don't know. Too many people die for my taste, so I don't want to risk making a connection. And it was kind of a letdown. I thought it would be humans fighting giant monsters, but then the main character just turns into a monster and fights them himself. The humans become useless." Flanny criticized.

"Yeah, I get you. I only bought the Attack on Titan 2 game because it let you make your own character." Seri agreed. "The Disatrous Life of Saiki K is pretty funny. It's about a psychic trying to just go through life unnoticed by everyone, but it never goes his way." She tried again, giggling at the memory of some of the anime's best moments.

"Meh. Maybe I'll check it out." She said.

But before the conversation could continue, Chronoa floated up to the window, looking into the room. "Seri! We need your help! It's important!" She explained, then looked to Flanny. "It's pretty big news, so you're more than welcome, too, Flanny." She said.

"Don't wanna." Flanny said simply, not even looking up from her manga.

Seri sighed at this. "Yare yare daze." She said in Japanese.

"I'd be pissed at you for making a JoJo's reference, but I like part 3 Jotaro, so I'll let it slide." Flanny said before they flew off.

* * *

Later, everyone gathered at the Time Nest, where Chronoa spoke. "This is big! This is really, truly tremendous!" She said excitedly.

"Supreme Kai of Time, what's going on?" Trunks asked.

"Listen carefully... Tokitoki has laid the egg we've been waiting for!" Chronoa said happily, holding her arms and legs out wide.

"Really?! Awesome!" Seri said excitedly.

"Yep. The bird did good." Erika said, petting Tokitoki.

Elder Kai laughed at this. "Ha ha! This is cause for a celebration!" He shouted.

Trunks, however, didn't see the big deal. "Wait... You're kidding... An egg?" Trunks asked.

A few of us at the group groaned and rolled our eyes at this. "Oh, come on, Trunks! She already explained why the egg was so important! And your in charge of the Time Patrol! You should know this stuff!" Puddin said. Even Tokitoki hooted angrily at him.

"To be fair, it was a few episodes ago when we mentioned that stuff. It's understandable he might forget." Enzyme said.

"Um, Supreme Kai of Time... Is this the emergency you were talking about?" Trunks asked.

"Yes! We have to throw a big party!" Chronoa said, everyone besides Trunks cheering.

"I see... I figured there was some big change in history." Trunks said.

"Well, this is better news." Noelle said.

"What he said!" Seri agreed.

"You don't get it! You don't get it at all!" Chronoa pouted. "This is huge news for our world... for every world ever!" Chronoa said.

"Uh... Is that so?" Trunks asked.

"Care to take it from the top, kais?" I asked.

"Of course! Tokitoki holds power over time, right? The eggs he lays contain all the time for a universe! When one of those magnificent eggs hatches, it marks the dawn of a whole new timeline!" Elder Kai explained.

"Wow... That's one heck of an egg, isn't it?" Trunks asked.

"So, we have to have a party! I'll cook up something wonderful!" Chronoa cheered, everyone else looking at her in horror.

"Th-that's not necessary! We can go to a fancy restaurant!" Seri said desperately.

Y-yeah! I heard Lirran's bar does catering now!" Enzyme agreed, everyone desperate to come up with an excuse so the time kai doesn't do the cooking.

"Hold on! Maybe we should have the party later!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, good idea!" I agreed frantically.

"Aww, but I got a new apron and everything..." Chronoa said, disappointed.

"And I'm sure it looks great on you, but I'm not that hungry. And..." Trunks started.

"Oh? Well, in that case..." Chronoa said, thinking.

"Whew..." Trunks said, relieved.

"Okay, then I guess I'll wait until we get everyone together. A lot of your friends from the Meta Cooler fight are probably on missions right now..." Chronoa said.

"Yes. And Dumplin's been gone since the day after Sai returned." Towa agreed, somewhat sadly.

"Yeah... I hope everything's okay." Trunks said.

"Daddy..." Puddin said, worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine, Puddin." Seri said, hugging her god-sister.

"Yeah, Dumplin's tough. Even if Nowa and Mira attacked him, there's no way they're bringing him down." I said.

"You're right! Thanks, Seri! You, too, Uncle Sai." Puddin said happily, to which we both nodded.

"You could always make a phone call every once in a while..." Elder Kai said.

"Well, a scouter call, but still. Same thing." Enzyme said.

"R-right..." Trunks said, unsure of what else to say. Suddenly, another scroll began changing. "Look! Another change in history!" Trunks said, hurrying to the scroll, grabbing and opening it.

* * *

Elsewhere, in their unknown, ruined universe, Nowa and Mira stood in front of supervillain-powered versions of Janemba and Broly, a masked Saiyan in front of them handing them energy he had siphoned from other timelines, which Nowa then enfused into Mira. "We've gathered quite a lot of energy. Turles, Slug and Cooler all did their parts perfectly. They brought back a great deal of damage energy. Much more than I expected." Nowa said.

"Yes. Thanks to it, I feel much stronger." Mira agreed. His thoughts, however, were much different. (So why is it that I suddenly feel anxious? What is that strange, immeasurable power? Why do they possess it and I do not?) He pondered, stepping up to Bardo- I mean! The strange, masked Saiyan whose identity could only be guessed at. (This one is the same. Incredible. He's far stronger than when we first captured him. He's even stronger than when Nowa augmented his power. But this one doesn't frighten me. Not like the other ones. What is that power?) He continued to question, until Towa finally snapped him back to reality.

"Mira." She said, getting his attention. "The time has come. We will put the plan into action." She said, looking back at Janemba. "You must be growing restless, right?" She asked, a powerful wave of energy flaring from them in response.

* * *

 **AGE 774**

Goku and Vegeta stood across from each other, ready for what they planned to be their final battle. However, not too far away was the Legendary Super Saiyan, Broly. "Kakaroooot!" Broly screamed as he rushed at Goku, but a blinding light appeared in front of him, forcing him to cover his eyes, leaving him open from a round kick from Seri that launched him away.

"I-it's you!" Goku said in fear, before looking back and just barely blocking a punch from Vegeta.

"What are you looking at Kakarot! I'm your opponent here!" Vegeta snapped, pushing him back.

 **Background Music: "Until the End" by Breaking Benjamin  
**

Seri managed to easily dodge Broly's powerful, but slow attacks. However, it seems the hulking brute didn't even feel the attacks she landed on him. He laughed at this. "What was that? Were those attacks supposed to hurt?! That just tickled!" He said, throwing an uppercut she just barely managed to jump back and away from.

"Damn! This guy's tough." She snapped.

"Of course, girl... I am the Legendary Super Saiyan!" He boasted, trying to swing at her a few more times.

"Oh, don't go all Vegeta on me!" She snapped, firing a Demon Burst into his stomach, managing to push him back, but it still didn't seem to faze him. "Huh... Maybe there is something to that whole Legendary thing... But why's it green?" She asked, dodging another barrage of punches.

"Because it's LEGENDARY!" Broly snapped, finally charging forward, hitting Seri with a clothesline and flinging her into the distance,

"I see... I guess it's time to step it up a notch!" She said, going DemoSaiyan 2. This time, the fight was much more even, Seri able to actually block Broly's attacks while he finally seemed to take damage from her own attacks, plus the addition of her wings and tail gave her more options to hit with and catch the massive Saiyan off-guard. She quickly got away with Mach Dash as Broly tried to blast her away with Blaster Meteor, before flinging a barrage of powerful ki blasts at her with Blaster Shell. She rushed in, smacking the ki blasts away, landing a pretty decent combo to the Monster Saiyan, before preforming a front flip and smashing him to the ground with her tail.

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta's battle was reaching its climax, when suddenly, the two looked off into the distance as they sensed something. "Majin Buu's energy is completely off the charts! And he's coming this way! This is no time for the two of us to be fighting!" Goku said.

Vegeta huffed at this, but appeared to accept. "Fine. You'd be too distracted by Majin Buu to give me a real fight, anyway." Vegeta said.

"Thanks, Vegeta! Buu stands no chance against us together!" Goku said, lowering his guard and grabbing his senzu beans, but was knocked out by a sneak attack from Vegeta.

This caught the attention of Seri and, unfortunately, Broly. _**"Vegeta, no!"**_ Seri snapped.

Broly was a bit surprised at this, but smirked, "Kakarot!" He roared, rushing towards Goku's defenseless body, Seri doing her best to hold him back, trapping him in a Full Nelson with her legs and tail wrapped around his waist with her wings folded around them to blind and bind the massive Saiyan, but it barely slowed them down.

Then Buu showed up. "Buu will destroy everyone!" He laughed.

"This clumsy-looking idiot is Majin Buu?" Vegeta asked.

 _ **"Don't judge by his looks, Vegeta. He's dangerous!"**_ Seri warned, struggling to hold Broly back.

"Fine! I'll deal with Majin Buu, you handle that monster!" He snapped.

 _ **"Sounds good to me!"** _Seri said, still holding Broly, but she began to lose her grip. At that point, the hulking Saiyan shook her off and grabbed her, delivering some devastating punches and kicks. This caused Seri to cough up some blood, before she glared at Broly. _**"I have had... Enough of you!"**_ She snapped. unleashing a powerful dark red beam from her mouth, blasting Broly directly in the face and sending him flying off into the distance. She panted heavily at this, dropping to the ground and falling to one knee. "Broly's done..." She said.

 _[Great! That should put history back on track! You can come back now!]_ Trunks said.

But suddenly, Vegeta landed a powerful string of combos to Buu, sending him plummeting to the ground, but before he hit it, the Majin stopped himself in mid-air, glaring up at Vegeta as an all too familiar form of energy overtook him, causing him to burst outward with power. "Now Buu really HATE YOU!" The Majin screamed, rushing at a shocked Vegeta, crashing into him and dealing him some brutal damage.

"Damn! I'm guessing that shouldn't have happened?" She asked.

 _[No! This is really bad! Buu wasn't this strong in the correct timeline! You have to give my dad a hand!]_ Trunks said.

"I'll try!" She said, taking off after Buu, delivering a double flying knee to the Majin's back.

"What are you doing?!" Vegeta snapped.

"Shut up and fight!" She snapped back, the two warriors wailing away at the pink menace, leaving dozens of dents in the front and back of the Majin's body. "Keep going! I think we got him!" She said, each of them throwing one more punch, before Buu caught both punches and slammed the two together in front of him

"Time for you to go home! Bye-bye!" Buu said, sending the two flying with his Innocence Breath. As the two got back up and glared at the monster, Vegeta watched in shock while Seri watched in annoyance as the dents they made in Buu's body disappeared.

"Dammit... He's not only strong, but he's immortal! This is a joke!" Vegeta growled.

"We're Saiyans. We always find a way." Seri told him, inspiring him to find the way she already knew he would.

"You've allowed me to fight Kakarot without reservation... For that, I owe you my thanks. I need one more favor from you. Land one more powerful shot on Buu. Anything as long as it can buy me some time, then get out of here as fast as you can!" He said.

"I'm on it!" She said, rushing at the pink monster.

"Buu turn you to candy!" He roared, rushing at Seri. The two clashed and traded blows once more, both of them connecting with several attacks on each other, but neither one seemed to be taking the lead. However, Seri was feeling the damage from each attack even though she regenerated, while Buu seemed to either not feel the damage she was dealing, or possibly even enjoyed it, as his regeneration also dealt away with any damage. "Ha ha! Little girl no match for Buu! Better off as candy! Maybe something sour!" Buu taunted.

Seri growled at this. "Damn you! Don't you mess with me! I'm a Blade, dammit! A monster like you is nothing to me!" She snapped, going DemoSaiyan 2 once more, delivering a powerful uppercut to send Buu flying roughly 50 feet in the air. As soon as he stopped gaining altitude, she grabbed him from behind in mid-air. _**"Blade Clan Style! Inferno Izuna Drop!"**_ She announced, surrounding herself and Buu with intense flames as she spun at insane speeds, slamming Buu into the ground headfirst in a massive piledriver, disappearing and reappearing in her base form beside Vegeta in a 3 point landing as an explosion occurred where Buu was, creating a massive pillar of fire that rivaled the intensity of a volcano eruption.

 **End Music**

"There. That should keep him down long enough for you to do what you need to." Seri said.

"Right." Vegeta agreed, mentally preparing for his final attack as Goten and the young Trunks ran up.

"Dad!" Trunks said.

"Trunks... Take care... of your mother for me." Vegeta said, turning to face his son. "I haven't hugged you even once, since you were a baby. Let's embrace..." He said, pulling Trunks into a hug.

"C-come on, Dad... You're embarrassing me!" Trunks said with a small blush, looking away as Goten sucked his thumb.

"A father's love..." Seri said with a smile, remembering all the great moments she and I have shared over the years.

"Take care... My son..." Vegeta said, chopping Trunks in the neck and letting him fall to the ground, before heading over to Goten and knocking him out. Piccolo soon flew in and landed next to the two still-standing warriors. "Take those two as far away as you can! Hurry... I'm counting on you, Piccolo." Vegeta instructed.

"I'll help." Seri said, picking up Goten, nodding to Piccolo as he looked at her. And so, the two collected the boys and flew off as Buu returned and bounced his way back to Vegeta.

"I know how to be rid of you now... for good." Vegeta said.

"Huh?" Buu asked.

Meanwhile, Piccolo looked back on Vegeta's life. "This is the first time... He's ever fought for someone other than himself. And he's giving up his own life..." Piccolo said.

"He's making a noble effort to save everyone. Actions worthy of a prince." Seri said.

"I'll keep you from coming back this time... By blowing you to dust!" Vegeta snapped, creating a massive dome of energy around him and slowly expanding it outwards, the wind and excess ki from the wave chipping away at Buu.

(Oh, that poor man, if he only knew...) Seri thought, knowing the action would fail.

(Farewell, Bulma... Trunks... Even you, Kakarot.) Vegeta thought, looking into the distance with a smile before unleashing his massive self-sacrificing attack.

* * *

Seri returned from the Time Nest, where everyone waited for her. "I'm back." She said.

"Welcome back, Seri!" Noelle said happily.

"Heya!" Puddin said with a smile.

"I see. Great work. You did very well today." Chronoa said.

"Yeah. Putting the beatdown on Broly is no easy task." Enzyme said.

"Yeah, you're totally the best!" Roota said, rushing up to Seri, throwing Noelle out of his way, getting right up to Seri.

"Hey. Distance." I warned, pulling the young Saiyan back a bit to where a glaring Noelle was, the two glaring at each other with sparks flying from their eyes.

"Father..." Trunks said, looking skyward.

"That wasn't an easy piece of history to revisit for you." Elder Kai said to him.

"Ultimately, it may have been in vain, but your father's actions were ones you could and should be proud of." Puddin said supportively.

"But there's no time to stew over the past now. History is still quite a bit off-kilter at the moment." Elder Kai said.

"Stewing over the past is LITERALLY our job!" Erika said in annoyance.

"Hey, old man!" Chronoa whisper-yelled at the older deity.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Grow a heart already! You need to take it easy on Trunks. This has been really hard on him." She scolded.

"No... I'm fine. Really. Thank you, though. I'm proud to be my father's son. Seeing that won't get me down." Trunks said.

"For all your faults, at least you're persistent." Seri said.

"Thanks." Trunks said with a smile.

"But is it REALLY enough to excuse all his faults?" Enzyme asked, Trunks face-vaulting.

"Come on, leave Trunks alone. He's trying his best." Seri said.

"Thanks, Seri. And thanks for your hard work. Go get some rest. We'll come get you when we need help." He said.

"You got it." She said.

* * *

Later on in the Wastelands, Seri stood victorious around the defeated bodies of Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz, having been learning the moves of the long-haired Saiyan. The Saiyans all headed back to Conton City, Vegeta and Nappa breaking off as Raditz and Seri landed in front of the school. "You've done very well today. But don't think for a second you're stronger than me! Got it!?" He demanded.

Seri giggled, rolling her eyes a bit. "Yes, Raditz. I understand. And thanks for saying I did well today." She said, waving before walking off. "You know, he's really not that bad when you get to know him. I wonder what would've happened if he had turned over a new leaf like Vegeta?" She wondered, picturing Raditz surviving the Special Beam Cannon and slowly but surely warming up to the Z-Fighters, joining their cause and fighting to protect Earth alongside his brother, learning the Super Saiyan transformations and even Super Saiyan Blue somewhere along the lines, maybe even setting up a home next to Goku and having a couple kids of his own. "Hm... Nah." She said, shaking her head and dismissing the thought, heading to the Time Nest.

* * *

She entered the nest and encountered Trunks, who apparently waited for her. "Seri! Good timing! There's been another change in history!" Trunks said.

"I'm on it." She said, the two hurrying ahead to the Time Vault.

Inside the Vault, Elder Kai and Erika were already reading the scroll, the rest of the group standing by. "Take a look at this... This change in history is far worse than what we've seen so far. Majin Buu was dangerous enough before, but he's gotten much stronger now." He said.

"Plus, you'll have to watch out for Mira." Chronoa added.

"She's already roughly a match for him. She'll take him down this time. Right, Seri?" Enzyme asked.

"Mira..." Seri growled, clenching her fists, a dark energy spreading from her body.

"Seri..." Erika said.

She continued to exert this energy, until I walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Dad..." She said.

"It's okay, Seri... I know you're mad for the condition Mira and the others left me in and that's fine. Anger can be a useful tool, but don't let it consume you. Once it has, you've already lost. You need to fight with your head as well as your heart." I told her.

"Yeah... You're right. Thanks, dad." She said.

"Don't worry, Seri, you'll kick his butt! Teach that jerk not to mess with history! And to stay out of my room!" Puddin said.

Seri giggled at this, rolling her eyes. "Sure, Puddin. You got it." She says.

"You don't have to worry about Mira at all, Seri. I'll be tracking him from another angle. You just have to stay focused on Buu." Trunks told her.

"Fair enough." She said, taking the scroll.

"Good luck, Seri!" Noelle said, to which she nodded and winked before she disappeared, causing the Icegen to blush.

* * *

Super Buu now stood across from Gotenks and Piccolo, Seri suddenly appearing beside the two. "I'm here to help." She said.

"Who are you? You here to be my snack?!" Buu asked.

"No, I make the meals, I'm not the meal itself. I've got a nice treat for you, though: a knuckles sandwich!" She shouted, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Let The Flames Begin" by Paramore**

She hit Buu with a haymaker. This stunned the pink monster, allowing Seri to deliver a powerful combo, knocking the Majin into the air, teleporting up after him and blasting him over the side of the lookout with a Demon Burst. "What the?! Who's that?!" Gotenks asked in shock.

"I don't know... But she said she's here to help, so we'd better help out as well." Piccolo said.

"Yeah! No way some girl is gonna upstage the great Gotenks!" He said, flying after Buu. The pink menace had recovered from the attacks and started flying back up to get Seri back for the damage she had done to him, before Gotenks flew down and slammed headfirst into Buu's head, causing both of them to get some distance between them and hold their skulls in pain. Eventually, though, they recovered and faced each other again. "Hey! Don't let that girl confuse you! I'M the real opponent you should be focusing on! The great Gotenks! Oh, yeah!" He said, doing a bunch of unnecessary poses.

But suddenly, before the fused warrior could even attempt to attack Buu, he split back into the very confused and horrified Goten and Trunks. "Oh, no! My fusion ran out!" Trunks said worriedly. (yep, I just gave a GIANT middle finger to Gotenks. You mad? Come at me!)

"What do we do now, Trunks?!" Goten asked worriedly as Seri re-engaged the monster, holding him off as he attempted to attack the boys.

"I don't know... I think we need that weirdo to protect us!" Trunks said, also quite worried.

"Hey! That's no way to speak about a lovely young lady, who's also older than you AND saving your worthless butts!" Seri snapped as she grabbed Buu and smashed him into the side of the lookout, flying up at blinding speeds while grinding the monster against the side of the lookout. She then flew a few stories above the lookout and flung Buu down towards it, making him slam into it, leaving Buu-shaped indent. At this moment, she powered a basketball-sized red and black ki ball in her hand. "Anarchy Grenade!" She snapped, flinging it down at Buu, creating an explosion and leaving a pool-sized crater with a charred Buu in the middle of it.

 _[Good work! Just hold out a little longer! Then Gohan will come flying in to save the day! And you can bet he'll be all powered up, thanks to yours truly!]_ Elder Kai boasted.

Seri rolled her eyes at this. "Look, I know you're a god, but there's still room for modesty." She told him.

Buu looked up at Seri with a mixture of anger and fear as he recovered and got to all 4's. "What are you?! No fun! NO FUN!" He roared, getting to his feet and stomping.

"Here's some fun for you!" Seri shouted, rushing in. With a final round kick to the head, Buu finally gave into the panic and flew off, catching Seri off-guard. "Was that supposed to happen?!" She asked.

 _[No! After him! You can't let him get away!]_ Trunks said.

 **End Music**

"On it!" Seri confirmed, pursuing the monster. They chased Buu to the desert, where Gohan appeared. "Gohan!" Seri said.

"Gohan! That's great! You weren't dead!" Goten cheered.

"I made it." He said.

"Don't tell me? You've come to fight!" Buu said.

 **Background Music: "Bleed it Out" by Linkin Park**

"No. I've come to kill you!" He said, to which Buu let out some weird noises. Gohan rushed forward and did indeed start wailing away on Buu. He landed several devastating punches and kicks to the pink monster while blocking all of the creatures attacks with relative ease, slamming his fist into Buu's stomach and staggering him, allowing Gohan to blast him back with a Ki Blast Cannon.

"Alright! With the two of us, he doesn't stand a chance!" Seri said, about to rush in herself, when Suddenly, Broly reappeared, pumped with even more energy, now in the Supervillain state. The monster roared and prepared to rush at Gohan. "Damn! I can't let him near Gohan! There's no way he can take them both!" She said, vanishing, reappearing in front of Broly and crossing her arms in front of her, blocking the massive fist of the Legendary Saiyan.

 _[Broly!? Still alive and kicking!? He really is a monster, isn't he?]_ Elder Kai said.

 _[That's a Saiyan for you. He's stronger than ever.]_ Chronoa said.

 _[This is bad. Even powered up, Gohan doesn't stand a chance against Buu AND Broly.]_ I said.

 _[Seri! You know what you have to do, right?]_ Erika asked.

"Yeah. I gotta protect Gohan and take out Broly... For good this time!" She said, going DemoSaiyan 2 and rushing the monster, the two slamming their fists into each other, struggling for a moment before Broly actually managed to push Seri back this time.

"I'm even stronger than before! Now I'm a Legendary Super Saiyan Supervillain!" Broly boasted.

"OH, MY GOD! HE'S SO GODDAMN COOL!" Roota shouted from somewhere in the distance.

Seri shook her head at this, taking up her battle stance again. _**"Legendary, super, I don't care what you call yourself! You're a psychotic monster and I'm taking you down!"**_ She snapped, rushing in again. The two traded blows once again, but this time, Broly was the superior one, able to block most of Seri's attacks and land a few of his own in between, while Seri would eventually get in a few lucky hits, but this barely seemed to bother the monster.

Broly finally broke through Seri's defenses and landed some crushing hits against the poor girl, before clotheslining her once again and sending her to the ground. "Ha! What's the matter?! I thought you said you were going to bring me down! I'm going to destroy you! Then Kakarot's son! Then this whole galaxy!" Broly laughed as he created a large green energy ball in his hand.

Seri went wide-eyed at this, thinking of all the lives that could be lost. _**"No... You won't do that... I won't let you..."**_ She said as she got back to her feet, Broly flinging the ki orb down at her, but she caught it in her right hand and with a powerful shout, she absorbed it into her hand and changed it from green to red. _**"You could've used this energy to help people, but you wasted it on destruction! So now it's gonna help me destroy you!"**_ She snapped, directing the energy back into her palm.

"What?!" Broly asked in disbelief.

 _ **"Retribution Purge!"**_ She shouted, shooting a massive red beam at Broly, who could only watch in horror. He attempted to hold the beam back, but was instantly overtaken and and within seconds, vaporized.

 **End Music**

 _[Whew... I hope that means he's gone for good this time.]_ Elder Kai said.

"Yeah... Me, too..." Seri said, panting moderately, back in her base form.

 _[You did great, Seri.[_ I told her.

 _[Yeah. You should be able to leave everything to Gohan now.]_ Chronoa agreed.

 _[In that case, come on back and get some rest, sweetie.]_ Erika says.

"Please and thank you!" Seri said, about to return, when suddenly...

 _[W-wait a minute!]_ Trunks said.

"You've got to be kidding me. Something else is wrong?!" Seri asked, more in disbelief, but there was also clear annoyance in her voice.

 _[Trunks! What's the matter?!]_ Chronoa asked.

 _[It's my dad! He can't escape from Hell! If he can't get out, the Potara are useless!]_ Trunks explained.

 _[What?!]_ Elder Kai asked.

 _[You heard that, right?]_ Chronoa asked.

"Hard not to." Seri confirmed.

 _[Find a way to distract Buu, the go try to help Vegeta!]_ Chronoa said.

Seri looked to see Buu was still being quite thoroughly trounced by Gohan. "I'd say he's pretty distracted enough!" She said, taking off.

* * *

Seri transported herself to hell, shocked to see Trunks on the ground, beaten and broken down. "Hey... I found the problem... Bleh..." He said, before dropping to the ground, passing out.

She then turned to the left to see Janemba, also powered up to the Supervillain state. "Is that another one of Frieza's brothers or something?" She asks.

 _[_ _I actually take offense to that.]_ Noelle said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh... Sorry, Noelle..." Seri said with a nervous giggle.

 _[Uh-huh. Sure.]_ He replied, still clearly annoyed

 _[That's Janemba! He's on their side now, too?! This is bad!]_ Chronoa pondered.

 _[W-what is that guy, anyway?]_ Elder Kai asked.

 _[He's a monster made from the pure evil that collected inside the Soul Cleansing Machine!]_ Chronoa explained.

"Grr! I'll fight, too!" Trunks said, starting to get back up.

"No! you're way too worn out to fight. And Vegeta will be here soon. He can't catch you in this timeline!" Seri said, getting between Trunks and Janemba. "Noelle, could you come get him, please?" Seri asked, putting an extra cutesy tone in her voice in case the Icegen was still mad from her previous comment.

 _[Alright, alright, since you asked so nicely.]_ Noelle said, quickly appearing, gathering up Trunks and vanishing.

"Alright, buddy, let me show you the difference between you and a real demon!" Seri snapped, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Hell" by Disturbed**

The two locked together, each throwing a punch with one hand, using the other hand to catch the wrist of the thrown hand, the two restraining each other. After a few moments, it became clear neither one as gaining any ground, they each opened their fist and fired a ki blast into the other's face, launching them both back. Seri wasted no time rushing back in at the monster, who suddenly disappeared in strange, colorful pixel blocks or something of the like. He reappeared behind her and threw a powerful kick, but she managed to spin around and raise her arms, blocking the kick, but it still sent her back a good ways, allowing her to unload on the monster with a powerful barrage of ki blasts, causing the monster to roar in pain.

"Everyone said I was crazy for becoming your apprentice, Raditz, let's prove them wrong." She said, rushing in again and delivering a flying kick to Janemba's stomach, doubling him over, before she shot a small purple blast from her hand, the ki somehow paralyzing the monster, allowing Seri to wail on him with 6 more hits before she threw the attack again, stunning him and leaving him open for another 6 hits. This continued until she reached 50 hits and fired the attack again, only this time it was followed up by a brutal Shining Friday, sending Janemba to the ground.

The monster got up and roared in rage at Seri, but suddenly heard something and looked to the left just in time to receive a kick to the head from Vegeta, sending him flying into one of the strange flying beans or whatever. "It seems the only way out of Hell is through you! Then I hope you're ready, creature!" He snapped at Janemba, who laughed back at him.

"Vegeta!" Seri said.

"You know of me, eh? Then I assume you want to help? Well, don't blame me if you get hurt because you got too close!" He snapped, rushing in at Janemba, who vanished in pixels once again as Vegeta threw a right round kick, missing and looking around frantically for the monster as it appeared behind him, shouting in pain as Janemba slammed a fist into either side of his head and grinded his fists painfully back and forth. "Help! Help, he's got mah brain!" Vegeta called, before Janemba kicked him and sent him to the ground.

"Talking trash and immediately humbled... That's Vegeta, alright." Seri said, sweat-dropping, before rushing in and slamming both knees into Janemba's back, grabbing his horns and doing a double backflip, flinging the monster over herself, causing him to crash into the ground, where a recovered and furious Vegeta hit him with a Big Bang Attack.

After that, the two Saiyans rushed in at the monster and it became something of a dog fight, Seri and Janemba repeatedly vanishing and reappearing behind each other in hopes to land an attack while Vegeta fired some ki blasts, but failed to hit anything in the confusion. Finally, Seri managed to deal a powerful combo to the monster, before attempting to pulverize him with another barrage of ki blasts, but he managed to block this one and retaliated with a powerful hit from his tail that sent her flying. She recovered however and rushed in as he materialized a sword, swinging it and creating ki waves to try and hit her, but she managed to expertly dodge and maneuver around the waves, reaching Janemba and pulverizing him with Demon Shredder.

 **End Music**

One more flying kick from Seri sent the monster flying about 30 feet away, crashing to the ground hard. He attempted to get back to his feet, but greatly struggled to do so, moving at a snail's pace. With Janemba knocked back so far and taking so long to recover, Vegeta had the perfect opportunity to charge the finishing move. "Final Flash!" He announced, firing the golden beam and vaporizing the beast. "Heh. Looks like he finally had enough. I should thank you." Vegeta said, turning back to where Seri was, only to find she wasn't there.

"You're welcome, Vegeta." She said softly, returning to her own timeline.

* * *

Seri returned to see everyone smiling in approval. "Great work, Seri!" Puddin said.

"Yeah. It took a fusion of Vegeta and Goku to beat Janemba in the original timeline. When he wasn't super-powered." Enzyme congratulated.

"Thanks. So, where's Trunks?" She asked.

"He's resting for now. His wounds are healed, but he exhausted himself, so he's still unconscious." Chronoa explained.

"Not surprised. Janemba worked him over pretty good." Seri said.

"Agreed. That fight sure was something else. But, as long as everyone is still alive..." Elder Kai said.

"You took your fair share of hits out there, too, Seri." I told her.

"Your father's right, Seri. Go get some rest. We'll come get you if anything new develops." Erika said.

"Thanks, Mom. A little rest sounds great about now." Seri said, heading out of the vault and the Time Nest, flying home.


	12. Demons and Gods

Seri got a few decent hours of rest, before waking up and stretching, looking out her window to see Noelle flying towards it. She opened it up and waved to her Icegen boyfriend. "Hey, Noelle. I just woke up. Good timing, I guess, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah. History's being changed once again. And it's one of the worst events Nowa could possibly mess with." He said.

"Let's go!" She said, throwing off her covers and flying towards the Time Nest, already fully dressed.

"She sleeps in her gi?" Noelle questioned, before flying after her.

* * *

They entered the Time Vault, where Elder Kai looking quite nervous. "What's the problem?" She asked as she walked up to the deities.

"Unfortunately, things aren't back to normal yet. It seems as though Majin Buu has lost all self-control and has become the living embodiment of evil." Chronoa explained.

"This should be the last battle for now. So do your best out there!" Elder Kai said.

"You got it." Seri said, turning to Erika and I as we walked up.

"Be careful out there, Seri. Majin Buu is one of the most dangerous opponents anyone could face. Even I had a tough time beating him." I said.

"I'll be careful, Dad. I promise. I'll make you both proud." She said, hugging both of us, which we quickly returned.

"I know you will, kiddo." I said.

"We know you can do it, Seri. We believe in you." Erika said.

"Alright... Let's do this." She said, focusing on the scroll and going back in time.

* * *

Goku raised his hands into the air as Vegeta floated between Goku and Buu, who now looked like a child. The two Saiyans glared at the Majin, who menacingly returned the glare, before everyone watched with wide eyes as Seri appeared. "I'm here to help." She said.

"It's you-! Weren't you just-!" Vegeta started in shock, before shaking it off. "No, that's not important now... Listen! If you're here, that means you're willing to fight! Give me a hand! We need more time for Kakarot to charge the Spirit Bomb." He explained.

"Got it. I'll buy as much time as you need." She said, going DemoSaiyan 2.

 **Background Music: "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Seri flew in front of Goku and blocked a powerful punch meant for the Saiyan, before kicking Buu in the chest hard enough to knock him back and make him flinch, holding his chest, leaving him open for Vegeta to deliver a powerful haymaker, sending him flying, crashing through a large hill and skidding almost a mile across a giant field. _**"Nice work! Now tell them what to do!"**_ Seri told Vegeta.

"Right!" He said, before looking up to the sky. "People of Earth! There is a warrior fighting Majin Buu right now! But we need your help! Join forces and help us defeat Majin Buu once and for all.

"Everyone, please! I need you to share as much of your energy with me as possible!" Goku shouted.

Buu got up and rushed towards Goku once again. Vegeta prepared to defend the younger Saiyan, but Seri appeared between him and Buu _**"No you don't!"**_ She snapped as she and Buu traded blows. She hit him with an uppercut, opening his defenses, which allowed her to hit him point blank with an Anarchy Grenade, creating a smoke cloud. But when it cleared, there were now 4 Buu's, which all rushed in and swarmed her, attacking her from all sides while slowly circling around her like a clock to ensure they were hitting her everywhere possible, before the Buu behind her grabbed her tail and flung her down into the water, before the other 3 each hit her with a Majin Kamehameha, hitting her and pushing her about 20 feet into the ground.

They then turned their attentions to Vegeta. "Damn!" He snapped, taking a defensive stance as they flew in at him. Because he was prepared for them, he was fairing slightly better than Seri, but only slightly. For each one he knocked away, another would pepper him with attacks from behind. He created a red ki dome around him and blasted the 3 Buus around him into the air, before knocking them back at the 4th one, who prepared to re-enter the fight, causing them all to reform with it and reducing the number of Buus back to one, which he proceeded to kick in the face and send them to the ground. Buu got to a sitting position and glared at Vegeta, who looked down at him, exhausted from having spent so much energy and taken so many hits from the fight.

The Spirit Bomb had swelled significantly, but progress suddenly slowed significantly. "Hey! We're gonna need a lot more if we wanna beat Buu." Goku said.

Vegeta growled at this. "I know that! The problem is no one is trusting me for some reason! Dammit, Earthlings! Hurry and help!" Vegeta yelled at the sky. However, this left him open as he heard the psychotic laughter of Buu, looking down just in time to see Buu knee him in the stomach, doubling him over and slamming his fists, locked together, into Vegeta's back, sending him careening to the ground, creating a huge dust explosion and leaving Vegeta face down in a football field crater.

He then turned his attention to Goku, peppering him with a painful barrage of hits while he could do nothing to defend himself. _**"Get away from him, you bastard!"**_ Seri roared, rushing back in, smashing her head into Buu's, leaving the pink monster's face smashed in, at which point she slashed away at him with her claws and her elbow, knee and shoulder spikes. She was landing some decent hits on Buu, when he suddenly caught her leg as she threw a kick, bringing his elbow down hard on her leg, then punching her in the side, before throwing her into a plateau. She got up with some difficulty and watched as Vegeta rushed back in and struggled to hold off Buu, before glaring at the unchanging Spirit Bomb. _**"Come on, people! I'm starting to question why we should fight for you if you're not even willing to help people trying to save you!"**_ She growled.

"You idiots! What are you all waiting for? Hurry and help! Are you all going to refuse me Hercule?! I'm the one fighting Majin Buu right now! Hurry and lend me your power!" Hercule roared.

This seemed to have distracted Buu, allowing Seri to rush in and start hitting Buu with some more vicious attacks, before finally landing a powerful axe kick, sending him to the ground and stunning him. _**"There's your opening, Goku! Throw whenever you're ready!"**_ Seri called.

 **End Music**

"It's here!" Goku said in amazement, looking up at the gigantic ball of energy above him.

"Whoa!" Hercule said in awe.

"About fuckin' time!" Vegeta said groggily, tired and dazed from the fight.

"Take this!" Goku shouted, flinging the sphere of death at the monster before him. Buu struggled against the mighty orb, briefly holding it back, but ultimately failed and was consumed by the great ball of energy.

The heroes congratulated each other as Seri watched with a smile from a distance, back in her base form. "The nightmare's over... At least for a little while." She said.

 _[You did good, sweetie.]_ I told her.

 _[Indeed. We can rest easy for a bit. Hurry on back, now. Trunks is regaining consciousness.]_ Elder Kai said.

 _[Hold on!]_ Trunks shouted, stopping Seri as she prepared to return. _[I saw something... In Hell! Mira had an ally there OTHER than Janemba!]_ He explained.

 _[What are you saying?]_ Chronoa asked.

 _[Their goal is to gather energy from all our battles so far.]_ Trunks explained.

 _[Of course! So for everyone fighting, they had to have had someone there to collect the energy!]_ Erika said.

 _[Exactly! That means they're probably gathering energy right now!]_ Trunks said.

"Where?!" Seri demanded, looking around while sensing for strange energy. Suddenly, a strange figure took off running from behind a plateau. "You! You're not getting away from me!" She said, chasing after the figure, lunging towards him as he turned around, managing to grab his armor's shoulder strap just before he vanished, forcing him to take her with him.

* * *

 **AGE 778**

Goku had just wrapped up a fight with his greatest adversary to date, Lord Beerus, the God of Destruction for Universe 7. He'd lost his new transformation of Super Saiyan God that allowed him to battle the deity, yet he still found himself able to contend with the god, who appeared to know the reason why. "While fighting as a god, you somehow absorbed its power. Quite impressive. Even for a truly rare talent." Beerus said, before the two fighters jumped in surprise as Seri and Bardo- I mean the Masked Saiyan!Appeared in front of them. "We're having a conversation here!" Beerus shouted angrily that his theatric moment was interrupted.

"L-L-Lord Beerus!" Seri said in fear, knowing fully well who the deity was.

 _[Damn! Worst possible history they could've landed in!]_ I said worriedly.

 _[Ignore that! Mira's ally is right in front of her! Capture him and see what he knows!]_ Trunks said.

"Ignore it?! That's Beerus, the God of Destruction! You don't just ignore him!" Seri snapped.

"Oh, so you know who I am, yet you're rude enough to just barge in on our fight like that? Maybe I should destroy you for that." He said.

 _[Beerus, you stay away from my daughter or so help me, I'll scour the galaxy looking for fleas that will bite a cat monster like you!]_ Erika snapped.

"What was that?!" Beerus demanded.

 _[I'm so sorry about that, Lord Beerus! What my colleague meant was, please hold off on the destruction!]_ Chronoa said.

"Oh? And you are?" Beerus asked.

 _[It's been a while Lord Beerus. It's me, the Supreme Kai of Time. We're after some folks messing with space-time. We believe the masked man can lead us to them. So if you could not destroy my agent, I'd be grateful.]_ Chronoa explained.

"Oh, it's you. I don't know what you're on about, but fine. If your girl is quick about it, I won't destroy her or the masked weirdo." Beerus said.

Seri sighed in relief at this, bowing to the God. "Thank you, Lord Beerus, Your generosity is appreciated more than words can express!" She said.

 _[You taught her to be way too submissive around the gods.]_ Erika said.

 _[I taught her how to not get killed by those gods!]_ I countered.

She turned back to face Bard- the Masked Saiyan we totally don't know after this. "Okay, buddy! You're coming with me and you're gonna tell me everything I need to know!" Seri shouted, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Bad Boys" by Inner Circle (Cops Theme Song)**

The two warriors clashed and traded blows, but after trading blows with Kid Buu, the Masked Saiyan's seemed like nothing and Seri easily broke through the enemy's guard, landing a powerful combo, sending him flying. She teleported after him and attacked again, starting another combo. He disappeared and reappeared behind her, landing one hit and trying to turn the tables and start his own combo, but Seri copied his movements, disappearing and reappearing behind him, once again unleashing a combo, but this time on the Saiyan's vulnerable back, finishing with an axe kick that sent him into a meteor, before chasing after him and getting in one more strong hit with an Aura Burst Dash. "There's a lot more where that came from. But we can stop this all right now if you tell me what I need to know." Seri told him.

However, the masked foe only responded by throwing a beach ball-sized ki blast at her, which she easily smacked away. This, however, allowed him to rush in and stat dealing several powerful blows, but before he could finish his combo, Seri once again vanished and reappeared behind him, dealing some major damage with Demon Shredder once again. He unleashed a red dome of energy around him, forcing Seri to jump back, then fired a set of 5 widespread, horizontal orbs of darkness at her, but she managed to avoid them with a masterful triple backflip. However, when she looked up after realigning herself, she noticed the Masked Saiyan was gone, before he suddenly appeared from the right, landing several powerful hits on her, before sending her flying, appearing in her path of flight and hitting her with another combo, knocking her into the air, appearing above her and locking his fists together, slamming them down on her, sending her into a large meteor this time.

 _[Come on, Seri! You can do this! Don't let some dope in a stupid mask get the better of you!]_ Puddin said.

 _[He's the last piece of the puzzle here. If you stop him, you stop Nowa and Mira and you finally prove to everyone who doubted you that you were the right choice for this mission.]_ Enzyme's voice rang out as well.

Seri recovered and growled at this, looking up at the Saiyan above her. He was working for the people who were messing up history, putting the universe itself in danger, but had also tried to kill her on multiple occasions, hurt and endangered her friends and family more than once and even left her beloved father within an inch of his life. The main key she needed to figuring all this out and saving everything and everyone was standing right in front of her... Standing in her way. "You're really starting to piss me off..." She snapped, surrounding her right fist with black ki. "I wanted to do this the easy way... But you're determined to do it the other way around... So be it... And the thing annoying me most... is that you're freaking me out with that mask of yours!" She snapped, the ki flaring and intensifying around her fist as she sailed towards her masked adversary. "Show me your... face already!" She roared, slamming the ki-covered fist into the mask as hard as she could.

 **End Music**

The haymaker finally did the trick and shattered about a quarter of the mask. _[Wait! I know that face! It's Bardock!]_ Trunks said.

 _[What a twist!]_ Puddin said in a fake shocked tone, clearly already having figured that out.

 _[I mean... It was only a mask, they didn't bother changing his clothes or anything, it was pretty obvious from the start.]_ Enzyme agreed.

Suddenly, Mira appeared and stood between Seri and Bardock, scowling as he flew in towards her. "You've grown stronger. Show me everything you've got!" Mira said as Seri merely floated there, her eyes shadowed by her bangs.

"Mira..." She said in a low tone.

 _[Mira!]_ Erika and I growled together.

 _[Oh, great. My loser brother...]_ Puddin groaned.

"Wow... Now there's another one. You must be pretty steamed, Lord Beerus." Goku said.

"I'm running short on patience! All of you get out of here now!" The god shouted.

"Be quiet! Just sit back and watch!" Mira snapped, glaring at Beerus, looking away from Seri, who now radiated powerful energy, despite still looking down and not having moved since he appeared.

"What?!" Beerus demanded.

 _[Th-that idiot! What is he doing?!]_ Elder Kai said.

 _[Stupid brother! Stop pissing off the God of Destruction!] Puddin snapped._

 _[Seri! You've gotta do something! Get out of there, attack Mira, ANYTHING! Beerus is about to go Berserk!]_ Noelle said worriedly.

"You've got quite a mouth. Are you really picking a fight with the God of Destruction?" Beerus asked.

"No... He's mine..." Seri seethed, the two turning their attention back to her. "Sai Blade... He's my father... And you and your cronies beat him within an inch of his life..." She growled.

Mira was a bit surprised by this, but then smirked. "That's right, we did. And what are you going to about it?" He asked.

"I'll make you pay... I'll make you all _**PAY!"**_ She roared, suddenly, unleashing massive amounts of ki and demonic energy, blinding everyone. When they were able to look again, they were shocked at what they saw. Seri's now orange hair reached down to her waist, but the insane amount of hair failed to hide a pair of menacing horns sticking out of her head, the one on the right a good deal larger (Frieza Race Head 21), the demonic transformation having spread even further than in DemoSaiyan 2, her entire lower body and most of her upper body, with the strange exception of her midriff, was now covered in tough reptilian skin and small spikes. This continued from her torso up her neck and to her bottom jaw, which now looked like a dragon's jaw. Rounding out the changes in her look, her tail was now easily the length of her body and had a menacing club with 3 spikes on it easily long enough to impale someone (think: Yian Garuga tail) wings now had a spear-like tip at the bend.

 _[Whoa... What just happened!?]_ Enzyme said.

 _[Seri's unlocked a new level of transformation!]_ Erika said.

 _[I know this transformation is supposed to be Super Saiyan 3 or something like that, but even I can no longer make of it.]_ Noelle said.

 _[It's the Next level of her DemoSaiyan transformation. That makes this... DemoSaiyan 3.]_ I said.

 _ **"I'll kill you... Then Nowa and the rest of your goons are next."**_ She said, the demonic echo ringing clear in her voice.

Everyone was in awe at this, before Mira managed to shake it off. "Impressive. It appears your anger and hatred towards me has brought you to new heights." Mira said.

"Whoa! That's incredible! It looks like Super Saiyan 3! But... Different at the same time. It's kind of weird." Goku said.

"Quite intriguing. She said she was the daughter of Sai Blade. I know him well. He's quite the warrior. I'm curious to see what his daughter can do. Especially with this new power." Beerus wondered. "So, are you gonna fight or not?! But try to hurry. I'm still quite impatient." He asked.

Mira growled at this, before turning back to Seri. "Very well. Let us see what this new power of yours can do." He said.

 _ **"I'll be sure to send whatever's left of you back to your mommy."**_ Seri snapped as they rushed in.

 **Background Music: "Warrior Inside" by Leader**

She rushed in at blinding speeds, swiping at Mira with her claws, but he managed to avoid it, getting around behind Seri and delivering a knee to her back between her wings, but while she felt it, it definitely didn't slow her down as lashed out at him with her tail and wing as she spun around to try and bat him away, but he managed to dodge the attack and hit her in her still-humanoid midriff, getting more of a reaction than the kick to her back, but it still didn't slow her down as she struck out at him with her claws, occasionally throwing a kick, but they were few and far between. And this whole time, Mira had still managed to, admittedly narrowly, dodge each of her attacks, flying up to avoid a swipe at his feet, delivering a kick to her face that sent her down, before blasting her in the chest with a Galick Gun. "How disappointing. Your power has grown tremendously, yet you've lost the control to effectively use it." He scoffed.

Seri growled at this, but realized her was right. (That's right... I can't beat him like that. It's just like with Noelle's 4th form. He's getting a better handle on it, but when he gets angry, he gets sloppy and predictable. I can't be like that... I have to be better...) She thought, opening her eyes, which were now a brighter, more piercing red. In an instant, she was in front me Mira again, delivering a brutal punch to his stomach, causing him to cough up blood before he was launched into the air. She then surrounded her right hand with red ki, 4 overlapping layers of ki covering it. _**"Vengeance Claw!"**_ She roared before she launched herself upward and slashed upward, knocking Mira even higher into the air and the layers of ki flew from her claws and slammed into Mira for even more devastating damage, as if he'd just received 5 slashing uppercuts in rapid succession. He recovered and glared at her, only to be shocked as she was right in front of him, quickly slamming her tail, now deadlier than ever, into him multiple times, causing crushing damage from the club of the tail and the three spikes of the tail slashing or piercing him with each movement. _**"What's wrong, Mira? I thought you were the strongest. You have to be the strongest, isn't that right? Well from where I'm standing, you're nothing more than a weak little bug I'd be more than happy to crush."**_ She taunted.

Mira growled at this. "Enough!" He snapped, rushing in and throwing a right haymaker as hard as he could, only for Seri to easily catch it, biting into Mira's neck before kicking him back, her teeth effectively sawing his shoulder deeply. Mira grew furious at this. "This isn't over! I won't allow you to defeat me! I won't allow myself to lose!" He snapped.

 _ **"Really? And what's stopping me from not allowing you to live?!"**_ She demanded.

"This!" Mira roared, unleashing a Super Ki Explosion, Goku and the Masked Saiyans taking cover behind some asteroids and shielding themselves for all their worth as Seri and Beerus stayed where they were. The smoke began to clear and Mira panted heavily, but couldn't sense anything around him. "Yes... I did it! I'm victorious! I am the strongest!" He began laughing.

 _ **"Are you sure about that?"**_ Seri's voice called out, Mira's laughter immediately stopping as the smoke and dust cleared, revealing Seri with her wings folded in front of her, unfolding them and revealing herself completely unharmed. _**"I'm disappointed. Nowa's ultimate creation... reduced to a sad, BROKEN plaything."**_ She said as she rushed in, impaling him on the spear-like appendages on her wings, before releasing a set of demon beams from them, launching him about 20 feet away, where he recovered and stood his ground, but just barely.

 **End Music**

Despite having offered them time to fight, Beerus' patience had finally worn out. "All right, I'm tired of this. I can't take any more. I've got half a mind to destroy you all right now!" He snapped, unleashing terrifying amounts of energy.

 _[N-not like this! He'll destroy everything!]_ Elder Kai said.

 _ **"Dammit! I've got no choice! I can't let him destroy Earth or the universe! I'll use all my power to stop him!"**_ Seri started, preparing to blindside the God of Destruction.

"Stop right there!" Chronoa shouted back in the Time Nest. "I'm sending in my secret weapon!" She said.

Suddenly, back at the fight, Puddin suddenly appeared, holding a rectangular box or tray or... something. "Hiya!" She said with a wink and peace sign, before flying over to Beerus.

 _ **"Puddin, wait-!"**_ Seri said, reaching out to stop her as Beerus noticed her and she held the box out to him.

"Oh, my! It's Pudding!" He said excitedly, taking the box and holding it up to the heavens... wait, they're in space, so... holding it up to the stars.

"Hey! It's Puddin-NUH! There's no 'G' at the end, it's Puddin..." Puddin said with a pout, believing her name was mispronounced. The fail was so epic Seri actually returned to base form, purely from being dumbfounded.

"Puddin, I think he meant the food, not you." She said.

"Oh... Right..." Puddin said, rubbing the back of her head, before she noticed and glared at Mira.

"Homewrecking sister..." He addressed her.

"Creep-o brother." She countered.

"Oh and there's a heaping helping of it, too!" Beerus said, still ecstatic over getting the treat he'd previously been denied.

 _[If you promise not to destroy the universe, you can have all that pudding! Is it a deal?]_ Chronoa asked.

 _[Bribing the God of Destruction. I never thought she'd go to such lengths...]_ Erika said.

"Alright! It's a deal!" Beerus said happily, Chronoa becoming overjoyed back at the Time Nest. "Alright, no more fighting! It's Pudding time!" He said.

 _[Heh. That's usually what Puddin says when she's about to fight.]_ Enzyme teased.

"No, I say PudDIN time! Puddinnnnn!" Puddin ranted angrily, stomping her foot as if she was throwing a tantrum on solid ground, despite being in space.

"She's messing with you, Puddin, don't let her get to you." Seri said, Puddin blowing steam from her head, but soon calming down.

"Hey, can I have one of those, too? I'm starving." Goku asked.

"Help yourself." Beerus said, turning and offering one, looking to Mira and Bardock. "You want one, too?" He asked.

"No! What a buzzkill! We'll finish this later!" Mira snapped, the two time breakers vanishing.

"Damn! We failed! I failed..." Seri said sadly, looking down.

"Hey, you tried your best. And kicked my dumb brother's dumb butt for good measure! You'll get him next time. And I'll be there to make sure you don't mess up." Puddin said, supportively at first, then teasingly at the end, giving Seri a playful shove, which she returned with a giggle.

"I'll have one of those as well." Whis said, reaching a pudding cup.

 _[I can always send more if that's not enough. That's why I made tons of it!]_ Chronoa said, Whis stopping just before he grabbed his cup, but unfortunately, Goku and Beerus both already ate a spoonful, clearly making them sick.

 _[Oh... Shit...]_ Every other person at the Time Nest said in horrified unison, minus Chronoa herself.

"Pardon me for one moment... Did you say you made this pudding?" Whis asked.

"That's right! Sure did!" Chronoa said brightly back at the nest while Beerus screamed in disgust, which quickly turned to fury.

"My stomach... I can't move..." Goku groaned, doubled over in pain, clutching his stomach.

Beerus, meanwhile, trembled in rage, exerting dangerous levels of ki once more. "Oh, dear... He's quite upset now. This won't do at all... He must be subdued." Whis said, preparing to battle his furious attendee, before looking at the god-sisters. "Your assistance is required." He told them.

"Let's do it!" Puddin said determinedly.

"Dad was able to fight Lord Beerus... I should be able to do it, too!" Seri said determinedly.

 _[I'm getting HORRIBLE flashbacks right now...]_ I said uneasily.

 **Background Music: "The God That Failed" by Metallica**

Puddin was the first to rush in and hit Beerus with her signature combo, sending him flying with her rolling ball attack. She chased after him and started hitting him again, but he vanished and reappeared behind her, landing a few hits on her and vanishing again as she recovered ad tried to counter attack, restarting and finishing his combo, sending her flying with a flick. "Puddin! Now you've done it!" Seri snapped, rushing in at the god. He tried to flick her away as well, but she vanished and reappeared behind him and hit him with several powerful blows, but he soon recovered and spun around to face her, catching her by the wrist.

"Ah, yes, Sai's daughter. You were quite impressive when you fought that rude fool, but it seems like all that power is gone now. Be sure to work on that for next time, would you? Maybe you'll last longer than a minute." Beerus said, preparing to knock Seri out.

"Leave her alone, you big bully!" Puddin snapped, beating on Beerus' back with the Puddin Pummel (Meteor Crash), forcing him to free Seri to defend himself.

"Thanks, Puddin!" Seri said with a smile.

"Sure thing. Why don't we teach this big bad destroyer a lesson together!?" She asked, still fighting off Beerus, who only half paid attention.

"You read my mind!" Seri confirmed, rushing in.

"Wait, what?!" Beerus asked, becoming alert as Seri rushed in, giving him two targets to focus on as they start attacking and overwhelming him. Beerus now struggled to block the occasional hit while many more still landed on him, the girl's smirking as they continued to pepper the god with attacks.

"We got this!" Puddin cheered.

"We got this!" Seri agreed.

"You don't got this..." Whis suddenly said.

"Enough! You brats!" Beerus roared, surrounding himself with ki and flying around wildly, slamming into the two girls, sending them flying with all power of the God of Destruction's Rampage. "Now, I'm going to destroy everything!" He said, making an enormous Sphere of Destruction.

But suddenly, Whis appeared behind the god. "Don't do that!" He said simply, chopping Beerus' neck, making the god go limp.

 **End Music**

Finally, Beerus had been worn down and quickly calmed down. "Whew..." He sighed.

"It seems you've relaxed, Lord Beerus." Whis said.

"Yeah. And my stomach cramps are gone now, too." Goku said.

 _[I'm sorry, Lord Beerus. I can make a special lunch for you as an apology.]_ Chronoa offered.

 _[That's what started this in the first place!]_ The rest of the Time Nest snapped at her.

"Don't you dare!? Are you trying to kill me?!" The God of Destruction snapped. "I'll have no more of your cooking." He said, lowering and shaking his head.

"Huh. Weird. I saw the text that you put down, but what I heard her say was 'we really cut that one close.'" Puddin said, referring to Chronoa's last line. (BTW, if you aren't, you should be following along with TFS plays Xenoverse 2 as you read this to understand some of the jokes.)

"That wasn't even close to what she said." Seri said, back in her base form, looking at Puddin in confusion.

"Let's go, Whis." Beerus said.

"Yes, my Lord." Whis agreed, the two flying away.

"Thank goodness. Earth wasn't destroyed after all! I don't know why you two were here, but thanks a lot." Goku said.

"Any time." Seri said, the two returning to their time.

"Hey, wait, he didn't challenge us to a fight! Oh, my gods, it's a robot! Someone cloned Goku and replaced him! Time anomaly!" Puddin said, Seri rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

* * *

They returned to the Time Nest. "We're back." Seri said.

"We saw. You did great work out there! We were almost on the brink of disaster today!" Trunks said.

"I didn't expect to see Lord Beerus. We really cut that one close!" Chronoa said.

"Thanks to someone's cooking." Elder Kai jabbed.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad! Things could've gone a lot worse without my pudding!" Chronoa snapped.

"Goku and Beerus have garbage disposals for stomachs and your PUDDING backed them up. It was bad." Enzyme said.

"There it is again! Her text made her say we cut it close, but I heard her mention the apology lunch." Puddin said.

"Puddin, are you okay, dear? Did you get hit in the head?" Towa asked, checking Puddin's head for bumps or injuries.

"Mooom!" Puddin whined, blushing.

"Still, Mira and the Masked Saiyan managed to get away..." Trunks said.

"Because I couldn't stop them..." Seri said sadly, looking down at the ground, disappointed in herself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up like that," Noelle stated, placing a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Stopping Lord Beerus was a much more important task to deal with and like always, you managed to stop history from changing. It's no doubt that we're going to encounter Mira and the Masked Saiyan **cough** Bardock **cough** again, so we'll definitely get them next time." He said.

"Noelle's right. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Seri. You did your absolute best, better than anyone could've asked for." I said.

"Your father's right, Seri. From stopping Majin Buu to beating the blue off Mira to holding your own against the God of Destruction! You've gone above and beyond. I can say for certain your easily stronger than your father and I were at this point in time." Erika said, hugging Seri.

"Thanks, Mom." Seri said with a smile, returning the hug.

"So, what's the plan now, then?" Enzyme asked.

"They'll definitely try something different now that we've seen both of them at work." Elder Kai said. "But what will they try this time?" He wondered.

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready for it." Seri said determinedly.


	13. A Golden Opportunity

Seri, Puddin and Enzyme sighed with relief as they finally finished their milk runs for Krillin. "Wow. That was fast. You girls can definitely move fast, but you should work on your control a little. You each dropped at least 3 boxes of milk before these last ones." He instructed.

"Well, maybe if we didn't have to skip the whole way, we would've done better!" Enzyme snapped.

"What she said! That skipping is stupid and impractical. It just makes it easier for us to lose our balance, crash into stuff or lose our balance on the box. Regular walking or even running would've been WAY more efficient." Seri complained.

"Maybe, but it's helping you build leg muscles and control your movement." Krillin explained.

"Yeah, girls. It's not that bad. Besides, we get free milk by the end." Puddin said, drinking down a bottle of milk.

"Or, I could just fly to the store and buy one WAY easier." Seri pouted.

"Aww, can our hero of time not handle a little jogging?" Puddin teased.

"You weren't that great at it, either, Miss Demon Demigoddess." Enzyme reminded.

"Am I interrupting. I'd hate to intrude on such an exciting conversation about milk and jogging." Noelle said, walking up to them.

"Noelle!" Seri said happily, leaping into the Icegen's arms. "Please get me out of here. I can't take any more milk deliveries today!" She said.

"I have just the thing. Trunks told me to come get you. Another scroll's acting up." He explained.

"Alright! Let's go take care of it! If you don't mind carrying me." She said, shifting her position and forcing him to hold her bridal style so she wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Oh, huh, n-no problem. I would love to," The Frost Demon said, blushing a bit. "Hang on tight." He flew off towards towards the Time Nest, carrying Seri close to him and doesn't mind taking his time for a bit.

* * *

In the Time Nest, Erika, Chronoa, Trunks, Towa and I were already waiting for the team, Trunks holding up a scroll. "Good, you're here! There's a change starting to take place in this scroll!" He explained.

"Well, that's what I'm here for." Seri explained, drinking a coconut drink, still being carried by Noelle.

"When did you even get that?" The Icegen asked.

"I wonder if what they're really after is the energy generated by fixing the change in history." Chronoa wondered.

"It's what they did before. If it ain't broke, don't fix it. Even though we broke it at least 3 times now." I said.

"That's supervillains for you. They're ridiculously persistent." Enzyme said.

"If they are after the energy, I'll be there." Trunks said.

"After we do all the work?" Puddin asked skeptically.

"R-right... We'll need you to go in, investigate the cause and try to fix it first... Please and thank you." Trunks said, holding the scroll out to Seri, who finally stood up on her own.

"Yep. Just like Krillin with the milk run, we'll do all the work, you just sit down and have a juice box." She said.

"What do you think they're planning to do with all the energy they're gathering?" Elder Kai asked.

"If I had to guess, they're probably doing the same thing I tried all those years ago, trying to revive the Demon Realm." Towa explained.

"That doesn't sound very inviting." Noelle said.

"And with a source of energy that enormous, it'd be enough to easily revive the Demon Realm." Chronoa said.

"Not to mention, they're probably pouring any spare energy they have into Mira, making him even stronger." Erika added.

"Good. He'll need to be stronger if he wants to stand any chance against me now." Seri said.

"Careful, sweetie. Don't let your anger get the better of you. Or your cockiness. You've been getting a lot bolder and more careless since you unlocked DemoSaiyan 3." I warned her.

"And carelessness is something we can't afford. It may be on the other side of the universe, but if Nowa destroys the barrier between our world and hers, it can't be good." Chronoa said.

"If she succeeds, what will happen?" Trunks asked.

"Chaos." I answered.

"That's a pretty vague answer? Chaos is unpredictable. It could mean anything." Enzyme said.

"Exactly. And with half the universe becoming pure evil, you can't expect anything good. That's for sure." Elder Kai said, shaking his head worriedly.

"Then we won't let them do it... We have to stop them, no matter what it takes!" Trunks said, raising a fist.

"Too bad we're missing one of our biggest powerhouses." Erika said, noting the absence of one Demon God Dumplin.

"Lord Dumplin..." Noelle stated.

"Yeah. Daddy's been missing for a while now. Since the last time we fought Nowa and my brother." Puddin said worriedly.

"It is a bit worrisome. But we have to have faith in your father. He's at least one of the universe's top 5 strongest beings." Towa said.

"Yeah. Too bad Goku didn't know about him when the tournament of power came along." I said.

"The what?" Seri asked.

"Another time, dear." Erika said.

"We're all after Nowa and Mira, so we're bound to meet up sooner or later." Chronoa said, before holding out a scroll. "But we'll have to worry about that later. We found another scroll. The one that was changed this time contains the resurrected Frieza!" She said.

"Frieza again..." Trunks grumbled.

"Frieza's no joke!" Elder Kai said.

"Especially now. He has a form that not even I have attained yet." Noelle said.

"Aww, don't worry, Noelle! You have your awesome 5th form! That's something Frieza doesn't have." Seri said supportively, hugging the Icegen's arm.

"T-That's right, of course!" Noelle proclaimed with confidence, blushing a little at Seri hugging his arm. "Frieza won't know what hit him!" He said, before looking away, sweatdropping. 'I'm so going to get my ass kicked.' He thought that last part to himself.

"Still. I see no reason to be concerned. I've fought Frieza before and won, if you remember." Trunks said confidently.

"Foolish child! Never underestimate your opponent!" Elder Kai snapped.

"Yeah. This is the new Frieza. The old one doesn't BEGIN to compare. Hell, people get their Flying Licenses for beating him in Parallel Quests, it's not that special anymore." Puddin said.

"Precisely! If you think for one second that a single swing of a blade will win this time, you'll be sorry!" Elder Kai lectured.

"Exactly. That's why we're sending in a Blade. And I plan on doing A LOT of swinging!" Seri said with a smirk.

"Still, be wary. Frieza is a born warrior. If he ever felt the urge to improve himself, his power would be unimaginable!" Elder Kai added.

"And in this altered history, Frieza's training and strength are far greater than before. Possibly even stronger than when you faced the very same form." Chronoa said, looking to Erika at the end.

"You faced this new gold Frieza, Mom?" Seri asked.

"Yes. A long time ago. We were evenly matched back then. I'm much stronger now, but even then I was still stronger than your current level. Which means Frieza will be, too." Erika warned.

"Yeah, but I have something Frieza doesn't. Friends. And Enzyme." She said, smiling back at her boyfriend, godsister and the Bio-Android.

"Hey!" Enzyme snapped.

"I'm kidding, you know I love you." Seri said with a wink, Enzyme rolling her eyes, but smiling at her friend.

"Is he really that much stronger?" Trunks asked.

"On par with Super Saiyan Blue." Erika said.

"Seriously Trunks, we do this for a living, you should know this." I tell him.

"At any rate, do your best out there." Elder Kai said.

"No worries! The Puddin Patrol is on it!" Puddin said, flashing a peace sign near her eyes.

"We are SO not the Puddin Patrol." Enzyme said.

"You're right... We need to get you guys into the team colors!" Puddin said, pulling out outfits almost identical to hers.

"Not on your life." Noelle said.

"We'll be back in one piece with a nice, fixed up history!" Seri confirmed before they vanished back in time.

* * *

 **AGE 779**

On an Archipelago not far from West City, the Z-Fighters and Jaco stood ready for a fight as Frieza's minions flew in at them. The heroes looked from one another grimly, before Seri and the others appeared before them. "Who are you?" Tien asked.

"Don't worry. We're here to help." Seri assured them.

Frieza soon arrived in his hover pod, looking over the warriors on the field. "I don't see Goku anywhere. What a shame. But I suppose I can wait a little while. In the meantime, I suppose I'll amuse myself by killing his companions! Get them!" Frieza ordered, his subordinates flying towards our heroes.

 **Background Music: "Can't be Touched" by Roy Jones  
**

Puddin rushed in, beating down Appule in an instant before the purple alien could even react, sending him crashing to the ground, looking for her next target as she noticed a familiar soldier in the distance. "RASPBERRY!" She shouted furiously, rushing in, batting away the screaming soldiers ki blasts he desperately fired to keep her back, before she hit him with a powerful kick that broke through his guard despite his best attempt to block, following up with the Justice Combination and effortlessly pulverizing the soldier.

Another one rushed in at her with Meteor Crash , but she easily sidestepped this, glaring at the soldier. "Hey! That's my move! And you did it all wrong!" She snapped. "Allow me to show you how to do it right." She said, dashing forward and pummeling the poor goon with an endless flurry of punches and kicks. She finally stopped when her victim went limp, turning to the next one right beside her, who panicked and tried to escape. "Aww. How cute! He thinks he's gonna get away. PUDDIN POP!" She announced, firing a powerful ki ball, hitting and obliterating the soldier. "Got him!" She said, flashing the peace sign near her eyes.

Enzyme went on the offensive as two of Frieza's soldiers attacked her at once with relentless punches and kicks, but she still managed to hold each of them back with one hand. They both threw a kick with as much force as they could possibly put behind them, but before the kicks could land, Enzyme vanished, reappearing behind the two and sending them flying with an All Clear strike. "Way too easy." She said, firing a Bio-Beam from her eyes, obliterating one of them. The other one braced himself, getting ready to attack again, but Enzyme teleported behind him with Instant Transmission, stabbing him with her tail and lifting him in a position that made him the perfect punching bag, delivering 10 swift, yet deadly punches to his face, flinging him off her tail and to the ground.

"Who's next, boys?" She asked. Two more looked at each other nervously, before nodding and charging at her. "Nice. I've been wanting to try this." She said, extending her wings, covering and extending them to 6 feet long with ki, doing a 360 and catching the first unlucky soldier in a devastating twister of slashes from the blade-like wings. "Winged whirlwind!" She announced midway through the attack, stopping in a pose similar to Ginyu's kneeling pose, the defeated soldier spiraling through the air and into the water below.

Noelle rushed in, delivering a devastating beatdown on the first soldier who engaged him with his tail, sending him flying, teleporting after him and sending him to the ground with an axe kick, finishing him off with a kamehameha. Another one rushed in at him, but he blinded it with a solar flare, hitting him with several more hits, sending him flying with one more powerful strike with his tail, bringing him down with a massive rush of ki blasts. He glared at the next two as they rushed in at him, stopping nervously in front of him.

"You know we don't have to do this, right?" He asked. They clearly didn't, because they rushed in at him once again, but he disappeared behind them and blasted them away with a ki blast cannon, teleporting after one of them, hitting him with another combo and finished with a kamehameha. The last one fired on him with a consecutive ki blast barrage, but he powered through it with Shadow Crusher and easily brought down the thug.

Finally, Seri found herself quickly surrounded by her four targets. "Think about what you're doing before you do it, guys..." She warned, but to no avail, as they unleashed and endless fire of ki blasts on her, soon creating a large yellow cloud of smoke. Slowly, but surely, they dropped their guard and laughed in victory, before her voice rang out. "I warned you..." She said, using the overwhelming aura of Vanisher Guard to tank the ki blasts, before destroying all 4 of them at once with Giant Storm.

 **End Music**

The soldiers were soon dispatched, but Frieza soon stepped forward and took their place. "My, my... I knew the Frieza force has been slipping... but this is disturbing. Very well, I shall take you on myself. I do hope you'll provide some amusement for a short while." He said.

"It won't be very amusing when you're losing!" Enzyme snapped, flying forward.

"Enzyme, wait!" Seri shouted, but too late. The Bio-Android threw a punch at the Icegen, who easily dodged and uppercut her dead center in the middle of her chest, blood coming from her mouth as his fist appeared to disappear in her chest, before he knocked her back to the feet of her friends.

"No way... He knocked out Enzyme in a couple hits... just in his first form." Puddin said in awe.

"Puddin, take care of Enzyme and keep the others back. We'll handle this." Seri said, stepping forward with Noelle.

"Yeah. Your days are numbered, Frieza!" Noelle warned.

"Well, you two are certainly confident. How wonderful. I'll enjoy crushing your spirits." Frieza said, rushing in at us.

 **Background Music: "Warrior Inside" by Leader**

The two of them rushed in at the first form monster, who managed to, with some effort, hold both of them back, vanishing to avoid a punch to the face, appearing behind them. "This may kill you!" He warned, unleashing his psychic blast.

Thankfully, both of our heroes managed to dash back and avoid the attack. "You'll have to try harder than that, Frieza!" Seri said, flinging a Death Slicer at the tyrant, hitting him while he was open and instantly redirecting disc to catch Frieza again, allowing Noelle to blast him back with a kamehameha, sending him flying back. "That's teamwork!" Seri said happily, high-fiving the Icegen.

"It's easy to work with you." Noelle said with a smile.

"Enough!" Frieza roared, flying back in and knocking Noelle back with a flying kick, followed up with a trio of Death Beams.

"Noelle!" Seri shouted, glaring at Frieza. She avoided his Death Slash attack and started hitting him with a devastating combo of punches and kicks, a powerful haymaker sending him flying, at which point she teleported after him and sent him flying back with a spinning rear kick, teleporting into his path once again and sending him to the ground with a massive overhead smash.

"Curse you!" Frieza shouted, flaring with evil energy, before vanishing. In an instant, he was beside Seri, hitting her with a devastating barrage of attacks she finally managed to pull away from, but as soon as she did, Frieza vanished and reappeared beside her, hitting her with another lightning-fast barrage, knocking her back and appearing behind her to hit her with one more barrage. She tried to get some distance, but before she could clear any distance, Frieza's tail wrapped around her neck, the Icegen spinning and throwing her down into a large hill on one of the small islands. "I'll destroy you like every other monkey that remains!" He shouted, pointing at her, powering a Death Beam.

"I won't let you!" Noelle shouted, appearing in front of the emperor and blinding him with a a Solar Flare, hitting him with furious punches, kicks and hits from his tail, flipping forward and slamming his tail down on the tyrant's head, sending him into the waves below.

"Cursed traitor! I am the supreme ruler of our race! You will pay for this insolence!" Frieza said, firing a Death Beam at Noelle's head, only for the 4th form Icegen to turn his head and avoid it.

"You don't rule us anymore. Even if you did, I'd never bow to a monster like you." Noelle said, vanishing and reappearing beside Frieza and kicking him into the air. "Seri!" He shouted to a recovering Seri, vanishing.

"Yeah! I got it!" She said, vanishing as well, the two appearing on either side of the tyrant and hitting him with a Dual Explosive Assault.

 **End Music**

Finally, Goku and Vegeta arrived, instantly powering up to Super Saiyan Blue. Frieza smirked at this, before taking on his gold form. "Wow. It really is Frieza. And he's gotten so much stronger. But how did he come back?" Goku asked.

"They used the Dragon Balls." Piccolo explained.

"Finally, you've arrived. Now the hour of my revenge is at hand." Frieza said.

"That energy. It's massive. You really have changed, haven't you?" Goku said.

"I changed color to make you understand who's at the top of the food chain. You may call me Golden Frieza." He explained.

"As pretentious as ever." Noelle said.

"And Cooler's as underhanded as ever. Trying to ambush us?" Seri asked, looking to the side.

Metal Cooler came out from behind a large hill on a nearby island and flew beside his brother. "Noticed me, did you? This planet's Dragon Balls can grant 2 wishes. So, guess who's back? It's Cooler!" The robot announced, powering up, the dark energy surrounding him and Frieza. "Now our family shall stand astride the universe once more!" He boasted.

"You think we'll let that happen?!" Vegeta demanded, stepping up beside Seri. Kakarot! The girl and I shall handle this one! You and the other Frost Demon can deal with Frieza!" He said.

"Thanks, Vegeta!" Goku said, everyone rushing their respective targets.

 **Background Music: "Stronger" by Emphatic**

Goku and Noelle rushed in at Frieza while Vegeta and Seri took on Cooler. Surprisingly, Frieza took the lead against Goku, blocking a few attacks before slamming Goku in the side with his tail, causing Goku to flinch in pain, leaving him open for a powerful kick to the face, sending him flying. Noelle rushed in and threw a powerful haymaker, but Frieza effortlessly caught this, pulling Noelle in, grabbing the back of his head and slamming it into the ground, before stomping on the back of his head. "You refused to bow. That's fine by me. I'll simply make you grovel." Frieza hissed.

Noelle growled at this, putting his hands on the ground. "You can't keep me down, Frieza. You'll never keep anyone down again!" He snapped, powering up and achieving his 5th form, forcing Frieza off him as he rose to his feet. "Because now I'm putting YOU down!" He roared, lashing out at Frieza with his hook claws, but the tyrant was still able to avoid them.

"Ahh, yes, my brother's brutish form. Impressive strength, but it lacks the speed, precision and elegance of my new form." Frieza said, dashing in quickly and delivering a knee to Noelle's chest, knocking the wind out of him as spit flew from his mouth before he was sent flying.

Meanwhile, Vegeta appeared to be evenly matched with Metal Cooler, which allowed Seri to easily blindside the metal Icegen with a haymaker, hitting him with a few more punches and kicks, before blasting him back with a Demon Burst. "Not bad, but I won't be outdone by a girl!" Vegeta snapped, raising his palm. "Big Bang Attack!" He shouted, firing a massive orb of ki that slammed into Cooler just after he recovered from the Demon Burst.

Back with Goku and Noelle, they were doing well together as a team. Frieza still managed to contend with them, but they were still getting past his defenses and landed several hits on him. Finally Noelle actually managed to completely break through Frieza's guard, allowing Goku to hit him with a Super Dragon Fist combo, sending him to the ground. "It's over, Frieza. Give up!" Goku shouted.

"Or get put down." Noelle warned.

Frieza growled at first, but simply smirked. "Over? Are you sure?" He asked. Suddenly, a beam rifle shot from nowhere and pierced Goku's heart, sending him to the ground.

"What?!" Noelle shouted, looking to the fallen Saiyan and where the beam had come from, leaving him open for a devastating onslaught from Frieza's Emperor's Death Beam.

Vegeta and Seri were still beating down on Cooler, when the android suddenly unleashed a blinding ki attack that caught the two off-guard and forced them to shield their eyes. This allowed Cooler to deliver a devastating combo to Vegeta, finishing with a crushing kick. "He kicked me in the dick. Why?! Why do they always kick me in the dick!?" He cried.

However, this had left Cooler open, allowing Seri to rush in and deliver several heavy hits, before delivering an onslaught of slashes with Demon Shredder. Then, with one final kick, Seri finally destroyed Metal Cooler. "Alright! Back to the scrap pile, Cooler!" She boasted.

 **End Music**

As all this was happening, Whis and Beerus looked in delight at the strawberry sundae Bulma had given them, thoroughly enjoying it as they powered through it. However, this was cut short as they received a message on Whis' staff. _[Hello! Can you hear me? Lord Beerus and Lord Whis?]_ Chronoa asked.

"Chronoa?" Puddin asked, confused as to why she was calling and interfering with history.

"Hm... What is it?" Beerus asked.

 _[We're in a lot of trouble. Mira and Towa are attacking the Time Nest right now! Would you mind coming over to help with it?]_ She asked.

"How could the Time Nest be in danger? Trunks, Chronoa, Elder Kai, Uncle Sai, Aunt Erika and mom are all there. No way Nowa and Mira could be a threat with all them there." Puddin said.

"Nowa would never risk it. Not at this stage in her plan. And besides, Whis and Beerus need to be here for when Frieza destroys Earth." Enzyme agreed.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Puddin said.

"That sounds like your problem. Why don't you handle it on your own?" Beerus said dismissively.

 _[Oh, don't be like that! Please! I'll let you have some cream puffs!]_ Chronoa said.

"Cream puffs? I like the sound of that, Lord Beerus." Whis said.

"You're probably the one who made them, right? Pass." Beerus said.

"Smart." Puddin said.

"He's learning." Enzyme agreed.

 _[Huh? Oh, no! Trunks made them! So they're wonderful!]_ Chronoa said.

"Hm... I guess we could head over then." Beerus said.

 _[Thank you! Please come right away! It's urgent!]_ Chronoa pleaded as the god and angel disappeared for the Time Nest.

"No!" Puddin and Enzyme shouted together.

"We have to get after them!" Puddin said.

"Yeah! Without Whis here to rewind time, history will go straight off the rails!" Enzyme said.

Back with the fight, Frieza looked away from the downed Noelle and glared over to where Seri stood over his dismantled brother. "Another bothersome monkey. I'll get rid of her as well." He said, firing a Death Beam at Seri, hitting her in the back, drilling through her body and coming out of the other side dead center in the middle of her chest, vaporizing all flesh, bone and blood in its way, Seri coughing up blood as she dropped back to her base form and collapsed to the ground, gasping for air before consciousness quickly faded from her.

"Seri!" Puddin screamed as she immediately rushed to Seri's side.

"No!" Enzyme yelled, following Puddin's lead and kneeling beside her fallen friend, both of them instantly forgetting about Beerus and Whis.

 **(Cue Day of Fate ~ Spirit vs Spirit ~ (Unmei No Hi) Team Four Star)**

Noelle looked up and saw Seri's body, appearing lifeless on the cold ground. He muttered a broken "no" as he saw her, tears forming in his eyes. For the Frost Demon, the whole world stopped turning. He found himself alone in utter sadness and agony as the only girl he cares about in Universe 7 had been taken away by death. Suddenly... something changed inside him changed. It was no longer agony and sadness. It had been turned into rage. Anger had taken over him. His body visibly shaking as the color of his skin started to shift back and forth from silver to gold. In an instant, Noelle released a powerful emotional roar as a golden aura surging with power exploded around him.

Frieza and everyone else on the battlefield turned their attention to the new eruption in power. Standing tall was Noelle but with a new appearance. No longer was his skin silver as it had been replaced with the color gold. Just like Frieza (and maybe Cooler in the future), Noelle had achieved the legendary Golden form of his race. Armed with the power that put him on league with gods, the Frost Demon stared down at the being who brought him great pain and triggered his transformation. While the powerful golden aura surrounded his body, Noelle still possessed tears in his eyes.

"No way..." Enzyme said.

"Noelle..." Puddin said in awe.

"Well, well. I'm impressed. I could see you had imagined others of my race could achieve this form, but I never expected to see it. Certainly not from a failure who fell in love with a monkey!" Frieza snapped, readying his finger for another Death Beam.

After staring down at Frieza for a while, Noelle suddenly disappeared from sight. He reappeared in an instant behind Frieza, performing a spin kick that sent the emperor crashing into a mountain.

Frieza's energy erupted, sending the debris of the mountain that buried him flying, glaring at Noelle. "How dare you! I am the supreme ruler of our race! You will suffer for your insolence!" He shouted, rushing at Noelle, lashing out violently with his tail.

Noelle blocked the tail with his arm, grabbing it with a tight grip.

"Even emperors can be overthrown." Noelle said, spinning Frieza for a while before throwing him into the sky. As the emperor entered the atmosphere, Noelle appeared in front of him and slammed his elbow against Frieza's face. Afterwards, the time patrolled hit the emperor with a clothesline that sends him crashing into the ground.

Frieza got back up with effort and growled at his counterpart. "Curse you!" He snapped, firing a massive onslaught of Death Beams at his adversary.

Noelle created a Ki blade and simply blocked all of Frieza's Death Beams. "What?!" Frieza demanded in panic and disbelief.

"Time to die, your majesty." Noelle declared, saying the last two words in a mocking tone. He raised both arms and created a large supernova.

"No! Not like this. This was supposed to be my glorious revenge!" Frieza screamed before the massive orb engulfed him.

 **End Music**

"Stop your complaining. You're coming back to life in a year or two." Noelle muttered. Frieza dropped to all 4's, his skin turning back from gold to white. Giving the emperor one final glare, Noelle quickly turned his attention back to. "Seri..." He said, looking over to where Puddin and Enzyme knelt before her body.

"You're okay, Seri..." Enzyme said worriedly.

"We're here for you. You're gonna be fine." Puddin said, although tears were streaming down her face as she held her godsister.

"No, no, no, no, no..." Noelle muttered as he instantly flew over Seri's seemingly lifeless body. The Frost Demon picked up her body and buried his head on it, tears streaming from his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't strong enough save you. Now... now I won't be able to you... how I feel." He sobbed.

"I already know..." Seri said quietly, turning her head towards Noelle and smiling at him. Noelle was shocked at this, before seeing the wound on her chest from the death beam seal up. "I'm half demon, remember? I heal really fast." She explained. "By the way, gold is a really nice color on you." She said.

He quickly engulfed her into a hug she happily returned, letting go of her for a while after he heard what she said.

"Oh? This? Oh thank you. It's nothing much really. Other members of my race already achieved this form," Noelle stated before suddenly stopping himself. "Wait, you knew?" He asked.

"I saw the whole thing. I was still healing, so I couldn't help, but I was with you in spirit." She said.

The Frost Demon smiled. "I knew I felt something inside me when I was kicking Frieza's ass." He said.

"And you did an awesome job when you did." She said.

"Thank you." He said.

"You deserve it after that." She said, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, my dad-god!" Puddin said in shock.

Noelle's face changed from gold to red, becoming a stuttering mess as he was unable to comprehend what just happened. Seri giggled at this, before Noelle returned to his senses and kissed her back passionately.

"Hey, speaking of kicking Frieza's ass." Enzyme said, pointing to Goku standing in front of the tyrant, readying a blast to finish him, trying desperately to keep her eyes off her friends kissing.

"It's over, Frieza." Goku said.

"Yes, for all of you!" Frieza shouted, powering up and sending a wave of energy into the Earth.

"NO!" The time patrollers all shouted at once.

Suddenly, Trunks appeared, extending his hand. "Over here! Hurry!" He said.

"Trunks, you're back on my good side!" Puddin said as they all grabbed onto the half-Saiyan's arm, returning to their proper time just before the planet was destroyed.

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, everyone gathered around our returning heroes. "Seri!" Erika and I shouted together, hurrying over and hugging our daughter.

"We were so worried." Erika said, sobbing softly, thankful and overjoyed her child was okay.

"I almost thought we lost you for a moment." I said, shedding a tear myself, brushing her hair back behind her ear affectionately.

She smiled and gently moved my hand away. "I'm fine, Daddy. Puddin and Enzyme were there for me. And my dear, sweet Noelle more than made up for what Frieza did to me." She said, smiling at Noelle.

"That's right. I obtained my Golden Form and used it to defeat Frieza." He said.

I smiled at this and patted the Frost Demon's shoulder. "Congratulations, Noelle. And thank you for beating Frieza after what he did." I said.

"Yes. We could never thank you enough." Erika said, hugging him.

"No need to thank me, really. I would do anything for Seri," Noelle said.

"And you have our blessing for that." Erika said, to which I nodded.

"I-I do?" the Frost Demon asked, surprised.

"Of course." I said.

"But still, that was a close one. We almost suffered the same horrible fate as the planet." Trunks said.

"Yeah, but it's okay! Because Whis will-" Seri started, before noticing the angel there with the group instead of in his proper place in the timeline. "Whis, why are you here?!" Seri asked in a panic.

"OH, SHIT." Enzyme said, her and Puddin remembering what happened before.

"We forgot to stop Whis from leaving when Seri was hurt... We failed!" Puddin said.

"We can go back. There's still time." Noelle stated.

"Oh, dear. Earth was destroyed?" Whis asked.

"Frieza did it. Since he can survive in a vacuum." Trunks explained.

"He can be a quick thinker, too." Whis noted.

"Who cares about any of that?! What happened to my cream puffs?! I'm not going home on an empty stomach!" Beerus snapped.

"Weren't you eating ice cream earlier?" The Frost Demon asked.

"Yes, but I was promised cream puffs, so I want them!" Beerus demanded.

"Our almighty god of destruction, everybody..." Seri said only loud enough for Noelle and Puddin, who stood directly next to her, to hear. The Frost Demon sighed and silently nodded in agreement with her.

"Oh, come on! It's not like it's my fault! A woman named Nowa is responsible for calling you here!" Chronoa explained.

"Don't you mean Towa?" Whis asked, pointing to Puddin's mother.

"No, she meant Nowa. I'm the top bitch, she was bottom bitch." Towa explained.

"Can we not talk about that, please!" Puddin said, mortified.

"Right now, more important matters are at stake." Noelle pointed out.

"Precisely. Towa hijacked the Time Nest communication to call you here, Lord Beerus. It seems Towa used some sort of device to impersonate the Supreme Kai of Time." Elder Kai explained.

"Sad as it is to say, we can't even figure out how she did it." I admit.

"When Earth was destroyed in the correct history, Whis rewound time to restore it. But, uh... Since the two of you are here, you can't do that now. History has changed..." Trunks said.

"Damn. Not even I was that crafty..." Towa growled.

"It's okay, Mommy! You're still the Demon Goddess, not her." Puddin said supportively.

"Well if we don't want Nowa to win and ruin history, we need to go back and fix history." Noelle said.

"Noelle's right! They're trying to change history, so if we fix those changes, they might show up... maybe..." Chronoa said.

"Very well. Whis!" Beerus ordered.

"At once, my lord." Whis agreed.

"Wait a minute." Erika said, turning to our daughter. "Seri, are you up for this mission? You took a pretty big hit last time." She said worriedly.

"I'm fine, Mom. I feel great. I even feel stronger than before. Probably a zenkai boost. And... this weird new energy I'm feeling." Seri said, powering up a bit, before transforming. Her skin was now completely black and reptilian, with the familiar spikes on the elbows and knees with raptor-like toe claws, Janemba-like horns on the top of her head, glowing yellow eyes, the familiar giant raven wings with now serrated feathers and her tail was similar to that of a Diablos. _**"What? What is this?!"**_ She asked, observing her new form.

"That's it. It's finally complete. This is your true Devil Form, not the mash-up of Devil Trigger and Super Saiyan." I explained.

"Whoa. You look so cool." Noelle stated in amazement.

She blushed at this. "Thanks. Looks like I'm not falling behind on transformations." She said, before thinking. "Wait, I wonder..." She said, returning to her base form, before powering up again, successfully turning into a regular Super Saiyan, then 2, then 3. "Amazing! And now." She said, returning to her base form again, then becoming the iconic DemoSaiyan, then its second and third stages, before returning to her Devil form, then back to base. "Wow. This is amazing. I finally have control over all my Saiyan and Demon forms!" She said happily.

"You know, I think this officially makes her the family member with the most transformations." I said, surprised.

"I'm so proud..." Erika said happily, shedding tears of pride.

"Congratulations." Noelle told her.

"Thanks, Noelle." Seri said with a smile.

"So, I trust we're all ready to go, then?" Whis asked.

"More than ready." Seri confirmed.

"Well, then, we shall return to the proper timeline." Whis said. And with that, they finally headed back to restore the timeline.

* * *

The group appeared in the void of space, Whis taking point. "I shall begin rewinding time." He said.

"You'll only have a moment." Beerus warned.

"More than enough." Seri said with a nod. With that, Whis tapped his staff down twice and reversed time in a flash of light.

Frieza readied his ball to destroy the Earth, but Seri easily overtook it with a Demon Burst. "What?! No!" Frieza shouted as Goku and Vegeta now looked furious.

"We have no choice, brother. Let this dark power overtake you!" Cooler said, spreading the power to Frieza.

"Yes!" The younger tyrant agreed, the two of them powering up. In a flash of light, they were now an evil blue similar to Mira, their eyes glowing purple and the Time Breaker symbols appearing on their foreheads.

"Damn. Guess we have to go all out then." Noelle stated. "Let's show them our new forms, Seri." The Frost Demon instantly transformed into his Golden Form.

"Right!" Seri said, activating her Devil Trigger and rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Whatever it Takes" by Hollywood Undead**

Noelle and Frieza charged at each other and clashed their forearms together (think: FighterZ), their powers nearly equal. The two backflipped away from each other, Frieza firing a trio of Death Beams at Noelle, who dodged at blinding speeds, rushing in and delivering a knee to Frieza's chest, before lashing out with his tail, easily knocking the emperor back and forth before making him stagger back with a double kick to the face, Noelle backflipping at firing his own Death Beams that sent Frieza flying. "Whoa. And those were just supposed to be regular ki blasts." He said.

Seri and Cooler were ferociously attacking each other. It was clear that Cooler was the stronger of the two, but Seri healed from every attack he hit her with. He fired a barrage of Death Beams into her chest, leaving glowing red holes, but Seri simply looked down and smirked as they healed, before looking up at Cooler and doing a 360, smashing him in the face with her tail club, facing him again and crouching. _**"Chaotic Club!"**_ She roared, surrounding her tail with demon energy and ki, doing a triple backflip and smashing the tail into Cooler's face 3 times, before doing a front flip and smashing him to the ground.

 _"No! I will not die here! The Big Gete Star allows me to cheat death!"_ Cooler snapped.

 _ **"Not this time."**_ Seri snapped. _**"Demon's Roar!"**_ She shouted, firing red demon energy from her mouth at him, seeming to damage him at first, before he used Shadow Rush to power through it and hit Seri, delivering a devastating combo to her and slamming his tail into her head, sending her to the ground. _**"No... It can't be... I'm not strong enough..."**_ She realized.

 _[Damn. I was afraid of this. Your demon form is too new. You haven't achieved its full power yet. It may not be enough for this fight.]_ I said.

Seri struggled to hold herself up on all 4's. _**"No... I won't go down like this... I refuse to lose!"**_ She growled as she tried to power back up, a strange new type of energy surrounding her as she did so. _**"I won't let this evil stand!"**_ She shouted, rising to her knees and holding her arms out as she shouted, a blinding white light enveloping the area. Once if faded, Seri was back on her feat, her hair standing up like a Super Saiyan's, but it was now pastel pink color with faint white highlights, with her eyebrows matching the color of her hair and her eyes change to light gray.

 _[What is this?! It can't be...!]_ Erika said in disbelief.

 _[Super Saiyan Rose.]_ I said in awe.

"Isn't that exclusive to Goku Black only?" Noelle asked himself.

However, since his link was still open, the others at the Time Nest heard him. _[Uh... Well... I was a Super Saiyan Blue when Seri was... ahem... MADE...]_ Erika said awkwardly.

 _[And she took the form more than once when she was pregnant with Seri, so it's possible Seri somehow innately received God ki, which is now manifesting now that she's strong enough to wield it.]_ I pieced together.

Seri looked herself over once again, getting a feel for this new form. "Well, then, I guess it's time to wield it!" She said, powering up, an intense aura surrounding her as she rushed in and landed several punches on Cooler, now doing considerably more damage and putting large dents in his mechanical body.

"Alright then. I guess that makes sense. Sort of." Noelle says before flying off to fight Frieza again, engaging in combat with the emperor. He repeatedly dashed past and blindsided the emperor, before flipping forward and smashing his tail into Frieza's head once more, sending the tyrant plummeting and slamming into the ground below. "You wasted your second chance, Frieza. Lucky you'll get a third chance in the future, but for now, you're going back to hell! Consider this a warning of what will happen if you blow your last chance." Noelle warned, creating a Cooler Supernova and flinging it down on Frieza, obliterating him.

Back with Seri and Cooler, the metal Icegen tried desperately to land a hit on Seri, but she masterfully dodged every single hit. "You should know better than to provoke a god, Cooler." She said, before catching his next punch. "Rose Retribution!" She announced, channeling pink ki through her arm, to her hand, unleashing it and obliterating his arm. She then channeled more energy into her foot and kicked Cooler's left leg, completely breaking it off as well.

 _"No! The Big Gete allowed me to cheat death! How can this be?!"_ Cooler asked, looking at his mangled body, then up at Seri, who now had a pink ki scythe in her hand.

"Because you can't cheat me. Rose Reaper!" She announced, slashing the metal monster with the scythe, leaving a deep cut across his chest, burning with pink energy that continued to spread over and disintegrate him.

 **End Music**

With the villains finally destroyed, our heroes met back up with Goku and Vegeta. "There. They shouldn't bother you again... probably..." Seri said.

"Thanks. You really helped us out." Goku said.

"And just who are you, anyway? I'm guessing you're not just some random friend of Bulma's." Vegeta questioned.

"You can just say we're good people trying to fix bad problems." Noelle replied.

"Would you buy it if we said yes?" Seri asked.

"We're college friends of Bulma's! Did she ever tell you about her experimental phase?" Puddin asked.

"Oh, god..." Enzyme groaned.

"Well, there's no need to pry. We should be grateful." Goku said, to which Vegeta simply huffed. "I don't know... For some reason, this doesn't feel like the first time you've given me a hand." Goku wondered.

"Really? Must be your imagination. I've never seen you before in my life!" Seri lied, slightly panicked.

"Yep! Total stranger!" Puddin confirmed.

"Who are you again?" Enzyme asked.

Goku was a bit confused at this, but shook it off. "Well, anyway. If you ever need help with something, you can count on me!" Goku said.

"Thanks. We appreciate that. See you again some time." Seri said as the time patrollers vanished, returning to their natural time.

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, everyone stood around our returning heroes. "Welcome back! You did great today!" Trunks said.

"Definitely. You should all be proud." Towa said.

"Aww, thanks, Mommy!" Puddin said, jumping into her mother's open arms.

"All in a day's work." Noelle said.

"We're awesome. What else is new?" Enzyme asked.

"And you, Seri! So many new forms all in one day! That's amazing!" Erika said.

"We couldn't be prouder, dear." I said as we pulled Seri into a hug.

Seri giggled at this. "Thanks, Mom. You, too, Dad." She said.

"You were outstanding, getting more amazing every time." Noelle told Seri.

"So were you. One could even say you were GOLDEN out there." Seri laughed.

"Yang's never babysitting again." Erika groaned.

"That was a real mess, wasn't it? I'm glad it all worked out in the end." Elder Kai said.

"It didn't work out at all! Nowa didn't show up, did she?!" Beerus demanded. He growled at this. "This is so annoying! I really need a bit of stress relief!" He snapped, looking to Chronoa. "Would you mind if I destroy this place?" He asked.

"Lord Beerus, that'd destroy all of time and history. Everything would be destroyed!" I said worriedly.

"I know. Because I'm the God of Destruction." He said.

"Please don't do that!" Chronoa pleaded.

"It took forever to fix all the damages after Demigra's attack." Erika said.

"I don't think you know who would appreciate you destroying all of time and history," Noelle notified Beerus.

"Listen! Tokitoki has finally laid an egg! You can't disturb it now! You'll ruin everything!" Chronoa explained fearfully.

"Good, then make me a universe omelet!" Beerus snapped.

"Really? Tokitoki just laid an egg? That's cause for a celebration!" Whis said.

"We were actually planning a party. We just finished setting up the decorations." Towa said.

Whis nodded at this, before turning to... "Lord Beerus, you are aware that I will not stand aside and let the egg be destroyed, correct?" Whis asked.

"Who are you to boss me around, Whis?!" Beerus demanded, powering up a small orb of destruction in each hand.

"Bad kitty..." Whis said, pulling out and spraying the god with a spray bottle of water.

"Ah, no! I hate that! Not the water, not the water!" Beerus snapped, swiping it away in annoyance.

"If you are in need of stress relief, perhaps imprisoning the Elder Kai again would help. What do you think?" Whis suggested.

"Oh, yes! If that's what it takes, please go right ahead!" Chronoa agreed as Elder Kai looked absolutely panicked.

"Stop that! What are you saying?! No one's going to allow that to happen!" Elder Kai snapped.

"I will." Puddin said.

"Go for it." Enzyme agreed.

"Yep. Screw him." Seri confirmed.

"I'd pay you to do it." Erika said.

"I've even got a sword for you right now." I said, offering a horribly chipped, rusted katana to the God of Destruction.

"I'm not even sure what's going on anymore," Noelle muttered.

"I SAID NO!" Elder Kai snapped.

"How sad... It appears there is little choice. I shall assist in your stress relief, if it pleases you, Lord Beerus." Whis offered.

"Oh? It's been so long since we've sparred. This'll be a treat!" Beerus said eagerly.

Whis nodded, then turned to Seri. "What about you, Seri, dear? Interested. It may help in assisting with those new forms of yours. Particularly Super Saiyan Rose`. Even I haven't had the pleasure of witnessing this form many times before." He offered.

"Wha?! Me?! Fight Whis? One of the strongest beings in our universe?!" Seri asked, surprised and slightly panicked.

"Ah! You really are trying to turn our star employee into the new God of Destruction!" Chronoa accused.

"Ahahahaha! Perhaps..." Whis laughed.

"Looks like I'll have wish for immortality if that happens," Noelle muttered under his breathe.

"That's a no-go, Whis. Blades aren't meant to have THAT kind of position of power. I found an alternate timeline I became the God of Destruction, it wasn't pretty." I said.

"Near universal destruction." Erika confirmed.

The angel sighed at this. "Very well. Still, there are tough battles yet to come, right? Then the more training, the better, I'd say." He said.

"He has a point there." Puddin said.

"Yeah. Besides, Seri, you JUST learned Rose`. You need all the practice you can get to master it." Enzyme said.

"Whis doesn't hand out offers to fight willy-nilly. You'd better take him up on this." Beerus encouraged.

Seri took all of this in and weighed her options, before finally making her decision. "Yeah... I guess you're right." She finally agreed.

"Very well. First, I should find a more suitable location. I shall summon you once it is adequately prepared." Whis said.

"And I'll be waiting! I never walk away from a challenge!" Seri said determinedly, clenching a fist.


	14. Battles Of and For Love

"I don't know, girls. I think it might be too much news for him too soon..." Puddin said nervously, desperately trying to dig her heels in and prevent herself from being pushed to Cooler's room on Frieza's spaceship by Seri, Enzyme and Flanny, with Seri having to be be in Super Saiyan Rose to even get Puddin to budge.

"Come on, Puddin... If you want to have a truly healthy relationship, you need to be honest with him..." Seri said with a bit of a grunt here and there as she struggled to move the Demon Demi-Goddess.

"If Cooler really does love you, he'll accept and understand." Flanny tried to reassure her sister. "And if he doesn't, I'll kill him." She said under her breath.

"Yeah. How can you expect him to love you if he doesn't know the real you?" Enzyme said.

Puddin took a deep breath, before standing up straight and proud. "You're right. I can't keep lying to Cooler. How can I ever call myself a hero if I lie to the man I love? I can do this!" She declared, raising a fist in the air proudly as the other Seri and Enzyme cheered in encouragement and Flanny simply nodded in approval... Then she just stood there...

And stood there...

And stood there...

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" She screamed, trying to run away, only to be blocked by Seri and Flanny.

"You can't back out after that!" Seri snapped, trying to get Puddin heading back the right way.

Finally, they managed to get Puddin into Cooler's office and approach the older tyrant... about one step every minute. "Ahh, Puddin, I'm so glad to see you, dear." Cooler said happily. "Is there something you needed?" He asked invitingly.

Puddin gulped, but put on a determined face and nodded. "Y-yes, bae, I do have something to tell you... But here isn't the best place. Meet me down on the surface of Namek in... let's say 10 minutes." She said.

He raised an eyebrow at this, but nodded all the same. "Very well, honey. I will see you there." He said, heading to the exit of the ship.

After he passed, Seri and the others raised an eyebrow at the leader of the Puddin Patrol. "You're not telling him to go down so you can get out of this, are you?" Flanny asked.

Puddin sighed. "No... I just need to grab something real quick..." She said.

* * *

10 minutes later, Cooler waited patiently on Namek as requested as Puddin and the others walked up. "So, what did we need to come all the way down here for, my Punchy Princess?" Cooler asked sweetly, before getting excited... But not in that way! "Ooh! Are we going to enslave this miserable planet together!?" He asked hopefully.

Puddin closed her eyes and shook her head sadly. "No, Cooler... There's something I need to show you." She said, popping open a capsule, revealing a set of goofy glasses with a fake mustache and placing them on her face, revealing herself as the double agent who constantly sabotaged the attacks on Namek.

Cooler, however, simply tilted his head in confusion, not immediately connecting the dots. "Why are you wearing that, honey? You looks suspiciously like the person who helped helped-" He started, before gasping in horror and disbelief, tears starting to run down his face... which quickly contorted into a face of anger.

"I have a confession to make... I'm actually... a super hero..." She admitted.

 **"WHAT?!"** He demanded, powering up with a fearsome explosion, the smoke quickly clearing to reveal Cooler in his Final Form.

There was so much wind flowing outward from Cooler's energy the glasses were blown right off Puddin's face, her eyes full of tears. "I'm sorry!" Puddin cried out, both in sadness and fear.

"Hey, he needed to know the secret sooner or later." Flanny said with a shrug.

"She still loves you... She just doesn't think what you're doing here is necessarily good." Seri explained.

"Yeah, no one's perfect. You blow up planets, she stops people from blowing up planets. You've both got flaws. Accepting those flaws and working past them just means you're good enough to stay together." Enzyme said.

 **"Oh, I've got a better idea... I'll just BEAT the flaws out of her!"** Cooler snapped, rushing forward.

Seri, Flanny and Enzyme braced for an attack, but Cooler simply flew right past them towards the object of his aggression. "Puddin, watch out!" Seri called, rushing after the galactic tyrant.

 **Background Music: "You Give Love A Bad Name" by Bon Jovi**

He reached Puddin at blinding speeds and slammed into her, unleashing a barrage of punches, kicks and tail strikes on her. "Puddin!" Seri shouted, rushing in and striking Cooler, her fists surrounded by pink fire as she beat the Icegen, allowing Puddin some time to recover. She then delivered one incredibly strong knee to Cooler's chest, stunning and doubling over the tyrant. "Rising Pyro Drill!" Seri announced as she hit Cooler with a massive uppercut, while spinning, turning into a drill of pink fire.

He recovered in mid-air and prepared to fire a Death Beam at Seri, but a royal blue kunai made of mana hit his arm, stopping the ki. this left him shocked, before several more mana kunai paralyzed him. Flanny then floated slowly and menacingly in front of him. "You hurt my sister, Cooler... Now I'm going to hurt you." She said, using her mana to replicate the Chidori, rushing forward and slamming the lightning ball in her fist into Cooler's chest, sending him flying into and through a plateau, crashing into the ground and making a massive crater.

Cooler groaned and got back to his feet, holding his head, slightly disoriented, but recovered just in time to look to his side and see Enzyme fly in and slam into him, hitting him with a strong combo, before a strong palm to the face staggered the tyrant, allowing Enzyme to charge and fire a Perfect Shot, followed up by Gravity Impact, sending Cooler flying. The Bio-Android flew after the Icegen and flying around behind him, hitting him with another combo, sending him flying with All Clear, rushing after him once again, where Seri and Flanny met with them in mid-air, Puddin's three defenders flipping forward and delivering an axe kick to Cooler, sending him flying down to the ground and crashing into it, creating a crater the size of a football field.

The three of them landed in a triangle formation, surrounding the tyrant. "How could you!? You claimed to love Puddin, but the SECOND she questioned your ideals, you try to kill her?!" Seri demanded.

 **"She went behind my back, ruining my conquering of Namek! She betrayed me and she'll be punished for it! But it's not over! I'll MAKE her see things my way!"** He snapped.

"By forcing her? Making her see things your way and ruling beside you against her will?!" Enzyme questioned.

 **"Exactly!"** He confirmed.

Flanny growled at this. "That's not love, that's subjugation. And I won't let you do that to my sister." She said.

 **"Subjugation is what I've done for years! And that's fine if you don't let me. I'll just destroy you so you can't stop me!"** He shouted, using his Fake Blast technique to blind Puddin's entourage, flying behind Seri and kicking her into the back, sending her flying and landing face-down where Cooler had just landed, rushing at Flanny and smacking her with her tail, knocking her to the ground right next to Seri and disappearing, reappearing behind Enzyme and connecting his fists together, slamming them into the back of her head and sending her to the ground next to the other two. He then flew into the sky and readied his Supernova. **"Now, fade into oblivion!"** He shouted.

He flung the orb of death down on the girls, but suddenly saw a glow on the ground, squinting to see it was Puddin with a golden long-necked creature of ki wrapped around her arm. "STAAAAAAAAAKE!" It cried out as Puddin screamed in determination and anger, slamming her fist into and destroying the orb, returning to the ground and glaring up at Cooler FURIOUSLY.

"You! Down here! RIGHT NOW! You and me, we're having a talk, mister!" She demanded.

"We'll talk about many things when I get you to come around to my side." He said.

Puddin growled at this, rocketing up at him as her rushed at her, the two slamming into each other and trading blows, until Puddin landed a solid punch to his chest, breaking the cycle of punches and kicks, staggering him, but he recovered and blocked her next combo, until she put extra charged strength into her double backflip kick attack, sending him flying. She then rushed after him and beat him down with another combo.

He managed to recover and punch her into the stomach, lifting her into the air and flinging her to the ground. Fortunately, she recovered in the air and sprang off the ground, rocketing back at him and hitting him with another combo, knocking him down to a small island below with a powerful stomp. She then vanished and reappeared behind him as he tried to strike her with his tail as he got up, hitting him in the back with another combo, before laying into him with Meteor Crash, sending him flying and rolling across the ground with another kick.

"I don't like that you conquer and destroy planets, but I can accept it. And one day, if you let me... I can help you move on from it. If you can accept me, even if I'm a superhero." She said.

 **"Never! Conquering planets! Destroying them! It's what I live for! I'll never let you take that from me! And the only way I'll accept you, is if you're evil... Or DEAD!"** He snapped, rushing in.

Puddin closed her eyes and sighed at this. "Then you leave me no choice..." She said, opening them just as Cooler was in striking distance and delivering a powerful upward kick. "Justice Combination!" She announced as she hit him with the follow up punches, several side kicks that sent him into a sideways spiral, before finishing with a powerful double palm strike that sent the tyrant flying back and crashing to the ground one last time.

 **End Music**

Cooler sat on the ground, dazed and back in his 4th form, before getting to all 4's and slamming his fist into the ground, causing a crater about a foot in diameter. "Dammit! Everything was perfect!" He cursed, tearing up looking up at his love. "How could you do this to me, Puddin! We were perfect together! We could've ruled over the galaxy together as emperor and empress!" He sobbed.

Puddin knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cooler. I love you, but I can't keep lying to myself, or you. I can't keep helping you conquer planets. It's just not who I am." She said softly. "I'm a hero and I can't be with a galactic tyrant. So that means no more enslaving planets and DEFINITELY no more blowing them up!" She said sternly.

"But I HAVE to, honey! It's an addiction at this point!" He argued. There was a short pause, before Cooler pointed his finger to the sky and fired a beam, a giant explosion occurring in the sky, indicating the Icegen had just blown up another planet, much to everyone's shock, before they all glared at him. "Sorry, honey... How about I take you out some place fancy tonight?" Cooler offered Puddin, standing up and stroking her cheek with the back of his hand.

Puddin pouted and blushed at this, looking away from her lover. "Baka... Alright, fine." She said.

"So... We still good to see Fantastic Beasts?" He asked.

"Nya!" She agreed, jumping and latching onto him.

"Aww... All's well that ends well." Enzyme said as they all recovered.

"Yeah. So... Now what?" Seri asked.

"Now... You have to go fight Whis." Flanny reminded the half-saiyan with a smirk.

"Oh, right..." Seri remembered, gulping nervously. "I at least have a CHANCE... Right?" She asked.

"Sure." Flanny said indifferently.

"Definitely. And Lord Beerus will be fighting with you, so you've totally got this!" Enzyme agreed.

"Alright! I can do this!" She said, rocketing off back to Conton city.

However, back with the other two. "She's gonna fuckin' die." Flanny said.

"Yep." Enzyme agreed once again, popping the 'p'.

* * *

Seri arrived at the Time Nest and approached Universe 7's angel attendant. "Okay, Whis! I'm ready!" She said.

"Well, it's about time!" Beerus grumbled.

"Very well. Let us be going, then." Whis said, summoning his staff as Seri and Beerus put their hands on his back, the three of them vanishing to the ideal location. "Now then, the two of you had best prepare yourselves." Whis said, flying a good distance away, before turning to face them.

"Whis is my attendant, but he's also my instructor. So don't hold back on him. Give him all you've got. Alright?" Beerus told Seri.

"Got it!" She acknowledged, giving a strong nod of confirmation.

 **Background Music: "Run Devil Run" by Crowder  
**

Beerus rushed in as Seri began charging, trading blows with Whis, thought clearly on the losing end as he took several hits during their exchange. Fortunately, Seri soon finished charging and rushed in as Whis was landing a combo on Beerus and attacked the angel from behind, hitting him with a combo of her own. She then hit Whis with the Dynamite Kick, but Beerus rushed in and started attacking Whis, knocking him out of the path of the attack before the super powered kick could land. "Lord Beerus! You totally messed me up!" She complained.

"You did your job and opened him up! Now I'm going to take him down!" The God of Destruction snapped, attacking his master, until he recovered and vanished behind Beerus, landing several more blows to the feline-like deity. Seri rushed in and tried to attack the angel, even dodging Whis' first swing of his staff, but try as both she and Beerus might as the god recovered and attacked the angel, they couldn't land a solid hit against the divine attendant, who continued to nonchalantly evade their strikes.

"That won't do. Such speed simply will not suffice." He criticized them.

"Oh, be quiet and go down already!" Beerus snapped.

"Yeah! I'm a Saiyan and a demon! Two of the strongest races out there! And when we're pushed to the limit, we can accomplish anything!" Seri snapped, throwing a powerful right haymaker that Whis actually had to block instead of dodge and even after blocking the attack, it pushed him back almost 20 feet.

"Well, now, that's better! However, you both seemed to have missed it. I gave you both an autograph." He informed the two, creating a pair of hand-held mirrors, leaving the two shocked when they saw the doodles, one on the top of Beerus' head and one on each of Seri's now blushing red cheeks.

"Ahh! Don't write on my head!" Beerus snapped, attempting to rub it off.

"That is so not cool!" Seri shrieked, trying to rub it off as well, but to no avail.

"It's not coming off! You used permanent ink! I'm gonna go wash this off!" Beerus snapped, retreating from the battlefield.

Seri was shocked as she heard the words permanent ink, before becoming furious. "Oh, that's it! No more nice girl!" Seri snapped, powering up to Super Saiyan Rose and rushing in. She slammed into Whis, actually knocking the wind out of him and unleashing a devastating combo on the angel, sending him flying with a powerful flaming haymaker and teleporting after him, hitting him with a double flaming kick. "Divine Retribution Onslaught!" She announced, firing hundreds of tiny, but immensely powerful ki blasts from all of her fingertips, bombarding Whis until he used his staff to escape.

"Oh, my! This is quite the change of pace!" He said nervously. "I may actually have to start trying now." He said as Seri rushed in at him. "Symphonic Destruction!" He announced, unleashing a tornado of divine ki, sweeping it back in forth in front of him as Seri was caught in it, before being launched back.

She recovered from the attack, seeming to have taken a good bit of damage, but was perfectly capable of continuing. "Okay... Now I'm ending this!" She snapped, powering up her godly ki into her hand and transforming it into an odachi, basically a giant katana at 5 feet long. She then rushed in at Whis, discharging two horizontal blades of pink fire from her hair, forcing Whis to dodge, leaving no time for him to do so again as she closed the gap, Whis now having to block all the attacks from her ki sword, before she managed to kick him in the side, then slash him with her ki blade, turning it back into a ball of ki and firing it into Whis' chest, sending him flying back one last time.

 **End Music**

The angel panted heavily both from shock and from the damage he received. Sure, he could keep going, but he'd had more than enough excitement for one day. "My goodness! Such a display of power. I always wondered what the capabilities were as compared to Super Saiyan Blue." He stated.

"I hope it didn't disappoint." Seri said.

"Certainly not. Well, Lord Beerus has had enough for today and so have I. Let us return to the Time Nest now." He said.

"Sounds good to me." Seri complied, the two getting Beerus and returning to the Time Nest.

* * *

The three of them arrived back at the Time Nest, where Beerus was in a noticeably better mood. "Phew... That does feel better." He admitted.

"You appear satisfied Lord Beerus." Whis noted.

"I'm still a little annoyed at your doodling, though." Beerus warned, remembering the marking Whis drew on the top of Beerus' head.

"Yeah, this BETTER not be permanent marker, buddy!" Seri threatened with a pout, emphasizing the similar doodles having been drawn on both of her cheeks. Noelle covered his mouth as he couldn't help but laugh at the doodles drawn on his girlfriend's face. Seri glared at her boyfriend as she tried to rub it off.

"Oh, relax, it'll wash off. And we can pick up some sushi on the way back, Lord Beerus." Whis told them.

This seemed to win over the God of Destruction. "...All right. That sounds fine." He agreed. "I'll leave destroying Nowa to you, then." He informed them.

"Great! You can count on us!" Chronoa confirmed.

"She's getting sloppy. Soon enough she'll slip up and we'll have her for sure!" Seri confirmed.

"Right!" Noelle stated with equal enthusiasm.

"We'll bring every villain that tampers with history to justice!" Trunks declared.

"Such is the duty of the Time Patrol." I started.

"And we carry it out proudly." Erika finished.

"Along with looking for Dumplin. Where could that silly husband of mine gotten to?" Towa wondered.

"Well, good luck with all that. I'll see you around." Beerus said, to the Elder Kai in particular.

The older deity turned away with an attitude at this. "Who does he think he is, talking to me like that?" He demanded, not trying to lower his voice, despite the easily angered God of Destruction, who previously sealed him away in a sword for 15 generations, standing right in front of him.

"Uh, hello, I can hear you!" Beerus said, clearly annoyed.

"I-I wasn't saying anything!" The kai said fearfully.

"Sure you weren't! Look me in the eyes, you old bastard!" Beerus snapped, glaring daggers into the Kai, who only continued to avoid eye contact.

"I think he's trying to get himself killed now." I groaned.

"When you get old, the mind REALLY is the first thing to go." Seri said with an awkward giggle.

"It's unfortunate for the old man that he isn't linked to Lord Beerus." Noelle said.

Whis laughed a bit at this. "Do take care, everyone." He said.

Beerus closed his eyes and smiled, even briefly sticking his tongue out a bit. "ADORABLE!" Seri squealed, her eyes sparkling as Noelle looked at her jealously.

'What?! I can't be outdone by that hairless cat!' Noelle thought before sticking his own tongue out for a bit.

Seri looked at her boyfriend awkwardly. "I didn't know Icegens did the tongue thing. You're really not helping that lizard stereotype you guys have, Noelle." She informed him.

"Frost Demons," Noelle corrected. "And I see that the tongue was very silly of me. Sorry."

"It's fine." She said with a giggle.

The god and angel then turned around, Whis summoning his staff and Beerus placing his hand on his mentor's back, before the two vanished in a beam of cyan light, Chronoa waving after them. "Now that Nowa has learned to hijack our communications system..." Trunks started.

"She can mess with our Time Patrollers at any point in time and sabotage their missions." I said.

"And we may not be able to contact our forces in the field. Plus, we'll have no way of telling which one is actually Chronoa or which one is Nowa messing with us." Erika added.

"Those two keep finding new tricks to use on us." Elder Kai grumbled.

"And I've been too busy trying to find Dumplin to suss them out or counter whatever they're doing." Towa added.

"But that must mean they're running out of options." Chronoa said.

"You think so?" Seri asked.

"That or they're becoming desperate." Noelle stated.

"Turles, Slug, Cooler, Broly and Janemba... The strongest they could find. There aren't many fighters of that caliber left." The time Kai continued. "Our showdown against Mira is getting close We have to defend this universe's history!" She said.

Seri, Noelle and Trunks all nodded at this. "Right!" Trunks agreed, clenching a fist in front of himself

"We won't let you down!" Seri said determinedly.

"You won't have to worry about us. We'll take them down!" Noelle proudly stated.

"I swear I'll make them pay dearly for upsetting Lord Beerus like that!" Chronoa said determinedly, holding her own fist out in front of her.

Everyone looked at her strangely after that comment. "Uh, right..." Trunks said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"You sure seem enthusiastic all of a sudden..." Elder Kai told her.

"THAT'S what you're mad about? Not that they're ruining the history YOU'RE sworn to protect, or simply that they're making your job harder?" Towa asked.

"Or endangering our friends and comrades throughout history?" I added.

"Aww, Chronoa's got a crush on Lord Beerus!" Seri said sweetly.

"What?! N-n-n-no, I don't! Where did you get a crazy idea like that!? How dare you make up such lies about a god!" Chronoa said frantically, flailing her arms wildly.

"The red on your face says otherwise." Noelle pointed out.

"Sh-shut up! There is no red! Absolutely none at all!" She snapped, turning away with her hands on her cheeks to cover the obvious blush.

"I wonder if she knows cat penises are barbed?" Erika wondered, her back turned from the group as she thought.


	15. Fighting For Family

Seri stood in her Devil Trigger state, feeling the demon energy run through her body. She tried to harness the power as I had told her how to, in hopes of making the form at least as strong as Super Saiyan Rose, if not stronger. She then opened her eyes as the Ginyu Force flew at her, leading Frieza's forces as they once again tried to steal Namek's dragon balls. She quickly spun in a circle, knocking the squad away with her wings and tail. She then vanished and reappeared behind Guldo just as the diminutive alien just as he recovered in the air. _**"Akuma eruption!"**_ She announced, firing a powerful red blast from her palm, vaporizing the tiny pest.

"This planet will be conquered by the Ginyu Force! Surrender now and or you'll really make me angry!" Ginyu demanded.

 _ **"Ooh, that sounds fun."**_ Seri taunted.

Ginyu growled at this. "Grrr! All of you! Get her, now!" Ginyu ordered, Burter rushing in.

"Now you're doomed! I'm the fastest in the universe!" Burter said, rushing in, throwing attacks at blinding speeds, but Seri managed to easily evade each one.

 _ **"Sorry to tell you, buddy, but after fighting Whis, you're like a turtle by comparison."**_ Seri said, finally catching the alien by the neck. _**"Hellion assault."**_ She announced, landing several vicious strikes on him with her wings, her free hand, elbows and feet, finishing the combo by tossing Burter into the air a bit, before executing a front-flip and smashing him into the ground with her tail.

"Burter, nooo!" Jeice cried, devastated at the loss of his best mate. "You... You'll pay for this!" He announced, firing his ultimate attack. "Crasher Volcano!" He announced, firing several Crasher Balls at her.

 _ **"Demonic Deflection!"**_ Seri announced, folding her wings in front of her, filling them with demonic energy until they glowed with the energy. The crasher balls collided with her wings, coming to a stop, before she swung her wings outward, rebounding the ki blasts into the red alien, flying with his own attack.

Recoome laughed at this. "You're pretty strong... But you're no match for me!" He laughed, rushing in at her.

Seri simply prepared herself and took the massive punch to the face, not even flinching. Recoome was shocked at this, before Seri spun around and smacked him away with her tail. He recovered in mid-air, looking up in time to see her aiming her pointer and middle finger, plus her thumb at him like a gun. _**"Satanic Sniper!"**_ She declared, firing three bolts of demon energy (think Xigbar's bullets from Kingdom Hearts) at Recoome, putting holes in his shoulders and left hip, before using the attack once more with slightly more space between the bolts, putting a hole in his other hip, the middle of his chest and right in his forehead, putting the brute down.

Ginyu was shocked at the deaths of all his men, but then grinned at the idea of having such a powerful body. "You know, I like that body of yours. I think I'll take it." Ginyu said, preparing his change technique.

 _ **"No way, ugly! It's my right to choose!"**_ She said, using Instant Transmission to get behind him, avoiding the beam and flipping forward, smashing Ginyu with her tail, sending him to the ground once again. _**"Archfiend obliteration!"**_ She announced, before firing a black and red beam from her mouth and eyes, vaporizing Ginyu as well.

She reverted back into her normal form and returned to Guru's house. "Lord- I mean, Super Kami Guru, the invaders have been driven away once again." She explained, before turning away slightly. "For like the twentieth time this week. Namek needs better defenders. And Puddin should be making Cooler stop these invasions, too." She said under her breath.

Guru, however, didn't hear this, simply smiling and nodding at the good news. "Thank you, child. You have saved our people more times than you should ever have to. Nail should be able to do it himself, but he just sucks." Guru said.

"Thank you, sir..." Nail grumbled.

"I blame myself. I taught him all of the old ways of our people. If I taught him in the NEW way, he might not be trash." Guru said.

Seri sweatdropped at this. "I-it's fine, sir, I'm a Time Patroller. It's part of the job!" She said, laughing nervously and scratching the back of her head.

"Hey, Seri." Flanny called from the doorway of Guru's house.

"Oh. Hey, cuz. What's up?" Seri asked, jogging up to the Majin.

"Chronoa wants you back, like now." Flanny explained.

"Cool. Let's get going." Seri said.

"Hang on. I've got a faster way." Flanny said.

"Really? Awesome, what is it?" Seri asked.

Flanny smirked. "Let's just say, it's a piece of cake." She said, before firing a beam from her antennae hair, causing Seri to scream.

* * *

Everyone waited around the Time Vault, wondering where Flanny and Seri were. "Oh, jeez! What's taking her so long!? She only had to get Seri. That's one thing! And it's taken her like an hour. I swear, she is so lazy." Chronoa complained, pacing back and forth.

"Hey, guys. I'm back." Flanny said, walking into the room.

"Took you long enough!" Enzyme snapped.

"But wait, where's Seri?" Erika asked.

"Are you kidding!? She's the one thing you needed to come back with and you forgot her?!" Elder Kai asked in disbelief.

"Calm down, you old fart, I got her. Hang on." Flanny said, appearing to clear her throat, before spitting out a loogie which grew in size and hit the wall, sliding down to the floor, revealing a horrified Seri.

"...Was that really necessary?" Noelle asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Necessary? No. Fun? Yes." Flanny said with a sadistic smirk.

"I have seen things." Seri said, still horrified.

"Prefer not to hear the details. Just please don't do something like that again." Noelle said.

"No promises." Flanny said.

Noelle gave her an "I'm watching you" look before turning his attention to Seri. "Maybe you should take a quick shower before going on this mission. You were spat out of someone's mouth." He told her.

Seri stood up shakily. "Y-yeah... That may be a good idea." She said, disappearing with Instant Transmission. She returned about seven minutes later, hair still wet from how hastily she had showered and returned. "So, what's the situation?" She asked.

"It's been quiet lately. Too quiet..." Trunks said.

"Saying that is one of the most cliche' things ever, but it's true in this case." I said.

"Isn't it a good thing when things get quiet? No news is good news, right?" Puddin asked.

"Not in this case, Pud." Enzyme said, shaking her head.

"I normally like things quiet, but this is making me nervous." Elder Kai said.

"When things get quiet, people let their guards down. And that's always when the enemy attacks." Erika said.

"Yeah. It's what I would do. And Nowa thinks exactly how I do." Towa said.

"I agree. So there's only one other option. We have to take action." Chronoa said.

"Uh... What kind of action?" Trunks asked.

"I've been thinking about that Masked Saiyan..." Chronoa said.

"You mean Bardock?" Seri asked.

"WHAT?!" The two Kai's and Trunks asked in disbelief.

"Guys, there's only a few people in history who possesses that kind of hair style. Plus, there's the Saiyan armor. It's pretty obvious and doesn't require that much thinking." Noelle explained. "Though I'm very curious on how he's still alive considering he died on Planet Vegeta while unsuccessfully fending off Frieza's Supernova attack." He admitted.

"W-we suspected, but we weren't positive..." Trunks said as they all tried to shake off their shocked expressions.

"Yeah, that's right! We totally knew!" Chronoa lied, laughing nervously, before becoming serious. "But unlike the others, I can't imagine Bardock working with Mira." Chronoa said.

"You can't imagine a world-conquering bastard teaming up with a wannabe universe conqueror?" Flanny asked.

"Hey, come on. Bardock wasn't... ALL bad..." Trunks said awkwardly.

"Besides, there was something different about him... almost like he was under mind control." Chronoa said.

"I always was good at messing with people's heads. Makes sense Nowa would try it." Towa agreed.

"So, you think that if we free him, Bardock will join our side?" Elder Kai asked.

"Exactly! And if he still has his memories of when they did this to him, h should be able to tell us about their plans!" Trunks explained.

"And maybe he knows where Daddy is!" Puddin cried out.

"That's what we're hoping." I said with a nod.

"Then we've got to do it. For history. For the sake of the universe! For Bardock! And most importantly... For uncle Dumplin!" Seri cried, the rest of her Patroller gang cheering in support.

"But how in the world do we go about finding him?" Elder Kai asked.

If we find out where Bardock vanished, Towa and Mira should be there, too. Then that's what we'll do." Chronoa explained.

"The best time to have grabbed Bardock probably would've been the destruction of Planet Vegeta." Erika offered.

"Then let's get to it! Today's work is an investigation, so I'll tag along with you." Trunks told Seri.

"You will? Oh, great." Seri said with a forced smile as Puddin and Flanny visibly deflated, Noelle crossed his arms, tilted his head and raised an eyebrow and Enzyme simply facepalmed.

* * *

 **AGE 737**

Frieza floated in front of Bardock, the Saiyan being the only thing standing between him and the destruction of planet Vegeta... Well, Bardock and the unfortunate Frieza Force soldiers sent to deal with Bardock now in the tyrant's path, but it was all the same to Frieza. The tyrant charged up a tiny orange ki ball with his pointer finger, before suddenly bursting out in laughter and expanding the ki blast to a massive size, nearly planet-sized itself. All Bardock could do was scream and reach out, before vanishing into a wormhole.

Suddenly, Nowa and Mira arrived on the scene as well, before rocketing off into the darkness of space. Seri and Trunks arrived shortly after, sharing a nod and chasing after the two of them...

* * *

 **AGE UNKNOWN  
**

Seri and Trunks arrived in the dark, desolate remains of a destroyed city, looking around. "It looks like they used a wormhole to capture Bardock." Trunks analyzed. "But what is this place, anyway? It reminds me of Earth, but everything is ruined." He wondered.

"It's probably Earth where they ruined everything and took over the destroyed city." Seri answered as if it were obvious. "And shouldn't you be used to that? That's basically the Earth you came from. Only more purple." She added.

Suddenly, Nowa appeared, the two of them bracing themselves for a battle. Trunks rocketed forward, but his fist was suddenly stopped by Bardock, who appeared between the two in the blink of an eye, causing Trunks to leap back to safety. "I knew you'd show your face eventually, Nowa!" Trunks shouted.

She growled at this. "I told you, my name is Towa! Just because your Towa is the supposed 'top bitch' doesn't mean I'm not her equal!" She snapped, before shrugging it off. "Nevertheless, I knew you'd come. I've been waiting for you. Simply tracing back our steps would lead you right to the wormhole. I suppose it was only a matter of time." She said.

"This is the Nowa from our timeline, not the one that just took Bardock." Seri realized. "Bardock isn't yours any longer, Nowa. We're taking him back, then we're taking you down." She said.

"No way. Bardock is ours. It took quite a lot of effort to get him under control." Nowa said.

"Control you shouldn't have. Control you don't deserve. And control you're about to lose!" Seri countered, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "This is War" by 30 Seconds to Mars**

Trunks also rushed in, but was knocked back by Bardock. Fortunately, this gave Seri the opening to land several powerful hits on the Time Breaker, before he managed to vanish and reappear behind her, attacking her several times, before knocking her away. He vanished again, reappearing in her path in an attempt to land another powerful hit, but Seri recovered in mid-air and countered his punch with a knee, before throwing a round kick with her other leg, sending Bardock flying. "Demon Burst!" She announced, firing her blue and green one-handed beam.

The Saiyan recovered and flew back at her, but she managed to stop him with Cooler's Fake Blast attack to blind him, allowing Trunks to fly back in and get a few good hits in before she blasted Bardock back once again with her Akuma Eruption attack. "Nice work, Trunks! You're finally helping out!" Seri praised.

"Yeah. With the two of us here, this should be easy. We shouldn't even have to go Super Saiyan!" Trunks agreed. But, as Bardock began to weaken, Mira suddenly appeared and entered the battle. "Mira!" Trunks said in shock and slight concern.

Seri deadpanned at this, slouching and slowly turning back to Trunks, an annoyed look on her face. "You had to say something, didn't you?" She said.

"How many times have we fought now? This time, there will be no interference. This time we will end this!" Mira shouted.

"My sentiments exactly!" Trunks snapped.

"No, Trunks! He's mine. You take Bardock!" Seri announced.

"You got it!" Trunks said, rushing after Bardock.

"So tell me, are you fighting me to avenge your father? Or perhaps learn your missing uncle's whereabouts?" Mira questioned.

"To shut you up once and for all!" Seri answered, rushing in. The two collided and traded blows, neither one gaining an inch as they moved, almost like a dance as they dodged, blocked or countered each other's attack until Seri transformed into Super Saiyan Rose, catching Mira's fist and pushing it back, causing him to bash the back of his hand into his own face, staggering him and allowing Seri to land several powerful hits. "Divine Decimator!" She announced as she began beating on Mira with her fists and feet surrounded by god ki. With one final hit that also released a burst of godly ki, Seri sent the automaton flying back.

"Enough! Your insolence ends here! I am the strongest being in the universe! And this shall prove it!" Mira snapped, flinging a Death Slicer at Seri, but she created a blade of god ki around her hand and sliced through it. This turned out to be a trap, however, as Mira used this to get around behind the half-demon and land several hits on her. She vanished and reappeared behind him, landing several more hits to his back, but he then unleashed a devastating burst of green energy that sent her flying back.

She quickly recovered and flew back at him, avoiding his Galick Gun and landed several more hits on him, before knocking him away. Trying something new, she combined this new god ki with some demonic energy, creating a pink and red sphere of energy between her hands she had positioned like a Kamehameha. "Heaven and Hell's Wrath!" She announced, firing the beam at the automaton and engulfing him, seriously damaging him and sending him to the ground, unconscious.

Not too far away, Trunks and Bardock seemed evenly matched, until Bardock found an opening, punching Trunks in the stomach and knocking the wind out of him, allowing him to land several more devastating hits on Trunks, before blasting him back with a Tyrant Lancer. He then fired a Riot Javelin once Trunks recovered, but Trunks recovered in mid-air and went Super Saiyan, slashing through the ki blast, causing it to explode. When the smoke cleared, Trunks was completely unaffected and rushed forward, swinging his sword into Bardock's face and shattering the mask, before sending Bardock to the ground.

 **End Music**

Bardock laid defeated on the ground and Mira could barely stand. "Nice work, Trunks! You really did great this time!" Seri said.

"Thanks. Couldn't have done it without you." Trunks replied.

However, before our heroes could act, a menacing black, red and purple portal appeared at their feet and began sucking them in. "I-I'm being pulled in!" Trunks cried out as the two struggled to escape.

Seri transformed to Super Saiyan Rose and attempted to escape, but even this mighty form failed. "It's too strong! I can't break free!" She yelled.

Nowa laughed from her position in the sky above them. "Even as the 'bottom bitch', Dumplin still shared with me incredible secrets and power... such as access to the legendary Fuckbox!" She explained with a sadistic smile, venom in her voice.

"No... Not the Fuckbox! The horrors inside are unspeakable! Nobody plays Golden Axe anymore!" Seri cried out in fear.

"Well, you better learn to enjoy it, because it's a one-way trip. Once you go in, there's no coming out." Nowa told her.

"But my battle isn't finished yet!" Mira snapped.

"We needn't worry about them anymore. Let's finish this quickly. It's time to go, Mira." She said, to which the automaton only growled, before looking on in shock as a large blue ki blast flew past him, crashing into Trunks and Seri, freeing them from the void.

Mira looked on in shock, before turning around to see Bardock, now standing up, panting heavily, but back in the fight. "What the?!" Mira demanded, backing away, only for Bardock to quickly get behind him and put him in a Full Nelson.

"Bardock?!" Nowa asked in shock.

"I can't shake him off!" Mira snapped as he struggled in vain to do so.

"That's because the Full Nelson runs strong in my family. Not even Raditz could escape it!" Bardock explained.

Nowa growled and fired a bolt of purple lightning from her staff at Bardock, but he vanished and appeared above the portal, this time with Mira facing her, a shield against any attack she may launch. "Don't!" Mira told Nowa in case she may try something else.

"How dare you try to make a fool out of me! This time it's not about the Saiyans, or even my son, Kakarot! It's payback time!" Bardock snapped and descended into the portal, dragging Mira with him. "Get ready!" He told the automaton before they both sank in and the portal closed.

"Bardock..." Trunks said.

"In the end, he truly was a valiant warrior." Seri said solemnly, putting her left hand over her right fist and bowing her head in respect to the Saiyan's sacrifice.

"No... My Mira..." Nowa said, dropping to her hands and knees in defeat.

"It's over, Nowa!" Trunks snapped.

"Surrender and face your judgment at the hands of the Supreme Kai of Time, Elder Kai and the Time Patrol!" Seri demanded. "And if you know where he is, tell us where to find uncle Dumplin!" She added.

"After all that effort to strengthen him... Some masterpiece... I disgust myself!" Nowa cursed.

"That's how you should feel for all eternity for everything you've done." Seri snapped.

Nowa suddenly got back up with a steely look of determination. "Well, I won't be giving up that easily!" She said, looking over with a smirk at Dumplin, who suddenly appeared beside her, wearing a Time Breaker mask.

 _"WHAT?!"_ Trunks asked, along with everyone else at the Time Nest.

"Uncle Dumplin!" Seri shouted in shock.

 _"Daddy!"_ Puddin and Flanny cried out together.

 _"So this is where he's been! Curse that bottom bitch! She can't be allowed to get away with this!"_ Towa cursed from the Time Nest. _"Seri! Free your uncle and destroy that treacherous bitch!"_ She demanded.

"With pleasure, Auntie!" Seri complied, preparing to charge at Nowa, but before she could, Dumplin disappeared and reappeared in front of Trunks. "What?!" They shouted together again, shocked by Dumplin's seemingly much higher power.

"Pattycake!" Dumplin announced and slammed Trunks to the ground with his two massively enlarged palms, knocking him out.

"Trunks, no! Uncle Dumplin, stop!" Seri cried out, attempting to fire a ki blast to push Dumplin back, but he instantly dodged it and appeared beside her in a stance for one of his strongest physical attacks.

"Mega-Super-Ultra-Hyper-Alpha-WHATEVER!" He announced, battering her with his devastating combo attack, before sending her further down the street with one final, explosive kick.

 _"Seri!"_ Everyone at the Time Nest cried out in fear.

 _"Someone's gotta do something!"_ Erika said.

"He's... too strong..." Seri groaned, looking up in horror as she saw her uncle charging up his favorite final attack.

"Last... Blast!" Dumplin announced, firing the golden beam at Seri.

She gasped and flinched in preparation to be vaporized, but I quickly appeared in front of her in my Devil Trigger form, blocking the attack with wings, returning to my human state when it was finished. "Daddy!" She said.

"I'm here for you, Seri. Leave your uncle to me. You handle Nowa." I told her.

"Yes, sir!" She said, flying past Dumplin and rushing towards Nowa.

 **Background Music: "The Vengeful One" by Disturbed**

Seri easily delivered a flying knee to Nowa's face, sending her flying back. Dumplin turned and attempted to hit her with a kick, but I suddenly appeared between the two, catching the foot and firing a ki blast into Dumplin's face, blasting him back into a nearby car. "Dumplin, snap out of it! That bottom bitch is trying to control you! Fight it! Don't make me have to hurt you!" I told him.

"The only one's hurting will be you and the rest of the Time Patrol for daring to get in my darling's way! Speaking of time... Mm! Pizza Time!" He announced, firing a large Destructo Disc at me, which I cancelled out with an All Clear strike. The two of us then rushed in at each other, throwing punches and kicks, perfectly countering each other and not gaining an inch, before blasting each other with a Special Beam Cannon, hitting each other dead center in the chest, sending us both back and to the ground for a few moments, before we both slowly got back up, the wounds sealing as we got to all fours and glared at each other, before rushing in again.

Meanwhile, Seri had rushed in and landed several hits on Nowa, furious at the alternate version of her aunt for all the suffering she caused. "So, this is how you got your info on the Time Patrol and got passed our defenses! Just when I thought you couldn't stoop any lower. Well, not I'm about to put you even lower, as in six feet under!" She snapped as she pulverized Nowa, before the bottom bitch could teleport away. She reappeared above and behind Seri, firing a bolt of purple lighting from her staff at the half-Saiyan, but Seri turned around and managed to block the bolt with a blade of god ki.

"No act is too low if it means I can fulfill my dream and restore the Demon Realm. Everything I do is working towards that one goal. And I won't let a little girl like you ruin it now!" She snapped firing a line of seven vertical orbs of darkness at Seri, who dodged it and rushed in, but was caught off guard by an incredibly similar attack, but that blasted horizontal instead of vertical, managing to blast Seri back. "You know, all of this was originally just for business, but getting my beloved Dumplin back and using the info he was trusted with to sabotage you all. That was easily one of the most enjoyable moments of my life." She taunted.

"And beating you will be the greatest moment of my life!" Seri countered, rushing in, but was slower this time, allowing Nowa to magically spin her staff in front of her like a helicopter blade without even touching it, hitting Seri several times before moving her arm around, the staff moving accordingly and continuing to strike Seri. Eventually, however, our heroine managed to vanish and reappear behind Nowa, hitting her with several of her own attacks, before sending her flying with a round ki, teleporting in front of her and knocking her higher into the air with two pairs of nunchaku made from god ki, teleporting up even higher and slamming her down with a war hammer of god ki, sending her to the ground and creating a crater the size of a large swimming pool.

"You'll pay for everything you've done, Nowa. But first, it's time to get my uncle back!" Seri said, flying to where Dumplin and I were fighting.

Dumplin and I rushed in at each other once again, releasing a blinding flash as we collided, the light fading to reveal I was now in my Demon form and Dumplin was now in his Demon God form, a slightly darker, red tinted version of Dumplin with sharp teeth that was around my size. We again began to trade blows, still perfectly matching each other, but every connection from our bodies, even when simply blocking or deflecting each other's attacks, sent out shockwaves that shook the whole city. _**"You never did know when to learn your place, did you!? You always thought you could contend with the Demon God! But you can't! And as soon as I defeat you here, Nowa and I will resurrect the Demon Realm and show everyone on the Time Patrol that they're beneath us!"**_ Dumplin snapped.

 _ **"This isn't you, Dumplin! She's controlling you! But even so, I can't let you resurrect the Demon Realm! You may be the Demon God, but you seem to have forgotten, I am the one who slayed the last Demon God. And I'm perfectly capable of doing it again!"**_ I snapped back, headbutting him and shooting him back with a front flip kick. **(This will just go on forever... I need to get that mask off him.)** I thought.

 _ **"Enough! My darling Nowa wants you dead and the Demon Realm restored. And both of those are sounding good to me! So it's time to get rid of you once and for all! With a Last... BLAST!"**_ He announced, firing the attack once again.

I once again held my wings in front of my body as I was engulfed by the blast. However, it soon faded and I unfurled my wings to reveal that, while having taken some damage and smoke was coming off my body, I was still capable of continuing. _**"This has gone on long enough Dumplin. Return to us."**_ I told him.

 _ **"And who will make me? You?!"**_ He demanded.

 _ **"No. Her."**_ I said simply.

He looked at me and confusion and turned around to see Seri rushing in, her palm full of pink god ki. "UNCLE DUMPLIIIIIIIN!" She cried, weaving around several Destructo Discs as he threw them at her. "We need you! Aunt Towa needs you! Flanny needs you! Puddin needs you! Now come BACK!" She shouted, thrusting her palm forward and slamming it, as well as the god ki into Dumplin's face, sending him down to the ground.

 **End Music**

With that final strike, the mask was knocked off of Dumplin's face, the Demon God dropping to one knee in exhaustion. "Oh, what happened? I ain't felt this much pain since I ate Chronoa's cookin'." Dumplin groaned.

"It's her fault, uncle." Seri said, pointing to Nowa.

"Well, well, the bottom bitch. I've got words for you, lady!" He said, cracking his neck and knuckles.

Nowa simply shouted in anger at this. "Idiots... I'm surrounded by idiots! Fine! In that case..." She snapped, vanishing to some unknown point in time. "I'll have to... start off with a clean slate!" Her voice rang out.

Suddenly, I felt a sudden jolt run through my body. "N-no! It can't be..." I said, realizing what was happening.

"Daddy?!" Seri asked as I became transparent.

"Sai! What's happening!" Trunks asked as he recovered and ran up.

"Sai! What's goin' on! Speak to me, buddy! SPEAK TO ME!" Dumplin pleaded.

"She's erased it all. She undid everything. Right from the start!" I said before I faded away.

"Sai, no!" Trunks and Dumplin both cried out, the Demon God even shedding a tear.

"Daddy..." Seri said, horrified, before suddenly getting a headache. "I don't feel so good..." She said, before suddenly vanishing like I did.

"Seri!" Dumplin cried, collapsing to his knees at the loss of his best friend and now his god-daughter.

Trunks simply picked up the mask and looked around. "We have to go back..." He said.

* * *

Back in the Time Nest, Trunks and Dumplin stood at the table, observing the mask with the rest of the group. "All we ended up getting was this mask." Trunks said.

"And a gaudy-lookin' thing too. I say we throw it in the trash!" Dumplin said.

"But I feel like it's important for some reason." Puddin said.

"I definitely feel a connection to it... but I just can't put my finger on it..." Towa said.

"And does anyone else feel like something is missing? Something... VERY important?" Erika asked, somewhat anxiously, as if she had forgotten the name of her best friend.

"Welcome home! I was so worried when I lost contact with you." Chronoa said as she walked up with Elder Kai.

"Where did you end up, anyway?" Elder Kai asked.

"Yeah, we lost visual contact with you when you were chasing something, then audio when you were fighting somebody." Enzyme explained.

"We went through a wormhole in an unidentified point in time." Trunks explained.

"Oh. Then don't do that. The Time Patrol can't lose our two top agents. I mean, I don't care, but you guys are kind of important around here." Flanny said.

"Oh? Well, how did it all go?" Elder Kai asked.

"How did what go?" Trunks asked.

"What do you mean?! The thing you just said! About the..." Noelle asked, but it seemed as though he'd suddenly forgotten as well.

"You know, the- Huh?" Elder Kai started, but forgot as well.

"I remember my partner..." Trunks started.

"What did your partner do?" Chronoa asked.

"Wait, you're my partner, right?" Trunks asked Dumplin.

"I mean, we worked together, sure... But I wouldn't call you my partner. I'm married, after all. Besides, you've never even been in the Fuckbox!" Dumplin said.

"Hold on a second now. Pull your thoughts together." Chronoa told the two. "You two have done a lot of great work together. I don't want to see any infighting now.

"That's right! The people in this room have a sworn duty to protect history!" Elder Kai said, rubbing his nose.

Suddenly, the room began to overflow with massive amounts of dark energy. "What's happening!?" Chronoa asked.

"Oh, no! History is changing in all the scrolls at the exact same time!" Elder Kai said fearfully.

"No! The change to history required for something like this would be devastating!" Towa said worriedly.

"Like ripping someone out of their place in history when they've had part in events all throughout it." Erika added.

"And changes at this scale are bound to effect this world as well." Chronoa said in thought.

"What could've caused this!?" Noelle asked.

"We'll just have to find out!" Chronoa said, gathering up all the scrolls, the two Kais beginning to look through them along with Towa and Erika.

Our heroes waited patiently, but soon enough, they had to break the silence. "How's the investigation going?" Trunks asked.

"No leads yet, but something really important must have changed. The trouble is... I can't remember what was altered!" Chronoa said.

"And I still can't help but shake the feeling it's a problem closely related to us. I feel it, I know it's there, but I just can't remember what it is." Erika said.

"What could be the biggest event in our history that could have been changed?" Towa wondered.

"Hm... I know what it is... It's right on the tip of my tongue!" Elder Kai said.

"I feel like... I've forgotten someone important." Trunks said.

"Same here! Like all of a sudden I lost my best friend." Enzyme said.

"Or like some kind of annoying, yet strangely endearing cousin... Almost like a sister..." Flanny agreed.

"Exactly like a sister... But someone else, too. Like a really cool uncle or something." Puddin said.

Noelle felt his heart get ripped as if something, or rather someone, got torn apart from him. He grips his chest and realized what has happened, especially from what he had heard.

"History has changed because someone important to us got erased from the timeline." The Frost Demon stated.

"I got the same feeling. It must be somethin'." Dumplin said, going into deep thought along with his daughters.

"Is there something wrong?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah. Somethin' here is givin' me weird vibes, man." Dumplin said.

"Oh, it's the mask you brought back. Who did this mask belong to, anyway?" Trunks said.

"I feel like I used to wear it. From the look o' things, it'd fit me perfectly. But I ain't puttin' that thing on for the life o' me!" Dumplin said.

"Maybe someone took it off you, then." Flanny suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. You were compromised and two people fought to bring you back. But who were those people? I'm sure they were vitally important. We traveled together... throughout history... and fought to restore it..." Trunks pondered.

Erika suddenly gasped. "Sai! And Seri!" She cried out. "I can't believe it... I forgot my own husband and daughter." She said, horrified.

"Seri... She was my girlfriend. She got erased from history." Noelle muttered before anger grew in him. "By Nowa!"

"We all forgot 'em. And they were like family to ALL of us. We should all be ashamed." Dumplin said, picking up a scroll.

* * *

 **AGE 850**

Trunks stood in front of Shenron, preparing to wish upon the dragon for an ally strong enough to defend time itself. But before he could speak his wish, Nowa suddenly appeared not too far away from him and shot a bolt of purple lightning at the dragon, shocking and exploding the wish-granting beast.

* * *

"That's it! It's our history! Of when I first met Sai and brought him to Tokitoki city!" Trunks said.

"Ya mean when ya kidnapped him?" Dumplin said managing to earn a chuckle from the members of the group with a darker sense of humor... So Enzyme, Flanny and Puddin.

"We needed him to save history!" Trunks said.

Suddenly, the room began shaking and crumbling. "Oh, no! Everything is falling apart!" Chronoa said.

"Without Sai here, he never saved history, so they undid everything he's done!" Towa said.

Dumplin gasped. "So Demigra will exist again! And I won't be Demon God no more!" Dumplin cried out.

"And worst of all, if I never met Sai, then we never had Seri together!" Erika said, horrified.

"Then we're going to stop Nowa right now." Noelle angrily stated, grabbing the scroll and activating it.

* * *

 **AGE 850**

Trunks prepared to wish on the Dragon Balls, but before he could, Nowa appeared behind him. She prepared to destroy Shenron, but before she could, Noelle appeared and fired a Death Beam at her, forcing her to dodge and cancel her attack. "What?! What are you doing here?!" Nowa demanded.

"What am I doing here? It's quite simple. I'm here TO KILL YOU!" Noelle roared as he instantly transformed into his Golden form. However, instead of being Golden in his 4th form, the Frost Demon was now Golden in his 5th form.

 **Background Music: "One Thing" by Casey Lee Williams** (replace any male pronouns with female ones) **  
**

"And _I'm_ going to have fun doing so." 'Noelle' stated as the Frost Demon's other self had taken over. In a blink of an eye, 'Noelle' punched Nowa right in her stomach, launching her into space with an intense amount of force. A split second later, her body hit a nearby moon, forming a giant crater on it. Before Nowa could even register what had happened, 'Noelle' appeared right in front of her and hit her with a Ki-covered fist that caused the moon to explode upon impact. The Frost Demon kicked Nowa's staff out of her hand and wrapped his tail around her neck. "Don't worry. This is just the beginning." He said ominously.

Holding Nowa in front of him with the tight grip if his tail, 'Noelle' started beating her face as if it was a punching bag. The Frost Demon made sure not to hold back with every Ki-powered hit he threw.

"Everyone at the Time Patrol sees you as this big bad villain just because you've been messing with time, but all you do is make other people stronger and have them do the dirty work for you. You've never been in a fight, have you? No wonder you're so weak, and you don't have your lackeys to save you this time. Meanwhile, I have the power to destroy a universe, move massively faster than light, and tank a planet's destruction. Be honored that you're going to die by my own hand." He spoke during his merciless torture.

Nowa flinched from every hit and the pain that came with it, before growling at the Icegen. "You're right... I've almost never fought for myself and you are so much more powerful than me... but you still need organs." She said, surrounding her hand with a blade of ki and stabbing 'Noelle' in the stomach, causing the reptilian alien to gasp in shock and pain, relenting slightly.

"I don't fight for myself because it's beneath me. I shouldn't have to fight when I can get mindless brutes like you to do it for me! But I am willing to fight, to give everything I've got to see my ambitions become a reality!" She said, recalling her staff and repeatedly stabbing 'Noelle' with the spiked tips of the pole arm.

The look of pain vanished from the Frost Demon's as he began to chuckle. It grew into full blown laugh, which confused Nowa. He grabbed her staff before she could for another stab.

"You're calling me a mindless brute? Nowa, I'm not the one who went back into villainy just because a gray blob didn't give her enough attention. Additionally, you're doing the exact same plan again hoping to get different results. That's the literal definition of insanity." 'Noelle' spoke. Throughout the talk, the palm of his other was filling with purple Ki. "Here's some advice. Get your shit together, think things through, and don't be a dumb bitch. If you survive, that is." He said as he fired off an explosive beam of energy, engulfing her in it.

 **End Music**

Noelle then reverted back into his normal fourth form and returned to the place Trunks was making the wish. However, he was shocked to see Nowa somehow miraculously DID survive the fight, laying on the ground about 20 feet away. However, she soon got up and glared at the Frost Demon. "Damn you!" She snapped, before disappearing in time.

While Noelle was still pissed that Nowa was still alive and kicking and glared at the spot where she teleported from, the Frost Demon sighed in relief when he saw me materializing in front of Trunks. "At least Seri's no longer erased." He said as he returned to is proper point in time.

* * *

Noelle then reappeared in the Time Nest. "Welcome back! The shifts to history have faded. Thanks for your help!" Trunks said.

"And with them fixed, everything should return back to normal!" Puddin said excitedly.

As if the universe waited for those words, two shimmering lights then appeared off to the side and Seri and I were soon reformed from our feet to the top of our heads, back in our proper places in history. "I never imagined Nowa would go to such extremes." I said.

"Yeah... She's insane. But what matters now is... we're back." Seri said, smiling brightly at all of her friends and family, who soon swarmed her, practically playing hot potato with her, all of them trying to snatch her from someone else and give her a giant hug.

Noelle joined in and actually kissed her when he hugged her. "I'm so glad that you're back." He said.

Seri was shocked when she was kissed, but then melted into it and kissed back, before they had to separate for air. "Happy to be back." She said, the two of them staring so deeply into each other's eyes they didn't notice the Kamehameha I was preparing to fire at Noelle, before Erika stopped me with a kiss of her own.

"I should be tired from the fight, but you just gave me energy." The Frost Demon told his girlfriend, before looking at his stab wounds. "Though I am going to need a Senzu Bean for these." He said.

"Oh, here. I have one." Seri said, pulling one from a pouch on her waist and feeding it to him.

Noelle happy accepts it and finds himself healed after eating it. "Thank you." He said.

Seri closed her eyes and smiled brightly at her boyfriend. "Any time." She said. Noelle smiled back.

"So, how are things looking?" I asked.

"Everything's back to normal, beloved. Don't you worry." Erika told me.

"And it looks like Mira is gone, too!" Elder Kai added, walking up. "We finally have some peace for a change." He said.

"Accept for the crazy bottom bitch still wrecking things." Enzyme said.

"Enzyme's right. There is no peace as long as Nowa's still around. We need to find her before something like this happens again." Chronoa said.

"Don't worry. The next time Not-Mom shows her face, we'll take her down!" Puddin announced.

"Yeah. She's been messing with time WAY too much and making me have to do actual work. I cannot let this stand." Flanny agreed.

"We'll definitely stop her. Together." Seri said, everyone letting out a firm shout in agreement.


	16. The Battle For the Universe

Seri and the usual gang were fighting against the newer, more powerful version of Broly. They had all ganged up on him and attacked him all at once, but he still managed to power through and blasted them all away, Enzyme and Puddin sent flying into large rock formations and our power couple of Noelle and Seri tumbling back across the ground, Noelle having to enter his Golden 4th form and stab his blades into the ground to bring himself to a stop as Seri did the same with her demonic claws. "Dang... This guy's tough. Even your gold form and Super Saiyan Rose are having trouble with him..." Seri said, panting slightly.

"It also doesn't look like he's tiring down." Noelle replied.

Seri thought of something and smirked. It would be perfect on three levels. First, it should be enough to finish off Broly. Second, it would be a nice bonding moment with Noelle. Third, it would be EPIC! "Maybe we should try that new move we've been working on." She suggested.

"Really? Think it'll be enough?" Noelle asked.

"The two of us together? I KNOW it will be." She said.

"You're right!" The Frost Demon agreed.

The two of them got up and got into a tango-like position, holding one hand while using the other hand to charge up a powerful ki attack, which combined due to their close proximity. "Deadly Love!" The two of them announced and fired a beam from their free hands, Seri's a green and blue beam while Noelle fired a purple and black one, the two beams combining into one and washing over the hulking brute of a Saiyan.

"It's working! We're beating!" Noelle shouted with glee. However, Broly's head popped out and was still angry as ever. "Oh shit." He said.

"More power!" Seri said urgently, the two pouring even more energy into the beams, only for Broly to continue powering through it.

"Fuck, this guy is strong. No wonder it took Goku and Vegeta to fuse to beat him. And their fusion had to go Super Saiyan Blue to do so." Noelle stated as he pumped more energy into his beam.

"Well, if we're going out... I'm glad I'm going out with you." Seri said, kissing the Frost Demon while still firing her beam.

"Agreed." Noelle replied as he kissed her back. Unknown to them as they kissed, their combined has gotten stronger and began to overpower Broly.

"Nooo! This can't beeee!" Broly cried out, before finally being overtaken by the blast.

The two lovers broke off their kiss in shock at this development, before Seri jumped into the air, cheering. "Woohoo! I guess true love does conquer all!" She said happily, landing and hugging Noelle, lifting him off the ground, even in his massive Golden fifth form.

"Normally, I would be lifting you up, but this is fine as well." The Frost Demon stated.

"Sometimes I want to do the lifting." Seri said simply, setting him back down.

"Nice job, face suckers." Enzyme said as she and Puddin walked back up.

"We should probably head back now. Chronoa just sent me a message. She has something to tell us." Puddin told us.

"Alright! This is probably gonna be the last battle! Time to finish it!" Seri said as they all flew off.

* * *

Soon enough, they arrived at the Time Nest and met up with Chronoa, Dumplin, Towa, Erika and I. "We're here, Chronoa. What's the plan now?" Seri asked.

"We've stopped Mira for now, but even without him, Nowa is too big of a threat. We have to find her before she can damage history like she did again. We almost lost everything because of what she did. I have a bad feeling if she gets the chance to make another move... it will be her last." Chronoa said.

"You're right about that." A familiar voice rang out.

"Nowa!" Erika cried out as Chronoa screamed. She launched herself at the demon to protect the Supreme Kai of Time, but Nowa created a strange symbol underneath Erika that slowed her hypersonic rush to a snail's crawl, allowing her to smack her away with her staff, sending her into a wall, before knocking Chronoa to the floor with it.

"Mommy!" Seri cried, rushing to her mother.

"Supreme Kai of Time!" Trunks yelled worriedly.

'Wait, why did Erika attack at a slow speed? No wonder she got caught in that magic symbol.' Noelle thought before transforming into his Golden Form. "I'll make sure you'll end up dead this time, Nowa!" He shouted. In less than a second, the Frost Demon disappeared and reappeared right in front of Nowa, catching her by surprise. Noelle's right hand began to glow with dark purple energy as he raised it. "HAK-" He started, but before the Frost Demon could finish yelling out his attack, Mira appeared from a dark portal and intercepted him by quickly grabbing him by the tail and throings him, causing the Frost Demon to crash into me.

I grunted as Noelle crashed into me, knocking me back against the table. "Dammit! Mira!" I snapped.

"H-how did she get in here?!" Elder Kai asked in disbelief as Nowa now held Tokitoki's egg, the bird thrashing in Chronoa's hold as he tried to retrieve his egg. "The Time Nest is supposed to be protected by a barrier!" He said.

"It's all thanks to a certain mask you brought here for me." Nowa explained.

"Truuuunks!" Enzyme and the Demon God family all snapped, slowly turning towards and glaring at the sword-wielding half-Saiyan.

"Welcome back, Mira..." Nowa said with a smirk.

"Mira!" Puddin and Flanny growled at their brother, thinking of all the times he'd hurt their friends and family.

"Hello, sisters." He said to them. I stood in front of the younger heroes and the Kais to protect them.

Noelle stood up as well. "You caught me off guard, Mira! I won't let that happen again." The Frost Demon declared.

Mira simply looked down at him. "We have no time for you, fool." He said.

Nowa chuckled evilly and looked down at the egg in her hand. "At last... It's all mine... Such a vast source of dormant energy. It will be more than enough to revive the demon realm!" She declared.

"You were after Tokitoki's egg all along!" Chronoa snapped.

"With this much power... It will be easy to rule time and space once more." Nowa said. "And now I have no more use for this place." She declared, creating another dark portal on the ground, leaving everyone shocked.

Trunks rushed in with his sword, but was blasted back by an energy blast from Mira, which sent him back to Seri, who had regrouped with the others and was preparing to rush in as well. Dumplin tried to attack, but Nowa created another glyph underneath him that appeared to heavily weigh him down, as if the weight of a planet was pushing on him. Mira then fired a second blast right at Seri. She flinched as the blast was about to hit her, but then felt nothing. Looking up, she saw I was in front of the blast, holding it back, but it eventually exploded and launched me back. "Dad!" She cried, rushing to my side.

"This isn't over, Nowa! We'll stop you!" Dumplin snapped.

"Right. It's time I proved I was the top bitch once again!" Towa declared, dispelling the glyph from under Dumplin, preparing to fight alongside him.

"Oh, I think you'll be too busy worrying about your precious Conton City." Nowa told them, an alarm suddenly sounding.

 _"Alert! Alert! The city is being invaded! All non-combatants head to the nearest safe zone! All available Time Patrollers deploy and defend our city!"_ My voice came in the form of a recorded alert to warn the city.

"She planned this before she got here!" Noelle stated.

Nowa then jumped into the new portal on the ground. Mira glared at the group for a few moments, before jumping in after her. "No!" Dumplin cried, but it was too late. "Damn! We gotta save the city! Towa, let's go babe! Flanny, time to show 'em your stuff, sweetie!" He declared.

Flanny was surprised at this, as she rarely saw this side of her father, but clenched her fist and put on a determined face instead of her usual bored one. "On it, Dad." She said.

"Seri! Puddin! You two are the only ones left who can go after them! We're counting on you two!" Dumplin said, giving them a thumbs up.

"Yes, Daddy!" Puddin agreed, returning the thumbs up and rushing into the portal as her family ran out for fight the threat.

"We won't let you down, Uncle Dumplin!" Seri said, about to follow her god-sister, but then stopped.

"Good luck, girls. I know you two will win." Noelle told them.

Seri smiled at Noelle. "Thanks, Noelle. I love you." She said.

"I love you, too." The Frost Demon replied, before running out to protect the city.

"Seri..." I told her, sitting up slightly, holding my hand out.

"Dad..." She said, stunned.

I then tightened my fist in a manner as if to convey my belief in her. "You can do this, baby. It's your show now..." I told her.

She nodded at this. "Okay, Daddy. Then it's time to get this show on the road!" She said, rushing into the portal after Puddin, getting in just before it closed behind her.

I then fell on my back in exhaustion "I'm getting too old for this shit..." I groaned, passing out.

* * *

The portal opened back in the destroyed world Nowa and Mira used as their base, Seri and Puddin landing side by side. "Brother... Faker mom... It's time to end this!" Puddin declared, powering up and activating her Unleashed Potential form.

"We won't let you bring back the Demon Realm! But we will give you a won-way ticket to hell!" Seri declared, going Super Saiyan Rose.

"Mira! This new power... It's incredible!" Nowa said, looking at him in shock, before turning to us with a smirk. "Then show them!" She ordered.

"Your fight's with me, brother!" Puddin snapped.

"Yes. I shall prove I the strongest in our family! And the true successor to father's power!" He snapped, rushing in, completely ignoring Seri.

"Looks like your last line of defense is gone, Nowa! Now you're gonna pay for everything!" Seri snapped, flying in at the demon woman.

 **Background Music: "Brother, my brother" by Blessid Union of Souls**

Puddin quickly rushed in and landed several hits on Mira, before he vanished, reappearing behind her and driving his knee into her back. He attempted to hit her with a powerful right hook, but she copied his actions, vanishing and reappearing behind him and driving her own knee into his gut as he turned to face her, allowing her to start up another combo, before pulverizing him with her Puddin Pummel. She eventually stopped and backflipped in the air to get a safe distance away as he brother recovered. He flew in at her again, attempting a furious haymaker, but she simply floated to the side, the fist and her brother flying by her, at which point she latched onto him from behind. "Noogie!" She announced, punching him in the head three times, before kicking him to the ground.

Mira growled and fired several death beams at her, which she dodged while flying in and kicking him in the face. "Enough!" He shouted, breaking through her attack with Bloody Counter, getting his own combo in on her. She vanished again, attempting to attack him from behind, but he caught on this time, turning around and punching her in the face right as she reappeared. He then began one more combo before sending her flying with a side kick, teleporting into her path of flight and sending her flying back with one more side kick, reappearing in her path one more time, before slamming both fists down on her, sending her crashing into the ground, creating a large crater in the road she crashed down into.

As this continued, the two of them dealing considerable damage to each other, but Mira taking a decently larger amount of damage than his sister, Nowa, who Seri swiftly defeated, looked up in shock. "Look out, Mira! You're overheating! You have to stop! It's too dangerous!" She cried out to him. However, he was too engulfed in the fight to respond, or even hear her. "It's no good. If this keeps up, his core will overload and he'll destroy this universe!" She cried.

Seri was shocked at this. "What the-?! And you never considered that before, maybe making sure his core WASN'T that strong?!" She demanded.

"He was supposed to be my ultimate creation! He needed power like that! I never thought he'd reach his limit! But if the destruction is capable of tearing through dimensions and breaking this egg, then... we're poached." Nowa said in fear.

Seri groaned at this. "Really? A pun... Now? I hear enough of those from my auntie Yang!" She snapped. "Ugh... Fine! Puddin and I will bring him down, then you get rid of that core! And don't you dare try anything sneaky!" She warned, flying in as Mira began to beat on Puddin and threw a powerful right haymaker to Mira's face, her fist surrounded by a beach-ball sized orb of god ki.

"Seri!?" Puddin cried.

"No time! We have to beat Mira NOW, or his core will overload and destroy the universe!" Seri explained.

Puddin was shocked at this information, but understood. "Alright. You set him up and I'll knock him down!" She told her god-sister. Seri nodded and rushes in, dodging or blocking several of Mira's attacks, throwing her own as well, only for him to also dodge or block them. Puddin, meanwhile was charging up enough power, then waiting for the right moment. "Now!" She announced to herself, flying in and delivering a powerful upwards kick the stunned Mira. "Justice Combination!" She declared and landed two devastating hooks, spinning and delivering five right side kicks to her brother, finishing it with one final, brutal double palm strike, putting him down.

 **End Music**

Mira laid on the ground, apparently unconscious, as Nowa flew in towards him. "How could you go and destroy your own limiter?!" She demanded, crouching beside him. "You've bungled everything, right to the end! I'll need to take out your core and fix it!" She snapped, preparing to remove his green Time Breaker core.

Suddenly, his eyes shot open. "No repairs are needed." He declared, grabbing her by the neck.

"What!?" Seri asked in shock.

"No!" Puddin yelled, glaring at her brother as held Nowa right up against him with his arm around her neck. "Mira! You let her go right now! She's still kind of our mom! I've seen your fanfictions! Not okay!" She snapped at him.

He ignored her and glared down at Nowa. "I've grown past your schematics. I'm walking on my own now. I will evolve into something beyond myself... By absorbing my creator!" He said, beginning to absorb Nowa.

"Oh, wow. He's gone crazy! Speaking of his fanfictions... This is very uncomfortable." Seri said, creeped out.

"Stop it, brother! Bad touch!" Puddin snapped, but there was nothing the girls could do as Nowa and the egg were engulfed into Mira's body, unleashing a powerful energy that threatened to push the two back.

 _[What's going on?! I'm getting an unusual energy reading!]_ Trunks said.

"Mira just absorbed Nowa! Everything's going crazy!" Seri reported.

The energy finally faded to reveal Mira, now with Towa's half-skirt around his waist, his upper body exposed, with an impressive 8-pack and powerful pecs with the time breaker symbol across it, covered in white fur with hair similar to Adult Gohan's with a mullet in the back. "This feels wonderful." He said as he walked towards the two.

[Hey! Can you hear me?! He absorbed the power of Tokitoki's egg! There's nothing we can do to stop him now! Quickly! Escape is the only option!] Elder Kai told them.

"No! We can still stop him!" Puddin insisted.

"What she said!" Seri agreed.

"Nothing can stop me now. Die." Mira told them and fired an energy ball, but Puddin held out her arms and were able to hold it back. Seri slipped under Puddin and popped up between her arms, holding out her own arm and firing a Demon Burst from her hand, pushing the ball back into Mira, who didn't even flinch.

"Nice work! I knew you guys wouldn't give up so easily!" Goku said as he landed beside them and powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"FUCK OFF, GOKU!" Puddin, Seri and even Mira screamed.

"But... I wanna help..." He started.

"No!" They all snapped again and Seri threw a device Trunks had developed to return anyone who uses it to the Time Nest, Goku catching it, accidentally hitting the button as he did and returning to the Time Nest.

"There. Now it's just us." Seri said.

"He's stronger than ever now. He may be even stronger than a Super Saiyan Blue." Puddin said.

"He fused with Nowa. If he's allowed to be a fusion, then why aren't we?" Seri suggested, pulling out a pair of potara earrings.

Puddin was shocked at this. "Seri... Where did you get those?" She asked.

"Chronoa gave them to me a while ago as a last resort, in case I ever needed them." Seri explained. "But I think now is as good a time to use them as any, don't you?" She asked, tossing Puddin one of the earrings.

The Majin girl caught it and looked at Seri with a determined look. "Right!" She said, then glaring at her brother. "Get ready for the fight of your life, Mira!" Puddin snapped as the god-sisters jumped a good distance away from each other.

Seri then spiked the earring through her ear as Puddin managed to hook the earring into her ear hole on the opposite side that Seri put her earring in. With the link complete, the two were magically pulled towards each other, their bodies crashing together, which began to glow. There was a powerful flash of light and a wave of energy and power that, much like the one during Mira's creation nearly pushing Seri and Puddin back, this new wave caused Mira to skid back a few inches.

The light faded and a new warrior stood in the place of the two girls. She wore black Saiyan armor boots with pink toes and accents, as well as black Saiyan tights, a bare midriff to reveal gray skin with holes creating a heart shape around the naval, a black and pink Saiyan armor vest covering her chest, a pink cape flowing behind her, leading up to a head with a cat-like mouth, red eyes and Seri's hair still stood up like it was in Super Saiyan Rose, along with Puddin's ponytail in the back. The most unique thing of all being the being's energy, flowing with both the godly power of Super Saiyan Rose and the mystic power of the Potential Unleashed form.

"Who are you?" Mira demanded.

The figure threw a few punches and bounced on her toes like a boxer, testing her power and flexibility, bouncing one last time, before landing flat on her feet and glaring at Mira. If looks could kill, the automaton may as well have been hit with a Hakai. "Oh? You can call me 'Seddiri'. Try to live long enough to remember it." The fusion told the automaton, rushing in.

 **Background Music: "Had Enough" by Breaking Benjamin**

Seddiri appeared in front of Mira in an instant. He tried to hit her with a right straight punch, but she ducked to the left, avoiding it and the left hook he tried to follow up with. She then ducked to the left to avoid his right round kick, leaning back to avoid his left reverse round kick, before finally making her own move, kicking him in his left thigh with her right leg, delivering a right jab to his ribs under his arm and hitting him in the face with a left straight punch to the chin and a right hook to the side of his face, sending him spinning back. "Rose' Retribution!" She announced, flying forward, her fist surrounded by god ki, which she slammed into Mira's chest, sending him flying, before the god ki flew from the fist, flying after and into him, blasting him back even further.

He shouted in anger at this, rushing in, spinning and throwing a right round kick, but she slammed her right palm down into it, stopping the kick and countering with a right back knuckle to the side of his face, then a right side kick to knock him back again. "Demon Pop." Seddiri announced, instantly creating a basket ball-sized blue and green orb of ki in her outstretched palm, firing it into Mira's face, sending him to the ground and skidding back 50 feet across the road, breaking through the cement the whole way.

Mira got back up and growled angrily, before suddenly vanishing. Then, spinning, serrated rings of ki began to appear all around the fusion warrior, but she managed to weave between a few, before closing her eyes and snapping them back open. "Za Warudo!" She announced, using Witch Time as an evasive skill, slowing time to a crawl and allowing her to fly to a safe distance. In his fury, Mira was blinded by rage and didn't notice he was no longer attacking her until he finally stopped, at which point Seddiri flew in and hit him in the side of the head with a brutal flying kick with both feet, sending him through a large building and into a car, which exploded.

Mira got back up and shouted in anger once again, teleporting up to them and unleashing a fury of punches and kicks, which Seddiri managed to block. He vanished and reappeared behind her, sending out another furious barrage of punches and kicks, but this time she turned around and matched his attacks move for move. He attempted this attack on more time, but our heroine had finally figured out a trick behind the attack, her ponytail lashing out and wrapping around Mira's neck as he reappeared, allowing her to turn around, producing Seri's demon claws and tail. "Demon's Backlash!" Seddiri announced, Shredding Mira's chest and stomach with the claws, before doing a front flip and smashing the tail down on him.

She rushed in at the automaton, but he recovered and finally managed to land a hit on her with a Death Slash, sending her back into a car, which exploded. Seddiri growled at this, before grabbing another nearby car and flinging it at Mira, who easily caught it, but then noticed Seddiri's glowing red eyes. "Demon Eye Piercer!" She announced, firing a beam from both eyes, hitting the car and causing it to explode, sending Mira back to the ground.

Mira got up one more time, furiously. "Enough of this foolishness! I am the strongest! And I will prove it now!" He roared, creating his Serious Bomb and flinging it a the fusion. Seddiri created a beach ball-sized orb of god ki in her right hand, before sending it up into the air, blocking the Serious Bomb. The massive ball of dark ki exploded, revealing that even though she held the attack back, Seddiri had still taken considerable damage, dropping to one knee. "Yes! I knew you couldn't stand against me! It's over! I've won!" He taunted.

"Have you now? Or have you doomed yourself?" Seddiri asked, pointing upwards. Looking up, Mira was shocked to see the orb of god ki had split apart into 4 giant spears of god ki, the power visibly leaking from them, proving just how powerful they were. Seddiri then closed her hand and the spears all flew in at once and collided with Mira, exploding and launching him into the air.

 **End Music**

Mira recovered from the last attack, but then shook as something happened inside him. "What?!" He demanded, a red wave of energy leaving his body as his power began to overflow.

"Now!" Seddiri told herself, rushing forward. "DRAGON FIST!" She announced, another Meganium made out of ki, this time pink due to the energy creating it being Seri's god ki, forming around her right fist.

"MUUUUUUUUUUR STAAAAAAAAAKE!" The ki creature roared as Seddiri rushed forward and drilled her fist through Mira's chest, impaling the automaton with her entire body passing through him, the egg now in her hand. She then floated down and set the egg down safely in a car seat as Mira simply floated there, streams of energy starting to pierce out of his body as it began to break down.

"Does... Does this mean I lose?" Mira asked, but then began to chuckle. "It was a good fight... I have no regrets." He said as his body began to glow red, preparing to detonate.

"No... Not this day, brother." Seddiri said, suddenly in front of Mira, grabbing his head with both hands. Pink god ki began to glow from her hands, which spread to Mira, before she suddenly pulled her hands in different directions, tearing Mira in two. However, this did not mean there were two halves of Mira. Instead, she had pulled Mira and Nowa apart, both of them back in their base forms, alive and well.

The Potara fusion finally ended, separating Puddin and Seri, with the half-Saiyan uncaringly holding the unconscious Nowa by her half-skirt, leaving her to embarrassingly dangle in her grip, while Puddin held her brother bridal style. "Sister... Why..?" He asked.

Puddin smiled at him. "You may be evil... And you may ruin just about everything... But you're still my brother." She told him, resting her head on his affectionately.

"Sister..." He said in awe. "I should've absorbed you instead..." He said, reaching for one of Puddin's breasts.

"Ew! No! Nevermind!" Puddin said, dropping her brother, sending him crashing to the ground, unconscious.

"Now that that's all taken care of, we should get back to the Time Nest. Hopefully they've got everything taken care of back there." Seri told her god-sister.

"Right." Puddin agreed, descending to the ground and grabbing Mira by one of his ankles this time, the two of them returning to the Time Nest.

* * *

Our heroes returned with the defeated villains in tow, looking up to see their friends and family returning from Conton City. Seri beamed as she saw the first person coming through the barrier was... "Noelle!" She said happily, dropping Nowa on her face and running up to the Icegen. Noelle happily received his girlfriend into his arms, hugging and spinning her around. He kissed her immediately right after. "We did it! Nowa and Mira are down and ready for whatever Chronoa wants to do to them. What about the city? Did you guys fight off all the invaders?" She asked.

"Sure did! They were pretty much fodder once I was in my powerful forms." Noelle answered.

"Awesome!" Seri said happily. "Oh, Chronoa, here." She realized, holding out Tokitoki's egg to the Supreme Kai of Time.

"Oh, thank you, Seri!" The female kai said gratefully, taking the egg back and smiling at the half-demon. "You're truly one of our greatest heroes. Perhaps even greater than your father." She told Seri.

I chuckled at this. "She's been greater than me for quite some time now." I said.

"Yes. We couldn't be prouder of you, sweetie." Erika agreed, embracing Seri and holding her close to her lovingly.

Seri blushed at this, looking away. "Thanks, Mom... You too, Dad." She said.

"Hey, you did great out there, too, sweetheart." Dumplin said, walking up to Puddin, rising into the air until he was eye-to-eye with his daughter, patting her on the back.

"Yes. You've done an exceptional job, Puddin. You've truly earned the right to call yourself a Demon Demi-Goddess." Towa said, stroking her daughter's hair.

"What they said. Way to go." Flanny agreed, simply walking up and holding her closed hand out for a fist-bump with her sister.

Puddin's lips trembled and her eyes watered in happiness at receiving praise from her parents and sister, before pulling them all into a tight hug. "You guys are the best family EVER!" She said happily.

Enzyme rolled her eyes at these events. "These guys are idiots." She said harshly, looking away... only to look back a few moments later with a fond smile. "But they're my idiots." She said, walking up and patting Seri on the back, giving her own congratulations.

"Guess we should have a party to celebrate." Noelle suggested.

"I like that idea!" Seri said.

"Oh, yeah! With a huge feast! Big enough to feed a thousand Saiyans!" Puddin agreed.

"Hey, you Majins aren't exactly light eaters, either!" Seri told her god-sister with a pout.

"Well, I suppose that's the end of that." Elder Kai said.

"Yeah. I think we can watch over history in peace for a while." Trunks said.

"Only for a while?" Elder Kai questioned.

"Someone is bound to try and disturb history again. And its our job to stop them!" Trunks said determinedly.

Elder Kai laughed at this. "The path to training never ends, eh?" He said, more a statement than a question.

"It clearly ended for you at some point, if you ever started." Erika said, a bit annoyed at the old Kai, speaking as thought they'd all keep training when he never did anything.

"I still have a long way to go. These events have taught me that much." Trunks said, scratching the back of his head.

"They should've taught you it's time to retire." Enzyme said.

"Seriously. You almost messed up time more than they did." Flanny agreed, looking at Nowa and Mira.

"Oh, yeah, them. I've got something for them. They'll have plenty of time to think about what they've done in the Fuck Box!" Dumplin declared, firing a black beam from his pompadour, hitting the ground underneath the two villains, sending them into the realm of damnation and Golden Axe.

"Still, I think we all deserve a break." Noelle stated.

"Definitely." Seri agreed.

"Well, have fun, then." Elder Kai said, looking to Trunks with an encouraging smile. "There's no need to worry. You won't be alone in this endeavor." He said, gesturing to the large group of heroes before them.

"Yeah. And this isn't even the full team." Enzyme said, recalling all the others who helped Seri and I throughout our adventures.

"Well then, I think everything should be fine now." Erika said.

"Or not." Seri said with a deadpanned look on her face, pointing into the distance, where Chronoa and Tokitoki were trying to keep the egg away from Goku.

"I told you, this isn't for eating! Making an omelet out of this would be crazy!" Chronoa snapped, protectively holding the egg away from the ravenous Saiyan.

"Kiiiiiiii!" Tokitoki screeched, flying between Chronoa and Goku, flapping and clawing at Goku, threatening to shred him if he came any closer.

"You gotta admit, it looks pretty tasty!" Goku said, shooing away the bird and reaching for the egg.

"I gotta admit. It is interesting what an omelet made of a universe would be like." Noelle whispered to Seri.

Seri giggled at this. "Still, we should probably stop him." She said.

I sighed at this. Seri prepared to storm over and deal with Goku, but I held my arm out to stop her. "You've done enough, dear. Let Daddy handle this one." I told her, taking a step forward, before disappearing in a red in black flash, shocking everyone. A similar flash appeared near Goku and I reappeared right next to the Saiyan in my demon form. I then grabbed Goku by the face, kicking his feet out from under him and slamming him to the ground, creating a crater the size of a parking space, leaving the glutton dazed from the sudden attack.

"Th-that was a cheap shot..." He groaned.

"I'm a ninja. Cheap shots are our thing. Get over it." I said, walking back to the group.

"Whoa! That was awesome, Dad! I wanna do that!" Seri said excitedly.

"Oh, don't worry, sweetie. Your old man will show you all the tricks of the trade, eventually." I told her.

Noelle shrugged. "A bit impressive." He said.

Chronoa then stood over Goku angrily. "What do you think we've been fighting for?! This egg! I swear, you're worse than Mira!" She scolded the Saiyan man-child.

He simply sat up and rubbed the back of his head, giggling. "Hehe! Sorry!" He said.

Suddenly, the egg began cracking. "Oh! Hey, everybody! Look!" She cried, running over, Goku soon following. "It's almost time for a new universe to hatch from the egg." She informed us. "We should all go and watch!" She suggested.

"This is a rare opportunity. You bet!" Trunks said.

"Indeed. I could live for another 10,000 years and not see something like this again." I said.

"And there's no better way to experience it than with friends and family." Erika said.

"Yeah. We all earned it!" Seri said, pulling Puddin and Enzyme into a hug, Pudding giggling and returning the hug while Enzyme rolled her eyes again, but smiled and returned the hug, anyway. Noelle took at look at the hatching egg as well.

"Well, well... What sort of history will we see take shape today?" Elder Kai asked.

"Maybe it will even be one that gives the demon realm a chance." Towa said with a smirk.

"Oh, honey. Don't go nuts on us now." Dumplin said, shaking his head with a smile.

"Yeah. We just had to throw one crazy mom into the Fuck Box." Flanny agreed.

"I hope there's a lot of tough fighters! Just thinking about it has me..." Goku started.

"Feeling pumped up, right?" Elder Kai interrupted.

"Hey, watch it! don't steal my lines!" Goku interjected, everyone bursting into laughter.

"And I'm pregnant!" Puddin suddenly announced.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Dumplin and Towa demanded, furious.

* * *

The next day, everyone was out celebrating the return of the egg and birth of the new universe, a small festival happening with games and, of course, snacks and treats aplenty. Even Lord Beerus was enjoying some soft-serve ice cream and cotton candy, before Elder Kai bumped into him, too occupied with the swimsuit magazine he was reading to look where he was going, but was thankfully saved from Beerus' wrath by Whis.

Elsewhere, Chronoa had summoned Shenron for a wish. "State your wish. I shall grant any wish you ask." The dragon commanded.

"This isn't something we should take to Shenron. I'm a pretty capable cook, you know." Chronoa said.

Erika, standing guard over the Supreme Kai of Time as always, along with Dumplin and Towa, looked panicked. "Uh, no no! No need to do all that work for us, Chronoa! Besides, you already summoned him, we might as well use him, right?!" She asked, chuckling nervously as the Demon God and Goddess frantically waved their hands in the "No, no- wait!" gesture.

Puddin, who was also standing by, scrunched her face up in disgust. "No way! My new baby's first taste of food isn't gonna be your poison cooking!" She snapped, holding her baby Frost Demon/Majin hybrid, Frogurt, close to her protectively.

"Kiiii! Tooo! Kiiii!" Tokitoki cried as well.

"Oh, fine. The bird's right. We do have a lot of mouths to feed." Chronoa said, much to everyone's relief.

"Seriously?! The Dragon Balls aren't for ordering take-out!" Elder Kai snapped, rushing forward, before Enzyme grabbed him by the back of his collar.

"Loosen up old man! It's for the celebration of a new universe! It's not like we get to do this every day. Besides, it's not like this wish is ever gonna come back to bite us or anything. Nothing like that ever happened." Enzyme said, looking to the 4th wall. "EVER." She said.

"Right! So, can you whip us up a feast that'll leave everyone here stuffed and satisfied?" Chronoa asked the dragon.

"Consider it done..." Shenron complied, his eyes flashing as he created a massive, magnificent feast.

Everyone cheered and began to partake in the feast. Meanwhile, from the top of a mountain, the highest point in Conton City, Seri and I stood and watched the event below, Seri now wearing the Elite Hero outfit, similar to the one I'd been given for destroying Demigra. "It's truly amazing... And it's all because of you, Seri." I told her.

She smiled at this. "Thanks, Dad." She said. I nodded at this, then began to head down the mountain, with her remaining at the top, as if to symbolize she was now the new hero of Conton City, not me anymore. "Well, I'd better get down there before everyone hogs all the good stuff." She said, jumping off the cliff and flying down towards the festivities. And in the center of Conton City, a new hologram statue of Seri stood proudly.


End file.
